Una luz en nuestro camino
by abips
Summary: Blaine y Kurt viven en Nueva York, cada uno en su propio mundo que no es tan diferente como ellos piensan, ambos están a punto de realizar un viaje que les cambiará la vida ¿Acaso la ciudad de la luz podrá iluminar el camino de éstos dos chicos para que encuentren el amor? París será sólo uno de los escenarios, esperen a que comience la función...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

– _¡Blaine, despierta!_ escucho entre sueños.

– _Vamos a llegar tarde…_ se queja una segunda voz.

– _¡Blaine!_ dicen otra vez y ésta vez siento un golpe en el rostro.

– _¿Qué rayos?_ comienzo a decir y lanzo la almohada muy lejos.

– _¡Ya es tarde para la clase!_ grita una vez más la primera voz que me ha despertado y cuando abro los ojos puedo ver a Jeff ansioso consultando su reloj.

– _¿Qué día es hoy?_ pregunto desorientado.

– _¡Miércoles!_ grita junto a la otra voz que enseguida identifico, es Nick.

– _Hoy hay ensayo general Anderson y si no llego a tiempo te juro que…_ comienza a decir Jeff pero no lo dejo continuar.

– _¡Cálmate Jeff! En dos minutos estoy listo, espérenme en la sala…_ le digo mientras salgo de la cama y ellos salen de mi habitación.

¿Qué puedo decir? Así son mis mañanas de un tiempo para acá. Estoy estudiando en NYU junto con Jeff y Nick, estamos viviendo los tres en un departamento aquí en Nueva York y nos repartimos la renta. Los conozco desde secundaria y son muy buenos amigos, estuvimos juntos en Dalton desde primer año y los tres estuvimos en los Warblers, debo decir que me sorprendió mucho que nos quedáramos en la misma universidad porque yo postulé para NYADA pero por azares del destino terminé en NYU con mis amigos y debo decir que ambos tienen mucho talento así que me alegra compartir con ellos éste escenario.

Desde pequeño me han gustado mucho las artes, amo la actuación y la música por lo que estoy muy feliz de estar en NYU. Mi prioridad es la actuación pero en la universidad se abrió un curso extracurricular de composición y ya que tengo la oportunidad quiero desarrollar mi propia música y sueño con ser un gran compositor, voy a ser un gran actor y un gran compositor. Un buen día estaré en Broadway yo lo sé…

¿Suena muy ambicioso? Yo creo que eso sólo es el comienzo y me gusta mucho soñar en grande, tengo que decir que no le tengo miedo a nada y mucho menos a la competencia que hay en el mundo, yo siento que cada uno de nosotros nace con un pedazo de estrella en el corazón y si uno sabe aprovechar todo su potencial apuesto a que esa estrella iluminará nuestro camino por ésta tierra y así dejaremos una enorme huella.

Ok, creo que hoy desperté un poco poético pero lo importante es que ya desperté. Seguro Jeff está a punto de arrancarse el cabello por mi tardanza y no lo culpo, hemos estado esperando este momento desde hace meses y resulta que precisamente hoy me quedo dormido. ¿Qué tiene de importante el día de hoy? Verán, los tres estamos dentro de la Orquesta de la universidad y dentro de pocos días tendremos un evento internacional que aún no sabemos si será aquí en Nueva York o en otra ciudad pero el punto es que hoy nos dicen quienes podremos estar presentes en el evento porque desde hace unos días han ingresado muchos alumnos al grupo y no será posible que nos presentemos todos.

– _¡Blaine!_ escucho la voz de Jeff.

– _Ya voy…_ le contesto mientras me pongo mis zapatos y en cuanto estoy listo camino hacia la sala y encuentro a Jeff besando a Nick. Sé que somos buenos amigos pero a veces siento que debería darles un poco de privacidad, ya saben aún somos jóvenes y bueno en realidad ellos son novios.

– _¡Hora de irnos!_ Les grito después de un rato y ellos se separan.

– _¡Ya era hora!_ dice Jeff mientras se dirige hacia la puerta para salir.

– _¡Cállate Jeffrey! Como si no hubieras aprovechado mi tardanza…_ le digo burlón y él se sonroja.

Los tres caminamos a prisa para llegar al campus que está a la vuelta del departamento, el papá de Jeff nos facilitó que pudiéramos rentar en ésta zona y la verdad le estoy muy agradecido en momentos como éste. En cuanto llegamos al auditorio ya están todos ahí y el maestro tiene una hoja en la mano que supongo son los nombres de los que estaremos en el evento…

– _Adelante muchachos aún están a tiempo…_ dice el maestro al vernos y los tres corremos a nuestros lugares.

– _Te dije que veníamos a tiempo…_ ledigo a Jeff y él me enseña la lengua.

– _Bueno chicos… tengo que decirles algo importante…_ comienza a decir el maestro.

– _¿Lo dejó su esposa?_ pregunta inocentemente una chica rubia que está sentada delante de mí y todos reímos.

– _No señorita S. Pierce…_ dice el maestro un tanto molesto.

– _Me alegro por usted_ dice la chica y debo decir que se oye sincera

Lo que tengo que decirles es que el evento al que vamos a asistir no será en Nueva York… continúa el maestro y se escuchan murmullos por todo el lugar.

– _¿Entonces dónde?_ Pregunta alguien.

– _Jóvenes… ¡Iremos a París!_ Dice el maestro emocionado y todos saltamos en nuestros asientos. Acaso dijo ¿París? ¡Oh por Dios! Jamás pensé que iría a París y menos a hacer lo que más me gusta pero esperen… aún no sabemos quiénes irán…

– _¿Iremos todos?_ Pregunta un chico al maestro.

Desgraciadamente la Universidad no puede costear un viaje para tantos estudiantes pero ya habrá otras oportunidades no se preocupe señor Travis, ahora voy a mencionar los nombres de las personas que irán conmigo a París… le responde el maestro y comienza a mencionar nombres.

– _Señorita S. Pierce, Señor Sterling…_ menciona el maestro después de un rato y mi amigo grita de la emoción.

– _Señor Duval…_ dice enseguida y Nick corre a los brazos de Jeff.

– _Y para finalizar… Señor Anderson, usted también viaja a París…_ dice el maestro y mis amigos me abrazan muy fuerte.

– _¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Iremos a París!_ Dice Jeff emocionado y los tres reímos de felicidad.

– _Es hora de ensayar jóvenes…_ escuchamos decir al maestro y después de acomodarnos de nuevo comienza el ensayo.

* * *

– _¡Kurt Hummel!_ Ese es mi nombre y por desgracia ese grito proviene de la escandalosa de mi compañera de piso. Comienzo a arrepentirme de aceptar compartir el departamento con Rachel…

– _¿Qué pasa?_ Le digo sin moverme de la cama.

– _¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡No vas a creerlo!_ Grita entrando a mi recámara y se sienta en mi cama.

– _¿Qué?_ le digo cansado y ella comienza a moverme.

– _¡Despierta Kurt!_ Dice gritando.

– _¡Déjame dormir!_ Le grito girándome con las sábanas.

– _¡Kurt! ¡Despierta!_ Sigue gritando y entonces se termina mi paciencia…

– _¡Son las 7 de la mañana! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no puede esperar a medio día?_ Le digo exasperado y ella sigue sonriendo.

– _¡Llamó papá!_ Me dice emocionada y aún no logro entender nada.

Uno de los papás de Rachel trabaja en una importante empresa de abogados aquí en Nueva York, de hecho gracias a él estamos en éste apartamento que está muy cerca de NYADA lo cual le agradezco profundamente. Conozco a Rachel desde que estábamos en secundaria, es novia de mi hermano y estuvimos juntos en el Glee Club, creo que por eso nos hicimos buenos amigos… bueno eso y que tenemos ambiciones muy similares, ambos queremos llegar a Broadway y juro por la última edición de Vogue que llegaremos a Broadway.

Es verdad que amo la actuación, en especial el teatro musical y es a lo que me quiero dedicar pero ¿quién dijo que una persona solo puede tener una profesión en esta vida? En mis ratos libres me dedico a diseñar ropa e incluso tengo mi propia página de internet, esa es otra de mis pasiones y con un poco de esfuerzo sé que algún día seré un gran diseñador y además estaré actuando en Broadway junto a algún gran actor como yo.

Antes de que empiecen a sacar conclusiones erróneas les aclaro que soy abiertamente gay y no me incomoda en lo absoluto, en la secundaria tuve algunos problemas gracias a mis preferencias sexuales pero el que la gente no acepte cómo soy no me importa realmente. Yo creo en esa tesis que dice que al inicio del tiempo todos nacimos unidos a otra persona, había hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres y hombres con mujeres hasta que los Dioses decidieron separarnos y por eso es que ahora buscamos a nuestra otra mitad en esta vida, obviamente mi otra mitad es un hombre y sé que algún día lo encontraré.

Sí… soy un cursi a morir… desde pequeño me gusta mucho todo lo que implique romance y tengo que confesar que una parte de mí está esperando a ese chico que tanto pintan las películas de Hollywood pero hay que ser realistas ¿no? Me conformo con un chico que me quiera por lo que soy y…

– _¡Kurt! ¡Hazme caso!_ Escucho la voz de Rachel y dejo atrás mis pensamientos.

– _¿Qué decías?_ Le pregunto distraído.

– _¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Kurt!_ Grita un tanto molesta.

– _¡Deja de gritar Rachel!_ Le digo de una vez por todas.

– _¡Te dije que llamó papá!_ Me reclama y yo sigo sin entender.

– _¿Qué tiene de maravilloso que haya llamado tu papá?_ Le digo molesto.

– _¿En cuál estás pensando?_ Me pregunta confundida.

– _En tu papá que vive aquí en Nueva York…_ le digo tranquilamente

– _¡Él no!_ Me grita y entonces comienzo a comprender por qué está tan emocionada.

Es verdad que uno de los padres de Rachel vive aquí pero el otro trabaja en una fina línea de ropa en París y generalmente siempre que se pone en contacto con ella es para… ¡Oh por Dios!

– _¿Qué te dijo?_ Casi le grito.

– _No te voy a decir…_ dice indignada y me levanto de la cama lo más rápido que puedo.

– _¡Rachel! ¿Qué te dijo?_ Le grito.

– _Duerme Kurt, no es importante…_ dice mientras se levanta de la cama.

– _¡Dime!_ Le grito y ella ríe.

– _¿De verdad quieres saber?_ Me pregunta.

– _¡Sí! ¡Por Dios! ¡Habla!_ Le sigo gritando.

– _Mi papá llamó para decirme…_ dice lentamente.

– _Aha…_ le digo de igual manera.

– _Que la próxima semana hay un desfile de modas en París y…_ sigue diciendo pero se detiene.

– _Y…_ le insisto.

– _¡Quiere que vaya con él!_ grita emocionada y yo me siento feliz por ella.

– _Voy a extrañar tus gritos…_ le digo sinceramente y ambos reímos.

– _No te he dicho la mejor parte…_ la escucho decir.

– _¿Irás al restaurante de la torre Eiffel y pasarás a Disneyland?_ Le pregunto divertido y ella ríe.

– _¡No! Aunque no suena mal…_ dice entre risas y me abraza.

– _¿Entonces?_ Le pregunto.

– _Papá mandará dos boletos de avión…_ me dice con una sonrisa.

– _¿Y?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _¿Necesitas manzanas Kurt? ¡Irás conmigo a París!_ Me grita y no puedo creerlo.

– _¿QUÉ?_ le grito.

– _¡Iremos a París!_ Me grita y corro a abrazarla. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Iré a París! ¡Conoceré la ciudad de la luz! No puedo esperar a que termine la semana…

* * *

 _ **Hola! Hoy tuve una revelación y entonces comencé a escribir ;)**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo el inicio de una nueva historia, espero que les guste!**_

 ** _Gracias por haberse detenido a leer! un abrazo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

– _¿Sabes qué será lo primero que haré cuando lleguemos a París?_ escucho decir a Jeff mientras estamos en la sala viendo una película.

– _¿Besarme?_ le pregunta Nick y ambos ríen para después unir sus labios en un beso apasionado.

– _¡Estoy aquí!_ les digo lanzándoles una almohada.

– _No molestes Anderson…_ dice Nick regresándome la almohada.

– _Déjalo Nick, Blaine está celoso_ comenta Jeff y no puedo evitar carcajearme.

– _¿Celoso yo?_ logro decir entre risas.

– _Niégalo…_ me reta Jeff.

– _¡Lo niego!_ le contesto y me doy cuenta de lo infantil que me estoy escuchando.

– _Ya dejen de pelear…_ dice Nick en tono cansado.

– _Jeff empezó…_ me defiendo y se escucha el timbre.

– _Te toca Blainey…_ escucho decir a Jeff y cuando volteo me enseña la lengua ¿quién es el infantil ahora? Para evitar más escenas me levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta, seguramente es el repartidor de pizzas.

– _Hola, pizza hawaiana grande…_ dice el chico cuando abro la puerta sin mirarme.

– _¡Hola Sam!_ Lo saludo y recibo la pizza.

– _¡Oh, hola Blaine! lo siento, estaba distraido…_ me responde Sam.

– _Pasa…_ le digo abriendo más la puerta y él entra.

– _¡Sam!_ le grita Jeff en cuanto lo ve y comienzan a charlar.

Desde que vivimos en este departamento nos hemos convertido en clientes frecuentes de la pizzería donde trabaja Sam, en primera porque el único que cocina aquí soy yo y merezco un descanso ¿no? y en segunda porque hacen unas pizzas deliciosas, les juro que no tienen nada que ver con las que son comerciales ya que la pizzería es de una familia humilde que se mudó de Italia para probar suerte, de hecho sólo tienen dos repartidores y creo que Sam ha sido el único que nos ha traído pizzas a domicilio.

No puedo mentirles, Sam es un chico muy guapo y en un principio Jeff intentó emparejarme con él sólo que se le olvidó un pequeñísimo detalle… Sam es heterosexual y bueno… debo agradecer que él es muy distraído y no se dio cuenta de los planes de mi amigo porque si no… seguro no querría volver a vernos de nuevo. Ok… tal vez exagero porque sé que Sam es un buen chico y no creo que tenga algún problema con los homosexuales pero por si acaso…

– _¿Te pasa algo Sam?_ escucho que le pregunta Nick.

– _No quisiera hablar del asunto…_ responde Sam en tono serio.

– _Bien, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros ¿verdad?_ le dice Nick y Sam asiente. La verdad es que desde que lo empezamos a tratar lo hemos considerado como parte de la familia.

– _Gracias chicos y tengo que irme…_ dice Sam levantándose y yo saco el dinero de mi billetera.

– _Come una rebanada de pizza al menos_ le dice Jeff y él acepta. Sam se sienta un rato más y come su pizza, platicamos sobre nuestro viaje a Paris y después de un rato se despide definitivamente y yo le pago la pizza.

– _Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que lo tiene así…_ comenta Jeff cuando Sam se va y todos estamos de acuerdo.

– _Será mejor que me vaya a dormir chicos, mañana nos espera un largo día para organizar nuestro equipaje y nada más pensar en las horas de viaje…_ comienzo a decir y Jeff me interrumpe.

– _¡Si Blaine, vete a dormir!_ Lo escucho decir y Nick lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

– _Pensándolo bien, puedo esperar otra hora…_ le digo para molestarlo y él pone los ojos en blanco.

– _Haz lo que quieras…_ dice cruzándose de brazos y Nick lo abraza.

– _¿Por qué debería…?_ Comienzo a decir pero me detengo cuando me doy cuenta de que mi amigo quiere estar a solas con su novio… – _¡Oh! ¡Jeffrey! ¡Tienes que controlar tus impulsos!_ Le digo haciendo que se sonroje y Nick ríe un poco.

– _¡Vete a dormir Anderson!_ Escucho decir a Nick.

– _Bien… pero no quiero que hagan cosas sucias en la sala_ alcanzo a decir antes de que Jeff me lance un cojín y veo que está aún más rojo que antes.

– _¡Largo!_ Lo escucho gritar y no puedo evitar reír, es muy divertido poner en aprietos a ese par y en especial a Jeff.

En cuanto llego a mi recámara me tiro en la cama y no puedo evitar pensar en París, muchos dicen que es la ciudad del amor pero eso es para enamorados, yo prefiero verla como la ciudad de la luz y sé que estando ahí encontraré la inspiración que necesito para mis futuras composiciones. Jeff ha estado hablándonos de todos los lugares que tenemos que visitar una vez que estemos ahí pero la verdad no sé si nos alcance el tiempo.

– _¡Blaine!_ escucho entre sueños y me cubro la cara con la sábana.

– _¡Despierta dormilón!_ Dice Jeff moviéndome cuidadosamente y cuando abro los ojos veo su cara con una enorme sonrisa.

– _¿Qué hora es?_ Le pregunto adormilado.

– _¡Las doce del día!_ Me responde Nick y me doy cuenta de la luz que entra por mi ventana, ¿a qué hora me quedé dormido anoche?

– _Tienes que apurarte Blaine, salimos a las 8 de la noche…_ dice Jeff levantándose de mi cama.

– _Ya voy…_ le respondo y ellos caminan hacia la puerta.

– _Iremos a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, si necesitas algo llámanos y te dejamos algo de comida en el comedor…_ me dice Nick y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido ¿acaso cocinaron? _– Es comida china…_ me dice como leyendo mi mente y los veo salir de mi recámara.

Paso la tarde entera arreglando mis cosas para el viaje, nunca he salido del país así que admito que estoy nervioso y no sé qué llevar pero tengo suerte de tener a Jeff a mi lado porque él siempre sabe qué hacer en estos casos. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde ya tenemos todo listo y tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto donde se supone veremos al profesor a las seis y media, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con algunos compañeros y finalmente llega el profesor.

Después del trámite correspondiente nos dejan abordar el avión y me toca sentarme junto a la chica rubia que me hizo reír en el ensayo general, apuesto que será un viaje interesante…

– _Hola_ la escucho decir en cuanto ocupo mi lugar.

– _Hola_ la saludo con una sonrisa.

– _¿Cómo te llamas?_ Me pregunta.

– _¡Oh, lo siento! Soy Blaine_ le respondo tendiéndole mi mano y ella la toma.

– _Yo soy Brittany_ me dice con una sonrisa y nos soltamos.

– _Mucho gusto Brittany, ¿puedo llamarte Britt?_ Le pregunto y ella ríe.

– _Sip_ me dice tan dulcemente que me recuerda a las niñas pequeñas y no puedo evitar reír.

– _¿Estás lista para conocer la ciudad de la luz?_ Le pregunto para hacerle platica y ella mira hacia la ventanilla.

– _Amm… estoy lista para conocer Paris pero…_ comienza a decir pero se detiene.

– _¿Pero…?_ le pregunto curioso y veo que se pone un poco tensa.

– _Nunca me había subido a un avión antes…_ la escucho decir entre dientes.

– _¡Oh! Amm… no te preocupes, no pasa nada_ le digo con mi mejor sonrisa pero eso no parece relajarla.

– _¿Has viajado antes?_ Me pregunta.

– _Sí y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…_ le aseguro y ella sigue mirando hacia la ventanilla.

– _¿Quieres que te cambie el lugar?_ Le pregunto al ver su expresión de angustia.

– _Por favor…_ me susurra y cambiamos de lugares. Después de unos minutos la azafata nos da la bienvenida y comienza a dar las indicaciones de seguridad.

– _Blaine, no nos caeremos al mar ¿verdad?_ me pregunta Britt preocupada.

– _¡No! Tranquila…_ le respondo tomando su mano y ella sonríe.

– _Señores pasajeros estamos a punto de despegar, les pido que abrochen sus cinturones y por favor apaguen todos sus aparatos electrónicos…_ comienza a decir la azafata y ambos la obedecemos. En cuestión de segundos se encienden motores y una vez que todos estamos listos el avión comienza a moverse, Britt sigue algo nerviosa y está apretando mi mano un poco más fuerte. Poco a poco el avión comienza a elevarse y estoy seguro de que mi compañera no la está pasando nada bien así que decido abrazarla y ella esconde su cabeza en mi pecho.

– _Ya pasó…_ le digo a Britt en cuanto el avión se estabiliza en el aire.

– _¿De verdad?_ me pregunta sin moverse.

– _Sip_ le respondo imitando su tono de hace un rato y ella se separa un poco de mí.

– _Dios… gracias Blaine_ me dice con una sonrisa y puedo ver que se ha relajado.

– _No tienes nada que agradecerme_ le digo sonriente.

– _Debí dejar que Santana me acompañara…_ la escucho decir.

– _¿Tu hermana?_ Le pregunto y ella ríe como loca.

– _Es mi novia, tonto…_ me dice divertida.

– _¡Oh….!_ Es lo único que puedo responder.

– _¿Y tú novio?_ Me pregunta.

– _¿Por qué supones que soy gay?_ Le pregunto.

– _Tengo un sexto sentido Blaine_ me dice guiñándome un ojo y ambos reímos.

– _Estoy soltero_ le digo respondiendo a su pregunta.

– _No te creo…_ me dice seriamente.

– _¡Enserio!_ Le grito y ella ríe.

– _Ok… pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo…_ termina diciendo.

– _¿Lo dices porque viajaremos a la ciudad del amor?_ le digo con tono cansado y ella ríe de nuevo.

– _Veamos que te depara el destino Blaine…_ la escucho decir mientras saca su ipod con sus audífonos y yo saco uno de mis libros para leer un rato, aún nos espera un largo viaje...

* * *

 _ **Dios... lamento la demora pero aquí está el siguiente!**_

 _ **¿Tendrá razón Britt? ¿Qué pasará en Paris?**_

 _ **Ya lo verán... ;) saluditos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

– _Kurt…_ escucho entre sueños.

– _mmm..._ me quejo.

– _Kurt, despierta…_ reconozco la voz de Rachel y siento ganas de golpearla.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ Le pregunto aún sin moverme.

– _Papá mandó los boletos y tengo que ir a recogerlos hoy…_ la escucho decir.

– _¿Y…?_ logro decir.

– _No quiero ir sola…_ me dice y ahora enserio estoy pensando en golpearla.

– _¿Enserio Rachel? Ya no tienes diez años…_ le digo jalando mis sabanas.

– _Kurt, ya es medio día..._ se queja.

– _¡Es sábado!_ Le digo indignado.

– _Ya levántate Hummel..._ la escucho decir y siento que quita mis sábanas.

– _Rachel..._ me quejo.

– _Kurt, mañana volamos a Paris y te advierto que no voy a dejar que duermas como oso allá…_ me dice en tono serio.

– _Cuando estemos en París te prometo que me levantaré a la hora que quieras pero ahora ¡estamos en Nueva York!_ Le digo jalando una vez más mis sábanas pero ella me las quita de nuevo.

– _Apúrate y pasamos a desayunar a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta_ … me dice dulcemente y tengo que admitir que ya me ha comprado con esa parte del trato.

– _Bien…_ logro decir y ella sale de mi habitación.

Van a pensar que soy un poco neurótico pero es que si hay algo con lo que no se pueden meter es con mis horas de sueño, AMO dormir y bueno… tal vez a veces exagero un poco. En cuanto Rachel me deja solo tomo uno de mis conjuntos que he arreglado previamente en mi clóset y comienzo a vestirme, nunca me ha gustado ponerme ropa al azar por eso siempre tengo algo preparado y créanme cuando les digo que esto me ha ayudado mucho ahora que estoy en la Universidad.

– _Vámonos Rachel…_ le digo cuando estoy listo y ambos salimos del apartamento.

– _¿Puedes creer que estamos a unas horas de volar hacia la ciudad del amor?_ la escucho preguntar.

– _La verdad no…_ le digo sinceramente y ambos reímos. _– Oye, hablando de amor… ¿le dijiste a Finn que irías a París conmigo?_ Le pregunto.

– _¿Qué? ¿Tú no le avisaste?_ Me pregunta alarmada.

– _Claro que no, es tu novio no el mío…_ me defiendo.

– _¡Pero es tu hermano!_ La escucho gritar.

– _Ok… cálmate, en cuanto regresemos ambos le llamamos y listo…_ le digo para tranquilizarla y parece funcionar.

En ocasiones Rachel suele ser muy gritona y melodramática pero creo que por eso me llevo bien con ella, creo que yo también puedo llegar a ser irritante en ocasiones pero estoy trabajando en eso por el bien de todos los que me rodean. Rachel ha sido incondicional conmigo desde secundaria y siempre hemos estado juntos, cuando ella está mal siempre estoy yo a su lado y si yo estoy mal ella está a mi lado.

La tarde se nos pasa muy rápido, recogemos los boletos como a las dos y después pasamos a comer algo como me prometió Rachel. Cuando terminamos vamos a caminar por Times Square y finalmente nos vamos al departamento, una vez ahí le llamamos a Finn para avisarle de nuestro viaje y parece estar feliz por nosotros. Platicamos con él un largo rato y nos pone al corriente de los avances del Glee Club hasta que papá le quita el teléfono y nos pregunta mil cosas sobre el viaje, es verdad que me ha dejado venir a Nueva York pero dice que de eso a salir del continente sin previo aviso hay una gran diferencia.

Rachel le da todos los datos del hotel y el teléfono de su papá para que esté tranquilo y finalmente papá se queda tranquilo con nuestro viaje, después de un largo rato de hablar por teléfono al fin colgamos y comenzamos a arreglar nuestro equipaje.

– _No pensé que tu padre quisiera que viajáramos durante el día…_ me quejo con Rachel.

– _Yo creo que está perfecto Kurt, si salimos a las ocho de la mañana llegaremos allá a más tardar a las cuatro de la tarde hora de Nueva York, es decir, estaremos en París como a las diez de la noche a tiempo para disfrutar del paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de las luces._ La escucho decir emocionada.

– _¡¿A las ocho?! ¿No era a las diez?_ Le pregunto confundido.

– _Amm… nop, nuestro vuelo sale a las ocho y tenemos que estar a las siete en el aeropuerto…_ me dice un poco temerosa y yo me tumbo en la cama.

– _Dios… no dormiré nada…_ me quejo.

– _Deja el drama Kurt y mejor apúrate, al final de cuentas puedes dormirte en el avión…_ dice tumbándose a mi lado.

– _Ok, lo que sea por París_ le digo un poco reanimado y ella ríe.

Más tarde todo está listo y nos acostamos temprano, por la mañana todo es un desastre porque nos quedamos dormidos pero por suerte encontramos un taxi en la entrada del edificio y gracias al chofer llegamos al aeropuerto a tiempo. A las ocho en punto ya estamos a bordo del avión y la azafata comienza a dar las instrucciones…

– _París, aquí vamos…_ escucho decir a Rachel a mi lado y nos tomamos de la mano, nos espera un largo viaje.

* * *

En cuanto nos acercamos a París la azafata nos avisa que el avión comenzará a descender y que debemos abrochar nuestros cinturones, Britt ha estado más tranquila durante el vuelo pero en cuanto escucha a la azafata noto que se tensa así que la abrazo de nuevo y ella sonríe. El aterrizaje es mejor que el despegue y en cuanto el avión está en tierra todos se disponen a bajar sus cosas pero Britt sigue aferrada a mi cuerpo.

– _Gracias Blainey…_ la escucho decir.

– _No te preocupes Britt…_ le digo con una sonrisa y finalmente me suelta.

Somos los últimos en bajar del avión y pasamos por nuestro equipaje, el maestro está organizando cómo nos trasladaremos al hotel y cada quien está en su mundo. Jeff está besando a Nick como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, Britt sigue buscando su maleta, el resto de los compañeros está contemplando el paisaje parisino y ahí entre todos estoy yo cayendo en la cuenta de que por fin estoy en París, ¿será tan bello como me lo relataba mi madre?

– _¡Blaine!_ escucho la voz de Jeff.

– _¿Qué tal el viaje?_ me pregunta Nick.

– _Perfecto_ les digo con una sonrisa. La verdad es que la he pasado muy bien con Britt, hemos platicado de un montón de cosas y puedo ver que es una chica muy noble y dulce, creo que nos llevaremos bien y tal vez seamos buenos amigos. De un momento a otro ella se une a nosotros. _– Ella es Brittany_ la presento y mis amigos hacen lo suyo

El maestro se acerca y nos informa que hay un camión esperándonos así que todos salimos del aeropuerto para dirigirnos al hotel, una vez ahí el maestro nos dice que las habitaciones serán por parejas y sé que Jeff estará con Nick así que le digo a Britt que ambos podríamos compartir habitación y ella acepta.

En cuanto estamos todos en parejas el maestro nos informa que podemos pasar a nuestras habitaciones y que tendremos el día libre para dar una vuelta por París, nos dice que al día siguiente nos quiere ver a todos en el lobby del hotel para comunicarnos nuestra agenda pero que por ahora vayamos a descansar.

– _¿Qué hora es aquí?_ me pregunta Britt.

– _Me parece que cerca de las once de la mañana…_ le digo al ver el reloj que está en nuestra habitación y ella se tira en la cama.

– _Espero que el cambio de horario no afecte mi humor…_ la escucho decir y no puedo evitar reír.

– _No creo que eso pase Britt, te conozco desde hace casi nueve horas y creo que eres igual de tierna que un osito de peluche._ Le digo con una sonrisa y ella ríe.

– _Si te hubiera conocido antes Blaine no hubiera dudado en tratar de conquistarte…_ la escucho decir y ambos reímos.

– _Bueno, basta de bromas ¿qué quieres hacer?_ Le pregunto

– _Dormir…_ dice adueñándose de una almohada.

– _No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, quédate en la cama yo dormiré en el sillón…_ comienzo a decir pero no recibo respuesta, sí… Britt ya está dormida y parece un bebé así que camino a nuestra pequeña sala y me acomodo en un sofá para descansar un momento.

Juro que no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido pero me han despertado unas risas, en cuanto abro los ojos me encuentro con Britt, Jeff y Nick sentados enfrente de mí. Al parecer llevan rato ahí porque hay comida en la habitación y siento que mi estómago comienza a reclamar por un poco de lo que se encuentra en el carrito.

– _¡Ya era hora Blaine!_ me dice Jeff en cuanto ve que estoy despierto.

– _Le dijimos a Britt que no despertarías hasta mañana pero no nos creyó…_ comenta Nick de forma burlona y ellos ríen.

– _¿Qué hora es?_ Les pregunto alarmado.

– _Tranquilo Blaine, son las tres de la tarde y despiertas a tiempo para la comida_ me dice Britt con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.

– _Gracias Britt_ le digo acercándome al carrito.

– _Será mejor que te apures porque ésta noche los Warblers conocerán Paris…_ me advierte Jeff y sé que habla enserio.

– _¿Qué es un Warbler?_ Nos pregunta Britt confundida y Jeff le explica mientras yo me apresuro a comer. En cuanto termino lavo mis dientes y estoy listo para salir.

– _Ok Warblers, la ciudad nos espera…_ dice Britt tomando su abrigo y yo le ofrezco mi brazo, nos espera una noche interesante…

* * *

 _ ***Según mis fuentes la diferencia horaria de Nueva York a París es de seis horas pero no estoy muy segura así que si me equivoco perdónenme la vida xD**_

 _ **En fin... les dejo éste capítulo espero les guste y me gustaría decirles que actualizaré un día en específico pero temo que aún no estabilizo mis horarios así que tendremos que seguir así por ahora. Por su comprensión, gracias! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Son aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde y estoy caminando junto a Britt, Nick y Jeff por las calles de París, hace un rato desde que dejamos el hotel atrás y en este momento nos estamos acercando a lo que parece ser Notre Dame.

– _¿Podemos ir a la torre Eiffel?_ pregunta Britt.

– _¡Sí, por favor!_ grita Jeff emocionado.

– _¿Está muy lejos de aquí?_ pregunta Nick.

– _Mmm… tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a alguien…_ les comento y nos detenemos.

– _¿Quién tiene el mejor acento francés?_ pregunta Nick y todos miramos a Jeff.

– _¿Yo?_ pregunta confundido y un par de chicos chocan contra él.

– _Excuse moi… ¡Hey, ustedes vienen con nosotros!_ dice uno de los chicos y logro identificarlo.

– _Lo siento chicos, queríamos alcanzar el taxi pero no funcionó…_ nos explica el otro chico.

– _¿De verdad vienen con nosotros?_ pregunta Britt.

– _¡Sí! Yo soy Theo y él es Mark_ nos dice el primer chico y nosotros nos presentamos.

– _¿Y qué planes tienen ésta noche?_ nos pregunta Mark.

– _Queremos ir a la Torre Eiffel_ les dice Jeff.

– _¿Qué tal si vienen con nosotros?_ nos pregunta Theo.

– _¿Qué planes tienen?_ les pregunto.

– _Nos dieron la dirección de un bar en el hotel así que…_ comienza a decir Mark pero un tercer chico lo interrumpe.

– _¿Qué estamos esperando?_ pregunta el chico.

– _¡Oh, vamos! Así nos conocemos mejor…_ dice Theo y nosotros intercambiamos miradas.

– _¿Qué dicen chicos?_ nos pregunta Nick.

– _La Torre Eiffel no se moverá de su lugar…_ escuchamos decir a Mark y todos reímos.

– _Por mí no hay problema…_ les comento con una sonrisa y vemos como Nick y Jeff intercambian algunas palabras.

– _Nosotros tampoco tenemos problema pero ¿qué dices Britt?_ dice Jeff después de un rato.

– _¿Yo? ¡A mí me gusta hacer amigos!_ dice emocionada y todos reímos.

– _¡Es un hecho! ¡Ellos vienen con nosotros Rick!_ escuchamos decir a Mark al último chico que se ha acercado a nosotros y vemos que atrás de ellos hay un grupo un tanto numeroso de compañeros así que nos acercamos y nos presentamos.

La verdad es que en la Universidad no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ellos y en realidad no había sido necesario ya que yo siempre estoy con Nick y con Jeff. Después de que todos nos conocemos nos repartimos en varios autos y Theo les indica la dirección a los choferes, los chicos son muy agradables y la noche pinta para ser muy divertida.

Nos hacemos como veinte minutos en auto a través de las calles de París hasta llegar al bar que les recomendaron a los chicos, todos están emocionados y debo decir que el lugar se ve muy bien. Una vez adentro del establecimiento la música es un poco alta y una señorita nos guía a una mesa donde logramos acomodarnos todos en unos sillones, Rick se aleja con la señorita por un momento y después regresa con bebidas para todos.

– _Bienvenue à Paris!_ escuchamos decir a un joven.

– _Merci!_ decimos todos levantando nuestras copas y comenzamos a charlar.

– _Dice Arlette que en un rato más se abrirá la pista de baile…_ escuchamos decir a Rick.

– _¿Arlette?_ Le pregunta Theo y él mira a la chica que nos atendió.

– _Todo un galán en potencia_ le digo dándole un codazo y todos reímos. Después de un rato más vemos como todos los que trabajan en el bar se colocan en el centro y comienzan a bailar al ritmo de una canción que por obvias razones desconozco, en cuanto terminan su presentación todos jalan a una persona al centro y al parecer así es como se abre la pista de baile.

En la mesa nos quedamos Britt y yo viendo como todos avanzan a la pista, ella me cuenta sobre la primera vez que estuvo en un club y me confiesa que el alcohol no es su mejor aliado. Seguimos platicando sobre muchas cosas y después de unas cuantas canciones un chico mucho más alto que yo se acerca a la mesa con su bebida y se sienta a lado de Britt.

– _Bonsoir madame… parece que usted no es de aquí…_ lo escucho decir.

– _Bonsoir y no… de hecho venimos de Nueva York_ le dice Britt dulcemente y él ríe.

– _Siempre he querido ir a Nueva York_ dice el chico en un intento por hacer plática con ella.

– _¿De verdad? Yo siempre había querido venir a Paris y aquí estoy…_ dice Britt emocionada. Tal vez algún día puedas viajar a Nueva York le dice con una sonrisa.

– _Me encantaría pero por ahora me conformo con saber tu nombre…_ le dice un tanto ¿seductor?

– _Brittany_ le responde entre risas y él toma su mano para luego besarla.

– _Mucho gusto Brittany, yo soy Paul…_ le dice enseguida y no veo que suelte su mano. _¿Bailarías conmigo?_ le pregunta Paul y Britt me mira como buscando autorización.

– _Adelante_ le digo con una sonrisa y los veo caminar hacia la pista de baile mientras Jeff y Nick se sientan a mi lado.

– _Parece que Britt consiguió un galán…_ dice Jeff divertido y yo sigo viéndolos en la pista porque hay algo en ese chico que no me convence del todo.

– _¿No vas a bailar Blaine?_ me pregunta Nick.

– _Yo…_ comienzo a decir pero enseguida siento una mano que me está jalando al centro de la pista y me encuentro con Jeff que me está sonriendo como un tonto, muy bien, parece que sí bailaré…

Paso un largo rato bailando con Nick y con Jeff, si hay algo que amo de mis amigos es que aunque ellos son pareja nunca me hacen sentir como un mal tercio y la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo. A decir verdad la Universidad no nos permite descuidar nuestros estudios y son muy contadas las veces que nos vamos de fiesta pero ésta vez es especial porque ni siquiera estamos en nuestro país, me he tomado como tres copas de… ¿qué estoy tomando? creo que nadie me dijo qué es pero sabe bien…

Desde hace un largo rato he perdido a Britt en la pista de baile, supongo que sigue con ese tal Paul que la invitó a bailar hace unas horas así que espero que se esté divirtiendo. De pronto me estoy sintiendo algo cansado de tantos movimientos así que les hago una seña a Jeff y a Nick para que no se preocupen y regreso a la mesa, en cuanto me siento en el sillón logro ver a Britt bailando con un chico que no es Paul y no logro reconocerlo, creo que no viene con nosotros.

Me quedo observándolos un rato, ella está muy efusiva y a decir verdad baila muy bien pero hay algo que no me gusta en el tipo que baila con ella, el chico la acerca a su cuerpo y ahora están bailando muy juntos, en realidad no parece nada del otro mundo hasta que veo lo que intenta. El chico "como se llame" tiene su mano izquierda en la espalda de mi amiga y poco a poco comienza a bajarla, Britt sigue bailando pero le hace un gesto para que se detenga y él no le hace caso así que pienso seriamente en intervenir pero no quiero parecer su padre. Sigo observándolos un rato más y al parecer el chico no entiende lo que Britt quiere decirle porque sigue bajando su mano y llega a su… ¡Suficiente! Me levanto de la mesa terminando mi copa y veo que Britt está incomoda con la situación así que me acerco lo más rápido que puedo hacia donde están y trato de ser amable.

– _Disculpa… creo que la señorita se merece un descanso_ le digo al chico pero ni siquiera me voltea a ver. Tal vez sólo habla francés, intento razonar así que tomo aire y aclaro mi garganta para llamar su atención.

– _¿Decías…?_ Lo escucho decir y es un alivio que hable mi idioma.

– _Dije que la señorita quiere descansar…_ le digo intentando guardar la calma.

– _No te metas niño…_ me dice en un tono despectivo mientras la acerca más a su cuerpo y la escucho quejarse…

– _Será mejor que la sueltes…_ le advierto.

– _¿Quién te crees que eres enano?_ Lo escucho decir y estallo.

– _¡Su novio!_ Le grito y el chico me ve con los ojos muy abiertos pero no la suelta así que me meto en medio de los dos y así logro que la suelte.

– _Te dije que lo harías enfadar…_ le dice Britt tomándome de la mano. _–_ _Y si yo fuera tú mejor me alejaba porque es instructor de box…_ la escucho decir y hago un esfuerzo por no reírme.

– _Ella…. Ella no me dijo que tenía no-novio…_ dice el chico un tanto asustado y me acerco más a él.

– _Pues lo tiene y no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella ¿entendido?_ Le digo metido en mi papel y el chico asiente para después salir corriendo del lugar. En cuanto el chico se va jalo a Britt para sacarla de la pista y nos sentamos en la mesa para pedir otra copa.

– _¡Gracias Blaine!_ dice en cuanto nos sentamos.

– _No quería parecer tu padre pero creo que ese chico se estaba poniendo un tanto pesado…_ le explico y ella ríe.

– _Lo digo enserio, muchas gracias_ dice tomando mi mano y ambos sonreímos.

– _No te preocupes…_ le respondo y Nick se acerca a nuestro lugar.

– _¿Todo bien?_ Nos pregunta.

– _Sí, mi novio me salvó de un posible pervertido_ le dice Britt tomando mi mano y todos reímos.

– _¿Y qué esperan? ¡Hay que divertirnos!_ Dice Jeff abrazando a Nick por la espalda para regresarlo a la pista de baile.

– _¿Qué dices? ¿Bailarías conmigo?_ le pregunto a Britt y ella ríe.

– _Con mi novio lo que sea…_ dice levantándose y en cuestión de segundos ya estamos todos en la pista de baile.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado bailando pero comienzan a dolerme los pies, Britt sigue muy feliz bailando como si nada y comienzo a creer que es por el efecto del alcohol que ha estado ingiriendo toda la noche. Yo también he bebido pero creo que… esperen… todo comienza a darme vueltas… tal vez yo también he bebido demasiado esta noche ¿qué hora es? La música se hace lenta de pronto y todos tienen a su pareja entre sus brazos ¿con quién estaba yo? ¡Oh, cierto! Britt…

En cuanto comienzo a buscarla ella me hace un gesto de saludo con su mano y enseguida coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sigo bailando con ella y la rodeo por la cintura. No sé cómo pero nuestras frentes terminan juntas y cuando intento mirarla a los ojos veo que los tiene cerrados…

– _Fue una noche increíble Blaine_ la escucho decir y río.

– _Lo sé… una increíble y loca noche_ le digo con una sonrisa.

– _Sólo me falta algo…_ me dice sosteniéndome la mirada.

– _¿Qué?_ le pregunto confundido y como respuesta siento sus labios estamparse con los míos. Tal vez si Britt no fuera tan tierna, si sus labios no fueran tan dulces o si no hubiera bebido tanto a lo largo de la noche me hubiera alejado de ella y no le habría correspondido el beso pero a estas alturas esa ya no es una opción. Definitivamente he perdido la cabeza…

* * *

 _ **Noche de fiesta ;)**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo un capítulo más y espero que sea de su agrado, pronto avanzarán las cosas... no desesperen ;)**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

– _Kurt… no me hagas esto aquí… Kurt… Kurt… ¡Kurt, despierta! e_ scucho los gritos de Rachel y río para mis adentros, ha estado gritando desde hace cinco minutos porque ya aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de París y según Rachel yo sigo dormido pero debo admitir que me estoy vengando de ella. Cuando nos subimos al avión en Nueva York comenzó con su complejo de psicóloga y todo el vuelo se la pasó sermoneándome porque no tengo novio, fue tan aburrido que me quedé dormido de verdad y bueno… estoy disfrutando dejarla en ridículo mientras todos los pasajeros pasan a su lado para bajar del avión.

– _Kurt… sé que estás despierto…_ la escucho decir y finalmente abro los ojos.

– _¿Ya llegamos?_ le pregunto inocentemente mientras estiro los brazos.

– _Si Kurt y sólo faltamos nosotros por bajar…_ dice un tanto molesta.

– ¡ _Oh, vamos Rachel! no aguantas nada…_ le digo entre risas.

– _Me hiciste pasar el peor ridículo de mi vida Kurt…_ dice dándome un golpe con su bolsa y yo sigo riendo.

– _Olvídalo Rachel y mejor apúrate…_ le digo dándole un empujoncito y la veo esbozar una media sonrisa, sé que Rachel no puede molestarse conmigo por mucho tiempo.

En cuanto bajamos del avión recogemos el equipaje y vemos a un señor que sostiene un letrero entre sus manos con nuestros nombres…

– _¡Papá!_ grita Rachel mientras corre a sus brazos y yo la sigo un poco más despacio.

– _¡Pequeña! No sabes cuánto te extrañé…_ dice el papá de Rachel y en cuanto llego a su lado me mira de pies a cabeza.

– _Bonsoir…_ lo saludo tímidamente.

– _Bonsoir… tu novio tiene buen gusto hija…_ lo escucho decir y Rachel cruza una mirada conmigo para después soltarse a reír.

– _Él no es mi novio papá…_ logra decir en medio de su ataque de risa.

– _¡Oh, no! el suertudo es mi hermano Finn…_ le explico – _Yo soy Kurt…_ le digo tendiéndole la mano.

– _Ya veo… un gusto conocerte Kurt_ dice finalmente tomando mi mano.

– _El gusto es mío señor…_ comienzo a decir pero él me interrumpe.

– _Llámame Albert ¿quieres?_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento. – _Y bien… ¿listos para conocer la ciudad de la luz?_ Lo escucho decir y mi corazón da un salto.

– _¡Sí!_ gritamos Rachel y yo al unísono.

– _Entonces…_ _Bienvenue à Paris!_ dice Albert y nos encamina a la salida.

El papá de Rachel vive en un hotel y gracias a eso Rachel y yo nos quedaremos en una de las suites prestige, su padre insistió en que cada uno tuviera su propia habitación pero Rachel decidió que no quería alejarse de su mejor amigo y aquí estamos…

– _¡Yo quiero la cama que está cerca del balcón!_ la escucho gritar en cuanto llegamos.

– _Ok… te juro que yo sólo quiero un cama… no importa donde esté…_ le digo tirándome sobre la otra cama.

– _¿Qué haces?_ la escucho preguntar.

– _¿Qué parece? voy a dormir Rachel…_ le digo sin moverme.

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero estamos en París!_ la escucho gritar.

– _Ya lo noté Rach pero es domingo y son las 11 de la noche, te apuesto que aquí también duermen así que cierra la boca…_ le digo tapándome la cara con una almohada.

– _Está bien, bonsoir Kurt…_ la escucho decir.

– _Bonsoir Rachel..._ logro decir antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, siento como si un tractor hubiera pasado sobre mí anoche y les juro que lo que menos quiero es abrir los ojos. Probablemente fue un error ir de fiesta en domingo o tal vez sólo fue un error ir de fiesta... no sé exactamente qué pasó anoche sólo tengo vagos recuerdos e incluso hay un aroma en particular que no puedo olvidar pero no sé… esperen… sigo percibiendo ese aroma… acaso es…

En cuanto abro los ojos me llevo una enorme sorpresa, el aroma que percibo es de Britt que está conmigo en la cama con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su otra mano apoyada en mi pecho desnudo… ¿dónde quedó mi camisa? y ¿qué rayos pasó anoche? Estoy intentando ordenar mis pensamientos cuando veo que ella abre los ojos…

– _¿Blaine?_ dice confundida.

– _Hola…_ le digo tímidamente, ella se me queda viendo por unos segundos y enseguida se lleva una mano a la boca.

– _¿Qué pasó anoche?_ la escucho preguntar.

– _Yo… no estoy seguro…_ es lo único que puedo responder y veo como se levanta de la cama rápidamente.

– _Dios… ¿qué hice? ¡Blaine! ¡¿por qué estás desnudo?!_ comienza a gritar.

– _Britt calma, no estoy desnudo… mira…_ le digo quitándome la sábana y…

– _¡Oh por Dios! ¡Blaine! ¿qué hicimos?_ la escucho decir y me doy cuenta que mis pantalones no están en su lugar.

– _¿Por qué tanto alboroto?_ dice una voz y ambos volteamos hacia donde está la sala.

– _Dios… ¡dejen dormir!_ se queja otra voz y vemos a Nick levantarse del sofá.

– _¿Qué hacen aquí?_ le pregunto confundido y él me avienta mis pantalones.

– _Era muy noche para llegar a nuestra habitación y bueno… Jeff se quedó dormido en el sofá…_ nos explica y se queda viendo a Britt que sigue asustada.

– _Nos puedes explicar ¿qué pasó anoche?_ le dice Britt y Nick parece entender.

– _¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Ustedes creen que…? ¡No! no hicieron nada malo…_ dice divertido con la situación.

– _¿Y por qué Blaine estaba desnudo en la cama?_ le pregunta Britt.

– _¡Hey, estaba usando ropa interior!_ le digo en mi defensa y veo que pone los ojos en blanco.

– _Verán… anoche ustedes dos se pasaron de copas_ dice señalándonos y luego se queda mirando a Britt _– y cuando llegamos aquí tú le insististe a Blaine para que durmiera a tu lado y él aceptó pero decía estar muy acalorado así que terminaste convenciéndolo para que se quitara la ropa…_ nos explica Nick y ambos estamos sorprendidos _– Pero no se preocupen, no les dio tiempo de hacer nada porque ambos se quedaron dormidos…_ termina diciendo y Britt tiene las mejillas rojas.

– _Si me disculpan, tomaré un baño_ dice algo apenada.

– _Adelante_ decimos mi amigo y yo al unísono mientras Britt desaparece.

– _¿Qué te pasó con esa chica hermano?_ lo escucho decir _._

– _¿De qué hablas?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Si… es cierto que no llegaron a más anoche pero si la besaste…_ lo escucho decir y siento que mis ojos se van a salir de sus órbitas.

– _¿Qué dices?_ casi le grito.

– _Vamos Blaine… sólo fueron unos cuantos besos..._ me dice burlón.

– _Dios… debí beber demasiado anoche…_ le digo a mi amigo recostándome en la cama y lo escucho reír.

– _Será mejor que me lleve a mi bello durmiente de aquí…_ dice tomando a Jeff entre sus brazos _. – Nos vemos en un rato Blaine…_ lo escucho decir antes de salir de la habitación.

– _Ok…_ logro decir antes de quedarme dormido de nuevo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo dormido pero más tarde me despierto lentamente y siento unos dedos jugando con mi cabello, cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con la mirada apenada de Britt y ella enseguida retira la mano.

– _Lo siento…_ la escucho decir y tomo su mano para que se tranquilice.

– _No te preocupes_ le digo con una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

– _Me gusta tu cabello_ me dice tímidamente.

– _Gracias pero no sabes lo que dices…_ le digo entre risas _–Mira… ¡es un caos!_ le digo jalándolo un poco y ella ríe conmigo.

– _Blaine…_ la escucho decir después de un rato _– Yo… siento mucho lo de hace rato y… perdón por lo de anoche también…_ comienza a decir pero no la dejo continuar.

– _Britt… bebimos demasiado y no pasó nada… no tienes por qué disculparte o preocuparte…_ le digo con una sonrisa.

– _Aun así Blaine…_ insiste y yo tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

– _Olvídalo ¿quieres? Somos amigos y esto queda entre nosotros…_ le digo guiñándole un ojo y ella asiente.

– _Bien… supongo que tienes razón y no puedes culparme por querer probar tus labios Blaine-warbler_ dice visiblemente más relajada y yo río.

– _¿Te digo un secreto?_ le pregunto.

– _Dime…_ la escucho decir _._

– _Eres la primera chica a la que beso…_ le digo al oído y ella ríe _._

– _¿De verdad? ¡Qué honor!_ dice entre risas y yo también río _. – En ese caso… te pongo un 10 Blaine_ dice divertida y yo sonrío _._

– _Gracias mademoiselle…_ le digo siguiéndole el juego y me levanto de la cama. _–Será mejor que me duche rápido…_ le digo caminando hacia el baño y ella asiente. Quince minutos después ya estoy listo y Britt ha pedido algo de comida así que me siento a comer con ella, justo cuando estamos terminando alguien toca la puerta y Britt se levanta a abrir.

– _¿Siguen aquí? ¡el profesor nos está esperando!_ reconozco la voz de Jeff y finalmente todos salimos corriendo hacia el lobby del hotel.

– _Cuando quieran jóvenes…_ se queja el maestro al vernos llegar.

– _Perdón…_ decimos todos a la vez.

– _Creo que ya estamos todos…_ dice el maestro viéndonos a todos _– Muy bien… les informo muchachos que el evento se realizará en la explanada de Louvre el día de mañana, así que tienen todo el día para asegurarse que sus instrumentos estén afinados y en buen estado…_ lo escuchamos decir.

– _¿Qué haremos después del concierto?_ pregunta Rick.

– _Qué bueno que lo pregunta joven… la universidad ha dado luz verde para que les informe que el rector está preocupado por su desarrollo y quiere promover en ustedes el interés hacia otras culturas por lo que se nos ha otorgado presupuesto para quedarnos una semana entera en París..._ dice el maestro intentando ocultar su entusiasmo.

– _¡Sí!_ gritamos todos y el maestro nos hace señas para que bajemos la voz.

– _Bueno jóvenes, en la tarde paso a sus recámaras para entregarles su agenda cultural y de una vez les advierto que no quiero que nadie se vaya de fiesta esta noche…_ dice mirándonos y nosotros le sonreímos tímidamente. _– Es todo jóvenes…_ termina de decir el maestro y todos se dispersan.

– _¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Una semana en París!_ dice Jeff emocionado y todos reímos.

– _Será mejor que empecemos a aprovechar el tiempo…_ escucho decir a Britt y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

– _Veamos qué nos depara el destino…_ le digo ofreciéndole el brazo y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la salida del hotel.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Aquí les dejo uno más, espero que les haya gustado y sé que dije que pronto avanzarían las cosas pero creo que tendrán que tener un poco más de paciencia ;)**_

 _ **En fin... gracias por leer y comentar, les mando un abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Gracias a Dios Rachel no me ha despertado a gritos hoy, creo que el estar en París hace que su nivel de euforia disminuya un poco y la verdad espero que esto siga así. Es alrededor de medio día y ahora que me levanto puedo ver que Rachel sigue dormida en su cama, supongo que fue un viaje largo y está agotada así que procuraré no molestarla mientras me doy un baño.

– _¡Kuuurt!_ escucho el grito de Rachel después de unos minutos y sé que la magia se ha terminado.

– _Aquí…_ le digo desde mi lugar y escucho que se acerca a la puerta.

– _¡Dios! Pensé que me habías abandonado…_ la escucho decir y yo río.

– _En un momento estoy contigo…_ le digo apresurándome.

En cuanto salgo del baño me llega un olor a comida y siento mi estómago rugir como no lo había hecho desde hace años, en nuestra pequeña sala encuentro a Rachel con un carrito lleno de comida pero no está comiendo…

– _Te estaba esperando_ me dice con una sonrisa.

– _Gracias…_ le digo sentándome a su lado y comenzamos a comer.

– _Y bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?_ la escucho preguntar.

– _¿Yo? Yo… en realidad no lo había pensado…_ le respondo y ella ríe.

– _Entonces terminemos de comer y veamos a donde nos lleva el viento…_ me dice Rachel y yo asiento.

Después de comer ambos nos lavamos los dientes y tomamos un abrigo porque no planeamos regresar temprano, en cuanto estamos listos bajamos al lobby del hotel y escuchamos la voz de su padre…

– _¡Hey! Pensé que no bajarían nunca…_ nos dice desde unos de los sillones.

– _Creo que dormimos demás…_ le contesta Rachel acercándose a saludar.

– _Cuidado porque una semana no es nada para conocer París…_ lo escucho decir.

– _¿Una semana?_ le pregunto un tanto confundido a Rachel, seguro escuché mal…

– _¡Oh, Dios! ¿No te lo dije? Papá nos pagará el hospedaje por una semana…_ me explica Rachel.

– _Lo siento Kurt, quisiera tenerlos aquí más tiempo pero tengo que volar a Mi…_ comienza a decir pero lo interrumpo.

– _¿Está loco? Yo no sé cómo voy a pagarle esto… ¡Una semana en París! ¡Quiero casarme con usted!_ le digo emocionado.

– _Uh, lo siento hijo pero yo ya estoy casado si no…_ me dice bromeando y todos reímos.

– _¿Tiene un segundo señor?_ dice el chofer acercándose a nosotros.

– _Claro, si me disculpan…_ dice el papá de Rachel y se aleja con su chofer.

– _¡Hey tú! No le coquetees a mi padre…_ me dice Rachel fingiendo molestia.

– _Lo siento, me emocioné un poco…_ le digo entre risas.

– _Volví, amm… chicos no quisiera pedirles esto pero… necesito un favor…_ dice Albert un tanto apenado.

– _¿Qué pasa papá?_ le pregunta Rachel.

– _¿Pueden cuidar a Sally el resto de la semana?_ nos pregunta.

– _¿Quién es Sally?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Mi mascota..._ nos responde con una sonrisa.

– _¿Tienes una mascota en el hotel?_ le pregunta Rachel.

– _¡Oh, sí! Ya la conocen y no hay ningún problema con ella así que ¿podrían…?_ lo escucho decir.

– _Por mí no hay problema…_ le digo mirando a Rachel.

– _Bien…_ termina diciendo y su papá nos abraza.

– _Se los voy a recompensar ya verán…_ dice para tranquilizarnos y yo río.

– _¿Cuándo conoceremos a Sally?_ le pregunto un poco emocionado.

– _Hoy por la tarde chicos y por cierto… el desfile es el miércoles por la noche así que preparen sus mejores ropas…_ lo escucho decir.

– _¿Y qué haremos con Sally ese día?_ le pregunta Rachel.

– _Ya veremos, no te preocupes pequeña..._ le dice su padre y ella sonríe.

– _Bien… entonces nos vemos al rato para conocer a Sally_ le dice Rachel y su papá asiente.

– _¡Diviértanse!_ nos dice emocionado y Rachel toma mi brazo para caminar.

– _¡Lo haremos!_ le respondemos al unísono y ambos reímos.

En cuanto salimos del hotel seguimos caminando sin rumbo por algunas calles hasta que llegamos al Museo de Louvre y parece que ya sabemos qué hacer el resto de la tarde. Nos acercamos a la entrada por el camino que marcan unas cintas, al parecer se está montando un escenario junto a la pirámide de cristal que está en la explanada y por eso hay cintas por todas partes pero ni eso le resta belleza al lugar.

– _¡Kurt! ¡Tenemos que ir al puente de las artes en la tarde! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_ me dice Rachel emocionada.

– _¿Por qué la urgencia?_ le pregunto.

– _Le prometí a Finn una foto desde ahí…_ me dice un poco apenada y yo la miro curioso.

– _¿Debo enterarme del resto?_ la interrogo.

– _No…_ dice en voz baja y yo la miro con una ceja levantada.

– _Bien… iremos por la tarde pero primero pasaremos al museo ¿vale?_ le digo con una sonrisa y ella asiente.

Después de que Rachel compra dos entradas nos unimos a un grupo de turistas que andan por ahí y los acompañamos en su recorrido, apuesto que será una tarde muy interesante…

* * *

Una vez que salimos del hotel pasamos casi todo el día caminando por las calles de París, hemos disfrutado de nuestro lunes recorriendo los Campos Elíseos y aunque ya es un poco tarde no podemos regresar al hotel sin antes ver la Torre Eiffel iluminada.

– _Es hermosa…_ dice Britt a mi lado.

– _Lo sé, tal como mamá lo dijo…_ le respondo con una sonrisa.

– _¿Tú mamá ha venido a París?_ me pregunta Britt.

– _Si, un par de veces. De hecho su segunda luna de miel fue aquí…_ le explico.

– _Debió gustarle mucho la ciudad…_ la escucho decir.

– _Yo creo que sí porque después de ese viaje nací yo…_ le digo divertido y ella ríe.

– _¿Cómo se llama este puente?_ escucho preguntar a Nick.

– _Le pont des arts o el puente de las artes…_ le responde Jeff.

– _¿Por qué tengo un novio tan inteligente?_ dice Nick y cuando volteamos a verlos se están besando.

– _¡No coman pan frente a los pobres!_ les dice Britt y todos reímos.

– _Veamos qué tan inteligente es tu novio Nick… ¿en qué año se construyó este puente?_ le digo sólo para molestar y Jeff sonríe ante mi reto.

– _El puente original se terminó de construir en 1804 pero fue cerrado en 1977 porque se encontraba en mal estado, el puente en el que estamos parados se construyó en 1984 y fue inaugurado el 27 de junio del mismo año por Jacques Chirac quien en ese entonces era alcalde de París…_ dice Jeff muy orgulloso de su respuesta – _¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Blaine?_ lo escucho decir y río.

– _Muy bien… tienes un novio muy inteligente Nick…_ le digo a mi amigo _– Pero yo tengo un amigo muy inteligente así que comparte…_ le digo abrazando a Jeff interrumpiendo uno de sus besos y Britt nos observa divertida.

– _¡Blaine! eliges un mal momento para darte cuenta de eso…_ se queja Jeff y todos reímos.

– _Ya sabes lo que dicen Jeff, mejor tarde que nunca…_ le digo besando su mejilla y mi amigo se retuerce entre mis brazos.

– _Me voy a poner celoso Anderson…_ me dice Nick y yo río.

– _Está bien, Jeffrey es todo tuyo…_ le digo soltándolo y él lo abraza.

– _Yo creo que ya es hora de que regresemos al hotel…_ escucho decir a Britt y Nick revisa su reloj.

– _Sácre bleu! Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que tomemos un taxi…_ dice Nick y todos reímos.

– _Mis clases de francés están funcionando…_ dice Jeff en un tono seductor y yo tomo a Britt de la mano.

– _Será mejor que nos adelantemos Britt, no quiero que te enteres de cómo son las clases de francés de este par…_ le digo jalándola hacia adelante y escucho reír a Nick.

Cuando llegamos al hotel revisamos nuestros instrumentos y todos están perfectamente afinados para el gran día, si alguno se pregunta qué instrumento tocamos es simple: el violín. Los chicos lo aprendieron de mí en la secundaria y la verdad es que no sé la historia de Britt pero para mí ese instrumento tiene un significado especial. Cuando era pequeño mi abuelo me tocaba su violín en las noches cuando tenía pesadillas y eso siempre solía tranquilizarme lo suficiente para dormir como un bebé, cuando él se murió mi papá amenazó con tirarlo porque nadie lo usaría jamás pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera y aunque al principio tuve algunos problemas con mi padre… así fue como decidí aprender a tocar el violín.

Siempre lo he tocado como alguna especie de homenaje hacia mi abuelo pero por si se lo preguntan no es el único instrumento que sé tocar, en realidad los tres tocamos bien la guitarra y como un extra yo toco el piano en mis ratos libres. Creo seriamente que la música está en mis venas y no pienso desaprovecharla... Una vez que los cuatro comprobamos que todo está en orden nos vamos a dormir porque seguro nos espera un largo día.

En la mañana el maestro pasa a despertarnos muy temprano porque no quiere retrasos, después de arreglarnos y desayunar todos bajamos al lobby y esperamos sus instrucciones. Un momento después llegan unas camionetas que nos van a llevar al museo y en cuestión de minutos ya estamos ahí. En cuanto bajamos de la camioneta todos nos quedamos maravillados con lo que estamos observando, el edificio se ve… majestuoso. Ni siquiera puedo creer que esté frente a uno de los museos más importantes de todo el mundo…

El escenario está cerca de la pirámide de cristal que se encuentra en la explanada del museo y tiene un gran letrero en el centro para darnos la bienvenida. El evento no es ninguna competencia, simplemente se trata de una exhibición de distintas orquestas de algunas Universidades francesas y nosotros somos sus invitados especiales. Al ver que ninguno de nosotros es capaz de moverse por sí mismo el maestro se acerca a nosotros y nos empieza a dar nuestro número de asiento y una copia del programa.

– _¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Nosotros cerramos el evento!_ dice Britt emocionada.

– _Muy observadora señorita S. Pierce pero ahora todos al escenario porque tenemos que ensayar…_ dice el maestro y todos lo seguimos.

Después del ensayo comienzan a llegar todas las demás personas y ocupan su lugar, todos parecen estar muy emocionados y un tanto nerviosos por sus actuaciones pero yo estoy tranquilo porque estoy en París con la mejor orquesta de Nueva York y nada puede salir mal. Me espera una linda tarde acompañado de Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi, Chopin y demás…

* * *

 _ **Hola! Lamento el retraso pero aquí está...**_

 ** _Saluditos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

– _¡Eso fue genial chicos! ¡Hemos dejado en alto el nombre de nuestra Universidad!_ dice el maestro al terminar el evento.

Hemos tocado algunas composiciones de Beethoven entre ellas la quinta sinfonía y no es por presumir pero creo que nos ha salido mejor que en los ensayos. Todas las orquestas han estado geniales y la verdad es que ha sido un gran día a pesar de que estuvimos sentados por horas antes de tocar…

– _¡Quiero dormir!_ escucho decir a Britt a mi lado.

– _¿Dormir? ¡Hay que ir a celebrar!_ le dice Mark entre risas y Britt me mira suplicante.

– _Yo creo que ésta noche tendrán que celebrar solos…_ les digo amablemente.

– _¿Qué? ¡Ánimo! ¡La noche es joven!_ insiste Theo.

– _Lo siento chicos, hoy sólo queremos descansar un poco…_ interviene Nick y yo lo miro agradecido.

– _Bien… descansen chicos…_ termina diciendo Mark y lo vemos alejarse con el resto de los chicos.

– _Gracias chicos… en verdad quiero una cama…_ nos dice Britt y los tres reímos.

– _Te entiendo perfectamente Britt, quiero dormir hasta el próximo invierno…_ le comenta Jeff y no puedo evitar reír.

– _¿Hasta el próximo invierno Jeffrey? Apuesto que mañana estás despierto a las nueve de la mañana…_ le digo divertido y Nick niega con la cabeza.

– _No empiecen chicos y mejor caminen porque yo también quiero dormir…_ lo escucho decir y los cuatro caminamos hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi que nos lleve al hotel.

Una vez ahí los chicos se van a su recámara y nosotros a la nuestra, Britt se da una ducha antes de acostarse y yo acomodo mi almohada en el sofá mientras espero que ella salga para ducharme también. Al cabo de un rato ella sale y yo entro, cuando estoy a punto de salir escucho que Britt está hablando y por un segundo creo que la plática es conmigo pero en cuanto salgo me doy cuenta que está hablando por teléfono.

– _Yo también te amo…_ la escucho decir antes de colgar el teléfono y ella me sonríe.

– _¿Santana?_ le pregunto divertido y ella se sonroja un poco.

– _Sí…_ me dice apenada y yo río.

– _Buenas noches Britt, descansa…_ le digo dirigiéndome al sofá.

– _¿Blaine? ¿De verdad insistirás en quedarte en el sofá?_ la escucho preguntar.

– _Sí… ya te dije que no te preocupes, sólo descansa…_ le digo con una sonrisa y ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

– _Pero no se ve cómodo el sofá… anda… ven a dormir a la cama, tú y yo sabemos que es lo suficientemente grande para ambos…_ la escucho decir.

– _No quiero incomodar, de verdad no te preocupes…_ le digo tranquilamente y ella ríe.

– _¿Cómo se supone que me vas a incomodar? Ya hemos dormido juntos ¿recuerdas?_ me dice entre risas.

– _Si lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que esa mañana saliste corriendo de la cama pensando lo peor…_ le digo divertido y ella me lanza una almohada.

– _¡No recordaba nada! ¡No te burles de mí Blaine-warbler!_ la escucho quejarse y río.

– _No te atrevas a lanzarme otra al…_ intento decir pero siento la otra almohada estamparse justo en mi cara. – _¡Esto es guerra!_ le grito corriendo hacia la cama y ambos nos golpeamos con las almohadas hasta que terminamos acostados riendo como locos.

– _Quédate en la cama, no tienes pretexto… no pienso abusar de ti porque no me gustan los hombres y si quieres podemos trazar una línea imaginaria justo a la mitad para que no tengas que estar cerca de mí pero por favor dígnate a pasar una noche decente en una cama…_ me dice cuando logramos controlarnos y yo río con más fuerza.

– _¿Estás segura?_ le pregunto.

– _Sí, anda… cada quién tendrá su sábana…_ me dice tiernamente y no puedo evitar darle un beso en la frente.

– _Está bien… acepto pero no te preocupes tanto por mí, en realidad no me molesta dormir contigo y no te tengo miedo, es sólo que quería darte espacio después de aquella noche…_ termino diciendo y ella ríe.

– _Eres un tonto… pero tengo que admitir que un tonto muy caballeroso..._ la escucho decir y ésta vez yo río.

Finalmente acordamos que podemos compartir sábanas y terminamos los dos acostados en la cama con nuestras respectivas pijamas, cada uno en un extremo y ambos mirando hacia el techo…

– _Buenas noches Blaine-warbler…_ la escucho decir y sonrío.

– _Buenas noches Britt, descansa…_ le respondo y cuando volteo a verla ella ya tiene los ojos cerrados, después de un momento yo también cierro los ojos y no tardo mucho en quedarme profundamente dormido…

Por la mañana en cuanto me despierto siento que estoy abrazando algo contra mi pecho pero sonrío cuando me doy cuenta que es mi almohada y escucho unas risas que me hacen abrir los ojos…

– _¿Qué estabas soñando Blainey?_ me pregunta Jeff divertido y yo le enseño la lengua.

– _Apuesto que con algún chico…_ escucho decir a Britt y la veo tomando algo en una taza.

– _Permíteme dudarlo…_ dice Jeff y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

– _Pensé que no despertarías nunca…_ me dice Nick y yo comienzo a estirarme.

– _En mi defensa tengo que decir que la cama es extremadamente cómoda…_ les comento y escucho reír a Britt.

– _¡Te lo dije!_ la escucho gritar y río.

– _Pues espero que hayas descansado porque nos espera un largo día…_ escucho decir a Nick.

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Nuestra agenda cultural dice que hoy estaremos en Louvre…_ me explica.

– _¡Pero ésta vez entraremos Blaine!_ me dice Jeff emocionado y yo río.

– _Ok… será mejor que me duche rápido…_ les digo saltando de la cama, apuesto que nos espera un miércoles lleno de cultura…

* * *

Si se están preguntando cómo es Sally puedo decirles que es… ¡un demonio de Tasmania! Cuando el papá de Rachel dijo que tenía un perro la verdad me imaginé un chihuahua, un yorkie, un french pool o algo por el estilo pero… ¡jamás pensé en un viejo pastor inglés! No puedo negar que Sally es hermosa, con todo y que mide 60 cm de alto pero es muy juguetona y al único que obedece es al papá de Rachel.

El lunes después de visitar el puente de las artes, el papá de Rachel nos presentó a su adorada mascota y dado que no nos hacía caso pasamos todo el día de ayer familiarizándonos con ella, la sacamos a pasear y jugamos con ella hasta tarde, pero eso fue ayer…

¡Hoy es miércoles! Y estoy muy emocionado porque el desfile que tanto he estado esperando será hoy por la tarde y siento que apenas tengo el tiempo justo para arreglarme.

– _¿Todavía no te levantas?_ escucho decir a Rachel.

– _Estaba pensando…_ le contesto y ella se acuesta mi lado.

– _Si es en Sally en quien pensabas ya no lo hagas porque estará de regreso hasta mañana…_ me dice y yo suspiro.

– _Gracias a Dios… te juro que me dejó agotado…_ le comento y ella ríe.

– _¿Tanto como para no ir al desfile?_ me pregunta y yo le doy un almohadazo.

– _¡No seas tonta! Nada me impedirá ir a ese desfile…_ le digo levantándome y ella ríe.

– _Kurt… me tomé la libertad de ordenar comida así que no te duches todavía…_ la escucho decir y justo en ese momento tocan la puerta.

Después de desayunar intento ayudar a Rachel en la elección de su vestido pero mi esfuerzo se va a la basura en cuanto tocan nuevamente la puerta. Son alrededor de las tres de la tarde y el papá de Rachel está en nuestra habitación con un fino traje negro a mi medida y un vestido para Rachel digno de una princesa…

– _¡Está hermoso papá!_ le grita Rachel y corre a abrazarlo.

– _¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!_ es lo único que puedo decir y yo también lo abrazo.

– _Bien, creo que si les gustó…_ dice entre risas. – _Pruébenselos y regreso en un rato para irnos, habrá una pequeña recepción antes del desfile... ¡Oh! Y si tienen problemas con la ropa no duden en llamarme_ dice antes de salir y nosotros corremos a cambiarnos.

– _¡Te queda perfecto!_ decimos al unísono y ambos reímos como locos.

– _¡Tu padre es el mejor!_ le digo a mi amiga y ella ríe.

– _Te recordaré eso mañana que llegue Sally…_ la escucho decir y suspiro.

– _Mejor no hablemos de eso…_ le sugiero.

– _Bien pero ayúdame con el maquillaje…_ me dice divertida y yo acudo en su auxilio.

Después de un rato el papá de Rachel pasa por nosotros a nuestra habitación y en cuanto salimos del hotel nos encontramos con…

– _¿Esa es tu limusina?_ le pregunta Rachel a su padre tan sorprendida como yo y él ríe.

– _Sólo por ésta noche…_ nos dice guiñándonos un ojo y el chofer nos indica que entremos.

Una vez arriba de la limusina el chofer nos lleva a nuestro destino y en cuestión de minutos llegamos al Grand Palais. Al bajar me quedo impactado con la belleza del lugar, la verdad es que todo parece un sueño hecho realidad pero apuesto que será mejor cuando la colección que se presente ahí dentro sea diseñada por mí. El papá de Rachel nos guía hacia la entrada haciendo que salga de mi ensoñación y una vez ahí nos presenta con uno de los encargados del evento, el desfile comenzará a las ocho de la noche así que aún tenemos tiempo para socializar un poco...

– _¡Kurt! ¡Tienes que ver esto!_ me dice Rachel después de un rato.

– _¿A dónde vamos?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Ya verás..._ me dice antes de arrastrarme hacia la entrada y no tengo otra opción que seguirla.

– _¡Wow!_ es lo único que puedo decir al ver el Grand Palais magníficamente iluminado.

– _¡Tenemos que tomarnos una foto!_ la escucho decir y la veo acercarse a un par de chicos. – _Vous pouvez prendre une photo, s'il vous plaît?_ le pregunta a uno de ellos.

– _¡Oh, claro!_ le responde el chico y toma su celular.

– _¡Gracias a Dios! Un francés que puede entender lo que digo…_ la escucho decir y los chicos ríen.

– _En realidad… no somos franceses…_ dice el otro chico y noto su acento americano.

– _De hecho, venimos de Nueva York_ nos explica el primero.

– _¡Nosotros también!_ les dice Rachel emocionada y todos reímos.

– _Bien, ¿dónde quieren la foto?_ nos pregunta el primer chico y nosotros nos colocamos para la foto.

– _¡Gracias!_ les dice Rachel en cuanto le entregan el celular.

– _De nada…_ nos dicen al unísono con una sonrisa y nos despedimos con un movimiento de mano.

– _¡Oigan! ¡esperen!_ escuchamos el grito de uno de ellos y volteamos a verlo.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunta Rachel y él nos alcanza en las escalinatas del Grand Palais.

– _¿Cómo le hicieron para entrar ahí?_ nos pregunta.

– _Su papá nos invitó…_ le contesto con una sonrisa y el otro chico nos alcanza.

– _¿Qué haces amor?_ le pregunta el chico y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que son pareja.

– _Tenía que preguntarles…_ le explica dulcemente y se toman de la mano.

– _¿Señorita Berry? Está a punto de comenzar el desfile…_ escucho decir a uno de los encargados y lo veo mirar a los chicos. – _Amm… ¿amigos suyos?_ le pregunta a Rachel y yo le doy un codazo.

– _¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! Ellos son…_ comienza a decir.

– _¡Jeff!_ dice el rubio emocionado.

– _Y Nick, somos… amigos de Nueva York…_ dice el otro chico y todos miramos al encargado.

– _¿Qué pasa hija?_ pregunta Albert acercándose a nosotros.

– _Eh… ellos son Nick y Jeff papá…_ los presenta Rachel.

– _¡Oh! Mucho gusto... ya va empezar el desfile chicos…_ nos dice su papá.

– _Y será mejor que estén adentro cuando eso pase, adelante…_ nos dice el encargado y mira a los chicos. – _Ustedes también pueden entrar si gustan…_ les dice y el rubio da un brinquito de felicidad.

– _¡Encantados_! lo escucho decir y todos reímos. No sé por qué pero ese chico me ha caído muy bien…

* * *

 _ **Hola! sé que no es el encuentro que esperaban pero no pude evitarlo...**_

 _ **Les prometo que su paciencia rendirá frutos, gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! ¿alguien sigue leyendo esto?**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la tardanza y en verdad haré todo lo posible para que no vuelva a pasar. Espero que les guste el capítulo y si tengo suerte espero un review! Quiero agradecerle a Darrinia por seguir comentando fielmente la historia y a Starcriss por unirse a otra de mis aventuras (nunca me hartaré de que comentes mis historias así que no te preocupes) Gracias a todos los demás que leen y siguen esta historia. Les mando un abrazo y ya no los molesto más...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Después de pasar todo el día recorriendo el museo de Louvre todos terminamos muy cansados pero a pesar de todo Nick y Jeff insistieron en salir a dar una vuelta por ahí. Britt y yo nos negamos a acompañarlos y nos dirigimos al hotel, una vez ahí ordenamos algo para cenar y platicamos un rato. Después de tomar una ducha y terminar de cenar Britt decide poner una película en la televisión y nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde. Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada alguien toca la puerta y nos hace brincar del susto…

– _Yo abro…_ le digo a Britt mientras me levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta.

– _¡Blaine! ¡No lo vas a creer!_ grita Jeff en cuanto abro la puerta.

– _Shhh…_ le dice Nick abrazándolo y yo les indico que entren.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunta Britt desviando la mirada de la televisión.

– _¡No lo van a creer! ¡Nick y yo logramos a entrar al Grand Palais!_ dice emocionado y yo lo miro confundido.

– _¿Y…?_ le pregunto.

– _Espera… al Grand Palais ¿hoy?_ le dice Britt.

– _¡Sí!_ grita Jeff y ambos empiezan a dar pequeños brincos de alegría.

– _¿Qué tiene de maravilloso el Grand Palais esta noche?_ me atrevo a preguntar y ambos me miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

– _¡Hoy fue uno de los desfiles de moda más importantes de todo el mundo!_ me dicen al unísono y Nick se burla de mí.

– _¿Y…?_ insisto.

– _¡Logramos entrar Blaine! ¡Entramos!_ me grita Jeff emocionado.

– _¿Cómo entraron?_ les pregunta Britt interesada.

– _Conocimos a unos chicos que estaban en el evento y al vernos con ellos uno de los encargados nos invitó a pasar…_ le explica Nick.

– _¡Wow! ¡Qué suerte!_ les dice Britt emocionada.

– _Lo sé…_ dice Jeff arrogantemente y todos reímos.

– _¡Jeff, cuéntanos! ¿Qué tal estuvo?_ le insiste Britt y comienzo a entender que esto no va a terminar rápido. No es que no me guste la moda, es decir, a todas las personas nos gusta vestir bien ¿o no? Pero una cosa es que pueda vestirme decentemente y otra muy distinta tener una obsesión por cierto estilo de vestimenta.

– _Bueno… si me disculpan yo me iré a dormir…_ les digo amablemente y veo a Jeff poner los ojos en blanco.

– _Hasta mañana Blaine…_ dicen Britt y Nick al unísono.

– _Nos vemos al rato chicos…_ les digo entre risas y escucho que Jeff comienza con su discurso sobre el dichoso desfile pero en cuanto me acuesto todo a mi alrededor desaparece y me quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

El desfile estuvo INCREÍBLE, simplemente no hay otra palabra que lo pueda describir mejor y esos dos chicos que entraron con nosotros son muy agradables. Estuvimos platicando con ellos toda la noche y descubrimos que estudian en NYU, están aquí porque son integrantes de la orquesta de la Universidad y han venido a una exhibición que desgraciadamente fue el día de ayer. Al terminar el evento ambos nos dieron su teléfono y quedamos en salir en cuanto regresemos a Nueva York.

– _Kurt… ¿estás despierto?_ escucho la voz de Rachel un tanto adormilada.

– _Sí… ¿qué pasa?_ le pregunto.

– _Papá dijo que pasaría a dejar a Sally a las diez…_ la escucho decir y veo el reloj.

– _Ya son las diez…_ me quejo.

– _Lo sé…_ me contesta y decido levantarme de la cama.

– _Tomaré una ducha en lo que tu padre llega…_ le digo caminando hacia el baño y alguien toca la puerta.

– _¿Rachel?_ escucho la voz de su papá y río.

– _Suerte…_ le digo divertido y la escucho quejarse antes de abrir la puerta. Al parecer el papá de Rachel se queda un rato en la habitación porque no escucho la puerta hasta después de un rato.

– _¡Sally!_ escucho el grito de Rachel en cuanto salgo de la ducha.

– _¿Dónde está?_ le pregunto buscándola por todos lados.

– _Debajo de tu cama…_ me dice con una sonrisa burlona y yo me agacho para verla.

– _Sally ven…_ la llamo con mi mano y en cuanto me ve corre hacia mí. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy en el piso y Sally está lamiendo mi cara.

– _Creo que le agradas más que yo…_ dice Rachel a mi lado y yo reprimo las ganas de decirle "obviamente".

– _¿Qué dijo tu papá? ¿Algún plan para hoy?_ decido cambiar el tema mientras me levanto y Sally se echa en el sofá.

– _De hecho sí…_ dice un poco nerviosa.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunto.

– _Mi papá quiere que lo acompañe a una comida con unos clientes y…_ comienza a decir pero se detiene.

– _Y… ¿qué?_ le pregunto esperando que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

– _Te quedarás a cargo de Sally hasta que vuelva…_ me dice con una media sonrisa y Sally ladra.

– _¿De verdad?_ digo sin pensar.

– _Lo siento, te prometo que regresaré en cuanto pueda…_ me dice apenada y yo suspiro.

– _Bueno… creo que me hará bien pasar un tiempo con ella, además tú lo has dicho, ella me quiere más a mí…_ le digo divertido y ella me abraza.

– _¡Gracias!_ la escucho decir y yo río.

– _Cálmate Berry, sólo será una comida y ya veré cómo cobrarme este favor…_ le digo entre risas y ella me da un beso en la mejilla. Creo que me espera un largo día…

* * *

Por la mañana – o mejor dicho tarde – cuando me despierto no hay nadie a mi lado y debo admitir que me siento un poco alarmado porque no encuentro a Britt por ninguna parte. Después de darle otra vuelta a la habitación encuentro una nota sobre la cómoda…

 _Blaine, intentamos despertarte pero eres como una piedra cuando duermes. Te dejamos algo de desayunar, vamos a estar en campo marte, alcánzanos ahí en cuanto estés listo…_

 _Atte. Britt, Nick y Jeff._

Así que una piedra ¿eh? Apuesto que esa nota fue obra de Jeff, nadie como él para molestarme por mi sueño ligeramente pesado. En fin… en cuanto termino de leer la nota decido que es mejor apurarme y alcanzarlos. Ese lugar se ha convertido en uno de nuestros favoritos en poco tiempo, parecerá extraño pero ahí se respira tranquilidad y aunque a veces hay mucha gente en el lugar el paisaje vale la pena.

En cuanto estoy listo salgo del hotel y debido al clima creo que es mejor caminar, es un hermoso día nublado, el sol apenas se asoma y aunque probablemente más tarde lloverá en este momento el frío es muy cómodo. En mi camino encuentro una cafetería y no puedo evitar pasar a comprar un café, de igual forma no creo que mis amigos me maten por detenerme un poco más. Después de obtener mi café sigo caminando y de un momento a otro termino caminando sobre uno de los puentes que atraviesan el Sena.

Aunque, yo conozco éste puente… ¡oh, claro! Es _le pont des arts,_ no puedo evitar reír al recordar las palabras de Jeff en mi cabeza. Sin saber por qué me detengo a la mitad del camino y me quedo observando el Sena mientras le doy un sorbo a mi café. Por debajo del puente está pasando un barco turístico lleno de personas que están fotografiando el paisaje…

– _¡Sally!_ escucho una voz a lo lejos. Seguramente se trata de algún hombre enamorado llamando a su amada.

– _¡Sally!_ escucho ahora un poco más cerca y pienso seriamente en voltear a ver de qué se trata.

– _¡Sally! ¡No!_ es lo último que escucho porque justo cuando giro para ver lo que está pasando un perro se lanza sobre mí y me derriba. Si están pensando en un chihuahua sobre mi regazo ¡se equivocan! El perro que está sobre mí es un hermoso viejo inglés que al parecer es adicto al café porque no deja de lamer mi cara y me está haciendo cosquillas…

– _¡Sally!_ escucho esa voz de nuevo y algo se aclara en mi cabeza, creo que en realidad es una adicta al café…

– _¿Sally? Detente…_ le digo entre risas y ella me mira. Después de unos segundos se escuchan unos pasos apresurados y mi atacante levanta la cabeza antes de salir corriendo en otra dirección, al parecer alguien necesita un poco de entrenamiento…

Yo me quedo tirado en el piso un poco aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar, seguramente el dueño de Sally no tarda en pasar detrás de ella o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Cuando me siento miro hacia donde corrió Sally y la encuentro como a tres metros de distancia muy feliz moviendo la cola y mirando hacia…

En cuanto encuentro lo que está viendo siento que mi corazón deja de latir por un instante. Frente a mí está un chico alto con cabello castaño, piel pálida y ojos azules que me mira un poco preocupado. El chico comienza a balbucear un montón de cosas en francés pero no le presto atención porque su voz es como el trinar de las aves, su francés es perfecto, todo él es perfecto pero cada vez parece más preocupado. Siento que toma mis manos entre las suyas para ayudarme a levantar y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo…

– _Je suis désolé! Je ne peux pas le croire…_ lo escucho decir y salgo de mi ensoñación.

– _¡Oh! Je suis bien…_ comienzo a decir pero él sigue hablando.

– _Vraiment! Pardon Monsieur! Prends_ _ç_ _a…_ dice tendiéndome su pañuelo y yo lo acepto al ver en sus ojos genuina preocupación.

– _Merci et ne t'inquiete pas, je suis bien…_ le digo con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve antes de escuchar un ladrido.

Ambos volteamos hacia Sally y la vemos acercarse peligrosamente a un niño que comienza a correr para después ser seguido por Sally…

– _¡Oh, no! ¡Sally!_ escucho decir al chico a mi lado y lo veo alejarse detrás de su mascota.

– _Au revoir!_ digo para mis adentros y no puedo evitar oler el pañuelo que está entre mis manos hasta que escucho el sonido de mi celular.

– _¿Hola?_ contesto.

– _¡Blaine! ¿Dónde estás?_ escucho la voz de Britt.

– _En el puente de las artes…_ comienzo a decir y ella no me deja continuar.

– _¡Oh, estoy cerca! Ahí te veo, no te muevas…_ la escucho decir y río.

– _Bien, aquí te espero…_ le digo antes de colgar y me quedo pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

– _¡Blaine!_ me grita Britt en cuanto me ve y yo camino hacia ella.

– _¿Y los chicos?_ le pregunto curioso.

– _Nick dijo que llevaría a Jeff a cenar así que nos han dejado solos…_ me dice haciendo un puchero y yo río.

– _Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?_ le pregunto divertido y ella mira mi camisa.

– _¿Qué te pasó?_ me pregunta preocupada.

– _Sólo es café…_ le explico y ella dirige su mirada a mi mano.

– _¿Y ese pañuelo?_ me pregunta curiosa.

– _Me lo dio un chico…_ le digo sin poder evitar sonreír y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– _¿QUÉ?_ casi me grita. _–_ _¿Cómo pasó eso?_ me insiste.

– _Es una larga historia Britt…_ le digo con un suspiro y ella sonríe.

– _Creo que ya sé lo que quiero hacer Blaine- warbler…_ dice tomándome del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el hotel.

* * *

– _¡Hey Kurt!_ escucho la voz de Rachel en cuanto llego al hotel.

– _¿Qué tal la comida?_ le pregunto intentando sonar animado.

– _La comida estuvo bien pero… ¿a ti qué te pasó?_ parece que corriste un maratón… la escucho decir.

– _¿Qué me pasó? ¡Sally me pasó!_ le digo un tanto exasperado y Sally ladra.

– _¿De qué hablas?_ me pregunta.

– _Cuando salimos del hotel la cadena de Sally se zafó y tuve que corretearla por todo París hasta que la alcancé mientras un niño le compartía de sus palomitas…_ le explico y ella ríe.

– _Sabes que las palomitas son su debilidad…_ me dice divertida y le acaricia su cabeza.

– _Y al parecer el café también…_ digo más para mí pero ella logra escucharme.

– _Kurt Hummel ¿le diste café a un perro?_ se queja Rachel.

– _¡Yo no le di nada!_ me defiendo.

– _¿Entonces?_ me pregunta.

– _Vamos a la habitación y ahí te cuento…_ le digo caminando hacia el elevador y ella me sigue.

– _¿Y bien?_ me insiste en cuanto llegamos a nuestra habitación.

– _Quiero una cama Rach…_ me quejo y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

– _Primero cuéntame…_ me dice mientras me jala hacia el sofá.

– _Ok… Sally se la pasó persiguiendo palomas todo el día, también correteó a un niño y lo peor de todo fue que derribó a un chico en el puente de las artes haciendo que derramara su café sobre su cara…_ comienzo a decir y Rachel abre mucho los ojos.

– _¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y tú qué hiciste?_ me pregunta alarmada.

– _Pues corrí tras ella pero cuando me di cuenta estaba lamiendo el café de la cara del pobre chico así que le grité y salió corriendo hacia otro lado…_ le explico.

– _¡No! ¿Qué pasó con el chico?_ me pregunta preocupada.

– _Pues me acerqué a él y parecía algo aturdido por la caída pero le ofrecí disculpas y le regalé mi pañuelo…_ sigo diciendo.

– ¿ _QUÉ? ¿Tu pañuelo favorito?_ la escucho gritar.

– _Es lo menos que podía hacer…_ le digo pensativo.

– _Kurt… ¿estaba guapo?_ me dice con una sonrisa juguetona.

– _Sí… ¿qué? ¡No! ¡Olvida eso! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_ comienzo a quejarme al caer en la cuenta de lo que implica mi respuesta.

– _¡Oh, Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡KUUUURT!_ comienza a gritar.

– _Rachel, cálmate…_ le digo intentando no perder la paciencia.

– _¡Oh, Kurt! Quien iba a decir que un parisino robaría tu corazón… ¿le pediste su número?_ la escucho decir y yo ruedo los ojos.

– _No Rachel y será mejor que te calmes porque mi corazón aún está en su lugar…_ le digo un tanto cansado.

– _No te creo Kurt, tú no vas por ahí regalando pañuelos y si se lo diste a él fue porque…_ comienza a decir pero no la dejo continuar.

– _¡Basta Rachel! Se lo regalé por lo que le hizo Sally y mejor olvídalo porque no lo volveré a ver jamás…_ le digo exasperado y comienzo a caminar hacia el baño. Estoy tratando de ignorar la punzada en mi pecho pero esa es la verdad, no volveré a ver esos hermosos ojos color avellana de nuevo…

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Alguien esperaba algo así? Espero que no...**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto chicos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

– _Vaya que ha sido un encuentro extraño pero…_ dice Britt pero se interrumpe cuando tocan la puerta.

– _Yo voy…_ le digo levantándome de mi lugar y le hago una seña para que continúe.

– _Sigo pensando que no cualquiera va por ahí regalando prendas personales…_ sigue diciendo y yo río.

– _Sólo olvídalo, nunca lo volveré a ver y creo que ha sido un gesto muy lindo…_ le digo con una sonrisa.

– _¿Qué ha sido un gesto muy lindo?_ pregunta Jeff en cuanto abro la puerta.

– _Claro, hola Blaine ¿cómo estás?_ me quejo y abro más la puerta para que entren.

– _Hola Blaine ¿de malas?_ me pregunta Nick divertido.

– _Hola Nick y no, es sólo que a veces tu novio suele ser un tanto descortés…_ le digo cerrando la puerta y regreso a mi lugar.

– _Hola Blaine, ya sé que estás bien así que ahora dime ¿qué ha sido un gesto muy lindo?_ insiste Jeff y yo ruedo los ojos.

– _Un chico le regaló un pañuelo…_ habla Britt y mis amigos abren mucho los ojos.

– _¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?_ grita Jeff.

– _Por eso no quería decir nada…_ digo un tanto cansado y Britt me mira apenada.

– _Lo siento Blaine…_ la escucho decir y le hago una seña para que se tranquilice.

– _No te preocupes Britt, él no se puede enojar con nadie por más de doce horas…_ le dice Nick entre risas y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

– _¡Ya! ¡Cuéntanos que pasó!_ sigue gritando Jeff y yo escondo mi cara entre mis manos.

– _Sabes que no tienes opción así que mejor habla Anderson…_ escucho decir a Nick y sé que tiene razón, cuando a su novio se le mete algo en la cabeza ni quien se lo pueda sacar así que finalmente tomo aire y comienzo a contarles la historia.

– _¿Eso fue todo? Sin nombre, sin número, sin… ¿sin nada?_ dice Jeff en cuanto termino.

– _Sí y déjalo por la paz porque fue un simple accidente ¿entiendes?_ le advierto y él mira a Nick de una manera extraña.

– _Sólo un accidente ¿eh?_ dice Nick y yo lo miro un tanto confundido.

– _Y si sólo fue un accidente… ¿por qué estás rojo como un tomate?_ me ataca Jeff con una sonrisa en el rostro y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta del calor que irradian mis mejillas.

– _Debe ser por la temperatura…_ intento excusarme pero sé que es lo más tonto que he dicho en años.

– _Claro, como estamos en el país más tropical de todo el mundo…_ dice Nick y los tres ríen.

– _Y a todo esto… ¿dónde está el dichoso pañuelo?_ pregunta Jeff buscando a su alrededor.

– _No te lo voy a enseñar…_ le contesto y sé que me estoy comportando como un niño de seis años.

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?_ dice asombrado.

– _Porque es mío…_ le digo a la defensiva y él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

– _Blaine…_ se queja y yo le sostengo la mirada hasta que un brillo parece atravesar sus ojos. – _¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Blaine Devon Anderson! ¡Te gusta ese chico!_ grita emocionado y mis mejillas no mejoran.

– _¡Claro que no!_ me defiendo y esta vez es Nick el que me observa. No sé exactamente qué es lo que está buscando y no logro concentrarme porque Jeff no deja de gritar como un loco pero al parecer Nick encuentra _algo_ en mi rostro y sonríe…

– _Ok, ok… muchas emociones por un día, ya es algo tarde y creo que nosotros tenemos algo pendiente…_ dice mi amigo tomando a Jeff entre sus brazos y él se sonroja.

– _Pero Nick…_ intenta su novio.

– _Pero nada, vamos a nuestra habitación…_ dice jalándolo hacia la puerta y Jeff no tiene otra opción más que seguirlo.

– _Sigo pensando que te gusta…_ dice Jeff enseñándome la lengua y yo le hago gestos.

– _Ya déjalo, tal vez sólo son alucinaciones tuyas amor…_ me defiende Nick y cuando lo volteo a ver me guiña un ojo. ¿Eso qué significa?

– _Descansen chicos…_ dice Britt dulcemente y ellos sonríen.

– _Igualmente, nos vemos mañana…_ dicen antes de cerrar la puerta y sin querer suelto el aire que tenía retenido.

– _Ellos te aman…_ escucho decir a Britt y río.

– _¿Tanto se nota?_ le digo sarcástico.

– _A su manera pero te aman…_ insiste y se sienta a mi lado.

– _Lo sé, es sólo que a veces Jeff suele ser muy persistente con estas cosas…_ logro decir y ella sonríe.

– _Sólo está preocupado…_ me dice dulcemente.

– _No tiene que preocuparse por mi vida amorosa…_ digo un tanto inquieto.

– _Si tú estuvieras en su lugar con pareja y todo eso, apuesto que también te preocuparía ver a tu mejor amigo por ahí solo…_ intenta explicarme.

– _Pero no estoy solo, es decir, no tengo novio pero…_ comienzo a decir pero ella no me deja continuar.

– _¿Cuándo fue tu última cita?_ me pregunta y yo desvío la mirada. _– Blaine…_ insiste.

– _Cuando estaba en mi segundo año en Dalton…_ digo algo apenado.

– _¿Qué?_ casi grita.

– _Y sólo fue una cita…_ aclaro.

– _¿QUÉ?_ ahora si grita y yo sólo me encojo de hombros. _– ¿No has tenido un novio entonces?_ dice incrédula.

– _Amm… no…_ le contesto y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– _No entiendo… eres guapo, agradable, inteligente… ¿qué pasa?_ insiste.

– _No pasa nada, simplemente no he encontrado al indicado…_ logro decir y ella me mira confundida.

– _¿Cómo es el indicado?_ me pregunta.

– _Físicamente no lo sé… pero sé que el indicado será aquel que con tan solo verlo haga que mi corazón se detenga de tanta emoción, aquel cuya sonrisa alegre mis días y aquel cuya mirada logre iluminar todo a su alrededor…_ digo sin pensar y ella sonríe.

– _¿De qué novela sacaste eso?_ me dice divertida.

– _¡Brittany!_ me quejo y ella ríe conmigo.

– _¿Entonces en quién pensabas?_ me dice después de un rato.

– _¿De qué hablas?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _¿En quién pensaste mientras me explicabas cómo es el indicado?_ me explica y a mi mente sólo viene un hombre…

– _En nadie…_ logro decir pero soy consciente de la sonrisa que tengo en el rostro.

– _Aha… comienzo a entender por qué es tan persistente Jeff con esas cosas…_ dice divertida y se levanta de su lugar. – _Será mejor que vayamos a dormir porque no creo poder hacer que logres aceptar lo que sientes en una sola noche…_ la escucho decir.

– _No sé de qué hablas…_ me hago el desentendido y ella se acerca a mí con algo en la mano.

– _Toma…_ dice tendiéndome el pañuelo que me regalaron en la tarde. – _Lo escondí antes de que Jeff lo viera…_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo lo tomo.

– _Gracias, en algún momento se lo mostraré pero no ahora…_ le digo contemplándolo y ella camina hacia el baño.

– _Como tú quieras…_ dice tranquilamente _. – ¡Oh! No olvides que si quieres comprar algún recuerdo tienes que hacerlo mañana porque el sábado salimos muy temprano…_ la escucho decir y la realidad me golpea. Un día más y dejaremos atrás este bello país, no puedo creer que todo haya terminado así de rápido…

– _Lo tomaré en cuenta Britt…_ le aseguro a mi amiga aunque no estoy muy seguro de que me pueda llevar un mejor recuerdo que el que tengo entre mis manos…

* * *

Rachel detuvo sus insinuaciones con el chico del café ya que su papá nos despertó hoy con una buena noticia…

– _Chicos, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes…_ nos comentó en cuanto entró a nuestra habitación.

– _¿Cuál?_ preguntó Rachel interesada.

– _¡Tengo tres entradas para el Mouline Rouge esta noche!_ dijo emocionado.

– _¡Oh por Dios!_ gritó Rachel

– _¿Habla enserio?_ no pude evitar preguntar.

– _Compruébenlo ustedes mismos…_ dijo sacando las entradas y tuve que ahogar un fuerte grito con mi mano.

– _Los espero a las seis en el lobby…_ terminó diciendo antes de que ambos explotáramos en gritos y salió de la habitación.

Después de eso y de nuestro pequeño ritual – que se prolonga por algunas horas – Rachel y yo decidimos dar un pequeño paseo pero regresamos a tiempo para cambiarnos de ropa y salir a tiempo en busca de su padre. La limusina de su padre nos espera afuera y antes de ir a nuestro destino se detiene en el edificio en el que trabaja ya que tiene algo que revisar en su oficina antes de que termine el día. Finalmente al cabo de un rato – que para mí parecen horas – el padre de Rachel regresa y el chofer nos lleva directo a la entrada del lugar.

Ni en mi sueño más extravagante me habría imaginado sentado en este lugar a lado de mi mejor amiga disfrutando de un buen espectáculo en nada más y nada menos que _le Mouline Rouge_ … El lugar no estaba lleno en cuanto llegamos pero conforme ha ido avanzando la noche las mesas se han ocupado y después de servir la cena un hombre aparece en el escenario para dar apertura al show de esta noche, el hombre bromea un poco con la audiencia y saluda a algunas personas importantes que se encuentran en las primeras mesas para después dar paso a los bailarines que comienzan a hacer su trabajo de una manera espectacular.

Sin duda paso una de las mejores noches de mi vida pero no puedo dejar de pensar que desde que llegué a París he dicho eso casi todas las noches. Al terminar el show los tres salimos muy alegres del lugar y nos tomamos una serie de fotos antes de subir a la limusina, definitivamente estoy en deuda con el padre de Rachel por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y ya encontraré la manera de devolverle el favor. Durante el camino al hotel platicamos un rato sobre el espectáculo hasta que el sonido del celular de Rachel nos hace callar por un momento…

"Hola…" la escucho contestar y desvío la mirada hacia la ventana. Las luces que iluminan el camino hacen que la ciudad se vea mágica y a lo lejos se ve la silueta de una pareja joven que está caminando lentamente por la acera con un montón de bolsas encima. La chica es rubia y más alta que su pareja, parece que se están divirtiendo porque claramente no pueden dejar de reír de algo que él ha dicho, por un momento me centro en el chico que la acompaña y lo único que puedo ver son unos risos extrañamente familiares…

– _¡Kurt!_ el grito de Rachel me hace dejar de mirarlo y en su lugar centro mi atención en mi amiga.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunto alarmado.

– _Era Elliot…_ la escucho decir.

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué te llamó a ti? ¿Qué quería?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Me llamó porque dice que tú no respondes tu teléfono…_ comienza a decir y busco mi celular.

– _Está apagado…_ le digo apenado y ella rueda los ojos. _– ¿Por qué llamó?_ insisto.

– _Tenemos un problema…_ me contesta.

– _¿Cuál?_ pregunto no muy convencido de querer escuchar la respuesta.

– _Carmen Tibideaux ha programado una presentación para el domingo en una beneficencia y temo que tú y yo estamos en el programa…_ me explica y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– _¿QUÉ?_ grito sin poder creerlo.

– _Lo que escuchaste, tenemos que regresar..._ dice desanimada.

– _Pero…_ comienzo a decir y ella me interrumpe.

– _Sabes que somos de sus mejores alumnos y no podemos fallarle…_ la escucho decir y sé que tiene razón.

– _¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Actuar? ¿Cantar?_ digo un tanto nervioso.

– _Probablemente ambos, tenemos que conseguir boletos para el primer vuelo de mañana y Elliot nos explicará todo en cuanto lleguemos…_ dice resignada y ambos no hundimos en nuestros asientos.

– _Lamento mucho que se tengan que ir chicos pero el deber es primero, sé cuánto les ha costado estar en la clase de esa mujer y creo que es mejor que vayan…_ dice su papá y nosotros asentimos.

– _No sé si encontremos vuelos por la mañana pero hay que intentarlo…_ dice Rachel y su papá niega con la cabeza.

– _De eso no se preocupen, tengo un amigo en una de las aerolíneas así que dejen eso en mis manos ¿vale?_ dice mientras saca su celular y busca un número.

Finalmente llegamos al hotel y el papá de Rachel sigue hablando por teléfono, los tres entramos al lobby y Rachel y yo recorremos todo el lugar con la mirada, ninguno de los dos quiere irse porque ha sido una experiencia increíble pero no existe otra opción cuando se trata de Carmen Tibideaux. Cuando estamos a punto de entrar al ascensor vemos que su padre cuelga su celular y nos mira con una sonrisa…

– _Dos boletos para el vuelo de las nueve de la mañana…_ dice amablemente y siento como si me acabaran de dar mi sentencia de muerte, nuestro sueño ha terminado y pronto volveremos a la realidad…

* * *

En nuestro último día en París decidimos aprovechar la luz del sol para tomar cientos de fotos que nos servirán de recuerdo toda la vida, en este viaje no sólo conocí una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo sino que también conocí a mi nueva mejor amiga y a ese chico cuya mirada no logro sacar de mi cabeza. Debo dejar de pensar en él porque no lo voy a volver a ver nunca, como dije simplemente fue un accidente y aunque una parte de mí hubiera querido que ese instante durara mucho más tiempo las cosas son diferentes y hoy finalmente regresamos a Nueva York.

Anoche arreglamos nuestro equipaje después de que Brittany me hizo acompañarla a comprar un montón de cosas para todos sus amigos en Nueva York, no quiero ni imaginar lo que la gente debió pensar al vernos caminar muertos de la risa con un montón de bolsas encima por las calles de París pero en realidad… ¿a quién le importa lo que la gente diga? Pasé una noche muy divertida en compañía de Britt y apuesto a que seguiremos siendo grandes amigos después de todo esto.

Por la mañana el maestro pasó a despertarnos alrededor de las cinco de la mañana porque nuestro vuelo salía a las siete de la mañana pero si no me equivoco en este momento son las siete con cuarenta minutos y nosotros seguimos esperando que anuncien nuestro vuelo. El maestro ha estado hablando con el encargado de la aerolínea pero al parecer no hay avances porque nuestro equipaje sigue a unos metros de distancia de nosotros y creo que nadie lo va a mover de ahí por un rato…

– _¿Qué estará pasando?_ escucho a Nick preguntar.

– _No tengo idea pero creo que nuestro vuelo se retrasó…_ dice Jeff y no puedo evitar reír.

– _No… ¿tú crees?_ le digo sarcásticamente y él rueda los ojos.

– _Pude dormir un poco más…_ se queja Britt a mi lado y yo río.

– _Dímelo a mí…_ le digo divertido y veo que el maestro se acerca a nosotros.

– _Chicos como se habrán dado cuenta nuestro vuelo se retrasó por algunas fallas en el motor del avión y dado que somos muchos tendremos que irnos en dos grupos…_ comienza a decir y algunos se quejan.

– _¿Y si se cae el avión?_ dice Britt aterrada y yo la abrazo.

– _No se preocupe señorita S. Pierce nosotros viajaremos en otro avión así que no habrá problemas…_ le dice el maestro.

– _Además yo estaré contigo…_ le recuerdo y ella sonríe.

– _Gracias…_ la escucho decir y el maestro continúa.

– _Bien, quiero a doce personas con sus papeles listos porque se irán en el vuelo que sale en diez minutos…_ comienza a decir y antes de que termine de hablar ya tiene a sus doce candidatos enfrente.

– _Creo que nos iremos más tarde…_ dice Jeff algo cansado y se sienta con nosotros.

– _Todos los demás espérenme aquí, dejaré a sus compañeros y regreso con ustedes para informarles en qué vuelo nos iremos…_ dice el maestro y nosotros asentimos. Después de un rato lo vemos regresar… – _Chicos, no hay más lugares en los siguientes vuelos así que nos toca esperar el de las nueve…_ dice sentándose detrás de nosotros y yo suspiro.

– _Será mejor que te duermas un rato amor…_ escucho decir a Nick y veo a Jeff acurrucarse en sus brazos.

– _¿Puedo?_ dice Britt y yo abro mis brazos para que se recueste, aún tenemos tiempo así que probablemente sea mejor descansar un poco y más tarde ir por un poco de café…

* * *

– _¡Kurt! ¡Ya casi es hora!_ grita Rachel y yo me apresuro a tomar mis maletas.

– _¡Ya voy!_ le contesto caminando hacia la puerta y su papá aparece a su lado.

– _Realmente los voy a extrañar chicos…_ comienza a decir pero Rachel lo hace callar.

– _Aún estamos aquí así que no empieces con las despedidas…_ le dice mientras toma el resto de sus cosas.

– _¿Listos?_ nos pregunta en cuanto regresa su hija y ambos compartimos una mirada nostálgica.

– _Listos…_ decimos con una media sonrisa y seguimos a su papá hacia el auto.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto no es muy largo así que en menos de media hora ya estamos ahí, me siento triste y feliz a la vez porque he cumplido un sueño pero no quiero irme aún. París es una ciudad hermosa y que sin duda volveré a visitar algún día, me llevo muy buenos recuerdos y aunque no debería no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos color miel con los me encontré aquella tarde, si hubiera tenido un poco más de suerte tal vez hubiera conocido el amor…

No logro reprimir el suspiro que sale desde el fondo de mi corazón y Rachel voltea a verme pero no dice nada, su papá tampoco hace ningún comentario y debo decir que eso me tranquiliza bastante, se ha portado muy bien con nosotros todo este tiempo y ni siquiera se ha quejado de mí. En cuanto entramos al aeropuerto percibo el olor a café pero no logro identificar de dónde proviene, Rachel camina a lado de su padre y me hacen una seña para que los espere en lo que van a recoger los boletos.

– _Dame tu equipaje hijo…_ escucho la voz de su padre y yo le entrego una parte.

– _Lo acompaño…_ le digo con una sonrisa y él accede.

– _Gracias…_ decimos los tres al unísono cuando todo está listo y comenzamos a caminar.

– _Mira hija…_ dice su papá de pronto y nosotros buscamos lo que está mirando.

– _¡Una tienda de recuerdos!_ grita Rachel y enseguida está corriendo hacia allá.

– _Yo… voy por un café…_ le digo a su padre y él ríe.

– _Está bien, aquí nos vemos en un rato…_ dice siguiendo a su hija y yo comienzo a caminar.

¿Dónde se supone que está la cafetería en un lugar tan grande? Sigo caminando por un rato, mucha gente pasa corriendo a mi alrededor y finalmente veo una enorme taza de café humeante a lo lejos y sé que he encontrado mi destino. Cuando me acerco la chica que atiende me sonríe y yo le pido mi orden de café, después de unos minutos ella me la entrega y me regala una galleta recién horneada. En cuanto pago comienzo a caminar de regreso pero me doy cuenta que no sé exactamente donde estoy así que saco mi celular para llamarle a Rachel pero en ese momento alguien choca conmigo…

– _¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_ lo escucho decir y veo mi vaso de café tirado en el suelo.

– _No se preocupe…_ digo inclinándome para levantar el vaso pero él es más rápido que yo y lo toma primero.

En cuanto levanto la cara para ver de quién se trata mi corazón parece detenerse, frente a mí está el chico que derribó Sally aquella tarde, frente a mí están esos ojos que no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y esos rizos que no confundiría jamás…

– _Yo… de verdad lo siento…_ dice apenado y finalmente nuestras miradas se cruzan, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y entonces me doy cuenta…

– _¿Eres americano?_ no puedo evitar preguntar y él ríe.

– _Yo… emm… sí…_ dice sonrojándose y creo que es lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida.

– _No lo hubiera imaginado, tu francés es muy bueno…_ me encuentro diciendo y él ríe más fuerte.

– _No es mejor que el tuyo…_ lo escucho decir y sonrío como un tonto hasta que me doy cuenta que ambos seguimos en el piso.

– _Supongo que estamos a mano…_ intento bromear mientras me levanto y él me mira muy apenado.

– _De verdad lo siento mucho, estaba un poco distraído con mi teléfono…_ me explica y yo río.

– _Es una broma, en verdad no te preocupes…_ le digo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

– _Tal vez pueda…_ comienza a decir pero una chica rubia se acerca a él y lo interrumpe.

– _¡Blaine! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡Ya es hora, tenemos que irnos!_ grita con una voz muy suave y él la voltea a ver dulcemente mientras algo parece golpear una parte de mi cerebro.

– _Yo… de verdad no te preocupes y espero que tengas un buen viaje, es decir, que tengan un buen viaje…_ le digo al ver que la chica lo abraza familiarmente y siento una pequeña punzada en mi pecho.

– _¡Gracias! ¡Igualmente!_ me responde ella con una sonrisa y yo intento devolvérsela pero decido darme la vuelta y comenzar a buscar a Rachel. Ha sido una hermosa coincidencia pero a la vez es una lástima porque ellos realmente hacen una linda pareja.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y aprovecho para darles las gracias a mis tres comentaristas favoritos por su apoyo (Darrinia, Starcriss y hummelandersonsmythe) es un gusto que sigan leyendo esta historia ;)**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo y hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

– _¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?_ escucho a Britt preguntar pero no puedo responderle nada. Toda mi atención sigue puesta en el chico de ojos azules que se aleja cada vez un poco más de nosotros, al principio creí que se trataba de una alucinación mía pero cuando lo escuché hablar supe que no estaba equivocado. ¿Quién iba a decir que volvería a encontrarme a ese chico? Y para el colmo en qué situación… Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención no habría derramado su café sobre él, vaya que tengo suerte con estas cosas… – _¿Blaine?_ insiste Britt y me hace regresar a la realidad.

– _Ah? Estoy bien Britt…_ le contesto para tranquilizarla.

– _¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Conocías a ese chico?_ me pregunta confundida y yo río.

– _Pues… ¿recuerdas al chico del pañuelo?_ le pregunto tentativamente y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– _¡No me digas que era él!_ me grita sorprendida y yo asiento _– ¡Blaine! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?_ la escucho quejarse.

– _Porque en cuanto llegaste él salió corriendo…_ le explico.

– _¿Al menos conseguiste su número?_ me pregunta curiosa.

– _¡No! Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarle su nombre y para el colmo derramé su café sobre él…_ le digo un tanto frustrado.

– _Ay Blaine…_ la escucho decir y de repente me mira con el ceño fruncido. _– ¿No se supone que era francés? Él parecía americano…_ me dice confundida.

– _Al parecer sólo estaba de visita igual que nosotros, él también pensó que yo era de aquí…_ le digo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y ella ríe.

– _Son el uno para el otro…_ bromea y ambos reímos.

– _Será mejor que vayamos a ver a los chicos y por favor no les digas nada porque estoy seguro que Jeff es capaz de perder el vuelo con tal de encontrarlo…_ le digo ofreciéndole mi brazo para que caminemos y ella lo toma.

– _¿Tú no lo quieres encontrar?_ me pregunta buscando mi mirada pero yo la esquivo.

– _Aunque quisiera Britt… ¿qué sabemos de él? Nada, ni siquiera su nombre y según recuerdo nuestro país es bastante grande…_ le digo un tanto decepcionado.

– _Pero hay una mínima posibilidad de que él se dirija a Nueva York ¿no?_ insiste.

– _Tú lo has dicho… mínima… no tiene caso Britt, mejor olvídalo…_ contraataco y ella parece desilusionada.

" _Pasajeros del vuelo número 1408 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York favor de abordar…"_ escuchamos la voz de una señorita y ambos nos apresuramos hacia el túnel de abordaje donde nos esperan Jeff y Nick.

– _¿Dónde estaban? Hemos estado marcando a sus celulares y no contestan…_ se queja Jeff en cuanto llegamos.

– _Lo siento, yo no tengo batería…_ le dice Britt apenada.

– _Y yo…_ comienzo a decir mientras saco mi celular. _– ¡Oh! Se apagó…_ le digo mostrándole el celular y él pone los ojos en blanco.

– _Déjame revisarlo Blaine…_ me dice Nick y yo se lo entrego.

– _¡Vamos chicos! el vuelo sale a las 9 no a las 12 del día, apúrense…_ dice el maestro detrás de nosotros y todos nos apresuramos a entrar.

Debido a que no es nuestro vuelo original los asientos están regados en todo el avión pero por suerte hay varios que están en parejas y nosotros alcanzamos dos de ellos, Nick y Jeff se van a la parte de atrás del avión y nosotros nos quedamos en medio. El profesor está adelante junto a otros chicos y al parecer el avión está lleno, después de unos minutos la azafata comienza a dar instrucciones y se cierran las puertas. Despegamos alrededor de las 9:20 y compruebo que Britt aún no supera su miedo a las alturas, durante el camino intento tranquilizarla con algunas anécdotas graciosas hasta que logra relajarse y decidimos dormir un poco.

No sé cuántas horas nos quedamos dormidos pero cuando estoy a punto de abrir los ojos escucho a lo lejos la voz de Jeff que al parecer está platicando con una chica, debería estar sorprendido pero conociendo a mi amigo sé que no le es difícil entablar una conversación incluso si se tratara de un roca. Después de unos minutos más en los que me rehúso a abrir los ojos escucho al capitán anunciar que estamos a punto de aterrizar y finalmente los abro para comprobar que los cinturones de seguridad están en su lugar.

Britt sigue dormida y decido no despertarla hasta que estamos en tierra, poco a poco los pasajeros comienzan a descender pero parece que mi amiga ha caído en un profundo sueño. Después de un rato ya no escucho la voz de Jeff y eso me indica que ellos ya han bajado del avión, no quisiera despertar a Britt pero temo que es necesario. Poco a poco la veo regresar a la vida y comienzo a bajar nuestro equipaje de mano en lo que se despierta por completo, cuando estamos listos me doy cuenta que somos los únicos arriba del avión así que nos apresuramos a bajar pero una de las azafatas me detiene en la salida…

– _Disculpe, creo que se le está olvidando algo…_ la escucho decir.

– _¿Qué?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Esto…_ me dice mostrándome un celular.

– _¡Oh! Nick debió dejarlo por ahí…_ le digo.

– _¿Entonces si es de usted?_ me pregunta y yo lo reviso por fuera.

– _Sí, gracias…_ le digo guardando el celular.

– _De nada pero tenga más cuidado, si lo hubiera encontrado mi jefe no se lo hubiera regresado tan fácilmente…_ me dice guiñándome un ojo.

– _Oh… en verdad gracias…_ es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

– _Tal vez quisiera darme algo más que las gracias, como su número por ejemplo…_ me dice ofreciéndome un papel y Britt aparece a mi lado.

– _¿Nos vamos amor?_ me pregunta y yo sonrío.

– _Claro amor…_ le digo tomando su mano y la señorita desaparece. _– Gracias…_ le digo en cuanto nos alejamos y ella ríe.

– _No fue nada…_ me dice divertida y ambos nos dirigimos a buscar nuestro equipaje. Ahí nos encontramos con Nick y Jeff que están besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello y tengo que aclararme la garganta para que se separen.

– _Pero si ustedes no pierden el tiempo…_ les digo entre risas.

– _Déjalos, son bien lindos…_ dice Britt dulcemente y veo que Jeff se pone rojo.

– _¿Vendrán por ti Britt?_ le pregunta Nick cambiando el tema.

– _Sí, de hecho ya deberían estar por aquí…_ dice mirando para todos lados. – _¡Oh! ¡Ahí está!_ dice haciéndole señas a una chica morena que en cuanto la ve comienza a caminar hacia nosotros.

– _¡Britt! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!_ dice la chica levantándola entre sus brazos y las veo besarse. De pronto siento que estoy invadiendo su espacio personal y decido alejarme un poco.

– _¡Oh! Mira, ellos son Blaine, Nick y Jeff…_ le dice Britt en cuanto la baja y ella nos mira con una sonrisa. _– Ella es Santana, mi novia…_ termina diciéndonos con una sonrisa y la chica nos tiende la mano.

– _¿Tu novia?_ pregunta Jeff sorprendido y yo le doy un codazo.

– _Mucho gusto…_ le digo tomando su mano y ella sonríe.

– _El gusto es mío…_ dice saludándonos a todos.

– _¿Viven muy lejos de aquí?_ les pregunta Jeff.

– _Un poco pero traemos auto… ¿quieren que los llevemos a algún lado?_ nos pregunta Santana.

– _No es necesario…_ comienzo a decir pero Britt no me deja continuar.

– _Nada de que no es necesario Blaine, vamos al auto y nos indican el camino…_ nos dice seriamente y comienza a caminar.

– _Ya la oyeron…_ dice Santana guiñándonos un ojo y nosotros reímos.

Al final tuvimos que hacerle caso a Britt y ellas nos llevaron a nuestro apartamento, estuvimos platicando un rato en la sala y después se despidieron. Comencé a desempacar mis maletas mientras Jeff se ofrecía a preparar algo de comer junto a Nick pero me detuve cuando el celular que traía en mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar con un tono extraño…

– _¡Nick! ¡Deja de cambiar el tono de mi celular!_ me quejo en voz alta.

– _¿Qué? Yo solamente lo encendí…_ dice entrando a mi habitación y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido. – _Toma, se me olvidó dártelo en el aeropuerto…_ dice tendiéndome un celular.

– _¿Ese es mi celular?_ no puedo evitar preguntar.

– _Sí… ¿por qué pones esa cara?_ me pregunta confundido.

– _Yo… yo pensé que lo habías olvidado en el avión…_ comienzo a decir.

– _Amm… no…_ me dice aún confundido y el celular vuelve a sonar.

– _Una de las azafatas me entregó un celular idéntico al mío y yo lo acepté porque creí que lo habías olvidado…_ le explico y él parece entender.

– _¿Es el que está sonando? ¿Por qué no contestas? Tal vez sea su dueño…_ lo escucho decir e inmediatamente lo saco.

– _Es un mensaje… bueno… son cinco mensajes…_ le digo al ver la pantalla.

– _¿Los vas a leer?_ me pregunta.

– _No es correcto…_ le respondo.

– _¿Y si es el dueño?_ insiste.

– _Bien…_ termino diciendo y al querer abrir uno de ellos me aparecen todos en la pantalla.

 _Te extraño demasiado, voy a ir por ustedes al aeropuerto ¿a qué hora llegas? – E_

 _Ya estoy aquí… – E_

 _Bebé, contesta… ¿dónde te veo? – E_

 _Bebé, me estoy preocupando… – E_

 _¿Está todo bien? ¿El vuelo se retrasó? –E_

– _Amm… creo que no es el dueño…_ me dice Nick al leer los mensajes.

– _¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_ le pregunto preocupado.

– _Pues sólo espera a que llame el dueño o dueña de algún otro número y si vive por aquí se lo regresas pero si no pues ya tienes dos celulares…_ lo escucho decir.

– _Debí haberlo revisado antes, soy un tonto…_ le digo a mi amigo.

– _Calma Blaine ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ intenta tranquilizarme y Jeff nos llama a comer. Mientras tanto creo que Nick tiene razón, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar…

* * *

Después de que encuentro a Rachel en el aeropuerto ambos nos despedimos de su papá y nos dirigimos hacia el túnel de abordaje. Cuando estamos a bordo del avión intento olvidarme de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto y como caídos del cielo aparecen los chicos que entraron con nosotros al desfile en el Grand Palais, resulta que ellos también regresaban a Nueva York ese día así que nos pusimos a platicar un largo rato hasta que me quedé dormido. Cuando me desperté Rachel ya estaba bajando nuestro equipaje de mano con ayuda de los chicos y yo me apresuré a ayudarles, después de bajar nos despedimos de los chicos y caminamos hacia la salida.

– _¿Seguro que Elliot vendría por nosotros?_ escucho a Rachel preguntar.

– _Sí, no debe de tardar…_ le digo mientras lo busco por todos lados.

– _Ese chico en verdad está haciendo méritos ¿no crees?_ me dice después de un rato.

– _No empieces con eso Rachel, él sólo es mi amigo y no pretendo que sea otra cosa…_ le dejo en claro.

– _Pues yo creo que él tiene otros planes en mente…_ me dice con una sonrisa burlona y su celular comienza a sonar. "Hola… sí, justo aquí… no te preocupes… aquí nos vemos…" la escucho decir antes de colgar. _– Era Elliot…_ me explica.

– _Genial…_ le digo viendo hacia otro lado y unos minutos después siento que alguien cubre mis ojos con sus manos. _– Elliot… basta…_ me quejo y las manos desaparecen.

– _¡Sorpresa bebé!_ me dice ofreciéndome un ramo de rosas rojas y yo me quedo sin habla.

– _¡Son hermosas!_ grita Rachel a mi lado.

– _Gracias Elliot pero sabes que no me gusta que me digas así…_ le digo un poco incómodo.

– _¡Oh! Lo siento Kurt, no quería molestarte…_ se disculpa y Rachel me da un codazo.

– _Igual… gracias…_ termino diciendo y él nos ayuda con las maletas.

– _¿Nos vamos?_ dice ofreciéndome el brazo pero yo hago como que no lo veo y Rachel lo toma por mí.

Durante el camino al departamento Rachel y Elliot se la pasan platicando sobre todo lo que hicimos en París pero yo no intervengo, a pesar de que es medio día me siento cansado y estoy hambriento. Tal vez si me hubiera tomado el café que había comprado en el aeropuerto no tendría tanta hambre, al pensar en el café inmediatamente me acuerdo de Blaine… Ni siquiera puedo creer que ese rostro ya tiene un nombre, es tonto que siga pensando en él porque el país es muy grande y lo único que sé de él es su primer nombre pero no puedo evitarlo, esos ojos color avellana no abandonan mis pensamientos y lo peor del caso es que él ni siquiera juega para mi equipo.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento me disculpo con los chicos y me encierro en mi habitación, no estoy de humor para escuchar su plática y no quiero portarme más grosero con Elliot pero en este momento no sé cómo dejarle claro que nunca seremos algo más que amigos. Ellos parecen entenderme y no se molestan en insistir que me quede a su lado así que voy directamente a mi cama. Estoy seguro que no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando caigo en un profundo sueño.

No sé cuántas horas duermo pero cuando despierto ya es de noche, si no estuviera tan hambriento apuesto que no hubiera despertado hasta el día siguiente pero el olor a comida me ha hecho regresar a la vida. En cuanto despierto al cien por ciento camino hacia la cocina y encuentro a Rachel terminando de preparar la cena, sé que eso no es su fuerte así que no espero la gran cosa para esta noche…

– _¿A qué hora se fue Elliot?_ le pregunto en cuanto llego a su lado.

– _Hace un momento, creo que esperaba que despertaras pero perdió la esperanza…_ la escucho decir.

– _Me disculparé con él más tarde, estaba muy cansado…_ le digo mientras me dispongo a poner la mesa.

– _Estaba muy preocupado…_ me dice después de un rato.

– _¿Por qué?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Piensa que lo estás evitando…_ me responde.

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ insisto.

– _Porque no respondiste sus mensajes ni la llamada que te hizo en la tarde…_ me explica.

– _Seguramente se me acabó la batería…_ le digo restándole importancia.

– _¿A quién quieres engañar Hummel?_ me pregunta mi amiga y yo la miro ofendido.

– _¡Es enserio! Yo no escuché que el celular sonara…_ me defiendo.

– _Ahaa…_ la escucho decir.

– _Te lo voy a demostrar…_ le digo buscando mi celular pero no lo encuentro. – _¿Rachel has visto mi celular?_ le pregunto.

– _Mmm… no pero tal vez esté en mi bolsa, búscalo ahí…_ me dice señalando al sofá y yo la obedezco.

– _Rachel aquí no está… ¿de verdad no lo has visto?_ insisto.

– _No Kurt…_ me dice seriamente y corro a mi habitación. Busco en la cama, en la chamarra que traía puesta, en las maletas y prácticamente volteo todo el apartamento de cabeza pero el celular no aparece. Comienzo a recordar todo lo que hice antes de que me diera cuenta que no estaba pero no recuerdo nada raro, después de chocar con Blaine aún tenía mi celular y cuando los chicos llegaron a nuestro lado en el avión todavía tenía el celular en mis manos hasta que me quedé dormido y lo dejé…

– _Rachel… perdí mi celular…_ concluyo.

* * *

 _ **Ahora sí... Hola! alguien se retrasó con sus actualizaciones, lo siento...**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y quiero pedirles un poco de paciencia porque cambiaré mis días de actualización. Prometo resolver eso la siguiente semana, u**_ _ **n gusto saludarlos chicos y hasta la próxima! ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

– _¡¿Cómo que lo perdiste?! Burt te lo regaló…_ me dice Rachel sentándose a mi lado.

– _¡Ya lo sé Rachel!_ me quejo y hundo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

– _¿Alguna idea de dónde lo perdiste?_ me pregunta.

– _Estoy casi seguro que lo dejé en el avión…_ le digo desanimado.

– _Entonces vayamos al aeropuerto y preguntemos si…_ comienza a decir pero no la dejo seguir.

– _¿Y de qué servirá eso? ¿Qué tal si alguien se lo llevó antes de que el personal lo encontrara?_ no puedo evitar decir.

– _Kurt… no seas negativo y vamos ¿sí? ¡Puede estar en cosas perdidas!_ me insiste.

– _No Rachel, no quiero ir al aeropuerto a esta hora y dudo mucho que la suerte esté de mi lado…_ termino diciendo y ella rueda los ojos.

– _Ok, entonces tengo otra idea…_ dice sacando su celular y yo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

– _¿Qué haces?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Voy a llamarte…_ me responde con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar reír.

– _Dudo mucho que te contesten…_ le digo divertido y ella comienza a escribir un mensaje.

 _Hola, sé que tienes el celular de mi amigo ¿puedes contestar en cuanto llame? –R_

– _¿De verdad enviarás eso?_ le digo aguantándome las ganas de reír y ella me fulmina con la mirada.

– _Ya lo hice y te apuesto 50 dólares a que me contestarán…_ me dice desafiante y yo río aún más.

– _Hecho…_ le digo estrechando su mano y ella inicia la llamada con el altavoz activado.

"¿Hola?" se escucha una voz del otro lado del teléfono y simplemente no puedo creerlo.

"Hola…" responde Rachel con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Lamento lo del teléfono, fue un gran error que terminara en nuestras manos…" se disculpa el chico del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Hablas en serio?" pregunta ella.

"¡Claro! ¿Para qué querría yo otro celular?" responde otra voz.

"Ok, les creo… ¿Viven en Nueva York?" pregunta mi amiga.

"Espera… ¿Cómo sé que no eres un delincuente?" escucho al primer chico preguntar.

"¿Y cómo sé yo que no eres tú el delincuente?" contraataca Rachel.

"Si fuéramos delincuentes ¿crees que te habríamos contestado?" dice el segundo chico.

"Tal vez… ¿Qué tal que es parte de su plan?" insiste y ellos ríen.

"Definitivamente tienes mucha imaginación…" dice uno de ellos.

"¿Qué nos dices tú? ¿Qué hay en tu defensa?" pregunta el otro.

"Pues es simple chicos, si yo fuera el delincuente aquí… ¿Tendrían mi número registrado?" dice Rachel.

"Puede ser parte de tu plan ¿no es así?" dicen al unísono y después se echan a reír.

"Bien… todos tenemos motivos para dudar de nosotros pero la cuestión aquí es que mi amigo quiere de regreso su celular…" escucho decir a Rachel y ella me mira para que intervenga pero yo niego con la cabeza.

"Ok… ¿Qué sugieres?" pregunta el primer chico.

"Primero me gustaría saber si viven aquí en Nueva York…" dice mi amiga.

"Así es y por el 'aquí' asumo que ustedes también…" dice el chico.

"Acertaste genio, ¿podemos quedarnos de ver en alguna parte para que nos regresen el celular?" pregunta Rachel.

"Claro…" dice el otro chico.

"Genial ¿qué les parece algún establecimiento de la quinta avenida?" sugiere Rachel.

"Mmm… demasiada gente…" escucho decir a uno de ellos.

"¿Seguro que no eres un delincuente?" se burla Rachel y los tres ríen.

"Seguro, es sólo que habrá demasiada gente y será difícil encontrarnos…" explica uno de ellos.

"¿Qué sugieren entonces?" pregunta mi amiga.

"¿Nos veremos mañana?" pregunta el otro chico y yo niego a Rachel.

– _Carmen Tibideaux…_ susurro y ella abre mucho los ojos.

"¡No! Mañana no podemos…" dice alarmada.

"¿Qué tal el lunes?" pregunta el otro chico.

"Bien… ¿En dónde?" responde Rachel.

"Mmm… tomando en cuenta que es lunes y nosotros sí tenemos cosas que hacer… ¿Qué te parece el Washington Square Park?" escucho decir a uno de los chicos.

"¿No habrá demasiada gente?" se burla mi amiga y me consulta con la mirada.

"No porque es inicio de semana…" responde uno de ellos y yo asiento.

"Entonces ahí será…" les confirma Rachel.

"¿Y a qué hora nos veremos?" pregunta uno de ellos.

"¿Les parece bien al medio día?" sugiere Rachel.

"No podemos… ¿Qué tal a las dos de la tarde?" responde uno de los chicos.

"Ok…" dice mi amiga.

"Muy bien… ¡Hasta entonces!" dice el primer chico a modo de despedida.

"Hasta entonces…" concluye Rachel y unos segundos después se corta la llamada.

– _Esa fue una conversación extraña…_ le digo en cuanto guarda su celular.

– _Lo sé pero parecen buenas personas…_ me dice sonriente.

– _Parece que sí…_ tengo que admitir.

– _¡Me debes cincuenta dólares!_ la escucho gritar.

– _Pero…_ intento decir.

– _¡Nada! ¡Te burlaste de mi mensaje y si funcionó!_ me dice enseñándome la lengua y yo ruedo los ojos.

– _Sólo fue suerte…_ le digo mirando hacia otro lado.

– _No me importa… ¡Soy cincuenta dólares más rica!_ dice emocionada.

– _Y yo cincuenta dólares más pobre…_ me quejo.

– _Ve el lado positivo Kurt, el lunes tendrás tu celular devuelta…_ la escucho decir y yo sonrío.

– _¿Podemos cenar ahora?_ le digo suplicante y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– _¡La cena!_ grita mientras corre hacia la cocina y yo la sigo.

– _¿Quedó algo comestible?"_ le pregunto al ver que sale humo de una cacerola.

– _Pasta…_ dice apenada y yo sonrío.

– _Pasta suena perfecto…_ le digo divertido y ella me sonríe. Ambos nos acercamos a la mesa y nos disponemos a comer lo que queda de nuestra cena, ha sido un día largo y aunque he dormido un largo rato en la tarde sé que aún no estoy listo para todo lo que nos espera mañana con Carmen Tibideaux…

* * *

– _¿Con quién hablaban?_ nos pregunta Jeff en cuanto se une a nosotros en el comedor.

– _Con una chica bastante extraña…_ le respondo y él me mira con una ceja levantada.

– _No me digas que ya dejaste de jugar para nuestro equipo Blaine…_ me dice burlón.

– _No amor, Blaine sigue siendo el partido perfecto para cualquier hombre gay que viva en ésta ciudad o en alguna otra…_ me defiende Nick.

– _Para cualquier hombre gay que viva en ésta ciudad o en alguna otra... ¡Menos para ti Nicholas Duval!_ se queja mi amigo y no puedo evitar reír.

– _Vamos Jeff… si hubiera querido quitarte a Nick lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo…_ me burlo.

– _Amor… estamos hablando de Blaine, tú sabes que nunca me fijaría en alguien como él…_ le dice Nick y yo no sé cómo sentirme ante ese comentario.

– _¿Gracias?_ digo con el ceño fruncido.

– _Lo lamento Blaine…_ dice mi amigo.

– _¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?_ pregunto.

– _Tal vez que eres algo así como un… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Oh, claro! eres algo así como un nerd…_ escucho decir a Jeff.

– _¿Qué?_ no puedo evitar decir.

– _Lo que oyes… nunca sales a fiestas, te la pasas estudiando día y noche, tu pasatiempo favorito es leer, tienes una relación sentimental con tu carpeta de apuntes y nosotros somos tus únicos amigos en la Universidad…_ me explica.

– _Ustedes no son mis únicos amigos y además de leer también compongo música Jeffrey, soy aplicado en la escuela porque quiero lo mejor para mi futuro y no sé por qué te quejas si ustedes dos hacen lo mismo que yo a diario…_ me defiendo.

– _Pero hay una diferencia…_ dice Jeff.

– _¿Cuál?_ lo reto.

– _Nosotros somos pareja y hacemos otro tipo de cosas además de estudiar, no pienses mal hablo de ver películas y esas cosas…_ lo escucho decir.

– _Eso es una tontería Jeff…_ le digo divertido.

– _¿De verdad no te gustaría tener alguien con quien compartir ese tipo de cosas?_ me pregunta y sé dónde terminará esto.

– _Aquí vamos otra vez…_ me quejo.

– _No quiero molestarte Blaine pero a veces me preocupas demasiado, sólo has salido con un chico en tu vida y para el colmo ni siquiera le aceptaste la segunda cita ¿no crees que es tiempo de que le des una oportunidad al amor?_ insiste Jeff.

– _Jeff… ya hemos hablado de esto… sé que no lo haces con mala intención pero tienes que entender que no todos avanzamos al mismo ritmo. Tú encontraste a Nick y fuiste muy afortunado porque son justamente el uno para el otro, yo… yo simplemente no sé cuándo encontraré al indicado pero justo en este momento no tengo ninguna prisa, tengo otras prioridades y en verdad agradezco tu preocupación pero preferiría que dejáramos ese tema por la paz…_ logro decir lo más tranquilo posible y veo que Nick le lanza una mirada a su novio.

– _Bien… entonces cuéntenme ¿qué hay con la chica que les habló por teléfono?_ nos dice Jeff cambiando el tema de conversación y algo dentro de mí descansa.

– _Verás, resulta que Blaine…_ comienza a explicarle Nick y yo me quedo observándolos un rato. Creo que no lo había notado antes pero la forma en la que se miran parece realmente especial, sus ojos tienen un brillo que parece destellar cuando sus miradas se encuentran y la cara de tontos que ponen al verse solo puede indicar que están completamente enamorados… ¿De verdad se siente tan maravilloso estar enamorado? ¿Qué cambia? ¿Por qué todos parecen volverse locos cuando les digo que nunca lo he estado? ¿En serio es muy extraño? Yo no lo creo…

Después de comer Jeff y Nick se retiran a su habitación y yo me ofrezco a lavar los platos. En cuanto termino decido darme una ducha y tumbarme en el sillón para ver una película, tengo los ojos abiertos pero me siento algo cansado y sé que pronto me vencerá el sueño. Son las cuatro de la tarde y es sábado, creo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme así que cuando mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse yo no hago nada para detenerlos y me quedo dormido.

Entre sueños escucho el sonido del timbre pero me rehúso a despertar, después de un rato ya no vuelve a sonar pero escucho que alguien dice mi nombre… Sé que alguien me está llamando pero probablemente es Jeff y sinceramente no quiero despertar, me quedo inmóvil y medio consciente de lo que pasa. Algo está picando mi nariz, algo muy suave como si fuera una pluma de ganso…

– _Blainey despierta…_ escucho a alguien quejarse y me muevo un poco pero no abro los ojos. Un segundo… ¿Blainey? Nadie me llama de esa forma por aquí...

– _Si no despiertas te voy a tener que besar…_ lo escucho decir y se me eriza la piel, yo conozco esa voz… De inmediato abro los ojos y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

– _Sebastian…_ logro decir en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan.

– _Hola cariño…_ me dice con su típica sonrisa y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– _¿Puedes creerlo Blaine? ¡Sebastian está aquí!_ escucho decir a Jeff emocionado y yo no digo nada.

– _Yo diría que no puede amor…_ dice Nick al observar mi reacción y yo aún intento salir del shock.

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunto a Sebastian.

– _Vine a visitar a mis viejos amigos…_ me responde con una sonrisa. _– ¿No te alegra verme cariño? Lamento haberte despertado así pero Jeff me retó a despertarte, si no hubieras abierto los ojos tan rápido tal vez habrías despertado de mejor humor con el sabor de mis…_ comienza a decir y sé perfectamente el final de esa frase.

– _No te atrevas a intentar besarme otra vez…_ lo interrumpo.

– _Pero no lo hice…_ se defiende y yo lo miro fijamente.

– _Sabes a lo que me refiero…_ le digo seriamente.

– _¡Oh, vamos! ¿Todavía no lo superas? ¡Sólo te robé un beso Blaine no tu virginidad!_ lo escucho gritar y siento que el color sube a mis mejillas.

– _¿De qué hablan?_ nos pregunta Jeff y yo desvío la mirada.

– _¿No les dijiste?_ dice Sebastian un tanto divertido.

– _¿Qué nos tenía que decir?_ pregunta Nick.

– _Nada…_ intento cortar la conversación pero la sonrisa de Sebastian me dice que eso no pasará.

– _¿Nunca les dijo por qué no quiso volver a salir conmigo?_ les pregunta a mis amigos.

– _No…_ dicen al unísono.

– _Le robé un beso…_ les dice divertido y ellos me miran un poco confundidos.

– _¿Qué? ¿Es en serio Blaine?_ me reclama Jeff.

– _¡Deja de divulgarlo!_ me quejo.

– _¡Oh, Blaine! Era normal que quisiera besarte, tú le gustabas…_ escucho decir a Jeff.

– _¡Pero él a mí no! ¿Algún día lo entenderán?_ termino gritando y Sebastian ríe.

– _Yo creo que no Blaine… aun no entiendo por qué te resististe a mis encantos…_ me dice burlón y yo ruedo los ojos.

– _Sólo olvídenlo…_ digo antes de caminar hacia mi habitación y cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta Sebastian me lo impide.

– _¿Podemos hablar?_ me pregunta suplicante y estoy muy tentado a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero no lo hago.

– _Adelante…_ termino diciendo y él entra.

– _Lamento lo que pasó en la sala…_ lo escucho decir.

– _Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto…_ le digo un poco molesto.

– _Bien, no lo lamento porque en realidad fue muy divertido. Nunca pensé que se los hubieras ocultado…_ me dice entre risas.

– _¿De esto querías hablar?_ le pregunto.

– _No, por supuesto que no. Quería decirte que vengo en son de paz y vine a buscarlos porque hace años que no los veo, por más absurdo que parezca los extraño y quiero pasar un tiempo con ustedes. En un año se gradúan y estarán más ocupados que nunca así que quiero aprovechar este momento para recuperar a mis amigos de Dalton…_ me explica y yo lo miro confundido.

– _¿Amigos?_ no puedo evitar preguntar.

– _Sí Blaine, yo fui el primero en decirte que si no te sentías cómodo con lo que había pasado me lo dijeras y en su momento lo hiciste pero también te dije que quería que fuéramos amigos y tú siempre te alejaste de mí, no entiendo qué era lo que te molestaba tanto pero siempre supe que algo estaba mal entre nosotros, yo te ofrecí mi amistad de corazón en ese entonces y hoy quiero hacerlo de nuevo…_ lo escucho decir y por la forma en la que me está mirando sé que es sincero.

– _En realidad no me molestaba nada en ese entonces, es sólo que no quería hacer que te crearas ilusiones conmigo…_ le explico y él ríe.

– _Debí haberlo sospechado…_ me dice divertido. _– Espera… ¿Ahora si te molesta algo?_ me pregunta confundido y esta vez soy yo el que ríe.

– _En realidad no, creo que es obvio que está en tu naturaleza molestar a la gente por cualquier pequeñez…_ le digo burlón y él sonríe.

– _Te mentiría si te dijera que trataré dejar de molestarte cariño…_ lo escucho decir.

– _¿Podrías al menos evitar llamarme de esa forma?_ le pregunto lo más tranquilo posible.

– _Te molesta mucho ¿cierto?_ me dice mirándome a los ojos y yo asiento. _– Entonces no dejaré de hacerlo cariño…_ me dice burlón y deja un beso en mi mejilla.

– _¡Eres imposible!_ me quejo y él ríe.

– _Lo sé pero así me amas…_ me dice divertido.

– _Lo siento Seb pero sabes que no eres mi tipo…_ tengo que aclarar.

– _Lo sé Blaine, eso me quedó claro desde que estábamos en Dalton y no tienes que tomarte tan a pecho las cosas que te digo, creo que últimamente ando un poco cariñoso con todos así que no tienes otra opción más que aceptar mi nueva personalidad…_ lo escucho decir.

– _Me alegra que me entiendas y no creo tener problemas con tu 'nueva personalidad' siempre y cuando no sobrepases mis límites…_ le digo seriamente y él asiente.

– _Entendido joven Anderson… ¿Podemos ser amigos ahora?_ me pregunta y yo río.

– _Amigos…_ le digo ofreciéndole mi mano pero él me abraza.

– _Amigos…_ lo escucho repetir y sonrío.

– _Bueno, creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarnos a los tres así que será mejor que regresemos a la sala…_ le digo en cuanto nos separamos y él está de acuerdo conmigo. Después de todo creo que tener a Sebastian por aquí será bueno para todos, siempre es bueno tener otro amigo con quien contar si tus dos mejores amigos se ponen de románticos ¿no es así?

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Quiero confesarles que no tenía planeado actualizar hasta el fin de semana pero hoy es un día especial porque es el cumpleaños de mi maravillosa hermanita y este capítulo es parte de su regalo así que agradézcanselo a ella :)**_

 _ **P. D. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gali! Te amo demasiado y te prometo que el encuentro se acerca... (Todavía te tengo otra sorpresa y espero con todo mi corazón que te guste, no comas ansias... jajaja)**_

 _ **P. D.2 Espero que aún tengan ganas de seguir leyendo esta historia, como verán mi cast está creciendo un poco y todavía no está completo, les prometo que para ustedes también habrá sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos... Un gusto saber que andan por aquí! Saluditos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que siga alguien por aquí y si es así quiero decirles que ya tengo días de actualización, para esta historia serán los martes e intentaré dejar de retrasarme jaja**_

 _ **Espero que les guste el capítulo y creo que comienzan las sorpresas... ;) Disfruten su lectura y nos leemos pronto! Saluditos!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Si Rachel es insoportable el 80% del tiempo no pueden ni imaginarse cómo se pone cuando está bajo presión, toda la mañana se la ha pasado corriendo de un lugar a otro y está un poco histérica porque su voz no se encuentra a tono. Elliot nos hizo el favor de pasar temprano a nuestro apartamento para explicarnos de qué se trataba todo lo que había planeado Carmen Tibideaux y si no fuera por él en estos momentos mi amiga estaría tres metros bajo tierra y no me refiero al metro precisamente…

– _¿De verdad siempre se pone así?_ escucho preguntar a Elliot cuando Rachel comienza por enésima vez con su vocalización.

– _Y esto no es nada…_ le digo divertido y él rueda los ojos.

– _No puedo creer que la soportes…_ lo escucho decir y yo río.

– _Pues verás… es casi mi cuñada y fue de las pocas personas que valió la pena conocer en Ohio, a veces suele ser insoportable pero realmente no es mala persona y la verdad es que creo que nos parecemos un poco así que eso lo hace un poco más fácil…_ le explico y esta vez él ríe.

– _Eres increíble…_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo desvío la mirada.

– _¡Kurt! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!_ escucho el grito de mi amiga y yo acudo en su auxilio.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunto preocupado.

– _¡No sé qué zapatos ponerme!_ dice desesperada y yo ruedo los ojos.

– _¿En serio?_ escucho la voz de Elliot y puedo imaginarme su cara.

Ambos reímos como tontos y nos dedicamos a elegir cuáles zapatos se ven mejor con el vestido de Rachel, alrededor de veinte minutos después finalmente logro hacer que mi amiga esté de acuerdo con su atuendo y es entonces cuando nos dirigimos a la Academia. Elliot nos ha contado que el evento se llevará a cabo en el auditorio principal y será una combinación de algunos números de diferentes musicales exitosos de Broadway.

En cuanto llegamos a NYADA notamos que todo el mundo está corriendo por toda el lugar así que sin perder el tiempo nos dirigimos al auditorio donde nos encontramos con la señora Tibideaux y ella parece volver a respirar normalmente al vernos entrar. Cuando llegamos a su lado nos indica que tenemos que pasar con las chicas de maquillaje para que estemos listos para el ensayo general, media hora después nos reunimos todos para interpretar nuestros números y la señora Tibideaux parece bastante complacida con lo que ha visto.

– _¡Hey!_ escucho una voz bastante familiar en cuanto termina el ensayo general y comienzo a buscar por todas partes hasta que logro ver de quien se trata.

– _¡Santana!_ le grito emocionado y ella sonríe.

– _Eso estuvo increíble…_ escucho otra voz y abro mucho los ojos al ver de quien se trata.

– _¡Sam!_ escucho la voz de Rachel y la veo correr hacia él.

– _¡Sorpresa!_ nos dice con una sonrisa y yo también lo abrazo.

– ¿Pensaste que nos perderíamos su presentación? escucho decir a Santana y nosotros reímos.

– _Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir pero aun no entiendo cómo se enteraron…_ les digo un poco confundido y ellos ríen.

– _¡Sam, Santana! ¡Vinieron!_ escucho el grito de Elliot y ellos ríen.

– _Creo que ya sé cómo fue…_ les digo divertido y veo a Elliot abrazarlos.

– _¿Y Britt y Mercedes?_ les pregunta Elliot y veo a Sam mirar hacia otro lado.

– _Britt está algo cansada porque acaba de regresar de viaje y además está ocupada con la universidad…_ le responde Santana y yo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

– _¿Quién es Britt…?_ le pregunto a mi amiga y ella sonríe malévolamente.

– _Mi novia…_ me dice lentamente y Rachel y yo soltamos un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

– _¿Qué? ¿Le contaste a Elliot sobre tu novia y a nosotros no?_ me quejo y ella ríe.

– _Cálmate Hummel, pronto la conocerás…_ me dice divertida y siento sus brazos a mi alrededor.

– _Parece que la señorita López se ha metido en problemas…_ escucho a Sam burlarse y todos lo miramos.

– _Y tú no te escapas…_ le dice Elliot y nosotros reímos.

– _Elliot tiene razón. ¿Por qué no vino Mercedes?_ le pregunta Rachel.

– _Tuvo un contratiempo con su disquera e intentó comunicarse con Kurt pero su celular estaba apagado…_ nos explica y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– _¡Oh! Perdí mi celular chicos…_ les digo un tanto apenado y ellos me miran de forma extraña.

– _¿Tú? ¿Perder algo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ me interroga Santana y Rachel ríe.

– _Creo que estaba un poco distraído pensando en el chico del café…_ la escucho decir y mis amigos me miran con una sonrisa traviesa.

– _¿Chico del café…?_ me pregunta Sam y yo ruedo los ojos.

– _Es una larga historia…_ les digo antes de que comiencen a insistir.

– _Pues estamos dispuestos a escucharla…_ escucho la voz de Elliot un tanto seria y el momento se torna incómodo.

– _¡Decidido! En cuanto termine el evento todos vamos al apartamento Hummel-Berry…_ dice Santana y yo la fulmino con la mirada. _– ¿Qué? Todos queremos escuchar de ese chico…_ me dice burlona y yo no puedo decir nada más porque la señora Tibideaux nos llama a todos porque el evento está a punto de comenzar. Me alegra ver a mis amigos nuevamente pero algo me dice que gracias a Rachel no me los quitaré de encima hasta que les cuente todo sobre el chico con ojos color avellana, el chico al que no volveré a ver…

* * *

Sebastian estuvo contándonos ayer un poco sobre lo que había estado haciendo en Los Ángeles todo este tiempo, nos contó que sus padres lo ayudaron a entrar a la Universidad y que justo en este momento se estaba tomando un año sabático. Sus padres no se habían opuesto a la idea ya que es uno de los más destacados de su generación pero de igual forma le advirtieron que tenía que regresar y continuar con sus estudios el año siguiente.

Hace unas horas decidimos hacer de nuestro domingo un maratón de películas pero por insistencia de Sebastian hemos terminado viendo una película de terror desde hace dos horas y parece no tener final, no es que me molesten las películas de terror y mucho menos que me den miedo pero creo que no es mi género favorito…

– _¿Puedo abrazarte…?_ lo escucho preguntar a media película.

– _Seb…_ me quejo y él me mira fijamente.

– _Creo que tengo que aclararte algo para que dejes de estar tan distante…_ me dice seriamente.

– _¿De qué hablas?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _Cada vez que me acerco a ti te alejas como si tuviera fuego alrededor…_ me explica y yo capto su idea.

– _Seb…_ comienzo a decir pero no me deja continuar.

– _Seb nada, claramente te dije desde un principio que sólo quería ser tu amigo pero no quiero ser amigo de un chico a quien ni siquiera puedo abrazar en medio de una película de terror…_ dice indignado y noto las miradas de mis amigos sobre mí.

– _Nosotros vamos por más palomitas…_ dice Jeff tomando el tazón vacío y llevándose consigo a su novio.

– _Lo siento Seb, no quiero parecer insensible pero creo que si rebasamos los limites las cosas se van a poner como antes y no quiero que tú creas que yo…_ comienzo a decir pero él no me deja continuar.

– _Ya cállate Anderson, nunca confundiría las cosas de esa manera porque para que lo sepas tengo novio y soy muy feliz con él. De hecho él es el culpable de que esté cariñoso con todo el mundo así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Blaine…_ me dice fingiendo molestia y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– _¿Tienes novio?_ no puedo evitar preguntar.

– _Sí y es muy guapo…_ me dice divertido y yo río.

– _¿Tratas de darme celos?_ le pregunto.

– _¿Está funcionando?_ me dice con su típica sonrisa.

– _No…_ le respondo y ambos reímos como locos.

– _¿Qué? ¿Ya terminó la pelea? Comenzaba a creer que iba a estar mejor el espectáculo de ustedes dos que la película…_ dice Jeff mientras camina hacia nosotros.

– _Entonces… ¿De qué nos perdimos?_ nos pregunta Nick un tanto curioso.

– _¡Sebastian tiene novio!_ grito divertido y él me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

– _¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es cierto?_ grita Jeff y se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

– _Sí Jeff, es cierto pero Blaine no tenía derecho a contárselos antes que yo…_ se queja y yo río.

– _Somos amigos… ¿no?_ digo inocentemente y él me fulmina con la mirada.

– _¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¡Tienes que decirnos!_ comienza a presionarlo Jeff y veo que sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

– _¡Sebastian Smythe! ¿Te estás sonrojando?_ lo molesto y él me enseña la lengua.

– _Ustedes no cambian…_ escucho decir a Nick y todos reímos.

– _¿Entonces…?_ insiste Jeff y Seb baja la mirada hacia sus manos pero de repente veo que abre mucho los ojos.

– _¡Nicholas Duval! ¿Qué hiciste?_ lo escucho gritar y yo lo miro confundido.

– _Sebastian…_ comienza a decir mi amigo pero él no lo deja continuar.

– _¿Qué significa esto Sterling?_ le pregunta a Jeff un tanto molesto y aún no sé a qué se debe.

– _Yo… Nick… nosotros…_ balbucea Jeff y yo miro a Nick con el ceño fruncido pero él no es capaz de articular palabra alguna.

– _¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos?_ se queja Sebastian y Jeff camina hacia Nick.

– _¿Qué nos tienen que decir?_ pregunto confundido y Seb me fulmina con la mirada.

– _¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta?_ me reclama pero realmente no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

– _Yo…_ intento decir pero él sabe que no sé de lo que habla así que camina hacia Jeff y me enseña una de sus manos.

– _¿Qué es esto Blaine?_ me pregunta un tanto cansado.

– _¿Un anillo?_ le respondo confundido y él rueda los ojos. – _¿Y eso qué tiene de maravi…?_ comienzo a decir pero no termino al caer en la cuenta de que mi amigo tiene un anillo en el cuarto dedo, un anillo… ¡UN ANILLO! – _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es lo que creo que es?_ grito sin pensar y Jeff se sonroja.

– _Sí, todo es lo que parece…_ me responde Nick tranquilamente y nosotros lo miramos con la boca abierta.

– _¿Y lo dices así? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?_ me quejo.

– _Cállate Blaine, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes…_ insiste Sebastian y esta vez soy yo el que lo fulmina con la mirada.

– _¡Cállate tú Smythe!_ le grito y él rueda los ojos.

– _¡Por Dios Blaine, tú vives con ellos!_ lo escucho gritar y Nick se para entre nosotros dos.

– _Ya dejen de pelear, pensábamos decírselos pronto es sólo que no habíamos encontrado el momento indicado…_ lo escuchamos decir y ambos tratamos de tranquilizarnos.

 _– Pues… creo que este es un buen momento…_ dice Jeff tomando la mano de Nick y ambos se miran tiernamente.

– _Blaine, Sebastian… Jeff y yo nos vamos a casar…_ dice Nick finalmente y nosotros corremos a abrazarlos.

– _¡Ya era hora!_ les decimos en broma y todos reímos.

– _Felicidades chicos, en verdad que no me esperaba algo así cuando decidí venir a verlos pero me alegra mucho poder compartir esto con ustedes…_ les dice Sebastian y Jeff tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

– _Gracias a ustedes por siempre estar a nuestro lado y apoyarnos en nuestras locuras…_ dice Jeff un tanto conmovido y nosotros los abrazamos nuevamente.

No sé en qué momento sucede pero algunas lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, mis amigos se van a casar… ¡Se van a casar! Ese par de chicos que se besuqueaban a escondidas en la sala de ensayos del coro en Dalton, ese par que tardó casi dos años para decirse que se amaban y un mes más para hacerse novios formalmente, esos chicos que apenas y podían tomarse de la mano enfrente de nosotros, ese par encontró el amor en la forma más pura que existe y quieren hacer de éste una promesa eterna. Definitivamente esos dos son muy afortunados y yo lo soy un poco más porque esos dos son mis amigos y obviamente porque voy a ser uno de los padrinos o me dejo de llamar Blaine Devon Anderson…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

¡Lunes! Gracias al cielo ya es lunes… No saben lo que tuvimos que pasar ayer en el evento de madame Tibideaux, nuestros números individuales salieron bien pero al final nos sobró un poco más de tiempo de lo previsto y tuvimos que improvisar un número grupal. Puede que no nos haya quedado tan mal pero pasamos un momento de estrés en el que no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo en nada, al final a los presentes pareció gustarles nuestro número de Mamma Mia y dado que madame Tibideaux no dijo nada al respecto creemos que es una buena señal pero ya veremos.

Me gustaría decir que después del evento llegué a dormir tranquilamente a nuestro departamento pero eso no pasó, gracias a Rachel nuestros amigos decidieron pasar un rato con nosotros pero más que compañía me ofrecieron un interrogatorio interminable sobre el chico de ojos color avellana… ¿Blaine? ¿Así lo llamó su novia, cierto? No puedo creer que con sólo mencionar su nombre mi corazón se acelere, parece que él no vio lo que mis ojos sí pero en fin…

Los chicos se fueron algo tarde a sus respectivos departamentos y qué bueno que lo hicieron porque Rachel y yo teníamos clases temprano, afortunadamente gracias a que participamos en el evento de ayer, madame Tibideaux nos ha dejado libres sus dos horas de clase del día de hoy y la verdad es que nos vienen como anillo al dedo porque tenemos que ir al Washington Square Park a recoger mi celular. ¡Mi celular! No puedo creer que haya tenido tanta suerte y que esos chicos vivan justamente aquí en Nueva York, no puedo estar más agradecido porque esta tarde comprobaré que todavía existe gente honesta en este mundo…

– _¡Kurt!_ el grito de Rachel corta mis pensamientos.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunto mientras la veo entrar a mi habitación.

– _¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡No vas a creerlo!_ grita emocionada.

– _¿Qué?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _¡Finn viene de visita!_ sigue gritando y yo no puedo evitar abrir la boca de asombro.

– _¿De verdad?_ le digo incrédulo y ella me abraza.

– _¡Sí! ¡Llega a las dos!_ dice emocionada y yo frunzo el ceño.

– _¿A las dos?_ le pregunto.

– _¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Hace mucho que no lo vemos…_ la escucho decir.

– _No es que no me alegre ver a mi hermano pero tenemos algo que hacer a esa hora, ¿recuerdas?_ le digo un poco preocupado.

– _¿Qué…? ¡Oh! ¡Tú celular!_ dice finalmente y yo asiento. _– Tendrás que ir tú a recogerlo Kurt…_ me dice apenada.

– _Pero Rachel…_ me quejo.

– _Sólo tienes que ir al Washington Square Park, encontrar a los chicos con tu celular para que te lo devuelvan, darles las gracias y regresar…_ me dice mi amiga y yo ruedo los ojos.

– _Pero Rachel, yo ni siquiera hablé con ellos…_ sigo quejándome.

– _No va a pasar nada Kurt…_ insiste Rachel.

– _Pero…_ intento decir pero ella no me deja continuar.

– _No hay pero que valga, en cuanto recuperes tu celular mándame un mensaje y nos quedamos de ver en alguna parte para pasar a comer…_ la escucho decir y sé que no hay nada más que hacer.

– _Está bien…_ termino diciendo y Rachel sale de mi habitación con una sonrisa triunfal, no sé si esos chicos sean buenas personas o unos delincuentes pero al parecer me tocará averiguarlo solo…

* * *

Después de una hora de insistencia finalmente Jeff nos contó cómo le había pedido matrimonio Nick, resulta que fue la noche que se fueron a cenar solos en París y sinceramente no sé cómo es que no me di cuenta antes. Sé que soy distraído pero no pensé que podría llegar a este extremo, aunque hay una parte de mí que dice tener una explicación… Y puede que tal vez y sólo tal vez en esos días haya estado muy ocupado pensando en cierto chico castaño y su mascota, no puede ser que ese chico me haya cautivado a tal grado…

Ayer por la noche queríamos salir a comprar una botella de vino para celebrar el compromiso de nuestros amigos pero a Seb se le ocurrió que teníamos que hacerlo oficial en compañía de más personas así que propuso una reunión lo más pronto posible con todos los Warblers y algunos otros amigos de la Universidad que los novios quisieran invitar. No pensé que él se fuera a emocionar tanto con esto pero parece que realmente esto es parte de su nueva personalidad, me pregunto quién habrá logrado tantos cambios en el joven Smythe…

– _¿En quién piensas cariño…?_ escucho una voz familiar y no puedo evitar brincar del susto.

– _¡Seb! ¿Qué haces aquí…?_ le pregunto sorprendido.

– _Nick me dijo que llevaría a comer a Jeff así que decidí pasar por ti a la Universidad para que me invites a comer…_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– _¿Qué? ¿A qué hora te dijo eso Nick?_ casi le grito.

– _Mmm… hace cinco minutos…_ me dice un tanto divertido.

– _¿Está loco? Tenemos que ir al Washington Square Park en media hora…_ me quejo en voz alta.

– _¡Oh, cierto! Me dijo que te diera esto…_ me dice tendiéndome el celular y yo ruedo los ojos.

– _Gracias…_ digo finalmente y él ríe.

– _Entonces, ¿en quién pensabas?_ insiste y yo río.

– _En ti…_ le digo con una sonrisa y él abre mucho los ojos.

– _¡Anderson! ¿Sabes lo que hubiera dado en otro tiempo porque me dijeras eso?_ me grita y yo río.

– _Lo sé Seb pero en el corazón no se manda…_ me hago el inocente.

– _Ahora lo sé…_ dice sonriendo bobamente y yo paso una mano enfrente de su cara. _– ¿Por qué pensabas en mí?_ me dice después de salir de su ensoñación y yo vuelvo a reír, no cabe duda que mi amigo está enamorado.

– _Nada importante, olvídalo…_ le digo divertido.

– _En ese caso cuéntame del chico que hizo que su mascota te derribara en ese puente de París…_ lo escucho decir y esta vez soy yo el sorprendido.

– _¡Fue un accidente! ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_ le grito y él mira hacia otro lado.

– _Jeff me contó algo anoche porque no podíamos dormir…_ dice en voz baja pero logro escucharlo.

– _¿Y lo mejor que se les ocurrió hacer fue hablar de mi vida personal?_ me quejo.

– _Sólo fue un comentario Blaine, relájate…_ dice restándole importancia y yo río.

– _De verdad que con ustedes no se puede..._ le digo divertido.

– _Somos amigos ¿no?_ me dice con una sonrisa y sé que diga lo que diga no voy a poder contra Sebastian Smythe.

– _Al rato te cuento esa historia pero por ahora acompáñame a entregar el celular ¿sí?_ le digo comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar y él me sigue.

– _Hecho, pero explícame por qué tenemos que ir a entregar ese celular al parque…_ dice después de un rato.

– _Lo confundí con el mío en el aeropuerto y alguien llamó para decirnos que si podíamos regresarlo así que como buenos ciudadanos eso haremos…_ le explico y él ríe.

– _¿Por qué te tienen que pasar todas esas cosas a ti?_ pregunta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– _¿Buena suerte?_ bromeo y ambos reímos.

– _Sí, seguramente…_ dice con sarcasmo mientras cruzamos la calle para llegar al parque y noto que hay un poco más de gente de lo normal.

– _Voy a matar a Nick…_ digo más para mí pero él logra escucharme.

– _¿Y ahora por qué?_ dice Sebastian un tanto cansado.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre citarlos a la hora de la comida?_ me quejo y él ríe.

– _A veces creo que tú solito te complicas la vida…_ lo escucho decir y lo veo mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle. _– ¡Oh, mira! Iré por un helado en lo que tú haces tu acción del día…_ dice señalando un establecimiento y comienza a caminar antes de que yo pueda decirle algo.

Dado que me han dejado solo comienzo a caminar por el parque y caigo en la cuenta de que no sé a quién estoy buscando, según recuerdo el celular es de un chico pero su amiga es la que nos marcó así que probablemente sea ella la que vino a recogerlo o tal vez vengan ambos. No sé por qué me complico tanto si tengo el número de la chica…

– _Tal vez Seb tenga razón…_ digo en voz alta y comienzo a marcar el número desde mi celular pero nadie contesta así que decido enviarle un mensaje.

 _Hola, son las dos en punto y estoy en el Washington Square Park… ¿Cómo te reconozco? – B_

 _¡Hola! Lo siento pero yo no pude asistir, mi amigo (que es el dueño) seguramente ya está por ahí. ¿Puedes buscarlo por favor? – R_

 _¿Alguna pista…? – B_

 _Es alto, delgado, piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos claros y en la mañana estaba usando una camisa azul marino. Es fácil de identificar, lo prometo. – R_

¿De verdad era esa su descripción? Más que a una persona parece que está describiendo a uno de esos maniquíes que ser encuentran en las tiendas de la quinta avenida, aunque pensándolo bien esa descripción también le queda a cierto chico de ojos azules pero… No, eso sería sencillamente imposible.

 _Seguro… – B_

Después de responderle a 'R' comienzo a caminar por el parque en busca del susodicho pero no parece haber nadie con esas características alrededor o por lo menos eso creo hasta que veo del otro lado de la calle y siento que mi mandíbula puede caer al piso en cualquier instante. ¿Qué hay del otro lado de la calle? O mejor dicho... ¿Quién está del otro lado de la calle? No, no es Sebastian y puedo asegurarles que mis ojos no pueden dar fe a lo que están viendo. El dueño de Sally está del otro lado de la calle, el chico al que le derramé el café en el aeropuerto está a punto de cruzar la calle y yo simplemente no puedo creerlo… ¡Es él! ¡Es él y está en Nueva York!

Puedo sentir que mi corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente pero… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Hablarle? ¿Seguirlo? ¿Ignorarlo? Mi cerebro es parte de una lucha interna pero al parecer hay otra parte de mí que sabe perfectamente que hacer porque en cuanto pasa a mi lado y su aroma entra por mis sentidos mi cuerpo parece tener mente propia y no sé cómo pero estoy caminando detrás de él, les juro que no sé cómo pero mi mano está tocando su hombro y él está girando hacia mí…

– _¿Hola?_ digo en cuanto lo tengo de frente y él abre mucho los ojos.

– _¡Oh, por Dios! Hola…_ dice con una risa nerviosa y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

– _¿Me recuerdas?_ pregunto tontamente y él asiente.

– _Sí, sí claro… Blaine, ¿cierto?_ lo escucho decir y ésta vez el sorprendido soy yo.

– _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ le pregunto confundido.

– _¡Oh! Escuché que te llamaron así en el aeropuerto, lo siento…_ me dice apenado y yo río.

– _Descuida, no hay problema…_ lo tranquilizo y ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber qué decir hasta que finalmente decido hablar. _– Y para que no te sientas mal, yo soy Blaine Anderson…_ le digo extendiendo mi mano y él la toma haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo.

– _Mucho gusto Blaine, yo soy Kurt Hummel…_ me dice con una sonrisa y siento que mi corazón deja de latir.

– _¿Vives por aquí…?_ le pregunto en cuanto nos soltamos y parece que él ha recordado algo.

– _En realidad no…_ dice mirando hacia todos lados y entonces noto el color de su camisa.

– _¿Estás esperando a alguien?_ le pregunto.

– _No, bueno sí pero no sé a quién espero…_ me explica y no lo puedo creer.

– _Increíble…_ digo en voz alta y él me mira apenado.

– _Te juro que mi memoria no es tan mala como crees pero hace unos días perdí mi celular y alguien iba a regresármelo hoy gracias a la ayuda de una amiga pero como ella no pudo venir no sé cómo voy a contactar a esa persona…_ sigue diciendo y yo estoy impactado.

– _De verdad que esto es increíble…_ no puedo evitar decir.

– _Sé que suena como una locura pero…_ comienza a decir pero no lo dejo continuar.

– _¡No! No me refería a eso, lo que pasa es que yo también estoy buscando a alguien…_ le digo intentando hacer que capte el mensaje.

– _¡Oh! En ese caso no te quito más tu tiempo, fue un gusto conocerte Blaine…_ lo escucho decir y él comienza a alejarse.

– _¡No! ¡Espera! No me dejaste terminar…_ le digo cuando lo alcanzo y él me mira confundido.

– _Amm… lo siento…_ dice un poco apenado y yo río.

– _¿De casualidad el nombre de tu amiga comienza con R?_ le digo con una sonrisa y él levanta una ceja mientras me mira.

– _Sí… ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ me pregunta confundido.

– _Porque ella me mandó a buscar a su amigo para que le entregara esto…_ le digo enseñándole su celular y lo veo abrir mucho los ojos.

– _Imposible… ¿Eras tú?_ dice incrédulo y yo asiento.

– _Sí, lamento la confusión pero el mío es idéntico al tuyo así que cuando la azafata me lo enseñó no dudé en tomarlo…_ le explico lo que pasó y él parece estar en shock.

– _No puedo creerlo…_ lo escucho decir.

– _Te dije que esto era increíble…_ le recuerdo y él ríe.

– _Sí, parece que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que creí…_ me dice un tanto divertido y yo río con él.

– _Así parece…_ le digo perdido en ese par de ojos azules que creía jamás volvería a ver.

– _En verdad muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…_ lo escucho decir después de un rato y sé que tengo que dejar de mirarlo tan detenidamente.

– _No es nada, además creo recordar que yo te debo un café…_ le digo guiñándole un ojo y él abre mucho los ojos.

– _¿Bromeas? Yo soy el que te debe ese café desde el principio…_ me dice un poco apenado y yo río.

– _Entonces creo que estamos a mano…_ digo en voz alta y una parte de mí está a punto de darme un golpe en la cabeza. _– Aunque, tal vez podríamos ir a comer algo ahora…_ intento remediar mi error y él se sonroja.

– _Me encantaría pero ya quedé con alguien para comer, tal vez en otra ocasión…_ me dice apenado y entonces los mensajes que leí en su celular vienen a mi mente… _Bebé…_ ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? Obviamente Kurt no es soltero…

– _Está bien, no te preocupes. Espero que disfrutes tu comida y cuida bien ese celular…_ le digo intentando sonar animado y él sonríe.

– _Lo haré y en verdad muchas gracias…_ me dice Kurt y sin querer suspiro.

– _No fue nada…_ le digo mientras comienzo a caminar hacia el otro lado del parque y algo dentro de mí ya no se siente tan bien como cuando vi a Kurt cruzando la calle. ¿De verdad tengo tan mala suerte en estas cosas? Una parte de mí comenzaba a creer en el destino pero a estas alturas ya no sé qué pensar…

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí un capítulo más chicos...**_ _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Como siempre espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima! ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lalala... Hola chicos, sé que tardé demasiado esta vez pero al menos ya estoy de vuelta... :) Hoy decidí que les voy a ahorrar mis lamentaciones y los dejaré leer el capítulo directamente. Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo! Saluditos!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

Destino… ¿Será que eso existe? Puede sonar tonto pero no encuentro otra explicación para que haya sido precisamente Blaine el chico que encontró mi celular. Sinceramente todavía no puedo creerlo, son demasiadas coincidencias pero no debo dejarme llevar por esas ideas porque… porque… porque ese chico no es para mí, porque yo lo vi con su novia y porque sería una pérdida de tiempo que yo me fijara en él ¿o no?

Dicen que nadie sabe por qué suceden las cosas y creo que por más que lo pienses no sabrás el por qué así que después de un rato decido dejar de pensar en eso y llamo a Rachel para saber dónde comeremos, en cuanto me manda la dirección me dirijo al restaurante y al entrar puedo localizar a mi amiga felizmente acompañada de mi hermano. Rachel se ve radiante y no puedo creer que el motivo sea precisamente Finn, ellos habían estado teniendo problemas cuando recién nos mudamos a Nueva York pero parece que todo ha ido bien en los últimos años y su amor ha sobrevivido a la distancia…

– Buenas tardes, ¿mesa para uno o esperará a alguien? – escucho la voz de la señorita del restaurante y entonces me doy cuenta que no he dejado de ver a Rachel y a Finn desde la entrada.

– ¡Por aquí! – me grita Rachel en cuanto me mira y yo sonrío.

– Vengo con ellos… – le digo a la señorita y ella me guía hasta su mesa.

– ¡Hermano! – me grita Finn en cuanto llego a su lado y me envuelve en un cálido abrazo.

– Yo también te he extrañado Finn… – le digo divertido y los tres reímos.

– Pensamos que no llegarías nunca… – me dice Rachel cuando la saludo.

– Sí viejo, me muero de hambre… – escucho decir a Finn y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Tú siempre tienes hambre Finn… – lo acuso y mi amiga ríe.

– Eso es parcialmente cierto… – dice mi hermano y el mesero se acerca a nuestra mesa con tres platillos.

– Yo no… – comienzo a decir pero Finn me hace una seña para que me detenga.

– Ordené por ti amigo, no tienes que agradecérmelo… – me dice mientras comienza a devorar su comida y yo miro mi plato.

– No pensaba hacerlo, ¿por qué creíste que querría comer costillitas? – le pregunto incrédulo.

– ¡Son muy buenas Kurt! – dice antes de meterse otro trozo de carne a la boca.

– Rachel… – comienzo a quejarme y mi amiga pone su mano sobre la mía.

– Tranquilízate Kurt, también ordené una ensalada para ti… – me dice con una sonrisa y yo respiro profundamente.

– Gracias… – le digo un poco aliviado.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me pregunta mi amiga.

– Porque... Creo que perdí mucho tiempo pensando en cosas que no vale la pena mencionar… – le digo pensativo y ella me mira confundida.

– ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos del celular? – la escucho preguntar.

– Sólo fue un chico y casi me desmayo al verlo… – le explico y ella ríe.

– ¿Tan guapo estaba? – bromea.

– ¡No! Bueno sí pero no fue por eso… – digo sin pensar y ella parece sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

– ¿Entonces? – me insiste.

– ¿Recuerdas al chico de París? – le pregunto y ella entrecierra los ojos.

– ¿Al que le arruinaste su ropa con el café que le derramó Sally? – me dice divertida y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Sí… – le confirmo y ella ríe todavía más.

– Claro que lo recuerdo, nunca te había visto tan… – comienza a decir pero no la dejo terminar.

– ¡Rachel! – la regaño y ella rueda los ojos.

– Bueno… ¿Qué pasa con él? – me dice un poco más tranquila.

– Era él… – le explico y sin querer suspiro.

– ¿QUÉ? – la escucho gritar.

– Él tenía mi celular… – le repito y ella abre mucho los ojos.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Dime que ya tienes su número por favor! – sigue gritando y yo le hago una seña para que se tranquilice.

– De hecho no… – termino confesándole.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo tienes? – se queja un poco exasperada.

– ¿Con qué pretexto se lo hubiera pedido? – intento defenderme pero no funciona.

– Con el de agradecerle por haber cuidado tu celular ¿tal vez? pudiste haberlo invitado a comer… – insiste.

– En realidad él fue el que me invitó… – le digo en voz baja y ella casi se ahoga con su bebida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y qué rayos haces aquí? – me reclama.

– Yo había quedado en comer contigo y con Finn… – le recuerdo.

– ¡Sí Kurt pero pudiste habernos cancelado y salir con tu chico! – me regaña Rachel y Finn levanta la mirada de su plato para colocarla sobre mí.

– ¿Ya tienes un chico? – me pregunta curioso.

– ¡No es mi chico! – me quejo en voz alta.

– ¿Entonces…? – insiste sin quitarme la mirada de encima y yo miro a Rachel.

– Es una larga historia amor… – le explica ella y Finn parece querer decir algo pero una voz no se lo permite.

– ¿Rachel? ¿Kurt? – escucho decir a alguien y cuando volteo a ver de quién se trata no puedo evitar sonreír.

– ¡Hola Jeff! – decimos Rachel y yo al unísono.

– ¡Nick espera! – le dice Jeff a su novio y lo vemos regresar a nosotros.

– ¡Oh! Hola chicos… – nos saluda Nick con una sonrisa.

– Siéntense… – les dice Rachel mientras se recorre en el sillón.

– En realidad ya nos íbamos pero ya que insisten… – nos dice Jeff mientras se sientan y nosotros reímos.

– ¿Viven cerca de aquí? – nos pregunta Nick.

– Algo así… – le responde Rachel y ellos no dicen nada.

– ¿Y ustedes? – les pregunto curioso.

– No, en realidad vivimos más cerca de NYU pero nos gusta mucho la comida de aquí… – nos explica Jeff y veo que Finn lo mira.

– Las costillitas son geniales ¿no creen? – les pregunta emocionado y ellos lo miran un poco confundidos.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! Él es Finn, mi novio… – lo presenta Rachel.

– Mucho gusto chicos… – les dice Finn y ellos asienten en forma de saludo.

– Ahora todo tiene sentido… – escucho decir a Jeff y yo río.

– No me digan que pensaron que yo salía con esta loca… – le digo divertido y lo veo sonrojarse.

– Algo así pero tú pareces… – comienza a decir pero no termina.

– ¿Gay? – le pregunto divertido y ellos asienten. – Tal vez eso sea porque soy 100% gay chicos… – les digo con una sonrisa y ellos intercambian una mirada.

– ¡Te lo dije! – le grita Jeff a su novio y éste niega con la cabeza.

– Y es soltero por si saben de alguien que… – escucho decir a Rachel y la fulmino con la mirada.

– ¡Rachel, no soy tu mercancía así que deja de negociar mi vida! – me quejo en voz alta y escucho a los chicos reír.

– Lo siento, nos recordaste mucho a un amigo… – me dice Jeff en cuanto los miro y estoy a punto de decir algo pero un destello que viene de la mano del rubio llama mi atención.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Eso es lo que creo que es…? – no puedo evitar preguntar.

– Así es… – me confirma y Rachel mira a lo que me refiero.

– ¿Se van a casar? – les pregunta emocionada y Finn parece estar ahogándose con su bebida. – ¿Estás bien amor? – le dice Rachel y él asiente pero se aleja un poco de la mesa.

– De hecho si nos casaremos… ¡Nick me lo propuso en París! – nos explica Jeff después de un rato muy emocionado y debo confesar que me siento un poco celoso.

– ¡Awww, qué romántico! – les dice Rachel y veo a mi hermano tomar su lugar nuevamente.

– Felicidades chicos… – escucho decir a Finn con una sonrisa y ellos entrelazan sus manos.

– Gracias Finn y ya que los encontramos, ¿quieren acompañarnos a nuestra fiesta de compromiso? – nos pregunta Jeff con una sonrisa.

– No será nada ostentoso pero nos gustaría que asistieran… – le sigue Nick y creo que realmente hacen una linda pareja.

– ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo es? – les pregunta Rachel emocionada.

– Mañana… – nos dicen un poco apenados y nosotros intercambiamos algunas miradas.

– Me encantaría pero hoy regreso a Ohio… – comienza a decir Finn pero mi amiga no lo deja terminar.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Quédate un día más con nosotros ¿sí? – le dice suplicante.

– Pero… – intenta decir mi hermano.

– ¡Por favor! – insiste Rachel y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Está bien… – termina cediendo Finn y todos reímos.

– ¡Sí! Es un hecho, ahí estaremos… – les confirma Rachel a Nick y a Jeff.

– Genial, ¿tienen dónde apuntar? – nos dice Nick y mi amiga saca su agenda para que ellos apunten la dirección donde será la fiesta.

– Gracias y felicidades otra vez chicos… – les dice Rachel.

– Hacen una linda pareja… – agrego yo con una sonrisa y ellos ríen.

– Gracias Kurt y no se les olvide que nos vemos mañana como a las siete de la tarde ¿está bien? – nos dice Jeff y nosotros asentimos.

– Perfecto, provecho chicos y adiós… – escucho decir a Nick mientras se levanta de la mesa y se lleva a Jeff consigo.

– ¡Nos vemos mañana! – nos dice Jeff mientras se alejan y nosotros nos despedimos con nuestras manos.

– ¿Y a ellos de dónde los conocen? – nos pregunta Finn en cuanto ellos desaparecen.

– Los encontramos en París… – le responde Rachel.

– Vaya, creo que en ese viaje conocieron mucha gente… – escucho decir a mi hermano e inmediatamente pienso en Blaine.

– No precisamente… – digo en voz alta y él me mira fijamente.

– Entonces, ¿me contarás la historia del chico del café? – me interroga y yo suspiro.

– Cuando lleguemos a casa… – le digo resignado y él sonríe.

– Ok, creo que puedo esperar un poco más… – me dice con una sonrisa y lo veo concentrarse nuevamente en su plato. Puede que mi hermano sea inofensivo pero cuando se lo propone puede ser intimidante así que será mejor que me prepare para todo el interrogatorio que me espera en cuanto lleguemos al apartamento…

* * *

Después de que dejé a Kurt no me tardé mucho en encontrar a Sebastian porque estaba en la esquina comiendo su helado como un niño de diez años, una parte de mí realmente quería regresar y averiguar más cosas sobre Kurt pero había otra parte que me decía que no valía la pena hacerme ilusiones después de aquellos mensajes. ¿Quién saca conclusiones a partir de unos mensajes de celular? Al parecer yo y en verdad no me gustaron para nada mis conclusiones…

– ¿Cómo te fue? – escucho la voz de Sebastian cuando llego a su lado y regreso a la realidad.

– Bien… – intento sonar convincente y él me mira con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Qué salió mal? – me pregunta curioso.

– Nada… – le digo viendo hacia otro lado y él comienza a negar con la cabeza.

– No sabes mentir Anderson, suéltalo… – insiste y yo suspiro.

– Vamos a casa y te cuento… – le digo un tanto cansado.

– ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo quiero comer algo! – se queja y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Bien, vamos a comer algo… – le digo resignado.

– Quiero comida china… – me advierte y yo asiento. Caminamos algunas cuadras en silencio porque él sigue comiendo su helado y yo no tengo ganas de hablar. En cuanto llegamos al restaurante Seb decide ordenar por mí porque yo estoy un poco perdido en mis pensamientos y la verdad es que no me opondré a su elección. Sé que se oye mal pero tal vez si en este momento estuviera comiendo con cierto castaño y no precisamente con Sebastian no me sentiría justo como ahora…

– ¿Quieren una mesa? – escucho la voz del chico que nos atiende y veo a Seb negar con la cabeza.

– Póngalo para llevar, por favor… – le dice amablemente y el chico lo obedece.

– Pensé que tenías mucha hambre… – le comento algo confundido.

– Sí la tengo pero no quiero comer en público contigo, no te ofendas pero parece que vienes de un funeral… – me explica y yo no sé qué decir exactamente.

– Lo siento Seb… – me disculpo después de un rato y el joven nos entrega nuestro pedido. No sé cómo pero llegamos demasiado rápido al apartamento y cuando menos lo pienso ya estoy sentado en el comedor con Sebastian…

– ¿Y bien? – me dice cuando mi mirada se cruza con la suya y sé que tengo que contarle todo así que comienzo. Le cuento a Seb sobre el accidente que tuve en Paris con Kurt y Sally, le cuento sobre el encuentro en el aeropuerto y finalmente le digo que Kurt es el mismo chico al que le devolví el celular hace un rato.

– Y esa es la historia… – le digo con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar en específico y veo que él deja caer sus palillos chinos.

– Déjame ver si entendí, ¿te has encontrado a ese chico tres veces y por lo que veo te interesa pero no has sido capaz de pedirle su número? – me pregunta tranquilamente.

– Emm… yo… – intento decir y él rueda los ojos.

– Vaya que eres torpe Anderson… – dice mientras toma sus palillos nuevamente.

– ¡Oye! Tú bien sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas… – me defiendo y él ríe.

– Dame una buena razón por la que no le hayas pedido su número siendo que tuviste su celular casi tres días… – me dice incrédulo.

– Tú no lo entiendes Sebastian, él es… no tenía caso que se lo pidiera… – intento explicarme.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – me cuestiona mi amigo.

– Porque no tengo ninguna posibilidad con él… – le respondo pero al parecer no le gusta mi respuesta.

– ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – se queja alterado y yo ruedo los ojos.

– ¡Lo sé y punto! – le digo exasperado y la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Jeff y a Nick.

– ¡Hola chicos! – nos saluda Jeff.

– Hola… – le respondo intentando sonar más tranquilo y Seb lo saluda con su mano.

– Provecho… – nos dice Nick y se sienta en una de las sillas vacías.

– Gracias… – le dice Seb en cuanto termina su bocado y Jeff se sienta en la otra silla.

– ¿Cómo les fue con los chicos del celular? – nos pregunta Nick y Seb rueda los ojos.

– Agh… Ni me lo recuerdes… – lo escucho quejarse y ellos me miran.

– ¿Tan mal salió? – me pregunta Nick.

– No me digas que resultaron ser unos psicópatas… – le sigue Jeff un tanto preocupado.

– No, nada de eso… – intento tranquilizarlos.

– ¿Entonces? – insiste Nick.

– Cuéntales… – me presiona Sebastian y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

– ¿Qué tienes que contarnos? – me pregunta Jeff y sé que está buscando mi mirada.

– ¿Blaine? – insiste Nick.

– Está bien, ¿recuerdan el accidente que tuve en París? – les pregunto resignado.

– ¡Oww, claro! ¡Ese chico robó tu corazón! – me dice Jeff emocionado y veo a Sebastian reír.

– Pues el dueño del celular es el mismo chico que el del accidente en París… – le explico y me preparo para lo que viene.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Le declaraste tu amor y se besaron apasionadamente? – comienza a decir Jeff y Nick toma su mano para que se tranquilice.

– Creo que estuvo muy lejos de eso… – escucho decir a Seb un tanto burlón y Jeff sigue buscando mi mirada.

– Blaine, dime por favor que hiciste algo… – me dice seriamente pero yo no digo nada. – Blaine… – insiste.

– Lo invité a comer… – le digo finalmente y Jeff brinca de alegría.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi muchacho! – lo escucho decir emocionado pero después de unos segundos me mira un tanto confundido. – Un segundo, si lo invitaste a comer… ¿Por qué estas comiendo con Sebastian? – me pregunta finalmente y yo suspiro.

– Porque él no aceptó… – le digo un poco decepcionado y él se levanta de su lugar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no le insististe? – me grita exasperado.

– Porque dijo que ya había quedado con alguien más… – le explico.

– ¡¿Y?! Pudo ser su hermana, su madre, qué sé yo… – insiste mi amigo.

– Jeff, tranquilízate amor… – intenta calmarlo Nick.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Blaine dejó ir a… – comienza a decir Jeff pero no lo dejo terminar.

– ¡Basta! Sé que no hice lo que ustedes esperaban pero no es para tanto, es mi vida chicos y tienen que dejar de presionarme de esa forma… – termino explotando y ellos me miran sin decir nada mientras me tranquilizo.

– Lo siento Blaine pero creo que desperdiciaste tu oportunidad… – me dice Jeff después de un rato.

– Sólo olvídenlo ¿quieren? – les insisto y veo a Seb cubrir su cara con sus manos.

– Ay Blaine, no sé qué diría tu hermano si estuviera aquí… – lo escucho quejarse y suspiro.

– Probablemente estaría regañándome igual que ustedes o peor… – les digo resignado.

– Eso tenlo por seguro… – me dice Jeff y escuchamos el sonido de un celular.

"¿Diga?" responde Sebastian y todos guardamos silencio. "¡Oh! Hola, lo siento es que cierto Anderson me acaba de sacar de mis casillas…" sigue diciendo y yo lo fulmino con la mirada. "Lo sé, yo también te extraño cariño…" lo escuchamos decir y lo vemos desaparecer hacia su habitación.

– ¿Ese era nuestro Sebastian Smythe? – escucho a Jeff preguntar un tanto incrédulo.

– Al parecer… – es lo único que puedo decir y todos seguimos viendo hacia donde se fue nuestro amigo.

– Lo que hace el amor… – dice Jeff con un suspiro y yo me cubro la cara con las manos. – Iré por algo de tomar… – escucho decir a mi amigo después de un rato y me limito a hacer un leve asentimiento.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – escucho preguntar a Nick en cuanto su novio desaparece y yo bajo mis manos.

– ¿Cómo crees que debería sentirme? – no puedo evitar preguntarle.

– No lo sé, mejor dime cómo te sientes en realidad… – me insiste y yo cierro los ojos por un momento.

– No muy bien, tal vez debí insistir un poco… – le digo un tanto cansado.

– No te presiones Blaine, si ya te lo encontraste una vez por aquí seguramente habrá una próxima… – intenta animarme.

– No sé si tenga caso… – me encuentro diciendo y él busca mi mirada.

– ¿Lo dices por los mensajes que leímos? – me pregunta y yo asiento. – No deberías adelantarte a los hechos, puede que sólo sea una amiga o su madre… – lo escucho decir y río.

– Comienzas a escucharte como Jeff… – le digo divertido y él pone los ojos en blanco.

– A veces tienes que admitir que mi novio tiene un punto con lo que dice… – me dice con una sonrisa y sé que no puedo negarlo.

– Tal vez pero ni siquiera le pedí su número… ¿Y si no hay una próxima vez? – le digo un poco preocupado.

– Pues puede que no tengamos su número pero sí tenemos el de su amiga… – me dice con una sonrisa traviesa y yo niego con la cabeza.

– Ni se te ocurra decirlo enfrente de Jeff o de Sebastian… – le advierto y el sonido de unos zapatos me hacen querer que me trague la tierra.

– ¿Qué es lo que no va a decir en frente mío? – escucho la voz de Jeff y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– Que Blaine te quiere más de lo que puede admitir… – le responde Nick y mi amigo me abraza por la espalda.

– ¡Aww, Blainey! – me dice dulcemente y vuelvo a escuchar pasos por el pasillo.

– ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunta Sebastian en cuanto llega a nuestro lado y yo lo miro con una ceja levantada.

– Mejor dinos de qué nos perdimos nosotros… – lo reto y él me mira aparentemente confundido.

– ¿Por qué? – me pregunta inocentemente.

– Ya Seb, ¿cuándo nos vas a decir quién es tu novio misterioso? – le dice Jeff directamente y él parece entender todo.

– Pronto… – se limita a responder.

– ¿En serio? ¿No nos dirás ahora? – le pregunto incrédulo.

– No estoy listo y no, no lo haré… – nos dice tranquilamente y lo veo sentarse en el sillón. – Entonces… ¿Qué tal una película? – lo escucho decir mientras toma el control de la televisión y estoy a punto de decir algo pero Jeff se me adelanta.

– Me encantaría pero tenemos que afinar los detalles de la fiesta de mañana… – nos recuerda y yo sonrío.

– ¡Cierto! ¿Ya llamaron a los Warblers? – les pregunto emocionado.

– En realidad no nos ha dado tiempo… – me responde Nick.

– Bueno, creo que ya sé lo que haremos… – le digo a Sebastian y él rueda los ojos.

– Bien, llamemos a los Warblers entonces… – me dice resignado y Jeff ríe.

– ¡Gracias! – nos dice emocionado y Seb comienza a buscar números en su celular.

– Nos espera un largo día… – lo escucho decir y me tumbo a su lado en el sillón.

– Sí pero será divertido y pronto estaremos todos juntos otra vez… – le digo con una sonrisa y los cuatro nos miramos.

– Como en los viejos tiempos… – dice Nick con un suspiro y todos reímos. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos con los chicos y simplemente no puedo esperar para ver a todos los Warblers juntos otra vez, apuesto que será la mejor reunión que hayamos tenido en años…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

No cabe duda que nadie sabe por qué pasan las cosas, siento que el haber conocido a Nick y a Jeff es algo necesariamente especial pero aun no entiendo por qué. Ayer que nos dijeron que se iban a casar me emocioné tanto por ellos como si fueran mis amigos de toda la vida y hoy todavía siento parte de esa emoción. He estado un largo rato arreglándome para la ocasión y no es que no me guste lo que estoy usando sino que hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que debo estar especialmente arreglado esta noche…

– ¿A qué hora iba a llegar Rachel? – escucho la voz de Finn detrás de mí y volteo a verlo.

– Dijo que a las cinco treinta… – le contesto viendo su atuendo y él mira su reloj.

– Pues ya son las seis... – me dice algo cansado.

– Tal vez debería llamarla… – le digo mientras saco mi celular pero el suyo comienza a sonar.

"Hola amor…" lo escucho decir. "¿Qué? ¿No puedes cancelarlo? Sí, claro…" dice desanimado y me pasa el celular. – Quiere hablar contigo… – me dice con la peor cara del mundo y yo lo tomo.

"¿Hola?" digo al teléfono.

"Hola Kurt, me acaba de surgir algo en NYADA…" la escucho decir.

"¿Cómo que te acaba de surgir algo?" le pregunto confundido.

"¡Tengo una audición a las 7 para un musical en Broadway!" me dice emocionada.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio?" no puedo evitar gritar.

"¡Claro tonto! Discúlpame con los chicos ¿sí?" la escucho decir.

"Claro, no te preocupes yo creo que lo entenderán…" le respondo.

"Gracias Kurt y por lo que más quieras no dejes que a tu hermano se le amargue la noche sólo porque yo no iré, ¿puedo confiar en ti?" me dice suplicante.

"Lo intentaré Rachel…" le aseguro.

"Por favor, convéncelo de ir a la fiesta contigo…" insiste.

"Ya dije que lo intentaré…" le contesto un tanto cansado.

"Ok, gracias Kurt. ¡Nos vemos al rato!" comienza a despedirse.

"¡Rómpete una pierna!" le digo emocionado.

"¡Gracias! Adiós…" me responde de la misma forma y yo río.

"Adiós…" le digo antes de colgar y veo que Finn se ha tumbado en el sillón para ver la televisión.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Estás listo para irnos? – le pregunto animado.

– Ve tú hermano, yo esperaré a Rachel… – lo escucho decir y ruedo los ojos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermano favorito ande solo por las peligrosas calles de Nueva York? – le pregunto dramáticamente.

– Kurt… vives en Nueva York… – me dice seriamente.

– Pero no conozco el barrio donde es la fiesta… ¡Vamos! – intento de nuevo.

– No tengo ganas Kurt, si me quedé fue por la insistencia de Rachel pero… – comienza a decir pero no lo dejo terminar.

– Pero aunque ella no irá yo estaré ahí… – insisto.

– Kurt… – lo escucho quejarse.

– ¡Vamos, Finn! No pienso dejarte solo aquí… – intento animarlo.

– No te preocupes por mí Kurt, ve y diviértete… – me dice sin ceder y comienzo a desesperarme.

– No señor, toma tu chaqueta y nos vamos… – le digo firmemente.

– Pero… – intenta decir pero no lo dejo continuar.

– No hay pero que valga así que levántate… – insisto.

– Está bien… – dice resignado y lo veo levantarse del sillón para caminar hacia mí.

– Ánimo Finn, apuesto que será una noche inolvidable… – le digo para animarlo y él medio sonríe. Cuando salimos del edificio tomo a mi hermano por el brazo y así caminamos hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi, no estoy muy seguro de saber llegar al lugar de la fiesta y tampoco de poder animar del todo a mi hermano esta noche pero dicen que no hay peor intento que el que no se hace ¿no? Además, tengo una corazonada…

* * *

Si llegué a pensar que Sebastian estaba emocionado con la fiesta de compromiso de Nick y Jeff hoy pude comprobar mis sospechas. ¿Por qué? Porque he pasado todo el día de un lugar a otro ya que según mi amigo faltan muchas cosas para que haya una fiesta de compromiso decente en nuestro apartamento. Para empezar hemos ido a comprar lo que faltaba en la despensa para hacer algunos bocadillos y de paso Sebastian ha aprovechado para comprar un poco de bebidas para nuestra celebración. Todavía no puedo creer que estuvimos esperando este momento por años y finalmente va a llegar el día en que nuestros amigos formalicen su relación.

Hace un rato comenzaron a llegar los Warblers y al parecer todos vienen con la batería cargada porque no han parado de hacer planes para las despedidas de soltero, la boda y hasta están buscando el lugar ideal para la luna de miel sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de los interesados. Jeff ha intentado explicarles en vano que algunos detalles tienen que ser realmente especiales para ellos pero David insiste en que si quieren que el evento sea inolvidable tienen que dejarlo organizar todo junto con Wes. Por lo que a mí respecta debo decir que no he podido intervenir en esas discusiones porque hasta hace un rato estaba en la cocina ayudando a Sebastian con los bocadillos pero parece que al fin tendré la oportunidad de dar mi opinión sobre el asunto…

– ¡Blaine! ¿Ya está la comida? – me pregunta David en cuanto me acerco a la sala y yo ruedo los ojos.

– David… ¿Acaso piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida? – le pregunto divertido y él levanta su copa hacia mí.

– De hecho… – comienza a decir pero es interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

– Te toca Blaine… – me señala Thad y no tengo más opción que ir a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado me encuentro con Mark y algunos otros chicos de la universidad así que después de saludarlos los dejo pasar y Wes hace las presentaciones correspondientes. Cuando finalmente todos se conocen estoy a punto de sentarme a lado de David pero el timbre vuelve a sonar y todos los Warblers me miran significativamente…

– Ni se molesten, yo abro… – les digo sarcásticamente a mis amigos y los escucho reír un poco. No estoy muy seguro de a quiénes invitaron los novios pero apuesto que puedo reconocer a cualquiera de la universidad y no se diga a los miembros de los Warblers que faltan por llegar. En cuanto estoy cerca de la puerta el timbre vuelve a sonar así que me apresuro a abrir y en cuanto veo de quien se trata mi corazón parece detenerse… – ¿Hola? – digo confundido.

– Hola… yo… creo que me equivoqué de número… – escucho decir al castaño que está frente a mí y antes de que pueda decirle algo lo veo alejarse a toda prisa.

– ¿Quién era? – escucho la voz de Wes atrás de mí y no sé si correr detrás del chico o contarle lo sucedido a mi amigo. – ¿Blaine? – insiste Wes y al ver que no hay nadie del otro lado de la puerta la cierra.

– Yo… Él… – intento articular pero mis pensamientos están desordenados. Mi amigo me mira un poco confundido y yo estoy a punto de decir algo más coherente pero el timbre de la puerta no me deja hacerlo.

– Yo abro… – dice Wes haciéndome a un lado y yo me quedo atrás de él.

– Hola, ¿aquí viven Nick y Jeff? – escucho a una voz preguntar pero no es la que yo estaba esperando.

– Sí, adelante… – le responde mi amigo y veo entrar a un hombre un tanto fornido y mucho más alto que yo al apartamento.

– ¡Finn! – escucho gritar a Jeff y sin querer frunzo el ceño.

– Hola Jeff… – le responde el hombre con una sonrisa y Nick se acerca a saludarlo.

– ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¿Dónde están…? – comienza a decir Jeff pero no termina porque Finn sale del departamento y regresa acompañado de la última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Tú también viniste! – grita mi amigo emocionado y mi mandíbula está a punto de caer al piso. ¿De dónde rayos conoce Jeff a Kurt?

– No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo… – escucho decir al tal Finn y lo veo abrazar al castaño por los hombros.

– ¡Oh! Por cierto, Rachel no pudo venir pero les manda esto… – dice Kurt mientras le entrega una pequeña bolsa a mi amigo y yo estoy un poco confundido.

– ¡Aww! No era necesario pero gracias… – le responde mi amigo y toma la bolsa.

– Bueno chicos, siéntanse como en su casa… – les dice mi amigo y los chicos miran alrededor.

– Por allá están las bebidas y los bocadillos están a punto de salir, espero que les gusten porque los prepararon nuestros mejores amigos… – les comenta Nick y yo todavía no salgo del shock.

– Y también son los mejores cocineros del grupo…– interviene Wes y ellos nos miran finalmente.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! Kurt, Finn ellos son Wes y Blaine… – nos presenta Jeff.

– ¡Jeffrey! – escuchamos un grito desde la cocina y mi amigo brinca del susto.

– El deber me llama, diviértanse chicos… – dice antes de salir corriendo y todos nos miramos.

– Mucho gusto… – escucho decir a Wes en cuanto mi amigo desaparece y Finn estrecha su mano seguido de Kurt.

– Igual… – dice el más alto y enseguida me ofrece su mano a mí. Debo decir que me tardo un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente le correspondo el gesto y cuando Kurt se pone frente a mí siento que me quedo congelado.

– Hola Blaine… – lo escucho decir y siento la mirada de mis amigos sobre mí.

– Hola, parece que siempre si era el número adecuado… – no puedo evitar decirle y mi comentario hace que se sonroje.

– ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – nos pregunta Nick un poco extrañado y nosotros rodamos los ojos.

– Larga historia… – decimos al unísono y eso nos hace reír un poco.

– En ese caso creo que está bien que los deje un momento, tengo que ver a mi novio… – dice Nick y nosotros asentimos.

– Sí, no te preocupes… – le respondo a mi amigo y esta vez nos quedamos callados los cuatro hasta que por fin habla Wes.

– ¿Gustan algo de beber? – les pregunta Wes y Finn pone su mano en el hombro de Kurt.

– Veré si hay algo que te guste… – le dice al castaño y yo siento algo extraño en mi estómago.

– Gracias Finn… – escucho decir a Kurt y vemos a Finn y a Wes alejarse poco a poco. – Así que… ¿Eres amigo de Nick y Jeff desde hace mucho tiempo? – lo escucho preguntar y mi mirada se cruza con la suya.

– Sí, desde secundaria… – le respondo con una sonrisa y él me imita.

– Debes estar muy feliz por ellos… – me dice animado.

– De hecho sí, todos hemos estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo… – le confieso y él ríe.

– Hacen una linda pareja al igual que tú y tu novia… – lo escucho decir y abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Mi novia? – digo confundido y él asiente.

– Sí, la que estaba contigo en el aeropuerto aquella vez… – me explica y veo a David acercarse a nosotros.

– ¿La novia de Blaine? ¡Por Dios! Si me compruebas que este hombre tiene novia yo me vuelvo gay… – lo escucho decir y Kurt lo mira un poco confundido.

– Kurt, él es David y como verás creo que ya se le pasó un poco la mano con las bebidas… – le explico apenado y él sonríe.

– Yo me encargo de él… – escucho decir a Nick y lo veo llevarse a David

– Mucho gusto David… – le dice Kurt haciendo un gesto con la mano y yo río.

– Lamento mucho eso y con respecto a la chica del aeropuerto, ella sólo es una amiga Kurt… – le aclaro y él me mira algo apenado.

– Yo… Lo siento mucho… – lo escucho decir.

– No te preocupes… – intento tranquilizarlo y se hace un silencio incómodo entre nosotros mientras vemos a Finn acercarse nuevamente.

– ¡Mira lo que encontré! Esto es para ti y yo me quedo con esto… – lo escucho decir y Kurt le sonríe.

– Gracias… – le dice dulcemente y una parte de mí quisiera haber sido quien le entregara su bebida.

– Entonces, el mundo es muy pequeño ¿no lo creen? – intento conversar un poco.

– Y que lo digas… – me responde Kurt y veo a Finn mirarlo fijamente, en un principio intento controlar lo que sea que estoy sintiendo pero esa extraña sensación en mi estómago parece estar ganando terreno y lo que estoy viendo en este momento no ayuda en nada…

– ¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes dos? – no puedo evitar preguntar al verlos tan juntos y Wes me mira un poco sorprendido por el tono en el que lo digo.

– Desde secundaria, este loco se enamoró de mí desde el primer día que me vio… – me responde Finn pero antes de que pueda continuar Kurt le da un codazo en las costillas.

– No es necesario que cuentes esa historia Finn… – le dice un tanto incómodo y él lo mira.

– Está bien viejo, ya no diré nada… – le asegura Finn mientras se toca el lugar donde lo golpeó y no puedo evitar pensar que 'viejo' no es el apodo más dulce que alguien podría decirle a Kurt.

– ¿Alguien ha visto a Blaine? – escucho preguntar a una voz a lo lejos y cuando menos lo espero siento dos manos alrededor de mi cintura. – ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Al fin te encuentro! Te he estado buscando por todos lados cariño… – me dice Sebastian depositando un beso en mi mejilla y veo a Kurt abrir mucho los ojos.

– ¡Sebastian! Compórtate por favor… – me quejo en voz alta pero él no hace ningún esfuerzo por soltarme.

– Me estoy comportando cariño, tú eres el maleducado aquí… – me dice señalando a Kurt y a Finn con la mirada.

– Sebastian, ellos son Kurt y Finn… – los presento intentando sonar cortés.

– Hola… – dicen ellos al unísono y hago que Seb aleje sus manos de mí.

– Hola chicos, mucho gusto. Y entonces… ¿De qué hablaban con el pequeño Blaine? – les dice Seb y veo a Finn sonreír un tanto burlón.

– Hablábamos sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido pero mejor cuéntenos cómo es que ustedes se conocen… – le responde Kurt y puedo notar algo extraño en su voz.

– ¿De verdad? Pues yo conocí a este par en la Academia Dalton en una de sus presentaciones del coro y ahí supe que mi destino era terminar a lado de este hombre… – les dice Seb mientras me rodea con su brazo por la cintura y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Seb… – comienzo a quejarme y él me mira a los ojos.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, ahí me enamoré de ti… – me dice inocentemente y escucho que Kurt parece estar ahogándose con su bebida.

– ¡Oh por Dios, Kurt! ¿Estás bien? – escucho la voz de Jeff y enseguida aparece a lado del castaño.

– Sí, no es nada Jeff… – le dice en cuanto se recupera y mi amigo lo toma del brazo.

– Ven conmigo… – le dice Jeff mientras lo aleja de nosotros y Wes comienza una extraña plática a la cual no presto atención porque me quedo viendo cómo mi amigo se lleva a Kurt rumbo a la cocina. En cuanto me doy cuenta hacia donde van intento escaparme de mi lugar pero Sebastian me pregunta algo sobre una de nuestras aventuras en Dalton así que me veo obligado a permanecer ahí para evitar que mi amigo altere la historia una vez más y esta vez soy yo el que habla. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero para mí parecen ser horas hasta que veo a Kurt caminar hacia nosotros pero según veo no viene con intenciones de integrarse a la plática…

– ¿Nos disculpan un momento? – escucho decir a Kurt mientras jala a Finn y los tres lo miramos un poco confundidos.

– Adelante… – es lo único que puedo responder y los veo alejarse.

– Ven Blaine, necesito tu ayuda con esto… – escucho la voz de Jeff después de un rato y lo sigo a la cocina en donde me encuentro con un gran desorden. Por lo que veo los bocadillos son un éxito pero creo que el alcohol también lo está siendo y sabrá Dios quién se metió en la cocina pero ha arrasado con la mayor parte de todo lo comestible que teníamos ahí adentro así que como buen amigo que soy me tocará preparar un poco más de todo.

Después de solucionar el dichoso problema de mi amigo regreso a la fiesta y busco a Kurt con la mirada pero solo encuentro a Finn sentado en la barra bebiéndose una copa así que decido acercarme a él. – Hola de nuevo… – lo saludo y él me ofrece una copa.

– Hola… – lo escucho decir y tengo que admitir que la curiosidad me está matando.

– ¿Y Kurt? – no puedo evitar preguntarle y él me observa detenidamente.

– Se fue, me dijo que lo disculpara con ustedes… – me dice con total tranquilidad y algo dentro de mí parece apagarse.

– Ya veo… – es lo único que puedo decir y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué fue lo que pasó para que Kurt tuviera que irse.

– ¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento? – me pregunta Finn después de un rato y yo estoy un poco sorprendido por su petición.

– Claro… – le respondo inseguro y él se recorre un asiento en la barra.

– En ese caso, será mejor que te sientes... – lo escucho decir y yo le hago caso. – ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces? – me pregunta curioso pero no estoy seguro de saber a lo que se refiere.

– ¿A quién? – le digo confundido.

– A mi hermano… – me responde como si nada.

– ¡Ah! A tu… ¿Qué dijiste? – casi grito al caer en la cuenta de sus palabras y él me mira extrañado.

– Dije que si hace mucho que conoces a mi hermano, a Kurt… – me explica y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

– ¿Kurt es tu hermano? – no puedo evitar preguntarle.

– Sí, ¿qué pensaste que éramos? – me pregunta con una ceja levantada y yo siento que puedo ponerme del color de un tomate en cualquier momento.

– Yo… es que ustedes… – intento decir pero no sale nada coherente de mi boca.

– Ni lo digas, supe lo que estabas pensando desde que entré con él al apartamento… – me dice el chico con una sonrisa y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿De qué hablas? – me hago el inocente.

– No soy tonto amigo… ¿Crees que no noté cómo te tensaste cuando lo abracé? ¿Crees que no sentí tu mirada cada vez que me acercaba a él? No eres muy bueno fingiendo… – me dice mientras le da otro sorbo a su bebida y yo siento un nudo en la garganta.

– No sé a lo que te refieres… – le digo imitando su acción y él ríe.

– Te gusta y no puedes ocultarlo… – me dice directamente y yo estoy a punto de ahogarme con mi bebida.

– Yo… – intento decir pero él no me deja continuar.

– Pareces un buen chico Blaine pero no creo que sea bueno que ilusiones a mi hermano si tú tienes novio… – me dice seriamente y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Novio? ¡Seb sólo es un amigo! – le aclaro rápidamente y él me mira.

– ¿En verdad? – me pregunta un tanto incrédulo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Es como mi hermano! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que él y yo…? – le digo casi indignado y él se esconde detrás de su bebida.

– Creo que no fui el único que lo pensó… – dice en voz baja y yo lo miro sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? No me digas que Kurt… – comienzo a decir pero la mirada de Finn me confirma mis sospechas. – No, no otra vez… – digo más para mí pero creo que él logra escucharme.

– Tal vez debas aclarárselo tú mismo… – me sugiere Finn y no sé por qué pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo justo ahora así que salgo corriendo para atravesar el pasillo a toda velocidad y de la misma forma bajo las escaleras para intentar alcanzar a Kurt pero en cuanto llego a la planta baja me doy cuenta que ya es tarde, no hay nadie alrededor y al parecer por segunda vez Kurt se ha ido con una idea errónea de la realidad…

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? Hasta aquí un capítulo más! Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia! Un abrazo!**_

 _ **P.D. Yo... debo confesar que no me hace feliz que todavía no se aclaren las cosas pero debido a la trama de la historia esto aún no es posible, espero que puedan tener un poco más de paciencia y les prometo que en el próximo capítulo verán por qué era necesario esto.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

¿Confundido? ¿Decepcionado? No sé exactamente cómo debería sentirme, lo único que sé es que Blaine no tiene novia pero al parecer sí un novio que está muy enamorado de él. No sé cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta que es gay y para el colmo me haya hecho ilusiones con él en un dos por tres, ni siquiera conozco al hombre y las veces que me lo he encontrado no hemos intercambiado más de veinte palabras. ¡No puedo creer que sea amigo precisamente de Nick y Jeff! ¿Será que alguien intenta decirme algo? Espero que no sea así porque la verdad es que no pude soportar el verlo tan cómodo entre los brazos de ese castaño hace un rato…

– ¿Kurt? – escucho una voz conocida que me hace abandonar mis pensamientos al llegar a la planta baja del edificio y el claxon de un auto me hace mirar hacia afuera.

– ¿Elliot? ¿Qué haces aquí?– le pregunto confundido y él me hace una seña para que me acerque.

– Vine al súper que está aquí atrás, sube… – me dice abriendo la puerta de su auto y yo me quedo pensando un poco si es una buena idea.

– Gracias… – termino aceptando y cuando menos lo espero ya estamos alejándonos del edificio.

– ¿Y qué haces por acá? – me pregunta Elliot después de un rato.

– ¡Oh! Vine a una fiesta de compromiso… – le explico y él sigue mirando hacia el frente.

– Ya veo y… ¿Pasó algo malo? – lo escucho decir.

– No… – le miento y él me mira por unos instantes.

– ¿De verdad? Parece como si te hubieran robado al novio… – me dice bromeando y yo no puedo evitar suspirar.

– Algo así… – digo sin pensar y me muerdo la lengua cuando me doy cuenta de mi error.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – me pregunta un tanto divertido y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– Nada… – intento disimular pero creo que Elliot me conoce demasiado bien.

– ¿Seguro que no se canceló la boda? – sigue insistiendo.

– No, en realidad ellos estaban muy felices por su compromiso y hacen una linda pareja… – le digo con sinceridad y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

– ¿Ellos? – me pregunta un tanto confundido.

– Sí, son dos chicos que conocimos en París… – le explico y él asiente.

– Ya veo… – me dice regresando la vista a la carretera y ninguno de los dos dice nada más por un momento.

– ¿Encontraste todo lo que buscabas en el súper? – le pregunto para hacer conversación al cabo de un rato y él me mira de reojo.

– No tienes por qué hablarme si no quieres Kurt pero sí, sí encontré lo que buscaba…– me dice un tanto serio.

– No es que no quiera hablarte Elliot es solo que estoy un poco… – intento decir pero ni yo sé cómo estoy en este momento.

– ¿Confundido? – me sugiere y yo lo miro.

– Sí, tal vez esa sea la palabra… – concuerdo con él.

– ¿Me contarás que pasó?– me pregunta con un tono de voz más suave y yo suspiro.

– Está bien, vamos a tu departamento… – le digo resignado y veo cómo nos desviamos del camino para tomar el boulevard que nos llevará a nuestro destino. Debo reconocer que Elliot no es algo así como mi confidente pero desde que llegué a Nueva York creo que es lo más cercano que tengo a un mejor amigo, aunque últimamente he pensado que tal vez él no piense de la misma forma.

No sé exactamente en qué pierdo el tiempo durante el camino pero cuando menos lo espero llegamos a nuestro destino, después de estacionar el auto saludamos al portero y subimos a su departamento en silencio… _–_ ¿Y bien? – me dice en cuanto nos sentamos en el sofá y yo me cubro la cara con mis manos.

– No sé por dónde comenzar… – le digo sinceramente y lo escucho suspirar.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces diciéndome quién es él? – me pregunta directamente y yo lo miro a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por un chico? – le pregunto sorprendido.

– Te conozco desde hace tiempo Kurt, dame un poco de crédito… – me dice un tanto divertido.

– Lo siento… – es lo único que puedo decir.

– No lo hagas, sólo dime… – me insiste.

– Bien pero tengo que advertirte que es un poco larga la historia… – le digo resignado.

– Tenemos toda la noche… – me dice tranquilamente y comienzo a contarle todo. Le cuento desde el primer día que me encontré con ese par de ojos color avellana en el puente de las artes, le cuento sobre nuestro encuentro en el aeropuerto, sobre el incidente del celular y finalmente le narro a detalle nuestro encuentro en la fiesta de compromiso de los chicos.

– Entonces… ¿Te gusta ese chico? – me pregunta cuando he terminado.

– ¡No! – le grito indignado y él comienza a reírse como un tonto. _–_ ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta ese chico pero te molestó tanto que el tal Sebastian lo abrazara que saliste huyendo de la fiesta? – me dice divertido y yo evito su mirada.

– Yo no dije eso… – le digo indignado.

– En otras palabras Kurt pero lo hiciste… – me insiste.

– Eso no significa que me guste… – intento defenderme.

– ¿De verdad? Porque yo en este momento estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tú sentiste en esa fiesta y puedo asegurarte que eso solo es posible porque tú me gustas…– lo escucho decir.

– Eso no… Aguarda, ¿qué? – le digo sorprendido.

– Me gustas Kurt y he intentado hacerlo evidente desde hace mucho tiempo pero parece que nada es lo suficientemente obvio para que tú te des cuenta… – me dice un tanto divertido y yo no sé exactamente cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Por qué no intentaste decírmelo directamente? – le pregunto aún en shock.

– ¿Me habrías aceptado? – me pregunta seriamente y yo siento una punzada en el pecho.

– No… – le digo sinceramente y él rueda los ojos.

– Ahí tienes la respuesta… – lo escucho decir.

– Elliot… Tú sabes que te aprecio mucho pero no puedo verte de otra forma que no sea… – comienzo a decir pero él no me deja terminar.

– Como tu amigo, lo sé… – termina la frase por mí.

– Deberías intentar salir con otros chicos y… – intento sugerirle pero una vez más no puedo terminar de hablar.

– No te preocupes Kurt, no pienso insistir porque veo que ya no tiene caso… – me dice un tanto dolido.

– Lo siento Elliot… – es lo único que puedo decir.

– No lo hagas Kurt, mejor dime… ¿Volverás a ver a ese chico? – me dice cambiando de tema y yo suspiro sin querer.

– Lo dudo… – no puedo evitar decir.

– ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Tal vez es otro malentendido… – intenta animarme y yo río.

– ¿De verdad crees eso? Yo vi cómo lo miraba ese chico y puedo decirte que parecía muy enamorado… – le digo intentando no sonar dolido, un segundo… ¿Por qué debería estar dolido?

– A veces las apariencias engañan ¿no? – me dice Elliot guiñándome un ojo y yo niego con la cabeza.

– No creo que eso aplique justo ahora… – le respondo y él suspira un tanto cansado.

– ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? – me pregunta levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

– Por favor… – no dudo en aceptar y lo veo reír una vez más. – ¿Y ahora cuál fue el chiste? – le pregunto confundido.

– Tú solo bebes chocolate caliente cuando estás deprimido… – me dice entre risas.

– Eso no es… ¡Cállate Elliot! – me quejo mientras le lanzo uno de los cojines del sofá y él lo atrapa.

– ¡Sólo acepta que te gusta Kurt! – sigue molestándome.

– ¡No me gusta! – me quejo.

– ¿Entonces por qué tanto drama con el chico que lo abrazó? – me pregunta curioso.

– ¡Porque no se ven bien juntos! – digo sin pensar.

– No es cierto… – me contradice y yo me levanto del sofá.

– ¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Él no es su tipo! – insisto.

– ¿Y tú sí? – me contraataca Elliot y siento el rubor en mis mejillas.

– ¡No lo sé! – digo un tanto exasperado.

– ¿Ves? ¡Te gusta! – concluye Elliot y yo miro hacia otro lado.

– ¡No me gusta! – digo en voz alta pero a estas alturas no sé si intento convencer a mi amigo o a mí mismo…

– ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a presentármelo? – me pregunta de un momento a otro y no sé si está hablando en serio o sólo está probándome.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – digo un tanto contrariado.

– ¿Tampoco soy su tipo Kurt? – me molesta Elliot y yo comprendo la magnitud de lo que he dicho.

– Yo no dije eso… – es lo único que puedo decir.

– ¿Entonces? – insiste.

– ¡Él tiene novio Elliot! – le recuerdo.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás celoso! – me acusa con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

– ¡Claro que no! – lo contradigo.

– Sí lo estás… – insiste y mi paciencia se agota.

– ¡No! Bueno… ¡Sí! ¿Eso importa? – digo exasperado y él me mira sonriente.

– Si importa… – me dice un poco más tranquilo.

– ¿Por qué? – no puedo evitar preguntar.

– ¡Porque te gusta! – me dice divertido y yo ruedo los ojos.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Me gusta! ¿Hay algo malo con eso? – termino explotando y él ríe.

– No… ¿Era tan difícil aceptarlo? – me dice tranquilamente y yo me tumbo el sofá. – ¿Chocolate caliente? – me pregunta después de un rato y yo lo miro a los ojos finalmente.

– Por favor… – le digo suplicante y él desaparece rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando Elliot regresa a la sala tomamos chocolate caliente mientras vemos televisión y platicamos un rato más hasta que nos vence el sueño. No sé si ambos nos quedamos dormidos al mismo tiempo pero sé que cuando me despierto estoy algo sorprendido porque despierto en una habitación que no conozco del todo y después de un rato escucho que alguien toca la puerta antes de ver a Elliot entrar con un jugo de naranja en la mano. – Buenos días dormilón, te aseguro que puedes relajarte porque no te hice nada anoche… – me dice bromeando y yo río.

– ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunto un poco adormilado.

– Las dos en punto… – me dice tranquilamente y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! – me quejo en voz alta.

– Porque parecías muy cansado y porque hoy no tenemos clases… – me explica mientras me pasa un vaso de jugo de naranja.

– Lo olvidé… – le digo sintiéndome tonto y él ríe un poco.

– Date una ducha y ponte algo de mi ropa, te llevaré a comer… – me dice amablemente mientras se levanta de la cama.

– Gracias Elliot, por todo… – le digo antes de que salga de la habitación.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? – me dice guiñándome un ojo y yo asiento. Puede que ayer por la tarde no esperara del todo la declaración de Elliot pero me alegra que haya comprendido la situación y de alguna manera le agradezco que me haya obligado a aceptar que me gusta Blaine pero… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

* * *

Por extraño que parezca todavía siento ese hueco en el pecho desde que Kurt se fue ayer por la noche. Cuando regresé a la fiesta Finn me dijo que tal vez su hermano había ido a su departamento pero la verdad no quise averiguar dónde vivían porque… porque… La verdad es que no sé por qué y justo ahora estoy recriminándomelo pero no creo que valga la pena seguir lamentándome por eso. Ayer pasé un buen rato con los chicos y eso incluye a Finn, después de aclarar las cosas con él todo mejoró y aunque por alguna extraña razón no pude dejar de pensar en Kurt, la fiesta de compromiso de mis amigos terminó siendo todo un éxito.

Por lo que escuché, los Warblers se fueron muy temprano y justo ahora creo que voy un poco tarde para el desayuno. – ¿Estás bien Blaine? – escucho que me pregunta Jeff en cuanto salgo de mi habitación.

– Sí, ¿por qué? – intento disimular.

– Parece que algo dentro de ti te está atormentando… – me dice mi amigo y lo maldigo por dentro por ser tan observador.

– No es nada Jeff y por favor no insistas… – le digo suplicante y él suspira.

– Bien, el desayuno está casi listo así que laven sus manos… – nos dice a Nick y a mí antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? – me pregunta Nick en cuanto su novio desaparece.

– Sí Nick… – le digo un tanto cansado.

– Entonces… ¿Me dirás de dónde conoces a Kurt? – lo escucho preguntar después de que lavamos nuestras manos.

– ¿No te lo imaginas? – le pregunto divertido.

– La verdad es que no… – me dice sinceramente.

– Es él Nick… Kurt es el chico de París, el chico del aeropuerto, el chico del celular… – le digo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – me pregunta sorprendido.

– Sí… – le confirmo.

– No puedo creerlo… – lo escucho decir.

– Imagínate cómo estaba yo cuando lo vi parado en la puerta… – le digo pensativo.

– Vaya que el mundo es pequeño, nosotros lo conocimos en París y si lo hubiéramos invitado antes tú… – comienza a decir pero no lo dejo terminar.

– Olvídalo Nick, el hubiera no existe… – le digo con un suspiro.

– ¡El desayuno está servido! – escuchamos el grito de Jeff y mi corazón da un brinco.

– No le digas a Jeff todavía ¿quieres? – le digo a mi amigo suplicante y él me mira.

– Está bien… – me dice con una sonrisa comprensiva y sé que cumplirá su palabra.

El desayuno transcurre sin contratiempos y durante las clases una imagen en específico inunda mis pensamientos, no sé qué es lo que me está pasando pero comienzo a creer que esto ya no es muy normal. Durante toda mi vida he visto cómo es que la gente se enamora en películas y series de televisión pero temo que nunca lo he experimentado como lo pintan en la fantasía. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera creo haberlo experimentado aún aunque puede que justo ahora…

– Señor Anderson, concéntrese por favor… – me llama la atención el maestro y yo fijo la vista en mi libro de composición musical una vez más.

Después de salir de la universidad los chicos me dicen que se quedarán un poco más porque están arreglando algo sobre un taller extraclase por lo que yo decido caminar un poco antes de llegar a casa para despejar mi mente, así que me despido de ellos y comienzo a caminar. No sé exactamente a dónde me dirijo pero mis pies me llevan hasta una cafetería donde me detengo por un café helado antes de seguir caminando bajo los rayos del sol, paso junto a un parque pero no me apetece sentarme ahí a la sombra de un árbol así que sigo caminando pero me detengo para cruzar la calle y mis ojos no pueden dar crédito a lo que están viendo…

Del otro lado de la calle hay un pequeño restaurante con ventanales de cristal, adentro hay mucha gente reunida pero una mesa en particular llama mi atención porque hay un chico comprándole un ramo de rosas a una señora para regalárselo a la persona que lo está acompañando. Tal vez en otras circunstancias la escena me daría ternura pero justo en este momento lo único que puedo sentir es un extraño sentimiento que parece hacer que me hierva la sangre… ¿Cuál es la razón de ese sentimiento? Puede que tal vez y sólo tal vez el ramo de rosas que acaba de comprar ese chico esté destinado para la única persona en la que he estado pensando todo el día, Kurt…

¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Yo preocupándome por lo que me dijo Finn anoche y Kurt aquí tan feliz recibiendo las rosas de ese chico… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? El que Finn no haya sido el novio del castaño no significa que no tenga novio, ¿cierto? Y parece que al menos de vista ya tengo el gusto de conocerlo pero sinceramente no creo que hagan una linda pareja, Kurt es perfecto y ese chico es… Bien, voy a ignorar ese pensamiento porque yo no soy así y si Kurt está con él es porque algo bueno debe de tener. Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en la pareja de Kurt? No debería hacerlo, es decir, Kurt y yo no somos ni amigos…

Ouch, ese pensamiento dolió más de lo que creí pero temo que esa es la verdad. Cuando me doy cuenta que no hago otra cosa más que atormentarme con la imagen que está frente a mí, decido cambiar de camino y me dirijo hacia nuestro departamento. Por ahora no quiero saber nada más del tema y estoy intentando tranquilizarme pero no puedo quitarme la imagen de ese chico entregándole rosas a Kurt, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a ponerme celoso ni mucho menos pero no puedo evitarlo…

– Lo siento… – me disculpo con el hombre con el que choco al subir las escaleras y él se detiene frente a mí.

– No te preocupes… – lo escucho decir y su voz hace que un escalofrío recorra mi columna vertebral. Me quedo mirándolo fijamente pero no puedo decir mucho porque está usando lentes oscuros y trae una gorra negra a juego con su atuendo. No sé por qué pero hay algo que me parece realmente familiar en él así que sigo observándolo y cuando él se da cuenta comienza a alejarse de mí.

– ¡Espera! ¿Cooper? – le digo deteniéndolo del brazo y él gira hacia mí mientras se levanta los lentes.

– ¿Hola? – me dice con su sonrisa de comercial y no sé si abrazarlo o golpearlo por querer irse sin saludarme.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – es lo único que puedo decir y él suspira.

– Es una larga historia… – me dice un poco apenado y no sé por qué se está poniendo así.

– Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente… – le digo guiándolo hacia el apartamento y a él no le queda de otra más que entrar.

Puede que me haya impactado lo que vi en el restaurante pero el encontrar a mi hermano en nuestro edificio es una sorpresa aún mayor, tal vez necesite tiempo para asimilar lo de Kurt pero antes de eso tengo algunos asuntos familiares pendientes porque digan lo que digan el no saber de tu hermano por más de tres años no es nada normal y eso, eso es algo de lo que tengo que hablar con Cooper Anderson justo ahora…

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí adelantando o intentando compensar mi falta de actualizaciones, como lo quieran ver... xD**_ _ **¡Ya apareció Cooper! Apuesto a que no saben a qué viene... jajaja**_

 _ **En fin, un capítulo más para ustedes chicos, gracias por leer y por su paciencia. Temo que no quiero pero les voy a pedir un poco más de esa paciencia porque el fin de semestre me ha alcanzado y como algunos sabrán estaré algo más que ocupada, sin embargo si logro hacerme un espacio prometo actualizarles. No, no se preocupen, no pienso dejar la historia así que no sean paranoicos sólo tengan paciencia xD Saludos!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Familia… Hace algunos años comencé a creer que el significado de esa palabra no tenía sentido para mí pero justo ahora que estoy frente a mi hermano nuevamente sé que no puedo negar lo que somos. Mi hermano había sido hasta aquel día una de las personas que mejor me habían tratado en este mundo, sin embargo, lo que todavía no logro entender es por qué de repente desapareció de la faz de la tierra dejándome solo y a la voluntad de mi padre.

– ¿Y bien? – le pregunto a mi hermano una vez que nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala.

– No sé por dónde empezar…

– ¿Qué tal si lo haces explicándome por qué dejaste de visitarme en Dalton? – le sugiero.

– Blaine, lo que menos quería era dejar de frecuentarte. Eres mi hermano y te quiero… – comienza a decir y estoy a punto de reírme de lo que dice.

– Sí, lo he notado estos últimos años. Ni siquiera una llamada he recibido de ti Cooper… – le digo un tanto molesto y él me interrumpe.

– Te juro que no es lo que crees…

– ¡Entonces explícame! ¡Explícame por qué no he sabido nada de ti! – le grito exasperado y con algunas lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

– Blaine… ¿Recuerdas la primera navidad después de la muerte de mamá? – lo escucho decir y siento un hueco en el estómago.

– Claro, fue la última vez que te vi…

– Ese día papá me encontró saliendo de Dalton y me prohibió que volviera a visitarte. Me dijo que iba a quitarte el apoyo porque había visto a Sebastian tomando tu mano, él estaba muy enojado porque tú no habías cambiado y dijo que ya no eras más su hijo… – comienza a explicarme y un recuerdo llega a mi memoria.

– Justo una semana después la directora me avisó que él no había pagado la colegiatura y que se había deslindado de cualquier responsabilidad sobre mí, por eso me ofrecieron la beca… – le digo atando cabos.

– Pues sí, fue por eso… Aquel día yo le dije que eso era injusto y que mamá no querría que te hiciera tal cosa pero no me hizo caso, estuvimos discutiendo por un rato y al final terminó amenazándome con quitarme el apoyo para mi carrera… – sigue diciéndome.

– ¿Lo hizo? – le pregunto preocupado.

– No, él no me lo quitó… Yo lo rechacé… – me dice muy convencido.

– ¿Qué?

– Estaba muy molesto por lo que estaba haciendo y yo no quería ser una de sus marionetas así que lo dejé solo con su dinero y viajé a Los Ángeles en busca de un poco de suerte… – me dice mi hermano y más lágrimas escapan de mis ojos.

– Por eso no te volví a ver… – concluyo.

– Así es pero yo no me olvidé de ti Blaine, en cuanto llegué a L. A. comencé a enviarte cartas para avisarte lo que había pasado y también para que supieras que no estabas solo pero… – comienza a decir y yo lo interrumpo nuevamente.

– Esas cartas jamás me llegaron Cooper… – le informo.

– Lo sé, el día de tu graduación fui a buscarte a Dalton pero Sebastian me dijo que te habías ido de viaje con los Sterling. Yo le pregunté si no habías recibido mi carta pero él me dijo que nunca habías recibido ninguna carta mía. Ese mismo día fui a hablar con la directora y ella me dijo que las cartas habían sido enviadas al señor Anderson porque así decía el destinatario, no sabes que torpe me sentí en ese momento… – me dice Cooper claramente frustrado.

– No puedo creerlo…

– ¡Créeme! ¡Sebastian está de testigo! – me grita exasperado mi hermano.

– No es que no quiera creerte, es solo que… Cuando mamá murió no pensé que todo esto fuera a pasar, él se encargó de separarnos Cooper… ¡Separó a su propia familia! – le digo entre sollozos y él me abraza.

– Lo sé Blaine, sé cómo te sientes… – dice mi hermano con la voz entrecortada.

– No creo que lo entiendas, tú eras el hijo perfecto Cooper… – no puedo evitar decir.

– Nadie es lo suficientemente perfecto para él Blaine y si lo dices porque yo no le dije que era gay, estás muy equivocado con tu concepción de perfección… – me dice Cooper sin soltarme y ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

– ¿Lo has vuelto a ver? – tengo que preguntar.

– ¿Todavía no lo sabes? – me pregunta titubeante.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Blaine yo pensé que tú… – comienza a decir y me desespero.

– ¡Habla Cooper, por Dios! – le digo exasperado.

– Papá murió el año pasado en un accidente… – termina diciéndome y el hueco se intensifica en mi estómago.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Mi agente me informó de la noticia pero no tuve el coraje suficiente para ir a su entierro. Sin embargo, hace poco visitamos su tumba… – escucho decir a mi hermano pero no termino de escuchar lo que dice porque… él murió…

– No puede ser… ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – digo después de un rato.

– Yo… yo no quise que te avisaran porque estabas a punto de empezar el último año en NYU y no quería que te distrajeras pero pensé que a estas alturas tú ya lo sabrías… – me confiesa Cooper.

– Tú… ¿Tú sabías que estaba en Nueva York y no me habías visitado antes? – le pregunto deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

– Hey, sabía que estabas en Nueva York más no sabía dónde vivías… – intenta defenderse.

– ¿Y cómo llegaste hoy? – le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

– Esa es otra larga historia Blaine… – me dice mirando hacia otro lado.

– Deja de hacerte el loco Cooper y comienza con tu larga historia… – le digo un tanto cansado por seguir dándome largas.

– Pues verás, hace dos años iba a venir a la ciudad a visitarte pero cuando llegué al aeropuerto me encontré con… – comienza a decir mi hermano pero el sonido de la puerta nos hace mirar hacia la entrada.

– ¡Blaine, ya llegamos! – grita Jeff desde el otro lado.

– Amor, ¿crees que Blaine esté en casa? – escuchamos la voz de Nick y los vemos entrar a la sala.

– Claro que… ¡COOPER! – grita mi amigo al ver a mi hermano y corre a abrazarlo.

– ¡Wow, qué sorpresa! – dice Nick sorprendido.

– Jeffrey Sterling, mira nada más… – dice mi hermano mirando de pies a cabeza a mi amigo y Nick se acerca a ellos.

– ¡Hey! No lo mires así porque está comprometido… – le advierte antes de saludarlo y Jeff ríe.

– Calma Nick, yo también estoy comprometido… – responde mi hermano correspondiéndole el saludo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritamos los tres al unísono y mi hermano ríe.

– ¡Estoy comprometido con mi carrera! ¡No me vean así! – nos explica.

– Lo siento Cooper, nos sorprendiste… – le dice Jeff y mi hermano pone su cara de ofendido.

– ¿No me creen capaz de comprometerme?

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Si quiera tienes novia? – le pregunta mi amigo.

– ¿Novia? Tienen razón, no puedo comprometerme con una chica si no la tengo…

– ¡Ay, no! ¡No me digas que es el mal de los Anderson! ¿A caso su destino es estar solos por toda la eternidad? – escucho quejarse a mi amigo y yo ruedo los ojos.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Mi pequeño Blainey tampoco tiene pareja? – pregunta mi hermano.

– ¡No! Y no veo para cuándo… – le responde Jeff.

– ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? – me quejo en voz alta.

– Lo siento Blaine… – se disculpa mi amigo.

– Será mejor que vayamos a la cocina y dejemos hablar a los hermanos amor… – le sugiere Nick.

– Estoy de acuerdo, vamos… – responde mi amigo y ambos desaparecen de la sala.

En cuanto desaparecen decido preguntarle a mi hermano un poco sobre su carrera y él me informa que ha sido llamado para el protagónico de una película que se filmará en Nueva York pero no sabe si le darán el papel. Yo no dudo que él obtenga ese protagónico porque desde pequeño ha sido muy bueno con la actuación y eso es precisamente lo que le digo… No sé cuánto tiempo hablamos pero sé que Cooper está realmente preocupado por mí y piensa que debo perdonarlo por algo que no ha hecho él pero yo le aclaro que eso no es necesario, después de todo ahora estamos juntos y lo mejor será intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido. Un rato después encendemos el televisor y comenzamos a ver una película como cuando éramos niños.

– Así que estás soltero… – lo escucho decir después de un rato y ruedo los ojos.

– No empieces Cooper, tú también estás soltero…

– ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso… – me dice divertido.

– ¡Pero tú dijiste que no tenías novia! – le recuerdo.

– Pues dije la verdad pero…

– ¿Me estás mintiendo Cooper? – le pregunto indignado y él apaga el televisor.

– ¡No! Sólo que tengo algo que decirte… – lo escucho decir.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Yo… Yo… Yo descubrí hace poco tiempo algo… – comienza a decir pero no puede continuar.

– ¿Y piensas decírmelo? – lo presiono.

– Sí Blaine… – me responde con un suspiro.

– ¡Entonces habla! – le digo exasperado y él me mira a los ojos.

– Yo… Soy gay… – me dice finalmente y yo no desvío la mirada para averiguar si se trata de una mala broma pero no hay ninguna señal de que lo sea.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – escuchamos dos voces gritar antes de que pueda decir algo.

– ¡Pensé que ustedes estaban cocinando! – se queja mi hermano.

– ¿Cocinar? ¿Quién va a poder cocinar con esos gritos de tu hermano? – le responde Jeff.

– ¡Jeffrey! – me quejo en voz alta y él rueda los ojos.

– ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – dice inocentemente mi amigo.

– ¡Eso no importa! ¿Cómo que eres gay? – digo entre exasperado y confundido.

– Pues, no es algo que pueda explicarse y ustedes lo saben. Simplemente… – comienza a decir mi hermano pero nuevamente es interrumpido por alguien abriendo la puerta.

– ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto aquí? – escuchamos la voz del único que faltaba para estar completos.

– ¡Sebastian no vas a creerlo! – le grita Jeff en cuanto lo ve entrar.

– ¿Qué es lo que no voy a…? ¡COOPER! ¡ESTÁS AQUÍ! – dice Sebastian dejando las bolsas que trae en la mano para correr a los brazos de… ¿Cooper?

– ¡Hola mi amor! ¡Sorpresa! – dice mi hermano emocionado y yo siento que mi quijada está a punto de tocar el suelo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo pero parece que ellos no nos escuchan.

– Pensé que no llegarías nunca… – le dice Sebastian una vez que mi hermano lo toma entre sus brazos.

– Pero ya estoy aquí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… – le responde Cooper antes de besarlo como si no se hubieran visto en todo un año y la situación comienza a tornarse incómoda.

– ¡Hey! No sé si recuerden pero ambos están en NUESTRO departamento… – me quejo al ver que no piensan separarse en un tiempo.

– Cálmate Blaine, si soportas a este par de empalagosos tendrás que soportarnos a nosotros… – me advierte Sebastian.

– ¿A ustedes? ¿Cómo es que ustedes están juntos? – le pregunta Jeff un tanto confundido.

– Ah, cierto… Será mejor que vaya por mi…

– ¡Sebastian! – le grito impidiendo que se mueva de su lugar y él evita mi mirada.

– Bien, bien... No iré a ninguna parte pero dejen de gritar porque si no… – comienza a decir Seb y mi hermano lo abraza.

– Hey, tranquilo cariño... – le dice besando su mejilla y siento que la cabeza me da vueltas.

– No puede ser… ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos todos? – digo en voz alta y todos me hacen caso.

– Bien, ahora… ¿Quién de los dos va a hablar primero? – pregunta Jeff.

– Pues verán, yo tengo muchas ganas de hablar pero como Coop acaba de llegar le cedo el privilegio de explicarles todo… – le responde Sebastian y yo tomo aire.

– Ok… ¿Cooper? – le digo a mi hermano y él se recarga en el sofá sin separarse de su novio. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Su novio?! ¿Alguien puede creerlo?

– Bueno pues en realidad es algo muy simple. Yo conocía a Sebastian porque era uno de sus compañeros de Dalton y el día que venía para acá a buscar a Blaine me lo encontré triste en el aeropuerto… – comienza a contarnos Cooper pero Seb lo interrumpe.

– Para aclarar, no estaba triste es solo que… – intenta decir pero mi hermano lo mira a los ojos

– Amor, estabas llorando… – le dice dulcemente mientras besa su mano.

– ¡Claro que no Cooper! – se queja su novio.

– ¿Sebastian Smythe llorando? No puedo creerlo… – comenta Jeff entre divertido y sorprendido.

– Ok, si estaba llorando pero fue porque no sabía qué rayos iba a hacer yo solo en L. A. – termina aceptando Seb y Cooper sonríe.

– Pero por suerte yo lo encontré y le dije que podía apoyarlo durante un tiempo mientras decidía qué hacer. Y bueno… los días pasaron muy rápido y Seb… – sigue diciendo mi hermano pero una vez más no puede terminar.

– Y Cooper cayó ante mis encantos… – dice su novio por él y Cooper lo pega más a su cuerpo.

– ¿Quién podría resistirse? – le pregunta un tanto seductor y lo besa suavemente.

– Yo al parecer… – les digo molesto y ellos se separan para mirarme.

– Blaine, sé que no lo esperabas pero… – comienza a decir mi hermano pero esta vez soy yo el que no lo deja continuar.

– No me molesta que estén juntos si es lo que estás pensando, me molesta que sean mi hermano y mi supuesto amigo los que no hayan sido capaces de visitarme o informarme de todo esto antes… – les digo enojado.

– Dales una oportunidad Blaine, seguramente acaban de empezar a salir… – intenta defenderlos Jeff.

– ¿Es cierto eso? – les pregunto.

– Emm… Yo… Nosotros… – titubea Sebastian y yo miro a mi hermano.

– Cooper…

– Llevamos año y medio… – me dice finalmente.

– ¡¿Año y medio?! – gritan Nick y Jeff al unísono y yo abro la boca antes de suspirar.

– Ok, me voy a mi habitación…

– Blaine, espera… – me dice Sebastian intentando detenerme.

– ¡No quiero esperar! ¡Buenas noches! – es lo último que digo y me encierro en mi recámara.

Sé que pueden pensar que tal vez estoy exagerando un poco con todo esto pero han sido demasiadas emociones por un rato. Todavía no logro olvidar la escena del restaurante, tampoco me cabe en la cabeza que mi padre esté muerto, para el colmo no puedo creer que mi hermano sea gay y no sólo eso, sino que esté en una relación con Sebastian Smythe… ¿En qué momento pasaron tantas cosas y yo ni enterado? Justo ahora no quiero averiguarlo, lo único que quiero es dormir y mañana veremos qué pasa.

* * *

 _ **Ta-tan! Estoy de regreso y mientras esté en mis manos (literalmente) no los dejaré sin capítulo semanal.**_

 _ **¿Alguien más se siente como Blaine? xD**_

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus lindos comentarios! ;)**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima chicos!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

Después de darme una ducha y elegir algo de ropa de Elliot que me quedara bien ambos salimos a comer al pequeño restaurante de comida italiana al que siempre vamos. El día estaba nublado y la tarde comenzaba a refrescar así que nos apresuramos a llegar al lugar temiendo que pudiera comenzar a llover. Una vez ahí la señorita nos asigna una mesa frente a una de las ventanas que quedaba frente al parque y el mesero se acerca a tomar nuestra orden de inmediato.

En cuanto él se aleja veo que una mujer de edad avanzada se acerca a Elliot. – Jovencito, no quisiera importunar pero tal vez pueda ayudarme comprando un ramo de rosas para su novio… – la escucho decir.

– Oh, no es mi novio señora… – le aclara mi amigo.

– Qué lástima, hacen muy bonita pareja… – dice la mujer y ella nota mi incomodidad. – Bueno, una disculpa y buen provecho…

– ¡No, espere! – llamo a la señora antes de que se aleje. – Déjenos uno de esos ramos de rosas…

– Gracias muchacho, no sabes todo lo que estás haciendo por mí… – dice dándome un ramo lleno de rosas blancas.

– No se preocupe señora, aquí tiene… – le respondo entregándole un billete de cincuenta dólares.

– ¡Oh! ¿No tienes cambio hijo? – me pregunta apenada.

– Eh, no…

– Yo pago Kurt… – interviene Elliot pero yo niego con la cabeza.

– Gracias Elliot pero no es necesario, guarde el cambio señora…

– Gracias cariño pero en ese caso le dejaré uno a cada uno… – dice dulcemente y le entrega un ramo de rosas a Elliot.

– Oh, gracias señora… – le dice Elliot y ella sonríe.

– ¡Hasta luego muchachos! – nos dice alegremente y toma su canasta para seguir ofreciendo flores.

– Es una pena que tenga que trabajar a su edad, ¿no lo crees? – le comento a mi amigo mientras ella se aleja pero Elliot tiene una sonrisa boba en el rostro y no deja de mirarme – ¿Qué? – digo finalmente al ver que no reacciona.

– Y luego no quieres que me enamore de ti… – lo escucho decir y mis mejillas se tornan rojas.

– ¡Elliot! – me quejo en voz alta y él ríe.

– ¡Es una broma Kurt! A estas alturas sé que tu corazón le pertenece a otro… – dice dramáticamente y yo ruedo los ojos. – Bien, ya no diré nada…

– Gracias Elliot… – le digo a mi amigo mientras el mesero se acerca a servirnos la comida y todo regresa a la normalidad. Realmente creí que sería difícil seguir conviviendo con Elliot después de su confesión pero parece que él ha tomado las cosas muy bien y me alegro porque lo último que hubiera querido era perder su amistad.

Por mi parte, yo estoy tranquilo porque hoy me siento más ligero que de costumbre. No sé si sea porque he dormido demasiado o porque un extraño sentimiento comienza a nacer en mi pecho y creo que sé muy bien a qué, o mejor dicho, a quién se debe. De verdad que no puedo creer que siga encontrándome a Blaine en todos lados, pareciera que el destino se empeña en juntarnos y debo reconocer que si ese chico de ojos color avellana fuera mi destino yo no me opondría de ninguna manera… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Ni siquiera he hablado con él más de cinco frases y mi corazón se acelera con tan solo pensar en él, ¿qué rayos me está pasando?

Cuando terminamos de comer Elliot insistió en pagar la cuenta y al salir del lugar chocamos con un chico alto de cabello castaño que me resulta extrañamente familiar. – Lo siento… – decimos los dos al unísono y él gira hacia nosotros.

– Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí… – dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Te conocemos? – escucho preguntar a Elliot.

– Kurt, ¿cierto? – dice el chico y yo tengo que intentar sonreír.

– Sebastian… – digo a modo de saludo. – Él es Elliot… – le presento a mi amigo.

– Mucho gusto Elliot y qué lindas rosas, parece que eres un novio muy detallista… – dice él viendo lo que traigo en las manos y Elliot ríe.

– Yo no soy su novio, sólo somos amigos… – le aclara y yo me siento agradecido.

– Oh, lo siento… – dice Sebastian un poco confundido pero no deja de sonreír. – ¿Qué están haciendo por estos lados? – nos pregunta cortésmente.

– Venimos a comer pero ya tenemos que irnos así que… – le explico y él ríe.

– Muy sutil Kurt, me recordaste a mí cuando estaba en Dalton…

– ¿Dalton? ¿Qué es Dalton? – pregunta Elliot confundido.

– Es una larga historia amigo pero Kurt tiene prisa así que los dejo. Espero que tengan un buen día chicos y no me despido de ti Kurt porque algo me dice que nos veremos pronto. – dice Sebastian mientras camina hacia la esquina contraria.

– ¿Ok? – digo en voz alta y me quedo pensando en lo que acabo de escuchar.

– Así que ese es Sebastian… – escucho decir a Elliot después de un rato.

– Sí, él es el famoso Sebastian… – le confirmo y seguimos caminando hacia el auto.

¿Coincidencia o una broma cruel del destino? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza mientras veía al chico de ojos verdes alejarse con sus bolsas del supermercado. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo precisamente a él? ¿No podía chocar con alguien más? Juro que intenté no ser tan descortés con el chico pero el tan solo imaginar la suerte que tiene al estar con Blaine no me hace desear cosas buenas respecto al chico pero al menos me controlé, ¿no?

No sé cuánto tiempo me pierdo en mis pensamientos pero regreso a la realidad una vez que estamos frente a mi edificio y después de darle las gracias a Elliot me despido para subir al departamento donde me están esperando Rachel y Finn algo desesperados. – ¡Hey, tú! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – me grita mi amiga en cuanto entro.

– ¡Estuve muy preocupado por ti! ¿Por qué no contestaste el celular? – le sigue mi hermano y yo cierro la puerta.

– Se me acabó la batería Finn pero estoy bien, me quedé con Elliot… – me apresuro a responder.

– ¡¿CON ELLIOT?! – grita Rachel y sé que lo que he dicho se ha oído mal.

– Sí Rachel pero no es lo que estás pensando…

– ¿Entonces? – insiste.

– Siéntense y les explico… – le digo a Rachel antes de dejar mis cosas en el sofá y me siento a su lado para explicarles lo que ha pasado la noche anterior.

Entiendo que el que haya pasado la noche en el departamento de Elliot y el ramo de rosas que traigo en la mano pueda hacer pensar de más a mi hermano y a mi amiga pero es mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que todo se haga un malentendido. Así que es por eso que les explico por qué salí corriendo del departamento de los chicos y les cuento todo lo que pasó en cuanto me encontré con Elliot, también les cuento sobre su declaración pero les aclaro que aún seguimos siendo amigos como siempre. Y finalmente me atrevo a mencionarles que es posible que me esté enamorando de un imposible, porque aunque el destino parezca empeñarse en acercarme a Blaine a cada paso que doy, yo estoy consciente de que él tiene a Sebastian y es por eso que no les revelo su nombre ni a Rachel ni a mi hermano porque aunque ellos supieran que se trata de él no podrían decirme nada que pueda cambiar las cosas.

* * *

Aturdido, así es como me siento a la mañana siguiente cuando despierto en mi cama con el dulce olor de los panqueques recién horneados que Cooper tiene para mí. En cuanto abro los ojos me encuentro con los ojos de mi hermano que me mira como ofreciéndome una disculpa y yo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos en ese instante. Claramente él está intentado hacer las paces conmigo y realmente yo sé que no puedo durar mucho tiempo molesto con Cooper pero todavía no sé qué voy a decirle en este momento.

– Buenos días hermanito… – lo escucho decir al ver que yo no digo nada.

– Buenos días Coop… – lo saludo.

– ¿No piensas desayunar?

– Ahorita… – le digo abriendo los ojos y escucho que alguien toca la puerta.

– ¿Se puede? – reconozco la voz de Sebastian

– Adelante cariño…

– No sé si lo recuerdes Cooper pero ésta es mi habitación… – tengo que decir.

– Lo sé pero tenemos que hablar contigo… – me explica y yo suspiro.

– ¿No puede ser después del desayuno? – pregunto tentativamente y ellos se miran sin darme una respuesta.

– ¿Te gustó nuestra sorpresa? Fue mi idea… – me dice Coop en un intento de cambiar el tema y Sebastian le da un golpe en el hombro.

– ¡Hey, los panqueques fueron idea mía! – lo escucho quejarse y mi hermano lo abraza.

– Shh… – le dice al oído y yo reprimo las ganas que tengo de reírme de ellos porque se ven adorables.

– Gracias a los dos por el desayuno pero apreciaría mucho que pospusiéramos la charla para después… – les digo casi suplicando.

– Está bien… – accede mi hermano y toma la mano de su novio.

– ¡Buen provecho Blainey! – me dice Sebastian.

– Gracias… – respondo una vez que los veo caminar hacia la salida y Cooper me sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto se van miro la charola que está en mi cama y veo que no sólo hay panqueques sino también fruta, café y jugo de naranja, además de un poco de pan con mermelada que hasta ahora sólo he probado en los desayunos de Dalton. Vaya que mi hermano y su novio se han lucido con el desayuno esta mañana, no cabe ninguna duda de que están preocupados por mi reacción de ayer pero es que… ¿A quién se le ocurre ocultarme su relación por año y medio? ¡Por Dios! ¡Somos familia! No puedo evitar pensar y al caer en la cuenta de mis palabras me echo a reír porque no puedo creer qué tan ciertas resultan esas palabras. Y es que si mi intuición no falla estoy seguro que esos dos van a estar juntos más de lo que ellos creen.

Después de terminar mi desayuno me doy una ducha y me visto para salir a encontrarme con mi hermano y mis amigos. – Denle un poco de tiempo y lo entenderá… – escucho decir a Nick mientras salgo de mi habitación.

– Nick tiene razón, además Blaine nunca ha sido rencoroso y no imagino que pueda serlo con su propio hermano… – le sigue Jeff y sé que no se han percatado de mi presencia.

– Buenos días… – decido saludar y los cuatro me miran algo sorprendidos.

– ¿Buenos días? Tal vez quieres decir buenas tardes bello durmiente… – es Jeff el que rompe el silencio con sus ocurrencias.

– Jeffrey… – lo reprende mi hermano y yo no puedo evitar reír.

– Está bien, ya no digo nada… – se queja mi amigo.

– Vamos afuera amor… – le dice Nick abrazándolo por la cintura.

– No es necesario Nick, ustedes también están en su casa… – comienzo a decir y ellos se detienen. – Además, creo que les debo una disculpa a todos por cómo reaccioné ayer… – sigo diciendo y Jeff camina hacia a mí.

– Disculpa aceptada Blainey pero de verdad Nick y yo debemos salir… – dice abrazándome y Nick pone una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

– Sí, alguien tiene que empezar a preocuparse por la boda… – me explica.

– En ese caso, creo que se les está haciendo tarde… – escucho la voz del novio de mi hermano.

– Sebastian… – lo reprende mi hermano.

– ¡Yo sólo decía!

– Sí, claro… – dice Jeff y veo que fulmina a Sebastian con la mirada.

– Eh, nos vemos en un rato… – interviene Nick jalando a su novio hacia la salida.

– Adiós chicos… – responde mi hermano y los tres nos quedamos en silencio en cuanto ellos se van.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No hay nada bueno en la televisión? – digo yo para hacerles la plática y me siento en el sofá.

– Nada de mi agrado… – me responde mi hermano y los tres nos miramos sin nada que decir.

– ¿Qué tal el desayuno? – escucho la voz de Sebastian después de un rato y sonrío.

– Muy bueno, gracias a ambos.

– No tienes nada que agradecer hermanito… – me responde Cooper y Seb camina hacia mí.

– Blaine, yo quiero decirte algo…

– Ya sé que amas a mi hermano Smythe, no es necesario que me lo digas… – intento bromear y Cooper se sienta a mi lado.

– Blaine… – comienza a decir pero no lo dejo continuar.

– No Coop, déjame hablar a mí primero.

– Está bien… – dice resignado.

– Escuchen, yo quiero ofrecerles una disculpa a los dos. No debí reaccionar de esa forma anoche, la realidad es que si ustedes son pareja es porque así lo han decidido y yo no puedo meterme con eso. Sin embargo, debo decir que me ha dolido enterarme de su relación de esta forma y fueron tantas emocionas las de ayer que en lo único que pude pensar fue en evitar esta conversación pero no quiero que piensen que estoy en contra de que ustedes sean novios. – me apresuro a explicar.

– Qué bueno que lo mencionas Blainey pero si te opusieras no te tomaríamos en cuenta… – escucho decir a mi amigo.

– ¡Cariño, por favor!

– Déjalo Coop, Seb nunca va a cambiar… – tranquilizo a mi hermano.

– Bueno, creo que nosotros también debemos ofrecerte una disculpa hermanito. Sé que no fue la forma para decírtelo y yo venía a Nueva York para hablar contigo pero temo que me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento y por… – comienza a decir mi hermano pero su novio no lo deja continuar.

– Y porque no pudo resistirse a probar los dulces labios lo enloquecen, ¿verdad, amor?

– Así es cariño pero no creo que a Blaine le interese saber que… – escucho decir a mi hermano y no puedo seguir conteniendo la risa. – ¿Blaine? ¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta Coop un poco preocupado pero yo sigo riendo.

– Creo que se le botó la canica… – escucho decir a Seb y hago lo posible por controlarme.

– No Seb, todavía estoy cuerdo y si quieren saber de qué me río pues es simple: de ustedes. – les digo divertido y él me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Disculpa? – me pregunta casi ofendido.

– Es que desde la mañana que los vi juntos me di cuenta de algo…

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta esta vez Coop.

– De que ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja y Dios sabe que nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero se ven muy tiernos juntos… – no puedo evitar decir y ambos sonríen.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que apruebas nuestra relación? – se apresura a preguntar mi amigo y yo ruedo los ojos.

– No. – respondo seriamente. – ¡Ya les dije que no tengo nada que aprobar! Si ustedes son felices entonces… – comienzo a decir pero Seb corre hacia mí y me abraza.

– ¡Gracias Blainey!

– ¿De nada? – le digo divertido y me encuentro con la mirada de mi hermano. – Me alegra por fin conocer al causante de tantos cambios en el señor Smythe… – tengo que decirle y Seb se separa de mí.

– ¡No me llames señor! Me haces sentir viejo… – se queja y mi hermano se aclara la garganta.

– ¿Viejo, amor?

– Sin ofender cariño… – dice mi amigo caminando hacia él y yo río mientras la pareja se da un casto beso.

– Bueno Blaine y respecto a lo de papá… – escucho decir a mi hermano después de un rato y lo veo acercarse a mí.

– No sé si pueda perdonarlo Coop, apuesto que mamá estaría muy decepcionada de él pero no quiero pensar en eso por ahora así que mejor vamos a celebrar que ustedes están juntos y que yo he reencontrado a mi hermano. – le digo convencido y él me abraza.

– Está bien pero… ¿Celebrar? ¿Con este frío? – me pregunta preocupado y Sebastian ríe.

– Como si no conocieras a Blaine cariño, para él celebrar significa un buen café…

– ¿Qué estás insinuando Smythe? – me quejo.

– Nada Blaine, ¿vamos? – dice señalando hacia la puerta con su cabeza.

– Vamos pero les advierto que no iremos a una cafetería cualquiera, iremos a mi cafetería favorita…

– Como tú digas hermanito, aquí el experto eres tú… – escucho decir a Coop antes de tomar sus abrigos y los tres nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

Puede que todos crean que habiendo tantas cafeterías en la ciudad de Nueva York en todas hay buen café pero eso no es cierto y hoy le probaré a mi hermano y a su novio que la cafetería que se encuentra entre la séptima y la catorce sirve el mejor café de todo el mundo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿No aman a esos tres? :333 jajaja Hasta aquí un capítulo más, ténganle paciencia a Kurt porque él no sabe lo que ustedes sí y de paso les adelanto que próximamente se aclararán un poco las cosas :DD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero sus reviews y les mando un abrazo. ¡Hasta pronto! ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

– ¡Kurt! ¡Despierta, Kurt! – escucho la voz de Rachel por la mañana entre sueños y parece que todo ha regresado a la normalidad.

– Amor, déjalo descansar un poco más… – le dice mi hermano a su novia y no puedo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Sabes Finn? Deberías quedarte un par de semanas más por aquí… – le sugiero a mi hermano y Rachel se acerca a mí.

– Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando… – se queja mi amiga.

– No insinúo nada Rach, solo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hermano… – digo inocentemente y lo veo reír.

– ¡Entonces levántate y vamos a desayunar! – me grita Rachel y mi hermano la abraza para tranquilizarla.

– Te esperamos en el comedor… – me dice Finn guiñándome un ojo y los veo salir de mi habitación.

Juro que daría lo que fuera por evitar que Rachel Berry me despierte a gritos por las mañanas pero mejor ni soñar, sé que está en su naturaleza ser así. Lo que no me puedo imaginar es si así despertará a mi hermano cuando tengan problemas con su matrimonio, porque por supuesto que mi amiga quiere casarse y más ahora que estamos a punto de terminar la universidad pero mi hermano es un poco lento para entender esas cosas así que esto seguro llevará tiempo. No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que Rach está a tan solo unos pasos de alcanzar su final feliz y yo… Yo debo apurarme porque no quiero ser el causante de que mi hermano pierda el vuelo y mucho menos de que su novia se ponga histérica. Es por eso que me ducho lo más rápido que puedo y alcanzo a la pareja en el comedor.

Mi hermano ha comprado el desayuno en el restaurante de la esquina y se ha asegurado de traer mis panqueques favoritos así que todo está delicioso. En cuanto terminamos, los tres tomamos un abrigo y el equipaje de mi hermano para dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Parece que fue ayer cuando llegábamos a Nueva York después de haber salido de Lima con lágrimas en los ojos porque nos íbamos a separar de nuestras familias, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que pisamos el aeropuerto al que estamos entrando en este momento pero es verdad, el tiempo ha pasado y ya no somos aquellos chicos asustadizos que llegaron un buen día a esta ciudad.

– Creo que ya es hora… – escucho decir a Finn cuando llaman en el altavoz a los pasajeros de su vuelo y sé que las despedidas van a comenzar.

– Abraza a mi papá por mí… – le digo a mi hermano con la voz entrecortada y nos abrazamos.

– Lo haré y tú hazme un favor, ¿quieres?

– ¿Qué clase de favor? – le pregunto separándome un poco.

– No te des por vencido con ese chico, ¿sí? – me dice guiñándome un ojo y entonces sé que sabe de lo que está hablando.

– Lo intentaré… – le respondo mientras mis mejillas se colorean de rojo y él ríe.

– Te quiero Kurt y no dejes de llamarme…

– También te quiero, no lo haré… – le digo abrazándolo una vez más y en seguida Rachel lo arrebata de mis brazos para despedirse de él.

Mi amiga besa a mi hermano como si no lo fuera a volver a ver sino hasta dentro de veinte años y yo decido mirar hacia otro lado porque es demasiado para mí contemplar esa escena. Vamos, después de todo, si yo tuviera un novio no me gustaría que me miraran así en momentos como ese… Al cabo de un rato regreso mi mirada a la pareja y ya sólo están abrazados, parece que mi amiga no lo va a soltar pero él le explica que es hora de irse porque si no lo hace perderá el vuelo. La azafata ya está llamando a los últimos pasajeros por el altavoz y es hasta este momento en el que Rachel decide soltar a mi hermano y él comienza a alejarse dejando en mis brazos a mi amiga hecha un manojo de emociones.

Cuando el avión en el que va mi hermano desaparece, Rachel me abraza y veo algunas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. – Tranquila, pronto se verán de nuevo… – intento hacer que se calme y ella suspira antes de limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas.

– Lo sé, vamos…

– ¿Me acompañas por un café? – le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos hacia la salida y ella se detiene para mirarme.

– ¿A starbucks? – me pregunta señalando el establecimiento que está frente a nosotros.

– ¡No! A mi cafetería favorita… – le digo indignado.

– Ay Kurt, eso está muy lejos de aquí… – se queja mi amiga.

– ¡Claro que no! Podemos tomar el metro y…

– ¿Te parece si tú vas por el café y yo te espero en casa? – me interrumpe Rach y yo ruedo los ojos. – Por favor… – me dice suplicante y me mira con esa cara que sabe que no puedo resistir.

– Está bien, ¿capuchino grande? – termino diciendo.

– No, esta vez que sea un expreso grande… – me dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento.

– Bien, te veo en un rato… – digo finalmente y la veo subirse a un taxi mientras yo camino a la estación del metro.

La cafetería a la que me dirijo no es como cualquiera, en ella se prepara el mejor café de la ciudad aunque ustedes no lo crean y es que su dueño altera ligeramente las recetas tradicionales del café con un ingrediente secreto que muy pocos considerarían como tal: el amor. Pareciera una broma pero realmente estoy hablando de un sabor muy distinto al de las cadenas comerciales y lo digo yo que he comprado en toda clase de cafeterías del lugar. Además, el ambiente que reina en la cafetería es realmente acogedor, les puedo asegurar que si la gente conociera esa cafetería como lo hago yo, no dudarían en atravesar la ciudad completa con tal de conseguir un café como los que sirven ahí.

Una vez que logro llegar me encuentro con una larga fila, creo que hoy hay bastante demanda y los hijos de los dueños están muy apurados. Sin embargo, parece que todo está avanzando muy rápido y así es porque en menos de veinte minutos ya tengo nuestra orden en la mano. Ahora lo único que me falta es conseguir un poco de azúcar para Rachel y es por eso que comienzo a caminar hacia la barra pero mi celular empieza a sonar y sé que debo contestar así que me detengo sin mirar a mi alrededor y entonces pasa.

Un chico y yo chocamos haciendo que nuestras bebidas terminen en el suelo, incluyendo la de Rachel y yo estoy a punto de agacharme a recoger mis vasos pero al verlo me quedo congelado sin poder creer lo que estoy viendo. – ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo siento! Le pagaré señor… – dice él con su dulce voz sin siquiera mirarme y yo me olvido por completo de que alguien me estaba llamando.

– No puede ser… – dejo escapar de mis labios y veo que sus mejillas se colorean de rojo pero sigue sin levantar la mirada del desastre que hay en el suelo.

– De verdad lo siento, yo me encargo de… – comienza a decir mientras se levanta porque un empleado de la cafetería va a limpiar pero se detiene algo sorprendido una vez que su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

– Hola Blaine… – lo saludo al ver que no va a decir nada.

– Kurt… – lo escucho murmurar mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y mi corazón se acelera al contemplarlo.

– Parece que se nos está haciendo costumbre encontrarnos de esta forma… – le comento divertido y él se sonroja un poco más.

– Sí, yo… No puedo creerlo, de verdad lo siento Kurt, otra vez…

– No te lamentes, yo también estaba distraído… – intento tranquilizarlo y lo veo suspirar antes de que su sonrisa se haga más grande.

– Yo creo que estabas todo, menos distraído…

– ¿Cómo dices? – le pregunto al no comprender lo que dice y él me mira un poco apenado antes de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

– Quiero decir que ambos estábamos distraídos y que ahora no podrás negarte a que te invite un café… – me explica alegremente.

– ¿Qué? ¡No, Blaine! Yo soy el que te debe ese café desde un principio…

– De ninguna manera Kurt… – dice muy seguro de sus palabras mientras nos acercamos al mostrador.

– No Blaine, de verdad… – insisto pero el chico del otro lado me interrumpe.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

– Sí, un capuchino grande y… – comienza a pedir Blaine pero me mira al darse cuenta de que no me ha preguntado mi orden.

– Que sean dos capuchinos grandes… – le digo al chico con una sonrisa y Blaine me mira con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Tu orden de siempre? – lo escucho preguntar y siento el rubor en mis mejillas.

– No, estoy haciendo una excepción… – termino confesándole y él ríe.

– Déjame adivinar, ¿moca sin grasa?

– ¿Cómo supiste? – casi le grito impresionado y él me guiña un ojo.

– Tengo un sexto sentido – lo escucho decir y me pregunto si será cierto o es sólo que en alguno de nuestros accidentes se dio cuenta de lo que contenía mi vaso.

– Aquí tienen… – nos dice el chico de la cafetería interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y antes de que Blaine reaccione, yo pago.

– ¡Kurt! – lo escucho quejarse y río.

– Tú pagas la próxima vez… – le digo guiñándole un ojo y un brillo parece cruzar sus ojos.

– ¿Quieres que haya una próxima? – me pregunta tomando el café que sostengo con mi mano izquierda y el contacto de su piel me produce un extraño escalofrío que parece recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

– Eh, yo… lo que quise decir es que… – intento decir pero una voz interrumpe mi vergonzoso discurso.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un poco de azúcar, cariño? – pregunta un chico bastante familiar.

– Oh, no sabía que estabas con alguien… – digo sin pensar y el chico se voltea para mirarme. – Hola Sebastian… – lo saludo intentando no sonar incómodo.

– ¡Kurt! No pensé verte tan pronto… – me dice con una enorme sonrisa y yo no sé qué responder.

– Sí y yo pensé que estarías sentado, el azúcar está por allá Seb… – interviene Blaine algo… ¿molesto?

– Gracias cariño – dice él alejándose y yo realmente no quiero volver a verlo, ni a escuchar que lo llame de esa forma.

– Eh, bueno… Será mejor que me… – empiezo a decir pero Blaine no me deja terminar.

– ¡No! No me digas que tienes que irte, quédate un rato más… – me dice suplicante y yo tengo sentimientos encontrados.

– Pero tú estás con Sebastian y yo no quiero…

– No te preocupes por Sebastian, él sólo quiere besuquearse con su novio… – escucho decir a Blaine tranquilamente y siento que mi sangre comienza a hervir desde el fondo de mi ser.

– Y yo no quiero ser testigo de eso… – me quejo casi indignado y él me mira un poco confundido.

– No tienes por qué serlo, podemos sentarnos en… – comienza a decir.

– ¡Volví cariño! – lo interrumpe Sebastian abrazándolo por la cintura y lo veo depositar un beso en su mejilla.

– ¡Sebastian, compórtate! – lo regaña Blaine mientras sus mejillas se colorean de rojo y debo decir que se ve adorable, aunque no me agrada del todo la imagen, si tan sólo Sebastian se alejara…

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Me estoy poniendo celoso… – otra voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y yo miro al hombre que se acerca a nosotros fingiendo una molestia que es desmentida por el brillo que reflejan sus ojos azules.

– ¡Nada! Ya le dije a Sebastian que se comporte… – se defiende Blaine soltándose del agarre del castaño y debo admitir que me alegro un poco del gesto.

– Ven cariño, ¿conseguiste el azúcar? – dice el hombre a Sebastian y yo creo que no escuché bien.

– Sí pero me encontré con Blaine y su… ¡Ouch! – le responde el chico de ojos verdes antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Blaine que al parecer le ha dado un ligero codazo en las costillas.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta el hombre preocupado y Sebastian camina hacia él.

– Sí amor… – dice antes de unir sus labios a los suyos y yo estoy en shock.

– Yo… No entiendo… – no puedo evitar decir y Blaine me mira finalmente.

– ¡Oh, Kurt! Él es Cooper mi hermano y el novio de Seb… – me presenta al hombre de ojos azules y al escucharlo la pareja se separa para mirarme.

– ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Amigo de Blainey? – dice Cooper alegremente mientras me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo.

– Algo así, pero entonces… ¿ustedes dos son novios? – tengo que preguntar y ellos ríen.

– ¡Sí! No me digas que creíste que salía con este enano… – me responde Sebastian muy divertido y algo dentro de mí quiere hacer fiesta.

– ¡Sebastian! – se queja Blaine algo molesto y Cooper aleja un poco a su novio de su hermano.

– No me grites Blaine, sabes que es la verdad… – le dice el castaño y él lo fulmina con la mirada. – Y deja de mirarme así porque ya nos vamos… – sigue diciendo el de ojos verdes y creo que Blaine realmente quisiera que un hoyo se lo tragara en este momento.

– ¿Qué? Pero si acabo de conocer a… – comienza a quejarse su hermano y Sebastian lo abraza.

– Vamos cariño, yo sé lo que te digo… – insiste su novio dedicándome una mirada y no sé si eso quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir.

– Está bien. Mucho gusto Kurt y nos vemos al rato hermanito… – dice Cooper amablemente mientras corresponde al abrazo de su novio y Blaine sonríe.

– Adiós chicos… – nos dice Sebastian antes de comenzar a alejarse de nosotros y yo todavía no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

– Adiós… – respondemos Blaine y yo al unísono y al darnos cuenta nos reímos un poco.

– Entonces, ¿te tienes que ir justo ahora? – me pregunta él un poco nervioso y algo dentro de mí me hace saber que sería un verdadero tonto si me fuera en este momento.

– No, creo que puedo quedarme un poco más… – le digo con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve antes de guiarme a una mesa libre para ambos.

Para nuestra suerte encontramos una mesa junto a la ventana y sin querer me quedo mirando las nubes que hay en el cielo mientras Blaine acerca algunas galletas que no sé a qué hora ordenó. Al principio ambos estamos un poco nerviosos pero conforme pasa el tiempo nos relajamos y la plática fluye sin ningún inconveniente. Hablamos sobre lo extraño que es que casi nadie conozca esta cafetería y nos sorprendemos gratamente al coincidir en que no hay mejor lugar para tomar café que éste. Él me pregunta sobre mí y le cuento un poco sobre mis años en Mckinley al lado de Rachel y todos los New Directions, para mi sorpresa Blaine vivía en Westerville y me asegura que fue capitán de los Warblers de la academia Dalton, sin embargo no recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre ellos en nuestras competencias.

Él me habla un poco de sus amigos en Dalton pero no me cuenta por qué fue transferido a esa escuela, tampoco me habla sobre toda su familia pero me cuenta lo suficiente sobre Cooper y sobre Sebastian para que pueda comprender por qué los quiere tanto. Por mí parte le comparto que mi padre es mecánico y que todavía vive en Lima junto a Carole y a mi hermano, le cuento un poco sobre el vergonzoso enamoramiento que tuve con Finn y él parece realmente divertido con nuestra plática. Después hablamos un poco sobre nuestro viaje a París y le explico cómo fue que llegué yo a esa hermosa ciudad.

Blaine me habla del concierto que ya nos habían mencionado Jeff y Nick aquella vez que los encontramos en la ciudad de la luz y sobre sus aventuras con una amiga que hizo en ese viaje. Debo admitir que por un momento me siento celoso de esa chica porque hubiera preferido ser yo el que estuviera en esos recuerdos pero se me pasa al observar que los ojos de mi acompañante parecen tener un brillo especial como el que tenían los de su hermano al mirar a su novio.

También me habla un poco sobre su carrera y me sorprendo aún más al saber que también quiere llegar a Broadway como yo, me cuenta sobre su interés de componer su propia música y yo le hablo de mi extraña habilidad para diseñar ropa. Y así entre una cosa y otra el tiempo pasa volando ante nuestros ojos sin siquiera notarlo, a estas alturas ya no hay café ni galletas pero todo se siente tan bien que realmente me apena tener que romper el encanto. – Parece que ya es hora de irnos… – le comento a Blaine al ver que la poca luz que había ha desaparecido del otro lado de la ventana.

– No puedo creer que ya sea de noche… – dice él mirando hacia donde yo lo estoy haciendo y de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzan haciendo que aparezcan extrañas sensaciones en mi estómago.

– Ni yo, realmente pasé un rato muy agradable… – le digo sinceramente.

– Y que lo digas, si por mí fuera seguiría platicando contigo hasta más tarde pero supongo que alguien debe estar esperándote en casa… – dice desviando la mirada ante las últimas palabras que salen de su boca y yo me acuerdo de Rachel por primera vez desde que me encontré con Blaine.

– Temo que sí y por cierto, debo llevarle un café… – le digo apenado y él se levanta de su lugar.

– En ese caso, vamos… – me dice cediéndome el paso y ambos caminamos hacia el mostrador una vez más para pedir el expreso de mi amiga.

Por alguna extraña razón la atmósfera parece haber cambiado a nuestro alrededor porque Blaine y yo no cruzamos palabra mientras esperamos el café. Sin embargo, el silencio no es tan incómodo como pueden imaginarlo, es sólo que pareciera que hay algo que Blaine quisiera preguntarme o algo que yo debería aclarar pero no estoy muy seguro de qué se trata. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando por fin me entregan el café de Rach y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

– Gracias… – le digo al ver que la abre para mí y me detengo para buscar su mirada una vez que estamos afuera.

– Vamos Kurt, te acompaño a tu casa… – me dice entre risas al darse cuenta que me he detenido después de cruzar la puerta.

– ¡Oh! Está bien… – le digo entre sorprendido y feliz mientras caminamos hacia el subterráneo.

– A menos que le moleste a alguien que te acompañe a casa… – lo escucho decir después de un rato y el tono en el que me lo dice me hace saber que hay algo más detrás de esas palabras.

– ¿Esa es tu estrategia para saber si tengo novio? – no puedo evitar preguntarle un tanto divertido y él se sonroja completamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que yo…

– Calma Blaine, te prometo que Rachel no se molestará contigo… – lo tranquilizo.

– Me alegra… – lo escucho decir e intento mirarlo a los ojos pero él no despega su mirada del piso hasta que estamos a bordo del tren. – Y entonces… ¿Sí lo tienes? – me pregunta en cuanto estamos sentados y yo no puedo evitar reírme. – Soy muy malo con esto, ¿verdad? – dice apenado y nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar.

– Yo creo que eres lindo y la respuesta es no, no tengo novio… – digo sin pensar y una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios.

– Gracias… – lo escucho decir.

– ¿Por el cumplido o por la respuesta? – me veo preguntando y una parte de mí se pregunta de dónde salió el valor para hacerlo.

– Ambos… – me dice con una sonrisa más amplia y entonces entiendo que podría volver a preguntarlo con tal de verlo sonreír y mirarme de esa manera.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la estación en la que bajo y él insiste en continuar hasta que lleguemos a la puerta de mi casa, o edificio en este caso, así que seguimos caminando en un cómodo silencio que tengo que romper al llegar a nuestro destino. – Aquí es y debo subir ahora… – me obligo a decir y una parte de mí ya se está lamentando por la despedida.

– Claro, gracias por el café de hoy. Tenemos que repetirlo… – me dice él con su incomparable sonrisa.

– Estoy de acuerdo… – es lo único que puedo decir y nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos. Pareciera que ninguno de los dos quiere despedirse, pareciera que hay algo más que tenemos qué decirnos pero puede que todavía no sea el momento, puede que sea sólo mi imaginación pero no lo es, ¿verdad? Porque si lo fuera él no estaría tan perdido mirándome como lo está haciendo justo ahora pero si él no va a reaccionar creo que yo tengo que hacerlo y es por eso que me acerco a él para despedirme. – Nos vemos Blaine… – le digo depositando un suave beso en su mejilla y como al parecer no piensa decirme nada comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta de mi edificio.

– ¡Kurt! – lo escucho gritar en cuanto toco la perilla y de inmediato volteo a verlo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Puedo tener tu número? – me pregunta ligeramente apenado y mi corazón me grita que sí.

– ¡Oh, claro! – le digo con una sonrisa y camino hacia él para apuntarlo en su celular.

– Gracias, te llamaré… – me dice en cuanto se lo regreso y sin más comienza a alejarse con esa hermosa sonrisa con la que estoy seguro soñaré.

– Y yo te esperaré… – digo sin pensar después de que un suspiro se escapa de mis labios y al ver desaparecer a Blaine en la oscuridad de la noche recuerdo que tengo a alguien esperando por mí en casa.

– ¡Kurt Elízabeth Hummel! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? ¿Sabes qué tan preocupada estuve por ti? ¿Cómo pudiste…? – comienza a decir mi amiga evidentemente muy exaltada en cuanto entro al departamento pero sin querer dejo de escuchar lo que dice porque… ¡Sebastian y Blaine no son novios! ¿Puede haber una mejor noticia que esa? ¡Claro que no! Dios, si me hubiera detenido a preguntarle antes tal vez me hubiera ahorrado un poco de drama en esta historia y ahora él y yo… ¡Puede haber un él y yo! ¡Puede haber un nosotros!

Casi estoy riendo de la emoción y a pesar de los gritos de Rachel me siento la persona más feliz del mundo. Hoy me reencontré con aquel chico lindo que pensé vivía en París, aquel mismo chico que sin querer me robó el corazón en otro continente y el mismo que hoy me dejó conocer un poco más sobre Blaine Anderson. Blaine… ¿No es un nombre encantador? El tan solo mencionarlo y el recordar su mirada o su sonrisa hacen que mi corazón parezca desbocado ante la idea que me ha estado dando vueltas toda la tarde… ¿Puedo gustarle a Blaine Anderson? Ojalá la respuesta fuera un sí.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Juro que intenté subir esto antes pero no me fue posible. Por cierto, seré un caos con las actualizaciones por un tiempo (un mes o algo así) pero trataré de no dejarlos sin capítulo aunque no me toque actualizar en ese día. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y temo que debo decirles que la cuenta regresiva para el final de esta historia comienza ya, todavía no sé cuántos capítulos queden pero sé que no serán más de diez así que... ya sabrán...**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos lo más pronto posible. Un abrazo! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

El corazón acelerado, un montón de sensaciones en el estómago que me hacen pensar que tengo náuseas y que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir un accidente pero no, no son náuseas… No lo son porque si lo fueran no tendría esta tonta sonrisa en el rostro desde que dejé a Kurt en el edificio donde se encuentra su departamento. Kurt… ¡Kurt! Jamás creí que ese nombre me llegara a gustar tanto pero Kurt… Si sigo suspirando como en este momento creo que terminaré acabándome el oxígeno del planeta y lo convertiré en dióxido de carbono evitando que cualquier ser humano continúe viviendo sin otra fuerza que no sea la que da el amor.

El amor… Porque así se sienten las personas que están enamoradas de la persona adecuada, ¿no es así? Porque cuando te das cuenta que el que está enfrente de ti es esa parte que has estado esperando toda la vida no puede ser otra cosa que no sea amor, ¿cierto? Porque no estoy alucinándolo todo y Kurt también siente algo por mí, ¿verdad? Porque si él estuvo celoso de Seb en algún momento es porque está interesado en mí, ¿no? Porque ese brillo especial en su mirada sólo lo tiene cuando sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos colisionando como dos cometas que se habían estado buscando en todo el universo para seguir juntos como uno solo y yo… Yo estoy encantado de haberlo encontrado en mi camino.

Kurt… ¿Pueden creer que al fin tengo su número? ¡Dios! ¡Tengo su número! ¿Y saben qué es lo mejor? ¡Él quiere que nos volvamos a ver! ¡Él quiere que lo hagamos! No puedo olvidar el momento en el que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al caer en la cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras cuando me dijo que yo pagaría la próxima vez, dudo que pueda haber imagen más adorable que esa. Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya encontrado nuevamente y que precisamente haya sido en esa cafetería tan escondida de Nueva York, en la que tantas veces me he sentado solo, donde por fin hemos podido tener una plática decente por primera vez.

Dios… De verdad que intento dejar de suspirar pero puedo asegurarles que antes de todo esto yo había observado parejas caminar de la mano por la calle y nunca había sentido la necesidad de sostener la de alguien entre las mías, también había observado a muchos besarse pero nunca había experimentado las sensaciones que atraviesan mi cuerpo cada vez que recuerdo el tierno beso que ha dejado Kurt en mi mejilla y por extraño o apresurado que parezca todo: quiero más. Quiero más y no sé cómo lo conseguiré, pero quiero más y eso es de lo único que puedo estar seguro mientras llego a mi departamento porque hay algo en mi cabeza que no me permite dejar de pensar en Kurt y hasta he olvidado que mi hermano se llevó mis llaves por lo que tengo que tocar el timbre para que alguien me abra antes de que decida regresar a buscar esos ojos azules que…

– ¿Blaine? ¿Por qué no llevaste tus llaves? – escucho la voz de Jeff en cuanto abre la puerta pero no logro comprender lo que dice.

– ¿Ah? – no puedo evitar decir y él rueda los ojos.

– He dicho que por qué no llevaste tus llaves… – insiste mi amigo y yo estoy a punto de darle una breve explicación pero mi hermano aparece a su lado y evita que yo hable.

– Temo que esta vez fue mi culpa Jeff, déjalo pasar…

– Está bien… – dice el rubio abriendo un poco más la puerta y yo entro sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

– ¿Te sientes bien amigo? Te ves… ¿diferente? – me pregunta el novio de mi amigo después de mirarme de pies a cabeza y yo río.

– No sé de lo que hablas Nick…

– ¿No sabes? ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Qué te puso tan contento? – insiste un tanto divertido.

– Muchas cosas… – es lo único que puedo decir y mi hermano ríe con ganas junto a su novio mientras los otros dos nos observan como si estuviéramos drogados.

– Jeff, será mejor que amarres a mi cuñado a la pata del sillón porque si no saldrá volando de un momento a otro… – sugiere Seb y todos estamos tan distraídos que nadie presta atención a cómo me ha llamado el castaño.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – se queja Jeff y veo que todos me señalan con la mirada pero yo no digo nada. – ¡Blaine! – me grita mi amigo al darse cuenta que soy el único que puede aclararle las cosas y yo lo miro.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto tranquilamente.

– ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber! ¿De qué va tu ausencia mental?

– ¿Te fue bien con tu amigo, hermanito? – me pregunta Cooper divertido y Jeff lo mira curioso.

– ¿Qué amigo? – lo cuestiona interesado.

– ¿No sabes? Yo creí que… – comienza a decir mi hermano pero el rubio no lo deja terminar.

– ¡¿Qué amigo?! – grita exasperado.

– Kurt… – suelta mi hermano y Jeff abre mucho los ojos.

– ¡¿Kurt?! ¿El Kurt que yo conozco?

– Sí amor, ese Kurt… – le dice Nick abrazándolo pero él no se lo permite.

– ¿Tú también lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – le reclama a su novio.

– Porque sólo son amigos amor, todavía no es tiempo de… – comienza a decir mi amigo pero Sebastian no lo deja terminar.

– Yo diría que, por la cara que trae Blaine, dejarán de ser sólo amigos en poco tiempo…

– ¿Qué? Esto no es posible, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar supuesto amigo… – se queja Jeff y de inmediato me veo sentado en el sofá a su lado para dar las explicaciones correspondientes.

Tal vez en otro momento habría luchado un poco más contra mi amigo para no decirle todo lo que le estoy diciendo pero en este momento me siento muy feliz como para comunicárselo hasta al mismo presidente. No tengo la menor duda de que en adelante seré molestado por Jeff hasta el final de los tiempos pero merece saber la verdad, merece saber que su amigo al fin se ha enamorado y no de cualquier persona, él tiene que saber que ya no debe preocuparse tanto por mí como lo hacía antes y es por eso que le cuento todo, desde el encuentro en el puente de París hasta lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos.

– No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes… – dice mi amigo en cuanto termino de contarle toda la historia y él parece realmente sorprendido.

– Lo siento Jeff, tal vez no eres el cupido que siempre has creído… – no puedo evitar bromear y todos reímos un poco.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Lo invitarás a salir? – me pregunta Nick una vez que nos recuperamos y yo suspiro antes de responder.

– No sé si sea muy pronto…

– ¿Pronto? ¡¿El universo se empeña en ponértelo enfrente y tú me dices que es muy pronto?! – me grita su novio y Cooper se sienta a mi lado.

– Jeff tiene razón, si en verdad te gusta ese chico debes empezar a hacer algo YA… – lo escucho decir.

– Tu hermano tiene razón, además se nota que él se muere por ti… – insiste Sebastian.

– No estoy seguro, ¿qué tal que él tiene a alguien más? – tengo que decir.

– ¿No dices que te aseguró que no tenía novio? – me pregunta Nick.

– Sí pero el otro día yo vi a un chico regalándole un ramo de rosas y él parecía muy feliz…

– Blaine, a todos nos gustan las rosas… – intenta restarle importancia mi amigo y yo ruedo los ojos.

– ¡Ese no es el punto!

– ¿Rosas? Espera, yo me lo encontré un día con un chico y ambos tenían un ramo de rosas en la mano… – interviene Sebastian y de pronto todos estamos poniendo atención a su discurso.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Sí! ¡Fue el día que llegó Coop! Pero si es por ese chico por el que te preocupas, deja de hacerlo porque ellos me aseguraron que solo son amigos… – lo escucho decir y una parte de mí anhela creerle.

– ¿Estás seguro? – debo preguntar y él sonríe.

– Cien por ciento…

– Creo que tienes el camino libre hermanito… – me dice Cooper y yo asiento porque después de todo parece que el destino si existe.

– Pero si necesitaras ayuda… – comienza a decir mi amigo y yo lo interrumpo.

– ¡No Jeffrey!

– ¡Yo sólo decía! – se defiende y todos reímos.

– Gracias, gracias a los cuatro por escucharme… – les digo antes de hacer que nos unamos en un abrazo grupal y Seb se separa un poco para molestarme.

– ¡Dios! Si ya estás sentimental ahora no me imagino cómo te pondrás cuando Kurt y tú se… – comienza a decir pero alguien no lo deja terminar.

– ¡Sebastian! – escucho el grito de mi hermano y todos miramos la escena.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – le pregunta el castaño seriamente y Cooper nota que al parecer ha pasado el límite.

– Amor, no podía dejar que terminaras esa frase porque… – intenta defenderse mi hermano pero su novio no lo deja.

– ¡Porque nada Cooper Anderson! Jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre completo… – se queja Seb y todos podemos sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

– Pero amor…

– ¡Nada! Hoy dormirás en la sala, buenas noches… – dice mi amigo antes de darse la vuelta y todos nos quedamos en silencio viendo a mi hermano un tanto derrotado por la ridícula pelea.

– Lo lamento Coop… – tengo que decir al ver el giro que han dado los acontecimientos y él me mira fijamente.

– Olvídalo Blaine, ya encontraré la forma de contentarlo…

– Procura que no sea en nuestra presencia, ¿quieres? – intento bromear y logro sacarle una sonrisa antes de que mis amigos decidan despedirse.

– Creo que mejor nos vamos, buenas noches chicos… – empieza Nick pero su novio lo detiene.

– Espera, Blaine sólo te recuerdo que mañana tenemos nuestro taller de actuación después de clases así que no hagas planes… – lo escucho decir y no me suena lo que me está diciendo.

– ¿Taller después de clases? – tengo que preguntar.

– ¡Sí! Me tomé la libertad de inscribirte… – me explica y yo respiro hondo antes de responderle.

– Está bien Jeff, procuraré no matarte y asistiré al taller… – digo finalmente.

– Eres incapaz de hacerlo Blaine, descansen chicos y buenas noches… – me dice mi amigo felizmente y lo vemos tomar la mano de su novio.

– Buenas noches… – respondemos Coop y yo al unísono mientras los veo desaparecer rumbo a su habitación pero la mirada de mi hermano sobre mí me hace dejar de verlos.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? – le pregunto curioso y él fija sus ojos en los míos.

– Tus ojos brillan Blaine y brillan como los de mamá… – lo escucho decir y siento que algo dentro de mí está a punto de quebrarse.

– Coop…

– Tal vez él es lo que has estado esperando Blainey, no tengas miedo de averiguarlo, ¿sí? – me dice mi hermano después de darme un largo abrazo y yo sonrío porque sé que son las palabras de mamá las que estoy escuchando.

– No lo haré… – le digo con la voz entrecortada y me separo un poco de él para despedirme. – Buenas noches Coop…

– Buenas noches hermanito… – me dice limpiando una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y yo camino hacia mi habitación.

Sé por qué está llorando mi hermano, sé que está pensando en lo que pasaría si mamá estuviera aquí porque probablemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero lo hecho está hecho y las lamentaciones no valen la pena. Mucho menos en un día como hoy en el que una parte de mí ha recuperado la esperanza porque puede ser que el amor esté llegando a mi vida y si es así no lo dejaré escapar tan fácilmente. Todo parece tan irreal, tan increíble que si no hubiera vivido en carne propia todo esto, creería que es una historia de esas que inventan las personas enamoradas de la idea del amor pero por suerte no es así y me alegro mucho de haber sido elegido para viajar a París porque de no ser así no sé si hubiera encontrado a Kurt alguna vez en mi vida.

* * *

 _¿Sueñas día y noche con pisar el escenario de alguno de los teatros más reconocidos del mundo? ¿Estás preparándote para ser de los mejores actores o actrices de Broadway? ¡La Universidad de Nueva York tiene algo para ti!_

 _Únete al taller de actuación que se impartirá en el auditorio principal dentro de NYU. El costo es de 50 dólares por persona pero si estudias en NYADA o cualquiera de las universidades del estado, presenta tu credencial y podrás tomar el curso GRATIS._

 _¡Las clases comienzan este lunes a las tres de la tarde! ¡No te lo pierdas, los mejores estarán ahí!_

* * *

 ** _¿Quién se apuntará al taller? Ya lo verán... ;)_**

 ** _¡Hola chicos! Lamento mucho la tardanza y lamento más pedirles dos semanas más de su paciencia porque ya casi termina mi mes de estrés jaja Además, he regresado a la Universidad así que agradeceré que se lo tomen con calma. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero sus comentarios del capítulo y les mando un abrazo. ¡Saluditos!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

– ¡Kurt! ¿Ya viste eso? – escucho la voz de Rachel mientras caminamos por el pasillo principal de NYADA y volteo a verla.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunto confundido.

– ¡Eso! – me grita señalando un cartel al que comienzo a prestarle atención y escucho que alguien se acerca a nosotros.

– ¿Hablan del taller de actuación gratis? – dice Elliot a nuestras espaldas mientras apoya sus manos sobre nuestros hombros.

– Sí y es en NYU… – respondo pensativo al terminar de leerlo y él me mira confundido.

– ¿Qué tiene NYU?

– Nada… – intento disimular pero parece que no puedo engañarlo tan fácilmente.

– ¿Vamos a ir? – nos pregunta Rachel distrayendo a Elliot y me siento agradecido.

– ¡Yo me apunto! Todo sea por la actuación… – dice mi amigo exagerando su respuesta y mi corazón da un brinco.

– ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Kurt! – me insiste Rachel aún más emocionada que antes y yo río sin querer porque sería imposible que en ese taller me encontrara con cierto chico de ojos color avellana, ¿o no?

– Está bien, vamos… – termino aceptando y ambos brincan de emoción.

– ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Comienza en una hora! – nos recuerda Rachel.

– Yo puedo llevarlos en mi coche, si quieren… – sugiere Elliot.

– ¡Claro, gracias Elliot! – le dice mi amiga y los tres nos dirigimos hacia la salida de la universidad.

No sé cómo explicar el sentimiento que crece en mi pecho pero temo que una parte de mí está realmente emocionada por llegar a NYU. Para ser sinceros ya no sé qué es más ridículo si pensar en encontrarme con Blaine o pensar en que tal vez no asista al taller de esta tarde. Si tan solo le hubiera pedido su número en lugar de sólo darle el mío… ¡Oh, vamos! ¿A quién engaño? Aunque tuviera su número no me atrevería a llamarlo para decirle… ¿Qué le diría? Dios… ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Soy muy torpe con estas cosas…

Y precisamente por eso es que decido dejar de pensar en el asunto y concentrarme en el taller que vamos a tomar. Finalmente, con él o sin él vamos a asistir así que mejor decido fijar la mirada en la ventana del carro de Elliot pero las siglas 'NYU' aparecen frente a mí y con ese simple hecho mi corazón se acelera como un loco. Créanme que una parte de mí quiere salir corriendo o al menos hablar con Elliot al respecto pero justo ahora no puedo porque Rachel no sabe nada sobre Blaine y apuesto que me mataría antes de que pudiera explicarle todo lo que ha pasado por no haberle contado nada, así que será mejor olvidar esa idea por un rato.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que encontraremos el auditorio? – tengo que decir una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento de la universidad y mis amigos se ríen de mí.

– Pues preguntando Kurt… – escucho decir a Elliot y yo ruedo los ojos mientras bajamos del auto para dirigirnos hacia el pasillo central.

– ¡Hey, mira! ¡Jeff! – grita mi amiga y veo que un chico rubio se detiene en su camino.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Rachel! – lo escucho decir muy emocionado mientras se dirige a Rachel para abrazarla y nosotros nos acercamos a ellos.

– Hola Jeff… – lo saludo y él me mira con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Y Kurt! Pero qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí… – dice acercándose a mí.

– Venimos al taller de actuación… – le explico mientras me abraza y él se separa un poco para verme a los ojos con un extraño brillo en su mirada que me hace sentir escalofríos.

– ¡¿De verdad?!

– Sí y por cierto, él es Elliot… – responde Rachel antes de que yo pueda decir algo y Jeff me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Elliot? – me pregunta curioso.

– Sí, un amigo nuestro… – le aclaro para evitar cualquier malentendido.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo. Yo soy Jeff, mucho gusto… – dice extendiéndole la mano a mi amigo y él ríe ante la reacción del rubio.

– Igual…

– ¿Dónde está Nick? – le pregunta Rachel a Jeff y él parece regresar a la realidad.

– Seguramente ya llegó al auditorio con… Con los demás chicos… – dice un tanto divertido y me pregunto si será por lo que creo que es.

– Sí, ya son las tres… – nos recuerda Elliot.

– ¡Entonces vamos! – lo escuchamos decir y nos dedicamos a seguirlo por el amplio pasillo de NYU hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

He de decir que no me imaginaba que el auditorio fuera tan grande y mucho menos que hubiera tanta gente el primer día, pero supongo que al ser un taller gratis para los universitarios, muchos decidieron aprovechar y este es el resultado. A pesar de que todo está lleno, a lo lejos Jeff localiza a su novio y futuro esposo sentado en las butacas de enfrente a un lado de cierta persona que hace que el corazón se me detenga por un segundo hasta que logro asimilar que es él. Admito que había más probabilidades de encontrármelo aquí por el simple hecho de que estudia en NYU pero todavía no deja de sorprenderme la frecuencia con la que nos reencontramos desde que regresamos de Paris.

Blaine está recostado en su asiento con un suéter cubriéndole la cara, supongo que está cansado de tantas clases porque escuché decir a Jeff que su turno había terminado hace una hora y que éste era un taller extracurricular para ellos pero lo importante es que está aquí. – Pensé que no llegarías nunca amor… – le dice Nick a su novio una vez que llegamos a su lado y poco a poco Blaine se va levantando de la butaca pero el suéter sigue cubriéndole los ojos por un momento.

– ¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Nick no dejaba de hablar de… – comienza a quejarse el moreno pero se detiene una vez que el suéter cae al suelo y su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

– Hola Blaine… – lo saludo con una sonrisa y él parece muy sorprendido de verme.

– ¿Blaine? – escucho decir a Elliot un tanto confundido pero decido ignorarlo por un momento.

– Kurt… – dice Blaine finalmente y nuestras miradas no se separan ni un segundo mientras veo que una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – nos pregunta mi amiga y esta vez es Jeff el que le responde.

– Creo que es una larga historia Rachel…

– Para otro momento… – sugiere Nick e implícitamente todos estamos de acuerdo.

– ¿Tú eres Rachel? Mucho gusto, Blaine… – se presenta cortésmente y ella ríe.

– Lo mismo digo… – dice mi amiga y veo que la sonrisa de Blaine desaparece en cuanto cae en la cuenta de que vamos acompañados de Elliot.

– Y tú… – comienza a decir mientras lo barre de pies a cabeza pero no continua su frase.

– Yo soy Elliot, mucho gusto Blaine… – se presenta mi amigo pero no parece caerle muy bien al joven de ojos color avellana.

– Wow, no creí que nos pudiéramos encontrar aquí… – digo para romper el silencio que ha dejado ese último saludo y Blaine vuelve a sonreírme.

– Ni yo… – lo escucho decir mientras un sonrojo atraviesa su rostro y sé que si no despego mi mirada de la suya probablemente mis mejillas terminen igual o más sonrojadas que las de él.

– Pero ya sabes, siempre podemos irnos… – bromeo con él y consigo que comience a balbucear adorablemente haciendo que mi corazón se acelere un poco más.

– ¿Qué? ¡NO! Eh… Quiero decir que... Todos son bienvenidos en la universidad, eso es…

– Bien dicho señor Anderson, me alegra que integre a los estudiantes que nos visitan de otras universidades y si no es mucha molestia hagan un círculo en el escenario porque vamos a comenzar… – lo interrumpe una voz y todos dirigimos nuestra mirada al que al parecer será el coordinador del taller.

– Claro… – decimos algunos al unísono y seguimos la instrucción del hombre que ha llegado a poner orden al auditorio.

De un momento a otro ya estamos todos en el escenario pero por alguna extraña razón termino muy alejado de Blaine sin poder evitar que todos, o al menos mis amigos, noten las miradas que inevitablemente cruzamos de un lado a otro del lugar. – ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo Hummel? – me pregunta Rachel después de un rato con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro mientras todos terminan de acomodarse y yo no considero que sea el momento para explicarle todo a mi amiga.

– Hablamos después… – le digo suplicante y ella sonríe mientras asiente.

– ¿Es él verdad? – escucho preguntar a Elliot del otro lado y un suspiro escapa de mis labios.

– Sí… – es lo único que puedo decir porque mi concentración está por los suelos y la verdad es que no sé cómo lograré actuar bien o siquiera poner algo de atención teniendo esos dos hermosos ojos sobre mí.

Una vez que estamos todos integrados en un círculo alrededor del escenario, el coordinador nos comienza a explicar un poco sobre la finalidad del taller y sobre la experiencia que tiene él en el área. Nos habla un poco sobre la cooperación que debería haber entre universitarios en lugar de la competencia y después de eso nos indica que tendremos diez minutos para conocer a todos los integrantes del grupo que podamos, preferentemente que no sean de nuestra universidad para que vayamos olvidando nuestras 'rivalidades'.

Al principio pienso que sería muy fácil ir con Blaine, con Nick o con Jeff para platicar pero eso no tendría sentido porque de alguna forma a ellos ya los conozco así que decido caminar hacia el lado contrario del circulo y comienzo a platicar con algunos chicos. – Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? – escucho la voz de alguien a mi lado justo cuando termino de platicar con Lisa y me sorprendo al encontrarme con un chico alto, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises que me observa curioso.

– No, estudio en NYADA… – le respondo cortésmente y él abre mucho los ojos.

– Wow, debes ser muy bueno entonces… – intenta halagarme y yo no sé qué decir exactamente.

– Pues… – comienzo a balbucear pero el coordinador nos llama a todos para decirnos que vayamos pensando con quién vamos a trabajar en esta sesión y alguien viene a mi cabeza rápidamente.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos comprobarlo? ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja para el ensayo de hoy? – me pregunta el chico interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y me maldigo internamente por no saber decir que no.

– Bien… – me encuentro diciendo y lo veo sonreír.

– Mi nombre es Matt, por cierto… – se presenta el chico ofreciéndome su mano y yo la tomo.

– Yo soy Kurt…

– Un placer Kurt, apuesto que nos divertiremos… – dice emocionado y lamento no poder estar tan emocionado como él, lamento no poder negarme a su petición pero lo que más lamento es tener que ver a lo lejos que un par de ojos me mira desilusionado porque al parecer él también esperaba lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos: que fuéramos pareja, por lo menos durante el ensayo.

* * *

Autocontrol, eso es en lo que he estado pensando desde que Kurt apareció en el auditorio luciendo tan bien pero acompañado de ese chico. Debo admitir que el encontrarlo aquí me pareció obra del destino y poco me faltó para babear al hablar pero todos los sentimientos buenos parecen desaparecer cada vez que me encuentro con la mirada de ese tal Elliot. Llámenme loco pero mira a Kurt como si estuviera profundamente enamorado de él y para ser sinceros, no me gusta para nada que esté a su lado.

Reconozco que hasta hace un rato sólo me preocupaba que ese chico pudiera ser mucha competencia para mí pero bueno, para terminar de perder la cordura, ahora veo que estoy equivocado porque resulta que otra mosca está rondado mi pastel. Yo no soy de las personas que suelen tener problemas con los demás porque realmente esa no es mi personalidad y tampoco suelo pensar que las personas tienen dueño porque a mi parecer todos somos libres pero justo en este momento mientras veo a Matthew Miller hablar con Kurt de esa manera, con esa tonta sonrisa que puede conquistar a cualquiera, comienzo a pensar que mi parte racional está siendo eclipsada por un gran impulso de…

– Oye… Blaine, ¿verdad? – escucho una voz familiar que no me deja terminar con el hilo de mis pensamientos y en cuanto volteo me encuentro con Elliot.

– Sí…

– ¿Podemos trabajar juntos por hoy? – me pregunta con una sonrisa y siento que no tengo otra opción.

– Supongo que sí… – es lo único que puedo decir y él me mira apenado.

– Lo siento pero robaron a mi pareja de rutina… – dice mirando a Kurt a lo lejos.

– Eso veo, al parecer Matt se aprovechó un poco de la situación… – no puedo evitar decir.

– ¿Siempre es así?

– ¿Cómo? ¿Arrogantemente detestable? Sí, siempre… – me encuentro diciendo y Elliot me mira divertido.

– No te cae nada bien, ¿cierto?

– No tenía ningún problema con él hasta que… – digo sin pensar pero me detengo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de decir.

– Hasta que te ganó a Kurt… – termina el chico por mí y yo abro mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú qué sabes de eso?

– Se nota que te gusta... – lo escucho decir y siento que podría ahogarme con mi propia saliva.

– ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto nervioso y él ríe.

– Por favor Blaine, no soy ciego y casi me asesinas con la mirada cuando llegué con él…

– Lo siento pero creí que a ti te gustaba… – me disculpo al escuchar sus palabras.

– Lo hace… – dice de pronto y esta vez no puedo contener mi reacción.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Me gusta pero el sentimiento no es correspondido… – me aclara y siento como si me dieran un golpe en el pecho.

– ¿Le... le gusta alguien más? – tengo que preguntar y él sonríe tristemente.

– Temo que no soy la persona adecuada para responder esa pregunta… – lo escucho decir antes de que desvíe la mirada y el maestro Figgins comienza a hablar antes de que yo pueda decir algo.

– Jóvenes, espero que ya se hayan conocido un poco para que podamos empezar con nuestra rutina del día de hoy. Señor Duval tome un papel de esta bolsa de aquí y léanos su contenido…

– Drama… – dice mi amigo haciéndole caso y se escuchan algunos murmullos en el auditorio.

– Bien jóvenes, comenzaremos con un poco de improvisación pero recuerden que todo lo que hagan debe tener drama. Envuélvanos en la historia, háganos sentir lo que actúan… ¿Algún voluntario?

– ¡Yo! Quiero decir, nosotros… – dice indudablemente Matthew Miller y el maestro sonríe al ver su entusiasmo.

– Adelante chicos, el escenario es suyo… – es lo último que dice Figgins antes de que Kurt y Matt se levanten de su lugar para comenzar y así pasan las cosas.

Veo cómo Matt toma de la mano a Kurt y comienzan a fingir una escena romántica en la playa. Los veo sonreírse y veo al chico depositarle un beso en la mejilla a Kurt despertando en mí una extraña sensación que nace desde el fondo de mi ser. Realmente parece que Matt está disfrutando acariciar y abrazar a Kurt más allá de la actuación porque realmente yo no le encuentro la parte del drama a esta historia, en realidad todo parece ir de maravilla porque en este momento Matt está hincado en una rodilla fingiendo sacar un anillo para pedirle matrimonio a su pareja y por la sonrisa de Kurt puede deducir que la respuesta será un sí pero… ¿Y el drama?

– Sería bueno intervenir, ¿no? – escucho la voz de Elliot a mi lado y por primera vez siento un poco de aprecio por este chico.

– Estoy de acuerdo…

– Te cedo el honor… – me dice con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo me acerco a la pareja que se encuentra en el centro del escenario.

– ¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto? – pregunto metiéndome en mi papel de novio celoso y al parecer mi intervención es oportuna porque el maestro finalmente parece poner atención en lo que está pasando en el escenario.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Y tú quién eres? – me pregunta Matt.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí? – interviene Kurt y sé que ha captado el mensaje.

– ¿Lo conoces? – continúa su compañero.

– Por supuesto que me conoce, dile Kurt…

– Yo… – dice nervioso y realmente parece muy natural.

– ¿Me has estado engañando Kurt? – se queja Miller.

– No, no lo ha hecho. Me ha estado engañando a mí porque a ti te acaba de conocer… – digo yo muy seguro y él me mira sorprendido.

– ¡¿Qué?! – grita indignado y yo tengo que controlarme para no reírme de su mala actuación.

– Lo siento Matt pero Blaine tiene razón… – dice Kurt siguiéndome el juego y quiero saltar de la emoción.

– ¿De qué hablas amor? ¡Tú y yo nos vamos a casar! – continúa Matt en su papel.

– No puedo Matt, no puedo hacerlo porque no te amo… – responde Kurt y aunque sea un simple ejercicio me siento feliz de poder escuchar esas palabras.

– No me digas que amas a éste… – le reprocha su compañero mirándome despectivamente.

– Éste tiene su nombre… – le recuerdo mientras intento contener mis ganas de asesinarlo.

– Sí, lo hago pero tampoco puedo estar con él... – dice Kurt de repente y eso me toma por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? – casi grito.

– ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Crees que no sé que vives con ese tal Elliot en tu departamento? – lo escucho decir y algo en su mirada me recuerda que el papelito decía: _Drama._

– ¿Elliot? ¡Pero Elliot no significa nada para mí! – intento defenderme mientras me acerco a Kurt pero Matt me gana y corre a su lado.

– Vamos Kurt, olvida a ese par y huye conmigo. Vámonos del país y rehagamos nuestras vidas… – lo escucho decir pero unos pasos se escuchan del otro lado del escenario y una voz nos hace voltear a todos.

– ¡Así te quería encontrar Matthew Miller! ¿Qué significa esto? – grita Jeff entrando perfectamente en escena y quiero correr a abrazarlo.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Y tú quién eres? – le pregunta Kurt.

– El esposo de Matt y al parecer tú eres otra de sus víctimas… – responde mi amigo muy seguro de sus líneas.

– ¿Victimas? – pregunto confundido y él se dedica a explicarnos con detalle de lo que está hablando.

– Así es, cada año mi querido esposo enreda a alguno de sus amantes y le propone matrimonio con el fin de quitarle su dinero pero hasta aquí llegaron sus teatritos…

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y hacer esto? – le grita Matt muy molesto.

– Me creo quién soy querido, Jeffrey Sterling, una persona íntegra que no va a dejar que arruines la vida de otro inocente y por cierto, los papeles del divorcio ya están listos…

– No le hagas caso Kurt… – le dice Miller a Kurt pero éste no deja que se le acerque.

– Largo de aquí Matt…

– Pero Kurt… – intenta insistir.

– ¡Dije largo! – grita Kurt finalmente antes de quedar arrodillado en el suelo al borde de las lágrimas y Matt desaparece de escena junto con Jeff.

– Kurt, no llores. Él no vale la pena, recuerda que me tienes a mí… – intento consolarlo pero las lágrimas fluyen por sus ojos, realmente es bueno con esto.

– Soy un tonto, no debí confiar en él… – lo escucho lamentarse.

– Tú no eres culpable de eso, él es un maestro del engaño…

– Pero sobre todo no debí confiar en mí, ¿cómo pude creer que podría olvidarte si salía con Matt? – dice levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y siento como si de verdad necesitara decirle lo que pasa por mi mente.

– Kurt, tú no tienes que olvidarme. Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo…

– ¡Pero tienes a Elliot! ¡No me mientas! – dice exasperado y yo lo tomo por los hombros para que se tranquilice un poco.

– No te estoy mintiendo Kurt, él es mi cuñado y mi hermana me pidió que le diera asilo en mi casa… – le explico divertido pero él sigue en su papel.

– ¿Y por eso ves películas con él en el sillón? – me cuestiona molesto.

– ¿Has estado espiándome? – le pregunto curioso y él se deshace de mi abrazo.

– ¡Contéstame!

– Sí lo hago pero no sabía que ver películas con tu cuñado era un delito… – intento defenderme.

– Lo es si es extremadamente guapo como él… – dice desviando la mirada al piso y yo me siento a su lado.

– Pero nadie es tan guapo como tú… – le digo acercándome más a él y tomo sus manos entre las mías. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? – pregunto esperanzado y su mirada se clava en la mía.

– Sólo con una condición…

– ¿Cuál? – le pregunto ansioso y veo que un extraño brillo aparece en su mirada antes de que ésta se posicione en mis labios y regrese a mis ojos nuevamente, pero… No, sería imposible que…

– Bésame… – lo escucho decir y ante esa petición todo a mi alrededor desaparece.

Ya no recuerdo que esto es sólo un ejercicio, no recuerdo que todos en el auditorio nos están mirando y tampoco recuerdo que mis amigos tendrán armas para molestarme por el resto de mis días. No lo recuerdo porque el escuchar esa simple palabra de la voz de Kurt, del chico que sin querer ha robado mi corazón desde hace ya algún tiempo me ha emocionado tanto que mi corazón no sabe si detenerse o latir como un loco. Y es que él me ha pedido que lo bese, actuación o no, tengo la oportunidad de conocer el sabor de sus labios y esa es una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar.

Es por eso que lo miro a los ojos buscando alguna señal de duda pero ese brillo en su mirada parece hipnotizarme y sin más me acerco lentamente hacia él. Mi mano derecha toma delicadamente su barbilla y lo veo cerrar los ojos una vez que la distancia comienza a ser mínima entre nosotros, siento su respiración en mi rostro y mi corazón decide acelerarse finalmente, pareciera que todo es realmente mágico porque no hay ningún ruido ambiental de fondo. No quiero pensar todavía en las reacciones de todos en el auditorio y afortunadamente no tengo tiempo para hacerlo porque Kurt termina con la distancia que hay entre nosotros y al fin me deleito con ese sabor que tanto anhelaba: el sabor de sus labios.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Quería comunicarles que estoy viva y no encontré mejor forma que ésta. Ahorraré mis lamentaciones y mejor me pondré a trabajar, sé que estoy atrasada en TODO pero empezaré a disciplinarme :) Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo... ¡Nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

– ¡Bravo! ¡Eso es actuación señores! ¿Lo sintieron? El final perfecto para una historia tan dramática… ¡Bravo! Me alegra saber que estoy trabajando con los mejores y para continuar… – esas fueron algunas de las palabras que me hicieron despertar del sueño más hermoso de mi vida porque al escucharlas dejé de sentir esos dulces labios sobre los míos, esos labios que por unos segundos me hicieron creer en la existencia del paraíso. En ese momento me preparé para lo peor, seguramente al abrir los ojos todo a mi alrededor desaparecería pero para mi fortuna cuando abrí los ojos Blaine seguía junto a mí. Me estaba mirando de una forma que me hizo temblar y por un momento una parte de mí se preguntó si sólo había sido actuación de su parte o si había algo más en todo eso.

– Wow, te luciste colega… – la voz de Rachel me hizo dejar de pensar en aquello y sin querer siento cómo empiezo a moverme hacia el círculo para continuar con la actividad.

– Yo diría que se aprovechó… – dice Elliot en cuanto llego a su lado y yo lo fulmino con la mirada. – ¿Qué? ¿Dije una mentira? – pregunta inocentemente.

– Un segundo… Elliot, ¿tú sabes algo que yo no? – lo cuestiona mi amiga.

– No, para nada Rach… – le responde él y parece que Rachel va a replicar pero el maestro llama al orden nuevamente y propone otro ejercicio.

Gracias al cielo en este ejercicio no tenemos que trabajar en pareja porque ya he tenido suficiente con el ejercicio anterior. Admito que Matt es interesante pero me ha parecido que es un poco arrogante cuando de actuación se trata, agradezco mucho la intervención de Blaine y de Jeff porque no sé cuánto tiempo hubiera soportado antes de renunciar a mi papel. Y hablando de Blaine, durante este ejercicio me encuentro con su mirada unas cuantas veces y sé que hay algo pendiente entre los dos así que planeo encontrarme con él después del taller pero desgraciadamente alguien parece tener otros planes con mi tiempo.

– ¿Entonces? – dice finalmente Rachel cuando terminamos el ejercicio y el maestro se despide de nosotros. – Tú… Tú me debes una explicación y me la debes ahora… – la escucho decir antes de que me jale hacia la salida y mi corazón se acelera.

– Pero Rachel… – intento decir vanamente.

– No, no me interesa lo demás tenemos que irnos justo ahora… – insiste mi amiga.

– Pero Rach…

– Ya dije que nos vamos Kurt… – continúa firmemente Rachel y yo noto que somos los únicos que han salido del auditorio.

– ¡Rachel! – le grito exasperado.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Elliot no viene con nosotros y él tiene las llaves del auto… – le explico intentado tranquilizarme para después ofrecerme e ir en su búsqueda pero el destino no me lo permite.

– ¡Aquí estoy! Estaba disculpándome con los chicos por su salida repentina… – dice mi amigo cuando logra alcanzarnos y yo no puedo hacer más que intentar sonreír.

– Gracias Elliot, ahora llevanos a casa en este instante… – casi le exige Rachel y él enseguida nos lleva al auto para salir cuanto antes de NYU.

Durante el camino no hago ningún tipo de comentario porque debo reconocer que estoy molesto. Yo planeaba hablar con Blaine y tal vez ser honesto por primera vez en mi vida pero Rachel y su curiosidad me llevan a casa justo en este momento. No sé si estoy listo para su interrogatorio pero sé que es imposible evitarlo, en teoría ella sabe una parte de la historia pero no sé qué tan bueno sea confesarle la identidad del chico que ha robado mi corazón. ¡Vamos, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a decir eso en voz alta!

– ¿Y bien? – me dice mi amiga en cuanto llegamos al departamento.

– ¿Y bien qué? – intento hacerme el tonto pero ella cruza los brazos y sé que ya está hablando en serio.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el escenario Kurt? Y no me mientas…

– Estaba actuando Rachel… – es lo único que puedo decir y ella rueda los ojos mientras Elliot se acomoda en uno de los sofás.

– ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Blaine? – pregunta finalmente y yo suspiro.

– Yo… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que les conté a Finn y a ti sobre ese imposible del que tal vez me estaba enamorando? – intento darle una pista y ella da justo en el clavo.

– No, no es cierto… ¡No me digas que estabas hablando de Blaine!

– Él es el chico con el que me encontré en París… – termino confesándole.

– ¡Oh-por-dios, qué pequeño es el mundo! – grita emocionada.

– Yo dije lo mismo… – le digo divertido y sin duda los dos terminamos riendo mientras ella me atrapa en un abrazo.

– ¿Y entonces? – la escucho decir nuevamente cuando me suelta.

– ¿Entonces qué? – pregunto esta vez confundido.

– ¡No te hagas tonto Kurt! ¿Por qué no lo has invitado a salir? – me dice directamente.

– De hecho, ya nos tomamos un café juntos… – digo en voz baja y siento el rubor en mis mejillas.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritan ambos en la habitación y de pronto Elliot se integra al interrogatorio. – ¿Por qué no fui informado de eso? – me cuestiona mi amigo.

– Porque fue hace poco y no fue planeado, simplemente nos encontramos en mi cafetería favorita que resultó ser la favorita de él y terminé invitándole un café…

– Imposible… – escucho balbucear a Elliot y Rachel parece estar haciendo memoria.

– Ahora entiendo porque tenías esa sonrisa de bobo aquella noche… – me dice con complicidad y yo desvío la mirada.

– Bueno pues parece que tienes suerte Kurt… – dice mi amigo después de un rato y yo lo miro.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto confundido y Rachel rueda los ojos.

– ¿De verdad lo estás preguntando? ¡Blaine está loco por ti! ¿Acaso no lo ves?

– En realidad… – comienzo a decir para intentar defenderme de mi amiga pero no puedo continuar.

– Tienes que invitarlo a salir nuevamente… – casi me ordena mi amiga y debo admitir que una parte de mí está de acuerdo con ella.

– Pero no tengo su número Rachel…

– Pero tenemos el de Jeff y el de Nick... – me dice con una sonrisa traviesa y yo quiero quitarle el celular que trae en las manos.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra Berry! No quiero parecer desesperado…

– ¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Sentarte a esperar? – se queja mi amiga y yo sonrío.

– Es una genial idea, ¿qué película quieren ver chicos? – les digo dirigiéndome hacia la repisa de los dvd's.

– Apoyo la peli… – me secunda mi amigo y yo se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

– No puedo creer esto… – escucho decir a Rachel pero la ignoro y camino hacia la cocina para preparar palomitas.

– Más vale que te unas Rach. Además, no creo que tengas qué preocuparte por este par. Si ya se encontraron como diez veces, creo que pueden hacerlo una vez más… – le susurra Elliot a Rachel y por el momento me parece que es la mejor idea que ha tenido.

– Está bien pero si no…

– Si no lo hacen yo te ayudaré, lo juro… – lo escucho decir en voz baja pero deja de hablar una vez que aparezco en la sala. Quiero decirles que no intervengan y que dejen que yo haga las cosas a mi manera pero tomando en cuenta que nunca he tenido una cita real sé que no confiarán en mí y por el momento prefiero no discutir, así que me siento a su lado para elegir la película que vamos a ver y en cuanto están las palomitas Elliot va por ellas para comenzar nuestra tarde de películas. Una parte de mí preferiría estar en otro lugar con cierta personita pero está bien, por algo suceden las cosas y sólo por hoy, no voy a cuestionar los caprichos del destino.

* * *

– ¡¿Que mi Blainey hizo qué?! – es lo primero que escucho al abrir la puerta de nuestro apartamento y casi puedo sentir las preguntas salir de la boca de todos los presentes, precisamente por eso fue que decidí caminar un poco antes de llegar a casa pero parece que no ha funcionado esta vez.

– ¿Lo besaste? No puedo creerlo… – dice mi hermano sorprendido.

– Y no fue cualquier beso, eh… – insiste Jeff y yo ruedo los ojos.

– ¡Jeffrey! ¿Tenías que contárselos? – me quejo con mi amigo a pesar de que sé perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

– Sí, sí tenía.

– Debieron verse adorables… – escucho decir a Seb y por un momento me sorprende su comentario.

– No más que nosotros cuando nos besamos la primera vez… – le dice mi hermano y su novio lo abraza como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante.

– Ay Cooper, eres tan dulce… – dice Seb antes de besarlo y yo miro a mis amigos un poco confundido.

– ¿No se suponía que estaban peleados ustedes dos? – pregunta Nick finalmente.

– Ya lo hablamos y está arreglado, yo no volveré a insinuar cómo te pondrás cuando tú y tu Romeo hagan esas cosas que tu hermano se niega a aceptar y él no volverá a llamarme por mi nombre completo… – nos explica Seb en cuanto se separan.

– ¿Cosas que su hermano se niega a aceptar? – pregunta mi amigo inocentemente y no sé si le guste la respuesta.

– Ya sabes Jeff, cosas de parejas que Blaine y Kurt sin lugar a dudas harán en cuanto se encuentren un colchón fuera de un escenario… – contesta mi amigo y mi hermano cierra los ojos.

– Amor, no seas tan explícito…

– ¿Qué? Sólo dije colchón, aunque a este paso puede ser en el escenario en plena actuación… – dice después de pensarlo un rato y yo ruedo los ojos.

– ¿Podrían dejar ese tema por la paz? Sé que el mejor cotilleo del momento es andar divulgando todo sobre mi vida amorosa pero se les olvida un detalle… – digo finalmente.

– ¿Cuál? – me preguntan todos al unísono.

– ¡Kurt y yo sólo somos amigos!

– Amigos que se besan, sí, claro… – se burla el novio de mi hermano.

– ¡Eso fue actuación! ¡No pasó nada! – intento defenderme y todos ríen.

– ¿Me vas a decir que si te pido que me beses ahorita por el amor al arte, lo harías? – me reta Jeff y todos esperan mi respuesta.

– ¡Claro que no! – digo sin titubear y todos vuelven a reír.

– Te pusiste la soga al cuello hermanito…

– Ya Blaine, deja de jugar y mejor dile a Kurt lo que sientes. Te apuesto que por algo te puso tal condición en aquella escena… – me dice Nick seriamente y una parte de mí sabe que tiene razón.

– No sé cómo hacerlo…

– Invítalo por un café y díselo… – sugiere mi hermano.

– ¿De verdad Cooper? – se queja Jeff.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si los hubieras visto ese día en su cafetería favorita no cuestionarías mi oferta… – dice Coop y yo sonrío tontamente.

– Nuestra cafetería favorita… – digo recordando aquella noche.

– Yo propongo un picnic en Central Park a la luz de la luna… – sugiere esta vez Nick y su novio lo abraza.

– ¡Aww, amor! Tú siempre tan romántico…

– Yo creo que sería mejor que Blaine fuera a buscarlo a su departamento y en lugar de decirle lo que siente se lo demostrara… – interviene Sebastian y yo ruedo los ojos ante su insinuación.

– Eso suena tan tu estilo Seb… – tengo que decir y mi hermano se acerca a él.

– Deja esas ideas pasionales para mí, ¿quieres? – le susurra al oído al parecer no lo suficientemente bajo porque todos escuchamos pero Seb decide sabiamente no continuar el juego.

– Está bien, ¿y tú Jeff, no piensas decirle nada a Blaine? – se limita a decir mi amigo viendo al rubio que está muy entretenido con su celular y todos lo volteamos a ver.

– Yo apoyo la propuesta de mi Nicky y me rehúso a dar otra porque ya debe haber muchas ideas en la cabeza de Blainey. Así que mejor te propongo… – dice firmemente mi amigo mientras toma mi abrigo y me lo pasa.

– ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto confundido.

– Te propongo que te vayas a dar una vuelta por ahí para que pienses la mejor forma de hacerlo y de paso nos traes unos baguetes para la cena.

– ¿En serio? – tengo que preguntar.

– Sí, ve, ahora…

– Ok… – termino diciendo y salgo del departamento con el dinero que me ha dado mi amigo para su encargo.

Tal vez tenga razón Jeff y tenga que pensar a solas lo que debo hacer pero dudo mucho que yo sea una buena compañía para mí en este momento. Debo aceptar que estaba muy emocionado por el beso de la tarde pero el pensar que no ha significado nada para Kurt me ha dolido más de lo que creí. Toda la tarde he tenido esa lucha interna en la que una parte de mí dice que tal vez estoy exagerando y que realmente le importo pero tuvo algo urgente que hacer, pero también está esa otra parte que me dice que prefirió irse con ese tal Elliot y ni siquiera pasó a despedirse de mí o de los chicos.

¿Será que ese beso fue puramente profesional? Pero es que si lo fuera, ¿por qué me estaba mirando con ese tierno brillo en los ojos incluso cuando nos separamos? ¿Por qué siento que si no hubiera sido por las palabras del maestro ninguno de los dos se hubiera detenido? ¿Por qué siento que ese beso podría significar otra cosa? Algunas personas dicen que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras pero, ¿qué se hace cuando esa acción pasa a mitad de una escena ficticia? ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar todo esto?

Para ser sincero, estoy un poco abrumado por todo lo que ha pasado y es precisamente por eso que en cuanto encuentro una banca vacía en plena calle me siento y saco mi celular para calmar mi ansiedad. Paso mi teléfono de una mano a otra esperando calmar el sentimiento que tengo pero no funciona. Tal vez debería mandarle un mensaje a Kurt o mejor aún llamarle para saber cómo está y… No, definitivamente no Blaine. ¿Qué se supone que le diré después de lo que todos dicen por compromiso? _"¡Ah, por cierto! Quería saber si el beso de esta tarde significó algo para ti porque yo estoy muy seguro de que para mí sí significó algo…"_ Claro, eso es lo más romántico del mundo. Vaya que necesito pensar bien las cosas si quiero que esto salga bien porque…

– ¿Blaine? ¿Eres tú? – su voz corta el hilo de mis pensamientos y por un momento me niego a voltear para confirmar que se trata de quien estoy pensando. – ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta esta vez preocupado y es entonces cuando le doy la cara.

– Ho-hola Kurt… – le digo nervioso como si el pudiera leer mis pensamientos y podría jurarle a quien sea que jamás me había sentido así.

– Hola, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿No tienes frío? – me dice con una sonrisa mientras se sienta a mi lado.

– En realidad no, salí bien abrigado…

– Igual yo, Rachel quería que pasara a comprar un poco de pan para la cena y… – lo escucho decir y sin querer lo interrumpo.

– ¿Pan? – tengo que preguntar.

– Sí, no sé qué va a preparar pero me dijo que quería pan…

– Qué curioso, yo también fui mandado por pan… – le digo pensativo.

– ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? – me dice un tanto sorprendido.

– Sí y sino fuera porque no conozco bien a Rachel podría jurar que ella y Jeff…

– No, no lo creo. ¿O sí? – interviene comprendiendo a lo que me refiero y yo río.

– No lo sé, igual no podemos comprobarlo…

– Tienes razón, ¿vamos juntos por el pan? – termina sugiriéndome y no conozco otra respuesta para esa pregunta que no sea sí.

– Claro, vamos… – le digo ofreciéndole mi brazo para que caminemos y él lo toma. – ¿Qué tal tu tarde? – le pregunto después de un rato para romper el silencio que se ha hecho de pronto y lo veo sonreír.

– Linda, estuve viendo películas con Elliot porque Rachel se quedó dormida… – me dice tranquilamente.

– Ya veo, ahora el celoso debería ser yo, ¿no? – le comento refiriéndome a la actuación de la tarde y él ríe.

– Supongo que sí pero de igual forma creo que exageré un poco en mi actuación… – lo escucho comentar.

– Yo creo que estuvo perfecta…

– Fue gracias a tu intervención, te juro que ya no sabía cómo cortar a Matt con tanta cursilería… – me dice divertido.

– ¿No te gustan los románticos? – le pregunto confundido.

– Sí, pero no me gusta Matt en todo caso…

– Es bueno saberlo, ya descarté dos de la lista… – digo en voz alta y él me sigue el juego.

– ¿Y cuántos quedan?

– No lo sé, tú dímelo… – le sugiero.

– Mmm… Según la tasa de natalidad de Nueva York te falta descartar a algunos miles… – lo escucho comentar tan seriamente que tengo que detenerme para verlo a los ojos.

– ¿Es una broma verdad? – le pregunto curioso y él ríe.

– Lo es pero también podría ser la simple realidad…

– La verdad es que siendo tú, no lo dudaría… – digo sinceramente y veo que sus mejillas se tornan rosadas.

– No exageres Blaine…

– ¿Qué? Apuesto que más de uno en París quiso invitarte a salir… – no puedo evitar decir y él niega con la cabeza.

– Error, nadie me invitó a salir pero debo admitir que sí hubo alguien que me gustó… – dice mientras busca mi mirada pero esta vez no le correspondo.

– Lo sabía, tenía que haber alguien más en la lista… – le comento intentando sonar despreocupado.

– No creo que tengas que preocuparte por él…

– ¿Lo dices porque vive en Paris? Tú no sabes lo que yo sería capaz de hacer por amor Kurt… – le digo sin pensar y nuestras miradas se quedan fijas como queriendo decir algo que nuestras bocas todavía no están listas para decir. – Así que mejor lo dejo en la lista… – continúo con la idea al darme cuenta que nos hemos detenido y así seguimos con nuestro camino.

– ¿Podríamos aclarar de qué es esa lista tuya? – lo escucho preguntar.

– De tus pretendientes…

– ¿Qué tal si hacemos una de los tuyos? – me dice divertido y yo río.

– Bien, entonces yo te aviso cuando empecemos porque por el momento se quedará en blanco…

– ¿Nadie quiere salir con el mejor actor de NYU? No te lo creo… – comenta incrédulo.

– Hace algunos años hubo alguien pero ya sabes que prefirió a mi hermano así que no, no hay nadie…

– Yo creo que podríamos agregar a alguien… – lo escucho decir y mi corazón se acelera porque simplemente no puede ser.

– Dime por favor que no es Elliot… – le digo bromeando y él ríe.

– ¡No! No es Elliot, es alguien más… – me dice deteniéndose para verme a los ojos y es entonces cuando dejo de negarme a lo posible.

– En ese caso lo acepto y creo que en la tuya también podríamos agregar a alguien más… – me encuentro diciendo.

– Tal vez esa persona pueda eliminar a todos los demás…

– ¿Tú crees? ¿Qué necesitaría para descartarlos? – tengo que preguntar y una sonrisa traviesa se forma en sus labios.

– Necesitaría ser el mejor besador de NYU… – lo escucho decir y el aire escapa de mis pulmones por un minuto.

– Entonces será mejor que abra la convocatoria mañana mismo…

– Yo creo que puedo empezar el casting ahora… – me dice pícaramente y veo que posa su mirada sobre mis labios.

– En ese caso, temo que tendré que ser el primero…

– De eso estoy seguro… – es lo último que lo escucho decir y con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro que no puedo evitar me acerco a él lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar. Mis brazos lo acercan un poco más a mí tomándolo de la cadera y siento que sus brazos rodean mi cuello como si él tampoco quisiera dejarme ir tan pronto porque nuestros labios parecen haber sido creados para estar juntos y justo en este momento ninguno de los dos quiere volver a separarlos hasta que sea sumamente necesario.

– ¿Y bien? – soy yo el que habla cuando nos separamos finalmente por falta de aire y él sonríe sin abrir los ojos aún.

– Necesito un favor Blaine…

– ¿Cuál? – pregunto temeroso.

– No abras esa convocatoria, sólo hay una persona en el planeta con la que quiero besarme así otra vez… – dice mirándome a los ojos con ese brillo que sin duda ya puedo identificar y yo le sostengo la mirada.

– ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?

– ¿Qué crees que significa? – pregunta sin soltarme y yo tampoco lo hago.

– Que tal vez y sólo tal vez… ¿Esa persona puedo ser yo?

– No creo que haya alguien más Blaine… – me dice divertido y yo lo atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo.

– Me gustas Kurt y me gustas mucho… – le susurro al oído y él hace lo mismo.

– Tú también me gustas…

– ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo esta noche? – le pregunto en cuanto nos separamos y él sonríe.

– No se me ocurre un mejor plan… – lo escucho decir antes de que nuestros labios se unan nuevamente en un beso lento y dulce que quien sabe cuanto tiempo va a durar. Ninguno de los dos piensa en este momento en lo que nos espera cuando nuestros amigos se enteren de lo nuestro pero ambos sabemos que no será nada malo, incluso puede que ellos hayan estado esperando justamente que pasara esto desde hace algún tiempo y si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan feliz como lo soy en este momento, tal vez habría salido con… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Claro que no lo habría hecho porque ningún chico se compara con Kurt y con lo que siento cada vez que sus labios se rosan con los míos. Definitivamente parece que las cosas al fin cambiarán entre nosotros y si no me equivoco, cambiarán para bien.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Ojalá esto compense mi demora y por si se lo están preguntando... No, aquí no acaba la noche de este par de enamorados pero para averiguar qué más pasará**_ _ **tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo ;) ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

El beso con Kurt se prolonga más de lo que esperaba, pero la verdad es que eso no es algo de lo que pueda quejarme. En este momento me siento muy feliz, tan feliz que ni siquiera me percato que Kurt y yo comenzamos a caminar rumbo a Central Park que recién está siendo iluminado debido a la hora. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, sólo caminamos tomados de la mano, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Seguramente estamos pensando en lo mismo, en lo bien que se siente dejar de fingir frente a los demás y por fin sostener la mano de esa persona que no sabes si es la adecuada pero con quien sin duda estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo. O bien, él tal vez está pensando en otra cosa, pero el hecho es que el silencio que nos rodea no es nada incómodo, parece que sólo queda hacer una pregunta lógica en esta situación y definitivamente quiero hacerla yo pero quiero que sea especial y no en una noche improvisada.

– Sólo tengo una pregunta… – la voz de Kurt me hace dejar a un lado mis cavilaciones y al comprender lo que dice temo que sea lo que estoy pensando. – ¿Qué haremos con el pan que nos encargaron? – me dice en cuanto nos detenemos un momento y algo dentro de mí se tranquiliza mientras me echo a reír.

– ¿Crees que de verdad lo necesiten? – le pregunto divertido.

– No podría poner las manos al fuego por Rachel pero, ¿qué me dices de Jeff?

– Tampoco puedo hacerlo pero esta vez somos cinco en casa así que… – le respondo reflexionando un poco sobre las posibilidades de dejar sin cenar a todos en el apartamento y Kurt ríe.

– Vayamos por el pan y pasemos a dejárselo a Jeff, ¿vale? – me propone adivinando mis pensamientos.

– ¿Y Rachel?

– Le mandaré un mensaje y apuesto que encontrará otra cosa qué comer… – me dice tranquilamente.

– ¿Seguro? También podemos dejar a todos sin comer, apuesto que ellos también pueden encontrar… – comienzo a decir pero él me hace callar depositando un beso sobre mis labios.

– Eso no sería cortés Blaine… – susurra a escasos centímetros de mí y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo dejándome una grata sensación.

– Está bien, me convenciste así que vamos por el pan y pasamos a dejárselo a Jeff… – termino aceptando y él se acerca a mí para iniciar otro beso antes de que comencemos a caminar rumbo a la panadería.

Ambos seguimos de la mano caminando por las calles de Nueva York. Pasamos por muchos locales, entre ellos una florería en donde no puedo evitar pensar que el ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas podría ser un buen detalle para Kurt. Más adelante hay un restaurante al cual seguramente lo llevaré a cenar y tal vez ahí le haga la pregunta que tanto anhelo. Cruzando la calle también se observa a lo lejos la pastelería en la cual mis amigos mandaron ya preparar su pastel de bodas y en la cual, si todo sale bien, tal vez yo pueda mandar hacer otro en unos cuantos años. Y no tan lejos como parece, ahí está la panadería que tanto estamos buscando para comprar los baguetes de la cena de mis amigos y después poder escaparme con Kurt por ahí.

La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que Kurt prefiera cenar pero eso no me importa mientras tomo el pan y paso a pagar a la caja porque lo que realmente me tiene emocionado es que cenaré con él. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Estoy a punto de tener una cita! No puedo creer que al fin esté pasando y mucho menos, que se sienta tan bien y tan correcto. Sé que estoy exagerando un poco al imaginarme todas esas cosas con simples tiendas que aparecen en el camino porque finalmente estamos conociéndonos apenas y puede que no funcione, pero así somos los enamorados, ¿o no? Somos tan soñadores y distraídos que no es hasta que dejo atrás mi edificio que me doy cuenta que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

– ¿Te acompaño? – me pregunta una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento y una serie de imágenes pasan por mi cabeza.

– Mmm… – me escucho decir y Kurt me mira con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – lo escucho decir.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Kurt! Pero tomando en cuenta que son cuatro los que están ahí adentro puedo apostar que no te dejarán salir vivo de ahí… – intento explicarle y él parece entenderlo.

– Está bien, deja el pan y yo te espero atrás de esta planta… – dice ocultándose y yo comienzo a buscar mis llaves pero… – ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta después de un rato y yo lo miro un tanto apenado.

– Olvidé mis llaves…

– Pues toca… – sugiere divertido y yo le hago caso inmediatamente.

– ¡Blainey! Pensé que nunca llegarías con el pan, al menos la sopa es fría porque si no… – me recibe Jeff siendo simplemente él y yo me congelo en mi lugar. – ¿Qué haces en la puerta? – pregunta mi amigo al ver que no entro al apartamento.

– Vine a dejarte el pan… – le respondo aún sin moverme.

– Pues pasa Blaine… – dice caminando de regreso a la cocina y yo intercambio una mirada con Kurt antes de entrar para hacerle saber que no tardaré.

– Cierra la puerta cuando entres Anderson, no quiero que alguien desconocido entre y nos dé un susto a todos… – escucho decir al novio de mi hermano y temo que esta vez no pienso hacerle caso.

– Seb tiene razón, sé que nunca nos ha pasado nada pero… – lo secunda Nick pero la verdad no estoy dispuesto a terminar de escuchar el sermón así que me dirijo a la salida y… – ¿A dónde vas? – escucho la voz de mi amigo y sé que en cuestión de segundos tendré la atención de todos sobre mí.

– Eh, yo… Me tengo que ir, los veo en un rato, ¿sí? – logro decir e intento seguir mi camino pero Seb se interpone y no me deja continuar.

– Esa no es una respuesta Blaine, ¿a dónde vas? – me cuestiona el ojiverde.

– Yo…

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – es la voz de Jeff la que hace que me desconcentre aún más y ahora hay tres esperando una respuesta.

– Blaine dice que ya se va… – le explica Seb y mi amigo me mira confundido.

– ¿A dónde? La cena ya está lista...

– Yo… Luego les cuento… – es lo único que puedo decir y nuevamente intento avanzar hacia la salida pero el joven Smythe está empeñado en no dejarme salir.

– Sí, no lo creo Blaine Anderson. ¿A dónde vas y con quién? – insiste.

– Yo…

– Hola, buenas noches a todos… – escucho la voz de Kurt mientras lo veo aparecer detrás de Sebastian e inmediatamente camino hasta llegar a él.

– Lo siento, como verás, no soy bueno con estas cosas… – me disculpo y él trata de contener la risa que seguramente le provoca mi situación.

– ¿KURT? – casi grita Jeff al vernos juntos y ahora todos nos miran con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Así que eras tú con quién se iba a escapar Blainey… – concluye Nick y yo lo miro confundido.

– ¿Iba? – tengo que decir.

– Sí, IBAS porque de ninguna manera dejaré que mi cena se desperdicie así que entren… – nos ordena el rubio y yo miro a Kurt como diciendo: te lo dije.

– Jeff, no es necesario que… – comienza a decir Kurt pero no lo dejan terminar.

– Si yo fuera tú mejor le hacía caso, no querrás que Jeffrey te grite como sabe hacerlo… – le sugiere Sebastian y yo quiero echarme a llorar.

– Esto era lo que quería evitar… – digo más para mí que para cualquier otra persona pero parece que hablo demasiado fuerte.

– Te estoy oyendo Anderson… – se queja mi amigo y Kurt jala mi brazo un momento para captar mi atención.

– Blaine… – lo escucho decir y espero lo peor.

– Entiendo si te quieres ir… – comienzo a decir pero esta vez me hace callar colocando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

– No me molestaría cenar con tus amigos y con tu hermano… – me dice con una auténtica sonrisa y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Claro que sí, ¿vamos? – me pregunta ofreciéndome su mano y yo sonrío.

– Vamos… – le respondo tomando su mano mientras caminamos hacia la mesa y una vez ahí tomamos nuestros lugares para poder iniciar, pero parece que falta alguien por llegar porque hay tres sillas vacías y una sin duda es de mi hermano que no tarda en aparecer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Wow… ¿De qué me perdí? Sólo fui a lavarme las manos… – dice Cooper al llegar a nuestro lado y Nick se dedica a contestarle.

– Tu hermano y Kurt llegaron para cenar…

– ¡Genial! Yo creí que sólo esperábamos a Rachel y a… – comienza a decir mi hermano pero la mirada de su novio y la de Jeff lo hacen callar.

– ¿Qué has dicho Cooper? – me veo obligado a preguntar.

– Que…

– ¡Nada! No dijo nada… – se apresura a decir mi amigo y su nerviosismo lo delata.

– Entonces es cierto… – concluyo mirando a Kurt, quien abre un poco la boca al comprender todo y repentinamente se hace un extraño silencio hasta que el timbre suena.

– Yo abro… – dice el prometido de Jeff inmediatamente y se levanta de su lugar.

– ¡Hola Nick! Espero que no lleguemos tarde… – escucho la voz de una mujer y casi podría jurar que es Rachel.

– No, para nada. Adelante… – responde mi amigo cortésmente y abre la puerta dejando entrar a la castaña con un par de bolsas.

– ¿Ya saben si funcionó? Kurt no me ha… ¡Oh, Dios! – comienza a decir pero se detiene en cuanto nos ve sentados en la mesa.

– Hola Rachel… – la saluda Kurt y detrás de ella aparece Elliot con un ramo de flores.

– Creo que sí funcionó… – comenta él con una sonrisa y algunos ríen.

– ¿Qué tal Elliot? – lo saludo yo pero no tiene oportunidad de responderme porque Kurt empieza su interrogatorio.

– Así que fue plan con maña… ¿De verdad ibas a necesitar ese pan Rach?

– Sí, pero era para Jeff… – confiesa la castaña y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Debería estar molesto contigo… – le dice Kurt firmemente.

– Deberíamos… – repito yo viendo a Jeffrey a los ojos y él desvía la mirada.

– ¿Pero son tan buenas personas que nos perdonarán y seguiremos la cena como buenos amigos? – interviene Elliot y mi amigo no nos deja contestar a esa pregunta.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Todos aquí saben que ustedes dos necesitaban un empujoncito… – se defiende Jeff.

– Y al parecer ha funcionado… – dice Sebastian tranquilamente y Kurt intercambia una mirada significativa conmigo.

– De hecho sí ha funcionado, y es sólo por eso que no podemos estar molestos con ustedes… – termino diciendo yo mientras recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y la tensión se libera del ambiente.

– ¡Genial! Iré por el vino para celebrar… – grita inmediatamente Jeff mientras se dirige hacia la cocina y Nick lo sigue mientras Elliot intenta acomodar las flores que trae en el florero del comedor.

Y así es como finalmente da comienzo nuestra cena, la que según yo era nuestra primera cita pero que justo en este momento descartaré porque, ¿en qué clase de cita te acompañan tus amigos y tu hermano? Está claro que no seremos únicamente Kurt y yo esta noche pero sólo espero que nadie me avergüence demasiado porque no quiero que Kurt salga corriendo del departamento sin darme una oportunidad. Oportunidad que sin duda tengo pensado aprovechar al máximo si se da el caso.

Pero no, eso no pasará porque Kurt parece extrañamente en confianza con todos. Se ha reído de los chistes de mi hermano toda la noche y yo he intentado ignorar el hecho de que mi querido Cooper se empeñe en recordar anécdotas de mi infancia para entretener a todos. Sin embargo, la velada está marchando muy bien. La cena ha quedado deliciosa, aunque hubiera quedado mejor con un poco menos de ajo pero bueno, no está mal para el futuro matrimonio que sin duda está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en la cocina.

Como postre tenemos un poco más de vino porque a mi amigo no le ha dado tiempo de preparar su especialidad del día y la verdad se lo agradezco porque la última vez casi incendia la cocina con sus muffins quemados. De cualquier forma la noche avanza demasiado rápido y de un momento a otro ya no estamos en el comedor sino en la sala platicando un poco sobre la universidad y lo cercanas que están nuestras graduaciones, o al menos ese es el tema central de la conversación hasta que Kurt y yo nos tomamos de la mano llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Nos contarán cómo pasó eso? – decide preguntar mi hermano mientras señala nuestras manos unidas.

– No creo que sea necesario Coop… – intento evadir la pregunta pero parece que no será posible.

– ¡Oh, vamos Kurt! Dinos cómo te pidió que fueras su novio, ¿sí? – le pide Jeff a mi… Esperen, ¿novio?

– En realidad no lo hizo Jeff… – responde Kurt un tanto divertido al ver la expresión de todos y enseguida escucho su grito que seguramente ya despertó a todos los vecinos.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Lo estaba dejando para después chicos… – me defiendo pero todos me miran con mala cara.

– Yo creo que este es un buen momento hermanito… – sugiere mi hermano y muchos asienten.

– Coop, no…

– Vamos, te presto ésta… – me dice Elliot pasándome una rosa roja y no tengo otra opción que tomarla.

– ¡Sí, hazlo! – me alientan Jeff y Rachel creando un gran alboroto.

– Está bien, está bien, ya que insisten… – termino aceptando y Kurt me voltea a ver con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

– Te escucho… – me dice intentando mantenerse tranquilo pero yo sé que está tan emocionado y nervioso como yo. Tal vez por cómo se han dado las circunstancias, tal vez porque algo nos dice que hay algo más entre nosotros aunque no nos conozcamos demasiado o qué sé yo pero el brillo en sus ojos me invita a hablar y sin poder contenerme, lo hago.

– Kurt Hummel, el único chico que ha derramado más cafés sobre mí en todo el mundo, literalmente. Ha sido un placer para mí chocar contigo tantas veces pero no quiero seguir haciéndolo porque preferiría tomar tu mano y caminar a tu lado para cuidar mejor esos cafés si es que tú lo deseas también. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos?

– Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novio… – me responde segundos después y no puedo evitar besarlo sin importar que todos estén mirando el espectáculo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Bravo!

– Felicidades Blaine, pero sólo tenías que preguntárselo no recitarle los votos de la boda… – dice burlón el novio de mi hermano pero yo no le hago caso.

– ¡Sebastian! No rompas el momento… – lo reprende Jeff y esta vez realmente se lo agradezco.

– ¡Chicos, sonrían! – escucho de pronto y un flash nos da en la cara.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunta Kurt y yo río al ver a Cooper con su cámara en las manos.

– Creo que debí decirte que mi hermano es fan de las fotografías…

– Seguro no tiene nada que ver con que sea uno de los actores más cotizados de L. A. – se burla Nick y todos reímos menos Kurt.

– ¿Actor…? ¡Oh, por Dios! Espera… ¿Eres Cooper Anderson? ¡¿Ese Cooper Anderson?! Jamás creí posible esto… – dice muy entusiasmado de repente y mi hermano parece complacido.

– ¿No lo habías reconocido? – le pregunta Rachel a mi novio y él niega con la cabeza.

– Creo que no por la gorra y los lentes que usaba aquel día pero hoy… ¡Wow!

– Eres uno de los actores favoritos de Kurt, se la vive soñando contigo… – le aclara la castaña a mi hermano y yo sigo viendo a mi novio como si estuviera a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

– Cooper, tendrás que irte pronto de aquí porque me pondré celoso… – bromeo con él y todos ríen.

– Calma Blainey, yo me encargaré de mantener lejos a tu princesa de mi príncipe… – me responde Seb abrazando a mi hermano y algo me dice que él no está bromeando.

– ¡Hey! Calma todos… ¿En qué momento se perdió el control aquí? – interviene el prometido de Nick y Seb nos guiña un ojo.

– Es una broma Jeff, no va a correr sangre todavía… – lo escucho decir.

– Qué bueno porque si hay problemas aquí, ustedes saben que sólo hay una forma de solucionarlos… – nos recuerda Jeff y nuestros invitados parecen no comprender.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? – pregunta mi novio finalmente.

– Cantando…

– ¡Yo amo cantar! – se apresura a decir Rachel y todos reímos.

– Sí Rach, pero me temo que ya es un poco tarde y tenemos que irnos ahora… – la corta Elliot y por un momento lo único que escucho es: tenemos que irnos ahora.

– ¿Tan pronto? – se queja la castaña y él ríe.

– ¿Pronto? Ya pasa de la media noche…

– Está bien, hora de despedirse Kurt… – dice resignada mientras Elliot la ayuda a levantarse y Kurt los imita.

– Bien… – lo escucho decir mientras comienza a despedirse de todos y yo me aseguro de ser el último en su lista.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento? – le pregunto en cuanto llegamos a la puerta y él sonríe dulcemente.

– No es necesario, Elliot nos llevará en su auto…

– Tengo que comprarme un auto… – pienso en voz alta y él aprieta mi mano.

– No estarás celoso otra vez, ¿verdad?

– No… Bueno sí, un poquito… – termino confesando y Kurt se acerca un poco más a mí.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para que eso deje de pasar?

– Mmm… Se me ocurre una cosa por el momento…

– No Blaine, no puedo quedarme contigo porque esta fue nuestra primera cita… – dice divertido ante su insinuación y yo la paso completamente por alto al escuchar lo que dice al final.

– ¿Primera? – repito alarmado.

– Amm… ¿Segunda? – pregunta confundido.

– ¡No! Yo creo que éstas no han contado para nada. Yo planeaba llevarte a cenar a un lugar elegante y ahí… – intento aclararle pero él no me deja continuar.

– Blaine…

– ¿Sí? – pregunto al escuchar ese tono que se está volviendo familiar para mí.

– He pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida en compañía de tu hermano y nuestros amigos, no cambiaría por nada esta noche… – me dice con una sonrisa y mi corazón se acelera.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Sí, ya tendremos otras noches para nosotros dos… – comienza a decir pero esta vez soy yo el que lo calla dejando un beso sobre sus labios.

– Me encantas… – le digo antes de separarnos y una sonrisa se forma en nuestros rostros.

– Y tú a mí, ¿nos vemos pronto?

– Yo diría que más pronto de lo que crees porque el taller dura dos semanas… – le recuerdo.

– ¡Cierto! Me encantará verte mañana… – me dice más emocionado que cuando tenía al famoso Cooper Anderson frente a él y eso dice mucho para mí.

– Y a mí… – es lo único que puedo decir. – Pero de cualquier forma no me refería a eso cuando te dije que se me ocurría algo por el momento…

– ¿Entonces?

– Qué tal… ¿Un beso de despedida? – le digo tomándolo de las manos y él ríe.

– ¡Ay, son adorables! – escucho la voz de mi amigo detrás de nosotros y no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Jeffrey! – le grito al darme cuenta que sigue ahí y él se sonroja.

– ¡Lo siento! Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y…

– Y ya nos vamos, no te preocupes… – termina Nick por él y ambos desaparecen mientras se cierra la puerta.

– ¿Vamos abajo? – le pregunto a mi novio y él asiente. – Disculpa todo esto, creo que habían estado esperando que pasara algo como esto desde hace mucho tiempo… – tengo que decir pero él realmente parece muy tranquilo.

– No hay problema Blaine, tu hermano y tus amigos son muy divertidos. Apuesto que nos llevaremos bien… – me asegura con una sonrisa y yo lo miro curioso.

– ¿Incluso Sebastian? – me atrevo a preguntar y él ríe.

– Incluso con Sebastian…

– Bien, entonces… ¿En qué estábamos? – le pregunto en cuanto llegamos a la planta baja del edificio y él rodea mi cuello con sus manos.

– ¿Beso de despedida? – me dice con una sonrisa y yo lo acerco más a mí.

– Por supuesto… – digo terminando con la distancia que hay entre los dos y algo muy dentro de mí me dice que este no es un beso de despedida en realidad, porque todavía nos espera un largo camino que recorrer juntos, o al menos eso espero.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Y aquí la continuación, lamento la tardanza pero lamento más lo que tendrán que esperar de aquí al próximo capítulo porque se viene una semana muy pesada para mí. No tengo más palabras, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Hasta pronto!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

Novio, ¿pueden creer que tengo novio? Yo todavía no. Creo que todo esto es demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad. Eso debe ser, estoy soñando, ¿verdad? No encuentro otra explicación para sentirme como si estuviera volando a pesar de ir sentado en el asiento trasero del auto de Elliot. Pero si voy con Elliot y con Rachel esto tiene que ser verdad. Juro que debería estar molesto con ellos pero en realidad no ha pasado nada que no deseara así que tal vez pueda perdonarlos por esta vez. ¿Quién iba a decir que todo se trataba de un plan para que ambos nos encontráramos? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado pero estoy muy feliz de que haya funcionado.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Blaine en aquel puente de París, sé que me acerqué a él porque Sally decidió derribarlo pero seguro que me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia aunque esa traviesa no se le hubiera acercado. ¿Y es que cómo ignorar esos ojos color avellana que pueden llegar a hipnotizarte si los miras fijamente? ¿Cómo desviar la mirada de su rostro siendo que esos rizos le sientan tan bien? ¡Y esa sonrisa! ¡Dios! Hubiera sido simplemente imposible que yo no hubiera notado su presencia, pero no fue así…

– La Tierra llamando a Kurt Hummel… – escucho de pronto la voz de Rachel demasiado cerca y tengo que abandonar mis pensamientos.

– ¿Ah? – respondo distraído.

– ¿Cómo está nuestro enamorado? – me pregunta mi amiga con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

– ¿Cómo creen que estoy? – digo para los dos fingiendo molestia pero sólo consigo que Elliot ría.

– Por la mirada perdida de hace un rato y esa cara de tonto que te cargas, yo diría que muy feliz… – comenta mi amigo claramente divertido y yo no puedo evitar sonreír inmediatamente.

– Está bien. Sí, estoy muy feliz… – contesto resignado y ambos sueltan una carcajada al aire.

– De nada… – dice mi amiga compartiendo conmigo una mirada significativa y yo se la devuelvo sin decir nada.

Tal vez de verdad debería agradecérselo pero no creo que éste sea el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Al cabo de un rato finalmente veo la fachada de nuestro edificio y mientras nos acercamos, ambos comenzamos a despedirnos de Elliot después de darle las gracias por el aventón y yo lo envuelvo en un abrazo antes de que arranque el auto y desaparezca. Rachel y yo nos dirigimos en silencio hasta nuestro departamento y estando ahí es cuando escucho su voz. – Ven acá… – me dice mientras extiende sus brazos hacia mí y yo no le puedo negar ese abrazo. – Te quiero Kurt y siempre querré lo mejor para ti… – susurra en mi oído.

– Gracias Rachel… – le digo finalmente y al poco tiempo nos separamos.

– Descansa Kurt – me dice antes de ir a su habitación y le sonrío a modo de despedida.

– Tú igual… – es lo último que digo y me derrumbo en el sofá unos minutos antes de ir a mi recámara. Sin querer me doy cuenta que la sonrisa no desaparece en cuanto lo hace mi amiga y al caer en la cuenta del verdadero motivo sonrío aún más. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa ni la forma en la que me acomodo en el sofá pero sé que en algún momento me quedo dormido y al día siguiente es un dulce mensaje el que me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

 _Buenos días guapo, espero con ansias que llegue la tarde para vernos por fin ;) –Blaine._

Después de releerlo varias veces le respondo a mi novio y la risita de Rachel me hace saber que está despierta y parada justo detrás de mí. – ¡Eres adorable! – dice divertida mientras me da un beso en la mejilla y yo la fulmino con la mirada antes de atacarla con uno de los cojines que tengo a la mano. Al cabo de un rato ambos nos echamos a reír y ella se disculpa por entrometida antes de que me dirija a mi habitación para tomar un baño y mi amiga vaya a la cocina a preparar nuestro desayuno.

De ahí en adelante la mañana transcurre normalmente. Ambos vamos a NYADA y nos encontramos con Elliot en algunas de nuestras clases, algunos de nuestros compañeros comentan que algo ha cambiado en mi mirada pero yo sólo sonrío y los dejo crear sus propias explicaciones. Por mi parte, lo único que me preocupa es que llegue la hora del taller de teatro en NYU para encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos cafés que hacen que mi corazón se detenga y se acelere al mismo tiempo.

Para mi suerte los minutos pasan relativamente rápido porque en cuanto veo el reloj noto que ya son las dos de la tarde y eso quiere decir que mi última clase ha terminado. Después de hablar sobre unas cosas con el profesor, Elliot nos anuncia que es hora de irnos y así lo hacemos. No sé en que pienso durante todo el trayecto, tal vez es en lo que podría hacer con Blaine después del taller o en la posibilidad que tengo ahora de ir a la boda de Nick y Jeff acompañado del chico más guapo de Nueva York. ¿Creen que pueda estar exagerando? Yo no. Pero, ¿qué les puedo decir? Parece que estoy enamorado del hombre que rodea mi cadera con sus brazos y deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla en cuanto llegamos a la otra universidad.

– Te extrañé guapo… – lo escucho decir una vez que quedamos de frente.

– Yo también… – respondo inmediatamente y nuestros labios están a punto de unirse pero una voz nos lo impide.

– Ay, no… Y yo que pensaba que yo era cursi…

– Creo que alguien te va a arrebatar tu lugar amor… – dice una segunda voz y creo reconocer de quien se trata.

– ¡Niff! – grita mi novio exasperado y yo lo miro un tanto confundido.

– ¿Qué? No estamos hablando de ti Blaine, hablamos de Kurt… – se defiende Jeff mientras me guiña un ojo.

– ¿Niff? ¿Qué significa eso? – decide intervenir Rachel y los tres ríen.

– ¡Oh, eso! Lo que pasa es que cuando estábamos en Dalton nos dedicábamos a ponerle nombres a las parejas y el de ellos es Niff por Nicholas y Jeffrey – nos explica Blaine.

– Awww… ¡Qué adorables! – dice mi amiga y veo que detrás de ella viene caminando el maestro que imparte nuestro taller.

– Buenas tardes jóvenes, todos adentro por favor… – nos indica cuando pasa a nuestro lado y nosotros lo seguimos casi inmediatamente. Antes nuestros amigos se saludan respectivamente y nosotros intentamos hacer lo mismo pero la voz del maestro nos hace regresar a la realidad. – Muy bien chicos, quiero que se pongan en parejas como lo hicieron ayer… – escuchamos que comienza a dar instrucciones y antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir algo siento una mano aprisionando la mía.

– Hola Blaine, temo que me llevaré a Kurt un momento… – dice Matt con una sonrisa burlona y siento un poco de tensión en mi novio.

– Lo dudo, es mi pareja ahora… – lo escucho decir seriamente y yo me suelto del agarre de Matt.

– Pues yo no creo que eso le guste al profesor porque dijo que… – empieza a defenderse el chico pero la voz de Elliot no lo deja continuar.

– Sabemos lo que dijo guapo, pero esta vez haremos un ligero cambio de parejas… – dice mi amigo tomándolo de la mano y antes de desaparecer con él voltea hacia nosotros y nos guiña un ojo.

– Por un segundo pensé que no nos libraríamos de él… – le comento divertido a Blaine y él rueda los ojos.

– Y que lo digas, creo que ahora le debo una a Elliot… – me dice agobiado y yo no puedo evitar reír.

– Vamos, nos están esperando… – le digo antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos rápidamente y ambos sonreímos en cuanto nos separamos para entrar al auditorio.

Durante lo que dura el taller parece que el maestro no se da cuenta de nuestro cambio de parejas porque no dice nada, pero algo que no puedo pasar desapercibido son las miradas que de vez en cuando me dirige Matt. Yo intento evitar el contacto visual con él pero a media actuación terminamos juntos debido al ejercicio que nos propone el maestro, no voy a decir que me siento cómodo a su lado y mucho menos cuando me abraza pero sé que es parte del ejercicio, sin embargo, cuando hace el intento por besarme desvío la escena hacia otro lado y evito el contacto.

Puede que no se haya visto muy profesional lo que hice, pero la verdad es que estar tan cerca de Matt me hizo sentir que tiene otras intenciones conmigo y aunque espero estar imaginándolo todo, he preferido guardar un poco de distancia para que no vaya a malinterpretar las cosas. Lamentablemente parece que no le ha llegado el mensaje de que Blaine y yo somos novios, ¿por qué lo digo? Tal vez por el hecho de que al terminar la sesión se acerca un poco a nosotros y después de despedirse muy cortésmente de todos me mira a los ojos y me guiña un ojo antes de irse.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – escucho preguntar a Blaine una vez que se va y sé a lo que se refiere pero no me da tiempo de decir nada.

– ¿Cuál? ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunta Rachel y él niega con la cabeza.

– No, nada. Olvídenlo…

– Si tú lo dices… – le responde mi amiga despreocupada y da la vuelta para irse también pero se detiene a medio camino. – ¡Oh! ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros Blaine? – la escucho decir y mi novio me mira con una sonrisa antes de responder.

– Claro, me encantaría…

– En ese caso, creo que nos vemos después chicos… – dice Jeff tomando la mano de su novio.

– ¿Ustedes no quieren venir? – invito a los chicos antes de que se vayan.

– ¡Oh, gracias! Pero no esta vez. Nick tiene reservaciones para uno de mis restaurantes favoritos así que…

– Entiendo, diviértanse chicos… – le respondo al rubio y él ríe.

– Ustedes igual y no llegues tarde a casa Blaine… – dice divertido y veo que las mejillas de mi novio se tornan rosadas.

– No me avergüences Jeffrey… – lo escucho decir.

– Alguien tiene que cuidarte, ¿no? – sigue diciendo Jeff y todos reímos.

– Bien, ya nos vamos… – dice finalmente Nick y se lleva a su novio de la mano.

– Son adorables… – le comento a Blaine divertido y él rueda los ojos.

– Tú lo dices porque no los conoces… – me dice en tono cansado pero sé que está bromeando porque por lo poco que he visto, se ve que los tres son muy unidos.

Al cabo de un rato Elliot se ofrece a llevarnos a casa pero al llegar se disculpa con nosotros por no poder quedarse a comer porque tiene un compromiso familiar y no nos queda de otra más que despedirnos. Una vez que subimos, Blaine se sorprende un poco por la decoración de nuestro departamento y Rachel se la pasa explicándole cómo fue que logramos ponernos de acuerdo a la hora de decorar. La plática es realmente amena entre los tres y el tiempo se nos pasa volando hasta que nuestros estómagos se hacen presentes. Es entonces cuando Rachel llama para pedir una pizza, Blaine va al baño a lavarse las manos y yo me quedo en el sofá esperando que ambos se desocupen pero de repente el timbre de la puerta se hace escuchar.

– ¡Yo abro! – no puedo evitar decir por inercia y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

– ¡Kurt! – me recibe con un grito mi amiga y la emoción me invade.

– ¡Santana! – le grito en respuesta.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? Empezaba a preocuparme… – le digo mientras la abrazo y ella ríe.

– Digamos que he estado ocupada… – me dice divertida.

– ¿Y con quién? Digo, si se puede saber… – tengo que preguntar.

– Precisamente a eso venía, ¿está Berry?

– Sí, si estoy… – responde una tercera voz inmediatamente y nuestra amiga aparece detrás de mí.

– Qué bueno porque no pensaba repetir la visita... – nos dice Santana y los tres reímos.

– Tú siempre tan considerada… – le dice Rachel.

– Lo sé. ¿Están listos?

– ¿Para qué? – preguntamos al unísono.

– Quiero presentarles a mi novia… – nos dice con una sonrisa y a su lado aparece una chica alta y rubia con unos lindos ojos azules. – Ella es Brittany, el amor de mi vida…

– ¡Hola! – nos saluda ella muy alegremente y yo no puedo evitar pensar que la he visto en alguna parte.

– ¡Oh, wow! ¡Hola, yo soy Rachel! – le responde mi amiga y se acerca a abrazarla.

– ¡Mucho gusto! – dice ella dulcemente.

– Y él es Kurt, uno de mis mejores amigos… – me presenta Santana una vez que ellas se separan y Brittany se acerca a mí.

– He escuchado mucho sobre… – comienza a decir pero en cuanto se encuentra con mi mirada se detiene. – ¿Tú eres Kurt? No es cierto, tú estabas con… – sigue diciendo y ahora recuerdo de donde la conozco.

– ¿Blaine? – termino la frase por ella y la veo abrir mucho los ojos.

– ¿Lo conoces? ¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú estabas con él en el aeropuerto! ¡Eres tú! – dice emocionada al comprenderlo todo y yo río.

– Sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto oficialmente… – le digo saludándola como se debe y ella parece no querer deshacer el abrazo.

– Estoy confundida… – escucho murmurar a Santana.

– Cuando él se entere que tú… – comienza a decir Brittany cuando nos separamos pero la voz de mi novio no la deja continuar.

– ¿Brittany?

– ¿Blaine? ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice un tanto confundida.

– Vine a comer con Kurt y con Rachel… – le responde mi novio naturalmente y ella nos mira a los dos alternadamente.

– ¿De verdad? Eso quiere decir que lo encontraste… – dice tiernamente y enseguida comprendo de lo que está hablando.

– Sí, después de todo nos encontramos… – soy yo el que le contesta mientras camino hacia Blaine para tomar su mano y él la recibe con un beso.

– ¡Qué bonito! – escucho gritar a la rubia y para este momento ya estamos todos adentro del apartamento.

– ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué me perdí? – nos pregunta Santana seriamente confundida ante lo ocurrido y no puedo evitar sonreír.

– Yo también quiero escucharlo todo así que tomemos asiento… – dice esta vez Rachel y todos le hacemos caso.

La verdad es que la historia no es realmente muy larga y muy pronto todo queda aclarado. Entre los tres les explicamos cómo fue que nos conocimos y Britt nos cuenta que Blaine estaba muy decepcionado al pensar que jamás nos volveríamos a encontrar. El tiempo se nos pasa volando y en cuestión de minutos el timbre vuelve a sonar. – Yo voy… – dice esta vez Santana y nadie se opone a su decisión.

– ¡Sam! Pero qué gusto… – la escucho decir emocionada y al parecer Rachel ha escuchado lo mismo que yo.

– ¿Es Sam? Hazlo pasar… – le dice a nuestra amiga y los vemos regresar a la sala a los dos.

– Wow, no pensé encontrarlos aquí a los tres y… ¿Blaine? – dice Sam sorprendido y todos volteamos a ver a mi novio.

– ¿Sam? – dice él en respuesta igual de sorprendido.

– ¿Se conocen? – pregunta Rachel y Sam ríe.

– Sí, es una historia graciosa de hecho…

– No, por favor… – escucho suplicar a Blaine mientras cubre su rostro y me siento realmente curioso al respecto.

– ¿Qué? ¡Sí, cuéntanos! – lo anima Rachel y en cuestión de tiempo nos enteramos que mi novio había estado enamorado de nuestro amigo.

– ¿Y de verdad querías salir con él? – le pregunta Santana a Blaine.

– No… Bueno sí pero fue por culpa de la insistencia de Jeff... – se defiende mi novio y todos reímos.

– Admítelo amigo, soy irresistible… – le dice Sam y mi novio ríe.

– Wow, calma Evans que me pondré celoso… – tengo que decir y Blaine se acerca a mí.

– No seas tonto, justo ahora no puedo pensar en nadie más que no seas tú… – dice antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

– ¡Ay, qué lindos! – escucho decir a la novia de Santana.

– ¿Lindos? Presumidos diría yo… – dice Sam esta vez.

– Es su segundo día de novios, ténganles paciencia… – nos defiende Rachel y nosotros reímos.

– Bueno ya, basta de hablar de nosotros. Mejor dinos Sam, ¿cómo te ha ido últimamente? – intervengo yo para cambiar el tema y Rachel me apoya.

– Si, dinos. ¿Ya hay algún prospecto para…? – comienza a decir mi amiga pero Sam no la deja terminar.

– No, de eso ni me hablen porque no existe nadie para mí…

– ¿Y Mercedes? – pregunta Santana y Sam la fulmina con la mirada.

– Pensé que había quedado claro que no quería volver a escuchar su nombre Santana…

– Ups… – dice mi amiga fingiendo arrepentimiento pero todos sabemos que no es verdad.

– ¿Quién es Mercedes? – nos pregunta Blaine y todos miramos a Sam.

– El ex-amor de mi vida… – responde nuestro amigo con pesar.

– ¿Por qué ex? – le pregunta Britt.

– Porque ella quiso enfocarse en su carrera, luego pasó lo de mi familia y yo tuve que comenzar a trabajar en la pizzería así que…

– ¿Ya no la buscaste? – le pregunta Blaine esta vez.

– ¿Y qué le iba a ofrecer? ¿Pizzas al 2 por 1?

– Sabes que puedes ofrecerle más que eso Sam… – le recuerda Rachel pero él niega con la cabeza.

– No quiero que sepa en dónde he terminado…

– Sam, todavía no es el final. Tú puedes ingresar a la Universidad aún y… – trata de animarlo Britt.

– No Britt, tengo que cuidar a mi padre y hacer todo lo posible para que puedan operarlo cuanto antes. Eso es para lo que vivo…

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que ha pasado con tu familia? – se atreve a decir mi novio.

– Te lo diré Blaine, pero en otro momento… – le responde Sam y se hace un silencio un tanto incómodo por unos minutos.

– ¿Te falta mucho para la operación? – es Rachel la que decide hablar después de un rato.

– Cinco mil dólares… – responde mi amigo.

– Nosotros podríamos… – comienzo a decir pero Sam no me deja terminar.

– No, ni lo digas Kurt. Esta es mi responsabilidad y no la de ustedes. De hecho, ya debería irme porque… – dice mientras se levanta de su lugar.

– ¡No! Quédate a comer con nosotros, ¿a qué hora termina tu turno? – le pregunta Rachel.

– En realidad este es mi último servicio porque me quedé anoche pero…

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Hace cuánto que no estamos juntos? – lo anima Santana.

– Sí, quédate un rato más… – insisto yo también y parece que logramos convencerlo.

– Está bien pero no más cosas tristes, ¿entendido? – nos advierte antes de sentarse nuevamente y todos asentimos.

– Entendido… – decimos al unísono y en seguida nos echamos a reír.

Durante el resto de la tarde nos pasamos escuchando cosas más amables así como el cómo fue que Brittany y Santana se conocieron y cómo fue que se hicieron novias. También Blaine nos cuenta sobre sus años en Dalton en compañía de los Warblers y sin querer nos enteramos un poco más sobre el noviazgo que tienen Nick y Jeff. Además de eso, Sam nos hace contarle a detalle cómo es que conocí a Blaine y cómo nos hicimos novios. Sin embargo, entre más hablamos de parejas, más evidente se hace ese brillo triste que tiene mi amigo impregnado en su mirada.

Muy en el fondo todos sabemos que todavía quiere a Mercedes pero la verdad es que entiendo que su prioridad sea su padre en este momento porque si yo estuviera en su lugar seguramente haría lo mismo. Pero a pesar de eso me duele verlo así de triste y agotado, comprendo que es su responsabilidad pero quisiera que por un momento decidiera aceptar nuestra ayuda y ya no se complicara tanto la existencia, finalmente somos amigos y vamos a apoyarlo cuando sea necesario. Sin embargo, no hablar de cosas tristes fue lo que él pidió y eso es lo que hacemos hasta que se hace realmente de noche y todos comienzan a despedirse. Parece que ha sido una linda tarde en compañía de unos cuantos amigos pero siento que quisimos cubrir el sol con un dedo al evitar hablar de la situación de Sam y no sé bien qué, pero algo me dice que esto no terminará aquí.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos! ;)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

Después de pasar toda la tarde en compañía de mi novio y algunos de sus amigos, amigos que resultaron ser míos también, me despido de él y acompaño a Sam a su casa. Al parecer no vive tan lejos de dónde vive Kurt y ya que los dos queremos caminar, aprovechamos el tiempo para hablar un poco sobre lo que ha pasado en la tarde. Ninguno de los dos puede creer que el mundo de repente parezca tan pequeño y ni qué decir al respecto porque la historia que nos llevó a Kurt y a mí a conocernos parece de locos. Por supuesto que es la historia de locos más hermosa del mundo, igual que él.

Bien, lo lamento pero estoy enamorado y al parecer este es el efecto que el amor tiene en mí. Últimamente suelo divagar más que de costumbre y decir cosas como ésa. Sin embargo, después de hablar de ello todo el día para aclararles las cosas a Santana y a Sam, creo que ha sido suficiente. Por eso mientras camino en compañía del rubio decido cambiar el tema y de la nada sale algo que me había prometido con anterioridad. Al principio no sé si debo decir algo para indagar más al respecto pero en cuanto llegamos a su departamento él me invita a pasar y sé que quiere compartirme su historia.

– Espero que no te moleste si te dejo solo unos minutos… – dice algo apenado al cerrar la puerta y yo le sonrío amablemente.

– No, claro que no… – le aseguro y él me devuelve la sonrisa antes de desaparecer rumbo a un cuarto al fondo del pasillo.

El espacio del apartamento es mucho más pequeño que el que tiene Kurt y ni qué decir del que tenemos Niff y yo. Las paredes no parecen haber sido pintadas desde un tiempo atrás y el lugar donde debería estar la sala es ocupado por un sofá-cama que seguramente es el lugar donde duerme Sam. De ninguna manera juzgo la forma en la que vive mi amigo pero temo que una extraña sensación comienza a formarse en mi pecho y la impotencia invade mi cuerpo. Es ahora cuando entiendo el por qué tanto Kurt como Rachel quieren ayudarlo, pero también entiendo que él se niegue a aceptar su ayuda.

– Lo siento, tenía que ver a papá… – me explica en cuanto regresa.

– No te preocupes, ¿necesitas ayuda o…?

– No es necesario Blaine, hago esto todas las noches... – dice terminantemente y comprendo que he cometido un pequeño error.

– Yo sólo… – me apresuro a decir pero él me interrumpe.

– Lo lamento, lo lamento en verdad. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir ayuda, lo siento.

– Hey, tranquilo. No pienso presionar… – le digo de manera comprensiva y él esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

– Gracias y bueno, ¿quieres algo de tomar? – me ofrece un poco más relajado y yo asiento con la cabeza.

– Agua está bien.

– ¿Todavía quieres escuchar la historia? – me pregunta en cuanto regresa con dos vasos de agua y yo lo miro a los ojos.

– Sólo si tú quieres… – le digo honestamente y él asiente antes de comenzar a relatar su historia.

Así es como me entero que la mayor parte de su vida había vivido en Lima como Kurt, pero también que su vida no ha sido para nada fácil. Su mamá perdió a su hermana menor debido a un altercado que tuvo con su papá una noche que llegó ebrio aproximadamente ocho años atrás. Aquel día ambos pelearon mucho y su padre intentó golpearlo pero al verlo a la cara sólo se echó a llorar porque se trataba de su hijo mayor, su orgullo. El sepelio de su hermana fue el más sencillo, fue doloroso porque estaba a punto de nacer pero para él no fue más doloroso que el de su mamá.

Dos años después de la muerte de la bebé, su mamá cayó en cama sin ninguna razón aparente. Ella no lo quería preocupar porque acababa de entrar a la preparatoria pero de un día para otro dejó de comer, no se levantó más y dejó de tener ese brillo en los ojos que la ayudaba a luchar por algo mejor. Su papá fue el que presenció su muerte aquella mañana mientras Sam estaba en la escuela, el doctor les dijo que tenía una anemia muy avanzada y que esa había sido la causa de muerte. Más tarde se enteró que su padre no le daba gasto desde meses atrás por gastárselo en botellas de alcohol y él explotó. Ese día le gritó a su papá todo lo que sentía y después lloró horas por la muerte de su madre, se sintió liberado hasta que comprendió que de ahí en adelante sólo serían su padre y él.

La intensidad del recuerdo es tan fuerte que veo que los ojos de mi amigo comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y sólo una palmadita en el hombro basta para que las deje fluir libremente. – Quise morirme Blaine, quise morirme porque mamá no iba a estar a mi lado jamás y yo iba a tener que vivir con ese hombre que no había sido capaz de pensar en su familia por una vez en su vida, con ese hombre que había elegido el alcohol sobre nosotros y también quise matarlo a él. – dice ahogando un grito que es una mezcla de coraje y frustración pero no digo nada, sólo lo escucho atentamente.

Puedo ver la resignación en sus ojos cuando me dice que tres años después le detectaron cirrosis hepática a su papá y que en ese momento supo que no podía dejarlo solo. Los doctores sugirieron controlarlo con medicamentos siempre y cuando el señor no tomara ni una gota del alcohol, pero a los seis meses tuvo una recaída que casi le cuesta la vida. Sam llamó al hospital y una ambulancia fue por él pero el diagnóstico fue directo, necesitaba un trasplante de hígado cuanto antes y aunque se encontraba en lista de espera, era probable que no lo consiguiera porque había bastante gente antes que él.

En ese año se mudó a Nueva York junto con Mercedes pensando que encontraría mejores opciones de trabajo en la ciudad pero no fue así. Ella logró incursionar en el mundo de la música y él intentó un poco de modelaje pero la agencia lo botó al poco tiempo. Lo único que le quedaba era esa pizzería que no tenía requisitos para sus repartidores y las propinas le ayudaron para llevar a su padre hasta allá. Él se alejó un tiempo de todos y se negó a compartir su miseria con ellos hasta que un día Rachel lo encontró con su papá en el parque y no tuvo otra opción más que decirle la verdad. Al poco tiempo recuperó a sus amigos, desgraciadamente para hacer lo mismo con Mercedes ya era demasiado tarde porque se había ido de gira y no quería saber nada de él.

– Nunca le pude explicar nada Blaine, me alejé y la perdí por tonto… – dice mi amigo intentando mostrar fortaleza pero yo sé que está arrepentido. – Pero es mejor así, ella tiene lo que quiere y yo ni siquiera puedo ganar lo suficiente para pagar el alquiler de un departamento decente, soy una vergüenza.

– No digas eso Sam… – me atrevo a decir.

– Creí que siempre me iba a ir mal, ¿sabes? Pero hace un año se encendió una pequeña lucecita en mi camino, mi papá pasó a ser el siguiente en la lista de espera y hace cuatro meses el donante llegó. El problema es que no puedo terminar de juntar el dinero para la operación… – me dice casi sarcásticamente y ahora comprendo todo.

– Por eso los chicos quieren ayudarte… – concluyo rápidamente y él asiente.

– Sí, pero es mi padre Blaine. Quiero salvarlo con mi dinero, sé que no ha sido el mejor pero es lo único que queda de mi familia y quiero ayudarlo, quiero que deje atrás esto y comience a vivir como se supone debió hacerlo. Quiero darle otra oportunidad Blaine… – me explica al borde de las lágrimas otra vez y yo no puedo evitar abrazarlo.

– Y se la vas a dar Sam, es sólo cuestión de tiempo… – intento asegurarle.

– No sé si pueda aguantar más tiempo Blaine, desde la semana pasada lo veo más pálido y no quiere comer. No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mamá, no me lo perdonaría… – me dice afligido y realmente no sé qué decir exactamente.

– Sam, yo… – comienzo a balbucear pero él me detiene.

– Espera, ¿escuchaste algo? – pregunta alerta y ambos guardamos silencio esperando que haya sido su imaginación pero no es así. – ¡PAPÁ! – grita Sam en cuanto escucha la tos que viene del cuarto y ambos corremos hacia allá.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Q-qué puedo hacer? – digo nervioso al ver que su papá está ahogándose con algo de sangre que sale por su boca y mi amigo va en su auxilio inmediatamente.

– ¡Llama a emergencias! – me grita desesperado y justo eso hago.

La ambulancia llega a los pocos minutos y los paramédicos sacan al señor Evans en una camilla al instante, Sam se va con ellos después de intercambiar teléfonos y me manda en un mensaje la ubicación del hospital al que llegarán. Yo llamo a mi novio en cuanto pierdo de vista la ambulancia pero no responde su celular así que decido correr de regreso a su apartamento y una vez ahí les cuento a él y a Rachel lo que ha pasado. Los tres salimos inmediatamente al hospital y ahí nos alcanzan Nick y Jeff después de un rato.

Las noticias no llegan tan rápido como quisiéramos, pasamos alrededor de una hora sin tener noticias del papá de Sam y en la desesperación Jeff habla con una enfermera pero ella le dice que deberemos esperar hasta el turno de la mañana para hablar con un médico. Por lo pronto, lo único que sabe es que lo están estabilizando y con esa información sólo logra preocuparnos un poco más a todos. – Deberías descansar un poco, aquí estamos nosotros… – me atrevo a decirle a nuestro amigo al verlo tan agotado.

– No puedo, si le pasa algo no me lo voy a perdonar… – me responde entre sollozos y Rachel se acerca a su lado.

– Sam, Blaine tiene razón, debes descansar… – le insiste y él toma su cabeza entre sus manos.

– ¡No quiero! – grita exasperado y ninguno de los presentes hace algún comentario al respecto.

Todos imaginamos la situación por la que está pasando Sam y después de conocer su historia, comprendo que tenga miedo de pasar por algo así otra vez. Su padre es lo único que queda de su familia y creo firmemente que si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, mi padre tampoco era un ejemplo a seguir pero después de todo también era mi padre y lo quería. Sin querer, una opresión en mi pecho se hace presente y Kurt parece notarlo porque me abraza sin preguntarme nada, cosa que realmente agradezco. No podría soportar el explicarle mi situación familiar en un momento como éste.

Al cabo de un rato Jeff y Nick aparecen por el pasillo con un vaso de té recién hecho para nuestro amigo pero nadie se atreve a molestarlo hasta que Jeff pasa al frente y se acerca poco a poco. – Sam, vengo en son de paz. Tomate este té para que estés despierto… – le dice tranquilamente y nuestro amigo intenta sonreír ante el gesto.

– Gracias Jeff… – responde antes de bebérselo y no pasan ni cinco minutos después de que se lo termina cuando lo vemos cerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza.

– ¿Qué le diste? – le pregunta Rachel a Jeff.

– Una pastilla para dormir, lo necesita…

– Sólo esperemos que no lo necesitemos despierto… – dice ella muy a su pesar y aunque a nadie le gusta cómo suena eso, todos esperamos que no sea necesario.

Mientras pasa el tiempo nos turnamos para ir a la cafetería a tomar algo porque la noche comienza a parecer demasiado larga pero ninguno tiene apetito suficiente como para comer algo decentemente. Alrededor de las dos de la mañana estamos todos en la sala de espera y llega otra familia por lo que consideramos necesario que algunos vayan a casa y otros nos quedemos, yo no tengo clases importantes al día siguiente así que me ofrezco y Kurt decide quedarse conmigo. El resto se va a descansar y promete regresar a medio día para cambiar lugares así que mi novio y yo acomodamos a Sam para que no se lastime el cuello y nos quedamos a su lado.

No sé a qué hora nos quedamos dormidos pero por la mañana Sam comienza a moverse bruscamente desde temprano y es entonces cuando despierto con un fuerte dolor de espalda. – No hay novedades… – tengo que informarle ante la mirada que me dirige y él suspira antes de cubrir su cara con ambas manos.

– Gracias… – dice cansado.

– No hay de qué. Iré a traerte un café… – comienzo a decir pero él me detiene.

– No, no quiero dormir más, gracias…

– Lo necesitabas Sam… – le dice Kurt y veo que se ha despertado también.

– Sí pero… – intenta debatir nuestro amigo pero un médico se acerca a nosotros y él se detiene.

– Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes es Sam Evans?

– Yo… – dice casi sin voz.

– Su padre quiere verlo, sígame por favor… – le informa el hombre y él se levanta inmediatamente para ir tras él.

Mientras esperamos que regrese, Kurt se ofrece a ir por un café y yo me quedo por si Sam sale rápido y necesita algún tipo de ayuda o apoyo. Sin embargo, mi novio regresa y ambos ya hemos terminado el café para cuando nuestro amigo aparece por el pasillo. A decir verdad no se ve bien, tiene rastros de lágrimas nuevamente en el rostro y camina como si le hubieran puesto una carga de 300 kilos sobre los hombros. Al ver que no reacciona nos acercamos a él y Kurt hace la pregunta que estamos esperando.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?

– Que urge la operación… – dice cansado.

– ¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunto yo esta vez.

– Mal, dice que lo deje morir porque no vale la pena que gaste mi dinero salvándolo… – responde al borde de las lágrimas y mi corazón se encoje al escuchar sus palabras.

– Déjanos ayudarte Sam, es por su bien… – le dice Kurt tranquilamente.

– Tengo que pensarlo chicos, quiero… Quiero estar solo…

– Ve al jardín, nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí… – le advierte mi novio y él parece resignado.

– Bien… – es lo último que dice antes de salir a tomar un poco de aire y nosotros nos sentamos nuevamente.

Mientras él no está hablamos sobre las cantidades que podríamos aportar cada quien y haciendo cuentas llegamos a la conclusión de que si alcanzamos a cubrir todo el pago de la operación. Kurt llama a Rachel para informarle lo que ha ocurrido y yo hago lo mismo con los chicos, ellos prometen que estarán ahí después de clases y me dicen que si me urge el dinero les avise para que hablen con el señor Sterling. En cuanto cuelgo entra una llamada de Cooper y me regaña por no haberlo llamado antes, yo me quejo porque se suponía que estaba en el departamento con los chicos pero al escuchar la risa de Sebastian comprendo el porqué de su ausencia y corto la conversación porque no quiero enterarme de más detalles, no sin antes escucharlo decir que vendrá a buscarme más tarde.

Al cabo de un rato ambos hemos terminado las llamadas que tenemos que hacer y Sam aparece de nuevo y se sienta en medio de nosotros. – Chicos, yo… Le haré caso a mi padre… – nos dice intentando sonar fuerte y convencido pero su voz lo traiciona y se quiebra a media frase.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos los dos inevitablemente y un hombre nos dice que bajemos la voz.

– Lo pensé bien y no tiene caso que lo salve si él no tiene ganas de estar aquí, yo creía que él… – comienza a decir pero una enfermera se nos acerca y los tres la volteamos a ver.

– ¿Sam Evans? – pregunta por él.

– ¿Sí?

– Me mandó el doctor Wilson para que firme la autorización de la operación… – dice la mujer sosteniendo un papel en la mano con una pluma.

– ¿Disculpe? – dice Sam confundido.

– Sólo falta su firma para iniciar.

– Perdón pero yo no he pagado esta cantidad… – le informa nuestro amigo al ver la cantidad que se supone pagó y ella está a punto de responder pero otra voz se lo impide.

– Lo sabemos, lo hice yo así que firma esa hoja en este instante… – dice la mujer firmemente y yo estoy un poco confundido pero parece que Kurt no.

– ¿Mercedes? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – escucho decir a Sam y entonces lo comprendo.

– Rachel me llamó y casualmente ella estaba conmigo así que se enteró y decidió venir… – explica otra voz y es hasta entonces que nos damos cuenta que Santana está con ella.

– No quiero esto, no puedo aceptar tu dinero… – dice nuestro amigo firmemente y Mercedes se le acerca decidida.

– Sam, sólo firma y listo.

– ¿Por qué? – quiere saber Sam y ella acaricia una de sus mejillas con la mano.

– Porque es tu padre Sam, porque ambos tienen algo pendiente y esta es tu oportunidad. Hazlo… – le dice en un tono dulce y después de mirarla un rato, Sam le hace caso.

– Voy a pagarte hasta el último centavo… – dice en cuanto termina y ella sonríe.

– Lo sé, nunca lo dudaría… – es lo último que dice antes de que la enfermera se vaya con el documento y todos nos sentamos para esperar noticias.

Las horas parecen eternas y de pronto todos estamos en la sala de espera, siendo demasiados nuevamente. Esta vez nos acompañan mi hermano, Sebastian y Brittany también por lo que en cuanto llega otra familia el policía nos pide que nos distribuyamos porque no podemos estar todos ahí. Kurt y Rachel van a la cafetería mientras que Sam nos elige a mí y a Mercedes para que nos quedemos a hacerle compañía y los demás se van a esperar afuera. La situación no es muy cómoda que digamos porque se siente la tensión entre ese par pero respeto la decisión de mi amigo al haberme elegido, y en cuanto a la chica que nos acompaña, ella parece estar sumida en sus pensamientos porque no dice gran cosa mientras esperamos. De hecho, parece cobrar vida hasta que el médico aparece en el pasillo y se dirige hacia nosotros.

– Señor Evans, la operación ha sido un éxito. Debemos esperar a ver cómo reacciona el cuerpo de su padre al trasplante así que lo tendremos en observación pero podrá verlo en un par de horas… – dice el hombre con una sonrisa y siento como si algo aligerara el ambiente de pronto.

– Gracias… – dice Sam al médico y voltea a vernos intentado poner su mejor sonrisa.

– Todo va estar bien a partir de ahora, ya lo verás… – me atrevo a asegurarle mientras lo abrazo.

– No sé si todo… – lo escucho decir en cuanto nos separamos y comprendo a lo que se refiere en cuanto noto que está viendo a alguien en especial.

– Todo va a estar bien Sam, todo. Confía en este chico… – le dice Mercedes con una sonrisa antes de hacerle un gesto para que la deje abrazarlo y es hasta entonces cuando veo una sonrisa auténtica en el rostro de Sam.

– Iré a avisarle a los demás… – comento intentando no romper el momento y ellos asienten sin soltarse.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – escucho decir a Sam cuando estoy a unos pasos de distancia y esa pregunta me hace saber que la lucecita que mi amigo había creído ver meses atrás, esa misma, comenzará a brillar más que nunca dentro de muy poco.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Hasta aquí un capítulo más. No muy grata pero esa es la historia que escondía el repartidor de pizza más guapo de Nueva York ;) Parece que ya es tiempo de que sea realmente feliz... Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

La vida da muchas vueltas, de eso estoy muy seguro. Tiempo atrás no hubiera imaginado todo lo que nos ha pasado en tan sólo algunas semanas, desde las extrañas coincidencias del destino hasta lo que ha ocurrido con el papá de Sam y el regreso de Mercedes a Nueva York. ¿Quién iba a decir que justo ahora iniciaría una nueva gira por el país comenzando aquí? Seguro que Sam jamás lo hubiera imaginado y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Por fortuna todo ha mejorado con el papá de Sam, parece que el trasplante está siendo un éxito y la actitud de ambos ha cambiado. Tanto el Sr. Evans como nuestro amigo, están dispuestos a darse otra oportunidad y creo que Mercedes ha tenido algo que ver ahí. Lo importante es que el panorama comienza a aclararse para todos y eso nos incluye a Blaine y a mí.

Hasta el día de hoy llevamos justamente dos meses de novios y sigo preguntándome dónde se había metido ese hombre toda mi vida. Sobra decir que estoy realmente feliz con lo que tenemos y el compartir con él aquel curso de actuación en NYU juntó las dos cosas que más amo en el mismo lugar. Blaine es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido y agradezco a esa extraña fuerza que nos ha hecho encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo. Una parte de mí sabía que cuando encontrara al indicado sería alguien como Blaine, alguien apuesto, amigable, caballeroso, gentil, honesto, divertido, y así puedo continuar con una larga lista de calificativos que seguramente no terminarían de describir lo maravilloso que me parece mi novio. Mi novio… Insisto en que se siente muy bien decirlo y a decir verdad, me encanta hacerlo con cualquier pretexto.

Eh… Sí, he dicho que lo amo al igual que a mi vocación. Quizá piensen que es muy pronto para saber algo así pero desde nuestro primer encuentro he sentido que hay algo que nos une, algo que va más allá de lo que podemos comprender y he decidido que confiaré en esa extraña fuerza que nos ha llevado a estar juntos en este momento. De cualquier forma, ¿quién ha determinado cuánto tiempo debe pasar una persona en una relación para poder decir un "te amo"? Nadie.

Recuerdo todavía como si hubiera sido ayer la cita que tuvimos el mes pasado para celebrar nuestra primera fecha importante.

 ** _~~Flashback~~_**

Era uno de esos días con clima extraño en la ciudad. La mañana de ese sábado había sido un tanto soleada y yo había despertado una vez más gracias a la melodiosa voz de mi mejor amiga. Ella estaba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono y se escuchaba muy molesta por lo que ya no tuve oportunidad de dormir otra vez. La verdad es que no me hubiera costado nada salir huyendo del lugar pero vamos, ¿no se supone que los amigos están para ti en las buenas y en las malas?

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Le pregunté a mi amiga desde la cocina en cuanto terminó su llamada.

– Nada Kurt. – Dijo de forma cortante y a pesar de ello, se sentó del otro lado de la barra mientras yo apagaba la cafetera.

– Rachel… – Insistí y ella suspiró.

– Discutí con tu hermano. – Soltó finalmente.

– ¿Puedo saber el por qué? – Quise saber mientras me dirigía hacia ella con una taza de café para cada quien.

– Esta semana se cumple nuestro cuarto aniversario después de nuestra última ruptura… – Me explicó cabizbaja y yo la animé a continuar.

– Aha…

– Y él quedó en venir a visitarme pero me canceló hace cinco minutos. – Terminó diciendo y la vi hacer un puchero al aire.

– Oh… – Fue lo único que salió de mis labios al comprender la situación.

– ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Traicionada, herida, usada y… – Comenzó a decir pero no la dejé terminar su discurso.

– Rachel detente, tú sabes que él tiene un trabajo. – Le recordé.

– ¡Pero ya habíamos quedado! – Se quejó.

– ¿Preparaste algo especial? – Tuve que preguntar y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Sí!

– Tal vez pueda acompañarte yo en su lugar. – Le propuse en un intento por tranquilizarla.

– Si no hay remedio… – Dijo sin ganas y yo la miré seriamente.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Nada, sabes que te adoro pero… – Comenzó a decir pero no pudo continuar.

– Lo sé, era para Finn… – Terminé por ella y la vi asentir. – ¿Cuándo es su aniversario?

– Hoy... – La escuché decir.

– ¡¿Hoy?! – No pude evitar gritar.

– Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? – Me preguntó confundida y yo sentí mis mejillas arder.

– Hoy Blaine y yo cumplimos un mes juntos. – Le confesé.

– Aww… ¡Felicidades! – Gritó antes de abrazarme.

– Sí, gracias… – Comenté pensativo y ella me hizo que la viera a los ojos.

– Sé lo que estás pensando y no tienes que ir conmigo…

– Pero… – Intenté interrumpirla pero el timbre sonó haciendo que ella se levantara y se dirigiera hacia la puerta.

– En serio Kurt, ve y… ¡Elliot! – La escuché decir.

– ¡Rachel! ¿A qué se debe el entusiasmo? – Quiso saber nuestro amigo.

– ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – Fue la respuesta de Rachel.

– ¿Parece que los tengo?

– No, pero ahora los tienes. ¡Listo Kurt! – Gritó felizmente mientras ambos entraban a la cocina y yo reí.

– ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? – Me preguntó Elliot claramente confundido.

– Kurt y Blaine cumplen un mes juntos. – Le explicó mi amiga.

– ¡Oh! ¡Felicidades amigo!

– Gracias y Rachel festeja su cuarto aniversario con Finn… – Expliqué yo y él se sorprendió demasiado.

– ¡Oh! Supongo que salgo sobrando el día de hoy. – Lo escuchamos decir.

– Es ahí donde te equivocas, tú pasarás el día conmigo… – Intervino Rachel.

– ¿Qué?

– Vamos, en el camino te explico. – Insistió ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y él accedió.

– Ok… Adiós Kurt.

– ¡Suerte con Blaine! – Gritó Rachel desde la puerta.

– Gracias, diviértanse. – Respondí divertido al imaginar a Elliot en compañía de mi amiga todo el día.

En cuanto ellos se fueron yo me metí a la ducha y me dispuse a desayunar algo más balanceado. Oficialmente no tenía ningún plan con mi novio pero era evidente que ambos queríamos y, de hecho, pasaríamos el día juntos. Idea que me fue confirmada minutos después con el mensaje de Blaine.

 _Hoy es un día importante, no hagas planes sin mí. Te veo en un rato. – Blaine._

Esas palabras me sacaron una sonrisa que apenas empezaba a conocer y a los pocos minutos el timbre del apartamento sonó nuevamente, pero aunque esperaba ver la sonrisa de mi novio, me encontré con un ramo de rosas que le cubría todo el rostro. – ¡Feliz primer mes Kurt! – Exclamó en cuanto me vio y sin siquiera pensar en nuestras acciones terminamos besándonos como dos adolescentes que no se habían visto en años; cosa que era mentira porque dos días antes habíamos salido juntos.

El caso es que después de besarnos y lanzarnos cumplidos el uno al otro, ambos estuvimos charlando horas sobre nuestro viernes de flojera y decidimos que después de comer algo sería una buena idea salir por ahí a dar una vuelta en Central Park. Hasta ese momento yo creía firmemente que no teníamos grandes planes pero una vez ahí resultó ser que Blaine conocía un lugar famoso por sus tardes de karaoke y sí, terminamos festejando nuestro primer mes ahí. El sitio se llamaba "The other side" y, al ser tarde/noche de sábado, estaba a reventar. Por suerte, mi novio había sido precavido y había llamado antes para reservar una mesa por lo que nosotros no tuvimos problemas.

El lugar era una especie de restaurante que parecía más bien un club nocturno con servicio de cafetería y a pesar de lo extraño que parecía el servicio, la decoración era grandiosa. El ambiente estaba realmente animado y los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí coreaban a una sola voz _last friday night_ de Katy Perry que estaba siendo interpretada al frente por una chica morena de ojos color miel. Quizá a su voz le hubiera quedado mejor otra canción pero el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era realmente bueno y el público la estaba apoyando mucho.

Justo cuando la chica terminó de cantar Blaine y yo fuimos guiados a nuestra mesa, desgraciadamente en el camino mi novio chocó con alguien que venía de frente con dos bebidas que terminaron en el suelo. – ¡Dios! Lo lamento, disculpe… – Comenzó a decir Blaine al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– ¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas Anderson? – Se quejó una voz que reconocí y entonces fijé la mirada en el joven que teníamos en frente.

– ¿Matt? – Dije sin querer.

– ¡Oh! Hola Kurt, qué bien te ves hoy… – Dijo sorprendido y el tono de su voz cambió radicalmente.

– No tienes por qué hablarle así a Blaine, esto fue un accidente.

– Lo sé, lamento haberme exaltado. – Comentó fingiendo estar apenado y yo rodé los ojos ante su actuación.

– Pagaremos tus bebidas. – Le hice saber mientras sacaba mi cartera y él me detuvo.

– ¿Qué? No, no es necesario Kurt. Mejor déjame invitarte algo… – Lo escuché decir y antes de que pudiera responder Blaine ya estaba frente a mí

– Lo siento, lo que mi novio consume corre a cuenta mía y por esta ocasión tus bebidas también. – Le explicó algo molesto y él se hizo el ofendido.

– ¿Cómo crees Blaine? Ya lo dijo Kurt, fue un accidente y…

– Toma, acéptalo y desaparece. – Le insistió Blaine dándole el dinero y Matt no tuvo otra opción más que tomarlo.

– Está bien, ya que insistes. Pasen una linda noche chicos, nos vemos pronto Kurt… – Dijo él antes de retirarse y ambos lo vimos guiñarme un ojo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Blaine confundido.

– No tengo la menor idea pero no dejaremos que arruine nuestra noche, ¿o sí?

– Claro que no, vamos… – Me respondió con una sonrisa y ambos retomamos nuestro camino detrás de la señorita que nos guiaba.

Después de aquel incidente Blaine y yo ordenamos algo de beber mientras disfrutábamos del ambiente del lugar, y a la vez tratábamos de olvidarnos del desagradable encuentro con Matt. Yo podría jurar que el chico no se veía tan arrogante la primera vez que me acerqué a él en NYU pero desde aquel ensayo cuando Blaine está presente creo que brota su lado inmaduro. Sin embargo, como dije, esa noche traté de que el incidente quedara fuera de nuestra conversación y comencé a platicar con mi novio sobre otras cosas, cosas como la obra que protagonizó en aquella semana, cosas como el trabajo que rechazó porque primero quiere terminar los estudios y cosas como la boda de sus mejores amigos que cada vez está más cerca.

– El chico que pasó antes era muy bueno… – Le comenté a Blaine en cuanto una joven subió al escenario ocupando su lugar.

– No creo que sea para tanto, seguro tú tienes mejor voz que él… – Lo escuché decir con mucha seguridad.

– No sabes lo que dices. – Dije divertido y él no pudo evitar reír.

– ¿Por qué? Estabas en el Glee club, ¿no?

– Sí pero para algunas personas mi voz es demasiado… – Comencé a decir pero él no me dejó terminar.

– ¿Hermosa? – Dijo por mí y yo reí con más ganas.

– No, creo que la palabra es chillona. – Lo corregí.

– No te atrevas a repetirlo, yo apuesto que al menos a la mitad de los presentes les encantaría tu voz.

– Lo bueno es que no pienso cantar esta noche porque de lo contrario perderías mucho dinero. – Le hice saber y lo vi intentar contener una carcajada.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No traes lo suficiente? – Pregunté divertido.

– No, porque nos apunté en la lista del karaoke y no tardan en llamarnos. – Me explicó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y yo abrí mucho los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Casi grité.

– Vamos Kurt, ambos estuvimos en el coro de nuestras escuelas, ¿qué puede salir mal? – Intentó tranquilizarme.

– Eh… ¡No tenemos canción! – Le informé.

– Sí tenemos… – Lo escuché decir pero antes de que pudiera responder algo una voz resonó en el lugar.

– ¡Un aplauso para nuestros siguientes participantes, Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel! – Gritó emocionado el presentador y yo me quedé en shock.

– ¿Qué?

– Nuestro turno, ven… – Dijo mi novio tomándome de la mano para que lo siguiera y mi corazón se aceleró.

– Pero, pero, pero… ¿Qué cantaremos? – Quise saber.

– Una canción que cualquier persona con al menos dos meses en Nueva York debe conocer… – Fue lo único que dijo antes de subir al escenario y dar la indicación para que la pista empezara a correr con esos 'come on' que en efecto ya había escuchado.

 _I wanna be a thought inside your mind_ _  
_ _I wanna see the starlight through your eyes_ _  
_ _What's it like?_

Escuché a mi novio cantar y capté su mirada que me indicaba que yo tenía que continuar con la siguiente estrofa, así que eso hice.

 _Drive underneath the night you'll be the glow_

 _No matter where we are, it feels like home_

 _Say it's so_ _  
_ _Say you'll go with me tonight_

En cuanto terminé sentí a Blaine acercarse a mí mientras cantaba el inicio del coro y yo completé sus frases de tal forma que ambos terminamos cantando al unísono al final.

 _Come on, move in just a little closer_

 _Come on, show me what it's like_

 _Come on, don't wait 'til the moment's over_

 _Come on_

La pista continuó y ambos seguimos cantando con un poco de apoyo del público. En algún punto nuestras miradas se encontraron y nuestro alrededor pareció desaparecer paulatinamente. De pronto de lo único que estaba seguro era de que Blaine estaba feliz de estar conmigo y de que sus palabras me hacían sentir especial.

 _Oh, show me what I don't know_

 _Show me how to let go_

 _I've been waiting_

Después de aquellas palabras ambos interpretamos una vez más el coro y al terminar el lugar resonó con los aplausos del público, incluso algunos pedían que cantáramos otra canción pero había una lista de participantes que respetar y por ello ambos nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar. – Te dije que no había de qué preocuparse y que les ibas a encantar. – Dijo en cuanto ocupamos nuestros lugares.

– Eso fue un golpe bajo, ni siquiera estaba preparado… – Le hice saber y él se echó a reír después de responder.

– ¡Y lo hiciste espectacular! Imagínate, si te hubiera avisado muchos estarían proponiéndote matrimonio en este momento.

– Eres un tonto… – Tuve que decir.

– Y así me quieres. – Lo escuché decir y no pude responder a eso porque sus labios se ocuparon de no dejarme emitir palabra alguna los siguientes minutos.

 ** _~~Fin del flashback~~_**

Sobra decir que fue la mejor celebración que pude haber imaginado y, aunque fue precisamente esa noche en la que me empezaron a llegar mensajes extraños a mi celular de un número desconocido, el hecho de haber estado con Blaine en una cita formal me hizo muy feliz. De hecho, he de decir que desde aquel día ambos nos tomamos un poco más de tiempo para hacer cosas como ésa pero en ocasiones nuestros cursos no nos dan muchas oportunidades, como hoy.

Mi ideal hubiera sido pasar TODO el día junto a mi novio pero ambos tenemos deberes en la Universidad y hay que cumplir con ellos antes de nuestra graduación. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Vamos a graduarnos en un par de meses! Bien, no pensaré en eso todavía porque me provoca ansiedad. En lo que sí quiero pensar es en lo que haré esta noche con Blaine. Él no lo sabe pero le tengo planeada una sorpresa en Central Park gracias a la ayuda de nuestros amigos y apuesto que nuestro picnic le encantará. ¡No puedo esperar para que llegue la hora en la que pase por mí al departamento! Seguro le va a encantar y… ¡Oh! Un mensaje nuevo.

 _Hola corazón, ¿me has extrañado? – Número desconocido._

Sí, este tipo de mensajes son los que he recibido desde aquella noche y me llega uno diario al menos. No sé de quién se trata y al inicio pensé que era un simple error de destinatario pero resulta que el desconocido sabe mi nombre y eso es escalofriante. No, no le he comentado a nadie porque no quiero tomarle tanta importancia a esa situación, después de todo sólo son mensajes, ¿qué podría pasar? El sonido del timbre me hace olvidarme de ese detalle y yo dejo mi celular en el sofá mientras corro a abrir. En cuanto lo hago Blaine me recibe con una sonrisa y en lugar de decir algo se acerca a mí y me besa a modo de saludo; acción de la cual no tengo ninguna queja al respecto.

– Lamento el retraso, Jeff insistió en que lo acompañara a buscar un maestro de baile para su curso pre-matrimonial… – Me dice mi novio en cuanto nos separamos y yo lo miro extrañado.

– ¿Curso pre-matrimonial? – Pregunto confundido.

– Sí, está aferrado a que Nick y él deben bailar como ángeles ese día. – Me explica divertido y yo río.

– No sé si los ángeles bailen pero… – Comienzo a decir pero es él el que me silencia nuevamente con sus labios.

– Te extrañé. – Lo escucho decir antes de verme envuelto en sus brazos y no puedo evitar sonreír antes de hablar.

– Y yo a ti, feliz segundo mes.

– ¡Feliz segundo mes para ti también! – Me dice ofreciéndome una cajita de chocolates y mi corazón se encoje al caer en la cuenta de que se trata de mis favoritos.

– Gracias, los guardaré para después. ¿Quieres un poco de agua o vino? – Le digo después de tomarlos y él sonríe.

– Agua está bien, gracias. – Responde tranquilamente.

– Bien, vuelvo enseguida. – Es lo último que digo antes de dirigirme a la cocina y escucho que mi celular suena pero sé que es un mensaje así que lo ignoro deliberadamente.

En cuanto llego a mi destino escucho a lo lejos nuevamente ese sonido que indica un nuevo mensaje y creo saber de quién se trata por lo que continúo con mi tarea. Ahora que lo pienso mi novio se ve sediento, no sé desde dónde ha venido corriendo y… Ahí está otra vez ese sonido, parece que el desconocido está particularmente inquieto esta noche y no sé a qué se debe. Sin embargo, es algo que no me interesa o al menos eso creo hasta que vuelve a sonar mi celular y decido sacarlo para apagarlo pero no lo encuentro.

Esperen, ¿por qué el sonido se escucha tan lejos de…? ¡Rayos, lo dejé en la sala! Un segundo, ¿no es ahí donde está Blaine? ¿Y si él…? No, no sería capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Él jamás tomaría mi celular sin mi consentimiento y mucho menos leería los mensajes del psicópata que me acosa, ¿o sí?

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Hasta aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, no tengo cara para decir algo más así que lo dejaré en: ¡Gracias por seguir por aquí, les mando un abrazo! Hasta pronto ;)**_

 _ ***La canción es Come on de A great big world.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

Al llegar a la sala donde se encuentra Blaine noto que el panorama no es muy alentador. Me gustaría decir que sólo yo he escuchado el insistente tono de mensaje que ha sonado desde hace unos minutos, pero no es verdad porque mi novio tiene mi celular entre las manos. Sé que sabe que estoy a su lado pero su mirada parece perdida en algún punto del suelo porque ya ni siquiera está mirando lo que hay en la pantalla y yo tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Mi corazón se acelera al contemplar que su mano se tensa alrededor de mi teléfono, noto que sigue sin mirarme y sé que yo debo de tomar una decisión.

– ¿Blaine? – Me atrevo a decir.

– Yo… Lamento haber tomado tu celular pero no paraba de sonar y creí que quizá se trataba de algo urgente. – Lo escucho decir aún perdido en el vacío.

– Gracias pero…

– No, no te preocupes que no vi nada más de lo necesario y eso ha sido suficiente para decepcionarme. – Continúa diciendo mientras deja el celular en la mesa del centro y yo quiero creer que no he escuchado bien lo que dijo.

– ¿Qué? – Tengo que preguntar.

– Jamás creí que tú pudieras hacer algo como esto Kurt, siempre me pareciste diferente y ahora resulta que sólo estabas jugando. – Responde con un tono amargo.

– Blaine, no sé de lo que estás hablando… – Comienzo a decir pero él no me deja continuar.

– ¿No sabes? ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a tu amigo de qué estoy hablando? – Dice molesto y por primera vez me mira a los ojos.

– ¿Cuál amigo Blaine? – Pregunto confundido.

– ¡¿Cuál amigo?! Revisa tus mensajes Kurt, revísalos y niégame que soy yo el estúpido del que habla tu amigo Matt. – Lo escucho decir exaltado.

– ¿Matt? Pero… – Empiezo a decir algo confundido mientras él toma mi celular para dármelo y los mensajes me aparecen en la pantalla.

 _19:50 hrs._

 _Kurt, respóndeme… – Número desconocido._

 _19:51 hrs._

 _Vamos Kurtie, sé que estás con el estúpido de tu novio pero al menos dime que me has extrañado tanto como yo. ¿Un simple si? – Número desconocido._

 _19:52 hrs._

 _¿Ya llegó Blaine verdad? No puedo creer que sigas con él después de estos dos meses, sabes que yo podría ofrecerte más de lo que él te da si dejaras de fingir que te interesa. – Número desconocido._

 _19:53 hrs._

 _Ni hablar, sé un buen novio cariño. Pronto dejarás de sufrir a su lado._

 _P.D. Te quiere Matt. – Número desconocido._

– ¿Tanto has estado sufriendo conmigo estos dos meses Kurt que decidiste engañarme con ese imbécil? – Me pregunta Blaine con la voz entrecortada.

– Blaine, no. No creas esto, por favor. Debe ser alguna clase de broma de mal gusto que… – Empiezo a decir pero él no me deja terminar de hablar.

– ¿Broma? ¡Esto no parece una broma Kurt! – Grita exasperado.

– Déjame explicarte Blaine… – Le digo suplicante y veo lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

– ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y tuviste que buscarte a otro? – Sigue gritando.

– ¡No! Blaine tú eres todo lo que yo quiero, ¡no te estoy engañando! – Me apresuro a decir pero él no parece creerme.

– Claro… – Comenta sarcásticamente mientras limpia su cara y yo me acerco para que me mire a los ojos.

– Hace algunas semanas empezaron a llegarme mensajes bastante extraños de este número Blaine, no quise tomarle importancia porque creí que pararían pero no lo han hecho y… – Comienzo a decir en mi defensa pero él no me deja seguir.

– Y no te molestaron porque son de Matt, ¿no? – Pregunta claramente molesto.

– ¡No! ¡Yo no sabía que se trataba de Matt hasta hoy! Él jamás había escrito su nombre… – Le explico algo exaltado.

– Y si eso es cierto, ¿cómo explicas el que te llame por tu nombre? – Me pregunta incrédulo.

– ¡No lo sé! Confieso que sabía que era extraño pero…

– Pero decidiste no decirle nada a nadie, ¿no? Qué conveniente. – Dice mi novio denotando más molestia en su voz.

– Blaine, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo te amo y jamás te mentiría de esa forma, créeme… – Le digo desesperado y no sé en qué momento las lágrimas comienzan a correr libremente por mis mejillas.

– Jamás vuelvas a decir que me amas cuando todo indica que no es así. – Me dice seriamente y yo siento un nudo en la garganta.

– ¡Es la verdad! ¡Te amo y te lo quería decir hoy! No dejes que esto arruine nuestra celebración Blaine… – Insisto.

– No tenemos nada que celebrar Kurt.

– Pero Blaine, yo… – Intento decir pero el sonido de la puerta nos distrae a ambos.

– ¿Kurt? ¿Por qué están tardando tanto? – Escucho decir a Rachel y en segundos está a nuestro lado. – ¿Blaine por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunta sorprendida y mi novio se limpia una vez más el rostro antes de mirarla.

– Pregúntale a tu amigo. – Lo escucho decir antes de que comience a avanzar hacia la puerta y yo alcanzo a detenerlo.

– ¡Blaine no! No te vayas… – Le suplico.

– No tengo nada que hacer aquí. – Dice soltándose de mi agarre y lo veo salir del departamento a toda prisa.

– ¿Qué fue eso? Kurt, ¿qué pasa? – Me interroga Rachel y mis lágrimas comienzan a fluir con mayor libertad.

– Mira esto… – Le digo mostrándole mi celular.

– No puede ser, ¿qué significa esto? – Exclama sorprendida y yo la tomo de la mano para que ambos nos acomodemos en el sillón.

No sé en qué momento ha pasado todo esto. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que esos estúpidos mensajes me fueran a traer tantos problemas con mi novio. Yo tenía planeada una linda velada en el parque y resulta que ni siquiera he podido entregarle las flores que he comprado para él. Maldita la hora en la que decidí no tomarle importancia a esos mensajes, quizá si lo hubiera hecho no estaría pasando por esta situación justo ahora.

Después de que termino de explicarle lo sucedido a Rachel me suelto a llorar porque sé que realmente lo necesito. En cuestión de tiempo llegan al departamento Sam, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany, quienes estaban esperando por mí en Central Park para ayudarme con la sorpresa de mi novio y a quienes seguramente mi amiga ya les ha avisado que algo malo ha pasado. Por suerte, ella es la que se encarga de hacerles saber la historia completa mientras yo sigo desahogándome y no es hasta que me he tranquilizado un poco que mis amigos comienzan con las preguntas.

– Pero, ¿cómo consiguió tu número? – Me pregunta mi amigo en voz alta y yo siento un nudo en la garganta.

– No lo sé Sam, no sé cómo lo consiguió ni por qué está haciendo todo esto... – Digo entre sollozos y siento unos brazos alrededor de mi espalda.

– Creo que es claro que le interesas pero está jugando mal sus cartas. – Interviene Mercedes y yo no puedo contener más lo que siento.

– ¡Es un idiota! Yo amo a Blaine, ¿no lo puede entender? – Grito exasperado y la puerta se abre lentamente llamando nuestra atención.

– Hola a todos, pasé a buscarlos a Central Park pero no encontré a nadie. – Dice Elliot mientras entra tranquilamente al departamento. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando Kurt? ¿Y Blaine? – Pregunta al darse cuenta de que algo está mal y yo no puedo evitar llorar nuevamente.

– Vamos por una taza de té a la cocina Elliot y ahí te explico todo… – Le responde Rachel en mi lugar y él la sigue sin decir nada. Sé que ella le explicará todo y se lo agradezco infinitamente porque yo no sería capaz de repetirlo justo ahora.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – Me pregunta Santana después de un momento.

– Debo hablar con Blaine… – Es lo único que puedo decir.

– Si quieres yo puedo explicarle y tal vez así sea más fácil que quiera hablar contigo. – Me sugiere su novia dulcemente y yo intento sonreír.

– Gracias Britt pero debo hacer esto en persona.

– ¿Piensas buscarlo mañana? – Me pregunta Sam.

– Sí, lo haría ahora mismo pero está muy molesto y dolido. – Respondo algo angustiado al recordar el estado en el que se fue mi novio del departamento.

– Tiene razón de estarlo, ¿por qué no le dijiste antes de los mensajes? – Me recuerda Santana.

– ¿O al menos a nosotros? ¿Qué clase de amigos somos? – Escucho la voz de Elliot y lo veo

– No pensé que fuera para tanto chicos… – Comento en mi defensa.

– Pudo haber sido un secuestrador Kurt, pudo haber pasado algo peor y tú… – Comienza a decir pero no lo dejo continuar.

– Elliot, en este momento nada me parece peor que lo que ha pasado con Blaine. – Lo interrumpo. – Dios, ¡era nuestro segundo mes juntos! – Casi grito al recordarlo y algunas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

– Debe haber una forma de solucionarlo amigo… – Intenta tranquilizarme Elliot mientras se sienta a mi lado para abrazarme.

Mis amigos se quedan a pasar la noche con nosotros en el departamento, piensan que no me he dado cuenta pero cada uno ha estado dando vueltas por mi habitación para ver si estoy dormido. Agradezco que se preocupen por mí pero entendería si tuvieran que irse, sé que cada uno tiene cosas que hacer y espero que esto les afecte lo menos posible. Es cierto que ha sido impactante lo que ha pasado con mi novio y su apoyo me ha ayudado pero… Un segundo, todavía somos novios, ¿verdad? ¡Dios! ¿Y si él no lo está pensando de este modo?

Gracias a esos pensamientos no puedo conciliar el sueño la mayor parte de la noche y por ello, lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar al día siguiente es en que debo encontrar a Blaine y hablar con él. Pienso que seguramente estará en sus primeras clases del día por lo que me dirijo inmediatamente a la universidad no sin avisarle antes a mis amigos que ya están un poco más tranquilos al ver que hay esperanza en mis ojos.

– ¡Nick! ¡Jeff! – Grito al ver a los chicos a lo lejos una vez que llego a NYU y por suerte voltean.

– ¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me responde Jeff.

– Busca a Blaine, ¿cierto? – Le responde Nick antes de mirarme y yo asiento.

– Sí, me urge hablar con él.

– Lugar equivocado. – Me informa algo serio y yo estoy confundido.

– ¿Qué? – Tengo que decir.

– Él no se ha levantado de la cama desde anoche que llegó, no le ha querido decir nada a Cooper, a Seb o a mí… – Me explica Jeff angustiado y yo miro a su novio.

– ¿Y a ti si te dijo algo? – Me atrevo a preguntar.

– En realidad no, entré a su habitación a dejarle un té y lo escuché balbucear algo sobre Matt y tú en sueños pero no entendí nada… – Responde cauteloso y yo cubro mi rostro con ambas manos.

– Dios, debe odiarme…

– Es muy probable… – Comienza a decir. – ¡Auch! – Grita al sentir el pellizco que le proporciona su novio.

– Blaine no tiene corazón para odiar a alguien y menos a Kurt. – Aclara Jeff y ambos se miran.

– Lo siento, sólo estoy tratando de estar del lado correcto. – Se disculpa Nick.

– Lo sé, sé que parezco un idiota en este momento y es cierto, pero les juro que no hice nada de lo que se imaginan. No engañé a Blaine y jamás lo haría porque lo amo… – Les digo a los dos y Jeff me sonríe.

– Te creemos Kurt…

– El caso es que no es a nosotros a quien debes convencer. – Me hace saber Nick y yo recuerdo mi plan inicial.

– Lo sé, gracias por su apoyo y me voy a buscar a Blaine ahora mismo. ¡Nos vemos después!

– ¡Suerte! – Escucho gritar a Jeff mientras me alejo y sonrío al saber que Blaine tiene buenos amigos que lo apoyan.

Y hablando de amigos, sé que hay uno más que querrá saber acerca de lo que ha pasado y posiblemente sea el más difícil de convencer de mi inocencia, pero debo intentarlo. En cuanto salgo de la universidad tomo un taxi al edificio en el que rentan los chicos y en menos de 20 minutos ya me encuentro ahí. Subo corriendo las escaleras después de agradecer al chofer y sin dudarlo toco la puerta inmediatamente.

– ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Quién te crees para venir y…? – Comienza a gritar el joven Smythe en cuanto su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

– Seb, amor. Baja la voz porque el enano se acaba de dormir. – Le suplica Cooper.

– ¿Cómo quieres que baje la voz si éste…?

– Shhh… Calma, hablemos afuera. – Insiste el más alto mientras hace salir a su novio del departamento.

– Hola, yo… – Empiezo a decir pero no se me permite terminar.

– Sabemos que vienes a buscar a Blaine y no creas que será tan fácil que te dejemos entrar. – Dice molesto.

– Lo sé, lo imaginaba pero él tiene que escucharme Seb…

– ¡No me llames Seb! – Me grita exasperado mientras Cooper lo rodea con sus brazos.

– Amor, tranquilízate. Kurt va a explicarnos lo que ha pasado, ¿cierto? – Lo escucho decir.

– Lo haré pero antes… – Intento decir pero nuevamente soy interrumpido.

– ¡No! Primero nos explicas a nosotros y después vemos si puedes pasar a verlo. De cualquier forma no creo que él quiera verte. – Me hace saber el ojiverde.

– Está cansado Kurt, estuvo llorando gran parte de la noche. – Me explica Cooper y yo golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared.

– Esto es un desastre, se suponía que ayer pasaríamos una linda velada y todo se fue a la basura gracias a esos estúpidos mensajes.

– ¿Qué mensajes? – Pregunta Sebastian por primera vez interesado en lo que digo y yo saco mi celular para mostrarles de lo que hablo.

Debo reconocer que no es muy grato aceptar frente a ellos que no he actuado de la forma más inteligente con esos mensajes y el pensarlo me obliga a intentar continuar con mi relato sin romper en llanto una vez más. – ¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad lo que dices? – Es lo único que dice el castaño en cuanto termino de explicarles todo lo que ha pasado.

– Yo jamás le he contestado un mensaje, puedes revisar si quieres. – Le digo en mi defensa y él ríe.

– Pudiste borrarlos…

– ¿Para qué haría eso? Yo no quiero engañar a nadie Sebastian, yo amo a Blaine y jamás creí que Matt estuviera detrás de todo esto. – Le aclaro inmediatamente.

– Yo te creo… – Escucho decir a Cooper y ambos lo miramos sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué? – Le pregunta su novio.

– Amor, he visto cómo mira a Blaine y es exactamente igual a la mirada que tienes tú cuando me miras… – Explica él y

– Quizá pero sigue siendo el culpable de la espantosa noche que vivió Blaine ayer.

– Déjenme hablar con él, se los suplico… – Tengo que insistir y ellos intercambian miradas antes de que el joven Smythe me dé una respuesta.

– Está en su habitación… – Dice casi contra su voluntad.

– ¿Y ésa es…?

– Vamos, yo te llevo. – Me dice Cooper mientras abre la puerta y yo le agradezco por la atención.

Pasan algunos minutos después de que Cooper me deja en la habitación de Blaine y yo no puedo evitar contemplarlo mientras duerme. Alrededor de sus ojos se ven unas marquitas rojas que seguramente son resultado de la noche que pasó. Nada más de pensar en eso se me encoje el corazón y no puedo evitar sentirme estúpido por haber ocasionado todo este desastre. Mientras lo observo no puedo controlar mi mano que acaricia su cabello y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla mientras él se mueve un poco en la cama.

– Cooper no me molestes ahora… – Escucho decir a Blaine sin abrir los ojos y yo doy un paso hacia atrás.

– Lo siento, no soy Cooper. – Me disculpo y él se voltea inmediatamente hacia mí.

– ¿Kurt?

– No quería despertarte, te ves hermoso durmiendo… – Digo sin pensar y noto que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no quiere derramar.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Me pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

– Quiero recuperar lo que tenemos. – Es lo único que puedo decir.

– ¿No crees que es tarde para eso?

– Confío en que no es así. – Respondo firmemente y él mira hacia otro lado.

– Ya te escuché ayer Kurt, no quiero que repitas tu discurso y… – Empieza a decir pero yo lo interrumpo.

– Estaba hablando en serio ayer, yo no te he engañado en ningún momento Blaine… – Me apresuro a aclararle.

– Yo vi los mensajes Kurt, vi el cariño con el que te escribe ese idiota. – Dice molesto.

– ¡Es falso Blaine! Yo jamás he contestado esos mensajes y ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de Matt. Confía en mi palabra por favor… – Le explico con el corazón en la mano y veo que una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

– Una parte de mí quiere hacerlo Kurt, pero… – Comienza a decir pero se detiene.

– ¿Pero? – Le pregunto angustiado y él toma aire antes de limpiar su rostro.

– Suponiendo que es cierto, que tú no tienes nada que ver con él y que es una broma cruel del destino. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de los mensajes? – Dice finalmente y yo suspiro.

– Porque no creí que fueran importantes, no creí que esto llegaría a pasar o… – Comienzo a decir pero él no me deja continuar.

– Pudo haber sido otra cosa Kurt, pudo ser una situación distinta y terminar peor que esto. – Lo escucho decir algo preocupado. – ¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente me duele? Que no confiaste en mí, que nunca se te ocurrió que podrías contarme lo que estaba pasando y yo era tu novio... – Sigue diciendo dolido y yo rezo por haber escuchado mal la última parte.

– Pero Blaine…

– En una relación debe haber confianza Kurt y parece que ahora ninguno de los dos puede confiar en el otro… – Expresa seriamente y un nudo comienza a formarse en mi garganta.

– Sí confío en ti… – Intento aclararle.

– No lo suficiente.

– Entonces, ¿qué se supone que pasará? – Tengo que preguntar a pesar del mal presentimiento que tengo.

– Tal vez necesitemos un tiempo Kurt. – Suelta al fin y siento como si un puñal hubiera atravesado mi alma.

– ¿Es lo que realmente quieres? – Insisto en preguntar y él me mira a los ojos.

– Por ahora sí… – Me responde casi sin voz.

– ¿Puedo llamarte? – Quiero saber y él niega con la cabeza.

– Preferiría que no lo hicieras…

– Está bien, confío en que algún día tú me llamarás y… – Comienzo a decir pero Blaine no me deja seguir.

– No sé lo que vaya a pasar mañana Kurt, no sé y no quiero saberlo justo ahora. – Me dice directamente.

– Lo siento, no quise molestarte. – Me disculpo y él se gira en la cama para darme la espalda.

– Te agradeceré que cierres la puerta en cuanto salgas.

– Lo haré, pero antes quiero que sepas que estos meses a tu lado han sido… – Empiezo a decir pero él me interrumpe.

– No lo digas, por favor… – Son las últimas palabras que le escucho decir y sé que debo salir de ahí cuanto antes.

– Nos vemos Blaine. – Es lo único que puedo decir antes de echarle un último vistazo a mi exnovio y es justo en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta que el decirlo será más difícil de lo que creí.

* * *

 _ **Hola... Triste, lo sé pero era inevitable. ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? Blaine está dolido y quizá sea mejor ese tiempo solos, aunque no sabemos qué tanto durará su separación. No se desanimen jaja Espero que nos leamos pronto, mil perdones por la tardanza :$ ¡Saluditos! ;)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

Algunas personas dicen que el llanto es liberador pero comienzo a creer que es mentira. Yo he estado intentando liberarme de este dolor desde hace días y por más que he llorado no siento que el dolor pase, por el contrario, creo que me he quedado seco por dentro y el dolor se hace más fuerte. Especialmente hoy que sin querer he recordado toda mi historia con Kurt, desde el día que Sally me derribó en aquel puente de París hasta el día en que yo le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo. Dios… El tan solo pensar que fui yo el que tomó esa decisión hace que un hueco se me forme en el estómago, pero está bien, ¿no? Quizá después de esto los dos podamos recuperar la confianza el uno en el otro, o quizá no y jamás lo vuelva a ver.

No puedo creerlo, las lágrimas han regresado, parece que no estoy seco como pensaba. Eso debería alegrarme, ¿no? Bien, sé que ese no es motivo para estar feliz pero tengo otro por el que debería estarlo y ni siquiera teniéndolo entre mis piernas puedo sonreír al verlo. Calma, no es lo que están pensando. Días antes de que pasara lo que pasó yo pedí un regalo muy especial para Kurt, regalo que más bien era regalo para los dos y regalo del que ahora yo tendré que hacerme cargo. En su momento creí que sería estupendo para nosotros, nos recordaría momentos felices y crearíamos más con él, pero justo ahora no puedo dejar de sentirme triste cada vez que lo veo.

Quizá si sus ojos no fueran tan azules como los de Kurt, si no me hubiera tropezado con uno igualito la primera vez que lo vi, si su pelo no fuera tan suave como el de Kurt cuando lo besaba… Soy un completo desastre en este momento. Lo único que sé es que voy a cuidarlo y que tengo el nombre perfecto para él, lo demás no lo he pensado porque acaba de llegar hace un rato y desde que lo vi fue inevitable sentirme nostálgico. Por suerte el día está a punto de terminar y pronto podré hundirme en mis sábanas nuevamente, sólo tengo que esperar que lleguen mis guardianes porque si me encuentran en cama se preocuparán por mí nuevamente y siento que ya he causado demasiadas molestias como para que el ciclo se repita.

– Ya llegamos y adivina qué… – Escucho la voz de Nick después de un rato mientras la puerta se abre pero algo no lo deja continuar con lo que iba a decir.

– Hola… – Digo yo al ver que está mirando lo que está entre mis piernas.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Podrías explicarme qué significa esto? – Me pregunta Jeff al darse cuenta de lo que pasa.

– Se llama Max… – Respondo tímidamente.

– ¿Qué hace un perro aquí? – Pregunta esta vez Seb al entrar al departamento con bolsas en las manos seguido por mi hermano.

– ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber! – Grita Jeff exasperado.

– Amor tranquilízate, seguro Blaine tiene una buena explicación para esto… – Interviene su novio y yo pienso un minuto antes de responder.

– En realidad no la tengo chicos.

– ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió comprar un perro sin consultarnos? – Insiste Jeff sumamente molesto y yo siento un nudo en mi garganta.

– No se suponía que esto pasaría, ¿sí? El perro se lo iba a regalar a Kurt porque… – Comienzo a decir con la voz entrecortada y no puedo terminar la frase.

– Porque así lo conociste… – Dice Coop por mí y algunas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas mientras me abrazo a Max.

– Ay Blaine, lo siento. No debí exaltarme tanto y no debí traer el tema a colación otra vez… – Se disculpa mi amigo y yo intento respirar para poder hablar bien.

– No es tu culpa Jeff, pero tampoco es la culpa de Max y en la tienda de mascotas me dijeron que no podía regresarlo… – Le hago saber.

– ¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene? – Me pregunta al mirarlo.

– Uno… – Respondo tranquilamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y de qué tamaño va a estar cuando cumpla 5? – Pregunta alarmado.

– Ah… ¿Grande? – Es lo único que puedo decir.

– Creo que eso es decir poco… – Dice Nick y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

– Gracias por la ayuda Nick.

– Lo siento amigo, la verdad nunca imaginé mi vida con un perro… – Se disculpa él esta vez y yo suspiro.

– No es suyo, sé que Max es toda mi responsabilidad y no tienen que preocuparse por eso. – Intento tranquilizar a la pareja y ellos intercambian una mirada.

– Bueno, a mí empiezan a gustarme las mascotas así que puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo. – Dice de pronto Sebastian y todos lo miramos como si algún espíritu lo hubiera poseído.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunta mi hermano.

– Sí cariño, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? – Le dice su novio con una sonrisa que bien conozco y él lo mira confundido.

– No sé de qué… ¡Oh! Sí, claro. Nosotros te ayudaremos hermanito, incluso Max puede dormir en nuestra habitación… – Responde Coop al captar el mensaje y una sonrisa atraviesa mi rostro.

– Se los agradezco Coop, pero bastará con que lo vean mientras no estoy. – Le informo.

– Perfecto, tú sólo dinos que hacer y listo. – Insiste Seb mientras abraza a mi hermano.

– Ok, ustedes encárguense de él y yo iré a mi habitación. – Dice Jeff mientras desaparece de nuestra vista y Nick nos hace un gesto de disculpa antes de seguirlo.

He de decir que sabía que a mi amigo no le gustaban las mascotas pero no pensé que le incomodara tanto que Max se quedara conmigo y me encantaría asegurarle que es sólo temporal pero no puedo engañarlo ni a él ni a mí porque no sé si alguna vez Max conocerá a Kurt. Por lo pronto tendré que mantenerlo alejado de Jeff para que no haya ningún inconveniente y si las cosas se pusieran feas, creo que sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer: mudarme. Pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Yo sería el primero en extrañar como un loco a ese par, y a Seb y a mi hermano por supuesto, en realidad todavía no me veo viviendo sin ellos; lo bueno es que todavía tengo tiempo para pensar en ello, tiempo que decido aprovechar durmiendo junto a Max por primera vez.

– ¿Blaine? Tu celular está sonando y… ¡Oh! Estás levantado. – Escucho decir a Seb mientras salgo del baño por la mañana, ya arreglado para salir.

– Así es…

– ¿Vas a ir a clase? – Me pregunta Coop sorprendido.

– No quiero pero tengo que ir… – Respondo un tanto resignado, ya que si no fuera porque está en riesgo mi lugar en la orquesta, no iría.

– No te preocupes por Max, él estará bien con nosotros… – Me asegura Seb.

– Me preocupa más encontrarme con ese idiota. – Le hago saber mientras mi hermano me ofrece una taza de café. – Gracias, ya desayuné.

– Ignóralo Blainey, no te metas en problemas. – Dice Coop con voz de papá y yo lo miro a los ojos.

– Todavía no sé qué pensar de lo que pasó… – Le confieso.

– Tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa.

– Ok, entonces los dejo. No se les olvide sacarlo a pasear… – Digo finalmente mientras acaricio la cabeza de Max.

– No te preocupes, él estará bien, ¿verdad Max? – Dice Seb y en cuanto Max escucha su nombre corre hacia él para juguetear con su mano.

– Parece que ya te quiere… – Le digo divertido y él rueda los ojos.

– Sí, ya vete que se te hará tarde. – Lo escucho decir antes de tomar mis cosas y salir del departamento.

En el camino a la Universidad en lo único que puedo pensar es en evitar a Matt todo el día, no quiero tomar ninguna clase con él porque no sé si podré contener mis ganas de darle un golpe o quizá dos. Por suerte, el día de hoy sólo tengo una clase con él y he decidido que faltaré por el bien de ambos.

En cuanto llego al lugar en el que tomo regularmente mi primera clase siento como si todo el mundo me estuviera mirando pero sé que no es así, al menos no todos. No sé qué han dicho de mí a causa de mi ausencia pero justo en este momento no me interesa, lo único que quiero es recuperar mis clases y regresar a casa para jugar con Max. Todavía no puedo creer que estemos a unos meses de la graduación y pensar que Kurt está en la misma situación… ¿Podremos vernos ese día? Quizá para ese entonces haya sido suficiente tiempo separados, ¿no?

Ya sé, no vale la pena pensar en esas cosas mientras estoy en clase pero ningún tema parece llamar mi atención. A lo largo del día ni siquiera en la orquesta me siento al cien por ciento, creo que estoy más cansado de lo que creí y comienzo a creer que no fue buena idea regresar a la universidad. Una parte de mí dice que tengo que ser más positivo y pensar en que esto finalmente va a beneficiarme a mí, pero me es imposible pensar en ello cuando me cruzo con la mirada del idiota al que no quería ver en todo el día, en la semana, ¡en el resto de mi vida!

– ¿Y tu novio Blainey? O debería decir ex… – Lo escucho decir cuando pasa a mi lado y yo decido seguir caminando.

– No me molestes sin vergüenza. – Es lo único que puedo decir.

– Wow, estás molesto. ¿Eso quiere decir que si terminaste con él? – Me pregunta deteniéndome del brazo y yo lo miro furioso.

– ¿Acaso te importa?

– Sí, porque si es así eso quiere decir que yo tengo una oportunidad con… – Comienza a decir con una insoportable sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡No te le acerques! – Le advierto molesto.

– ¿Por qué? Ya no tiene dueño… – Dice tranquilamente y yo caigo en la cuenta de algo.

– Un minuto, ¿dijiste oportunidad? – Pregunto curioso.

– Pero qué tonto soy, quise decir que… – Intenta corregir su error pero yo no lo dejo terminar.

– No era cierto, ¿verdad? Sólo querías… – Digo al comprenderlo todo. – ¿Cómo conseguiste su celular? – Le pregunto molesto.

– Blaine, cálmate…

– ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! – Insisto.

– Él me lo dio… – Dice nervioso.

– No es cierto, él ni siquiera te conoce, ¡¿cómo lo conseguiste?! – Sigo gritando y parece que él se queda sin palabras.

– Yo…

– Maldita sea, te saliste con la tuya, ¿no? ¡Hice justamente lo que querías! Soy un imbécil… – Digo finalmente sin poder creerlo y él ríe.

– No te lo niego, lo eres. La verdad no creí que el plan iba a salir como lo pensaba y tú… – Comienza a decir divertido y la poca cordura que había en mí se evapora.

– ¡Cállate! – Le digo soltándole un golpe en la mejilla con mi mano derecha y siento un placer inmenso al ver el color rojo en su rostro.

– ¿Crees que no tengo manos Anderson? – Me pregunta el molesto antes de lanzarme un golpe pero yo lo esquivo antes de lanzarle otro golpe al lado contrario.

Como es de esperarse la gente no tarda en llegar y de pronto Matt y yo nos encontramos en el suelo lanzándonos golpes el uno al otro. – ¡Jóvenes! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Grita una voz después de un rato y dos personas nos separan para que quedemos de frente al director.

– Matt empezó la pelea señor. – Escucho decir a una segunda voz y volteo a ver de quién se trata.

– No le estoy hablando a usted joven Duval. – Le hace saber el director y después nos mira a nosotros. – Ustedes, a mi oficina ambos.

Antes de seguirlo le hago un gesto de agradecimiento a mi amigo por intentar defenderme y en menos de dos minutos me veo sentado al lado de ese tarado en la oficina del director. Ambos recibimos un largo discurso sobre los valores de la universidad y después de tanto bla, bla, bla…, por fin escucho mi sentencia y el director me permite salir de ahí inmediatamente. El lambiscón de Matt se queda con él para decirle quien sabe qué cosas y yo me encuentro con mis amigos afuera de la oficina.

– ¿Y bien? – Me pregunta Nick en cuanto llego a su lado.

– Suspensión por una semana…

– Al menos tendrás tiempo de ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda. – Dice Jeff divertido con la situación.

– Y tienes que acompañarnos a la despedida de solteros. – Le secunda su novio y yo los miro sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que yo la iba a organizar? – Pregunto confundido.

– Parece que alguien más te ganó amigo…

– Sebastian… – Digo sin dudar y ellos ríen.

– Sí, fue más rápido que tú esta vez. – Me hace saber el joven Duval.

– Y… ¿Nos dirás que pasó con Matt? – Decide preguntarme el rubio y yo siento que la sangre vuelve a hervirme.

– Me hizo darme cuenta que soy un imbécil y me le fui encima. – Es lo único que puedo decir.

– ¿Qué? El imbécil fue él… – Intenta tranquilizarme mi amigo pero no lo dejo continuar.

– No, yo hice lo que él quería Nick y ahora no sé si Kurt y yo tendremos una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos. – Digo finalmente.

– Blaine…

– ¡Todo era mentira! ¡Maldita sea! – Grito sin más y Jeff me toma por los hombros.

– Vamos a casa amigo, será mejor que te desahogues allá… – Es lo único que me dice antes de guiarme hacia la salida y creo que se lo agradezco porque ya hice suficiente alboroto por un día.

En el camino me doy cuenta que una de mis mejillas está roja y que tengo un rasguño en la nariz pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con un poco de cuidados, al menos el ojo morado que tiene ese idiota necesitará más que un par de días para desinflamarse. Ya sé, quizá no está bien pero me siento bien con lo que he hecho, él se lo merecía. Lamentablemente eso no me deja tranquilo porque todavía me siento molesto al recordar cómo se reía de mí por haber hecho justo lo que esperaba.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – Casi grita mi hermano al verme en cuanto llego al departamento.

– Ni preguntes… – Le responde Nick por mí.

– ¿Una cerveza? – Me ofrece Seb y yo niego con la cabeza.

– No creo que con eso se me quite lo que siento, si me disculpan voy a mi cuarto. – Digo antes de que las preguntas sigan y los dejo a los cuatro hablando en la sala.

Después de unos minutos escucho que alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación y escucho la voz de mi hermano. – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Coop, yo… – Comienzo a decir pero él me interrumpe.

– No quiero que me digas lo que pasó si no quieres, pero quiero estar con mi hermano en este momento… – Me dice tranquilamente y yo suspiro.

– Adelante…

– ¡Oh! Parece que no soy el único que quiere estar contigo. – Dice al ver que Max entra primero que él y se echa junto a mi cama.

– ¿Cómo se portó? – Le pregunto a mi hermano.

– Muy bien, aunque me estoy poniendo algo celoso por tanto amor que le da a Seb… – Contesta pensativo y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

– Es un perro Coop… – Le recuerdo y él ríe.

– Lo sé, lo sé… – Dice dejando que el silencio nos invada por algunos minutos y yo se lo agradezco mientras pienso en todo lo que ha pasado.

– Coop, ¿qué va a pasar si no vuelvo a ver a Kurt? – Me atrevo a decir después de un rato mientras ambos miramos un punto invisible en la pared.

– Conocerás a alguien más… – Responde él como si nada.

– ¿Y si no quiero conocer a alguien más? ¿Y si quiero a Kurt? – Pregunto seriamente.

– Bueno, sabes dónde vive, ¿no? – Me recuerda divertido.

– Si…

– ¿En qué has pensado Blainey? – Pregunta finalmente.

– En que fui un tonto al no creerle y él un tonto al no contarme todo desde el inicio. – Contesto en resumen.

– Así es… Son tal para cual… – Dice él mientras acaricia el lomo de Max y yo desvío mi mirada hacia él.

– Pero quiero estar con él Coop, quiero volver a verlo y a hablar con él… Pero quiero que en ese momento ambos seamos capaces de contarnos todo, quiero que nuestra relación sea más fuerte y… – Comienzo a decir pero me detengo a pensar un poco antes de continuar.

– ¿Y? – Dice él animándome a continuar.

– Creo que eso sólo lo conseguiremos estando un tiempo separados… – Termino diciendo y espero con ansias su respuesta.

– Estoy seguro que ambos sabrán aprovechar el tiempo y llegará el momento en el que decidirán seguir juntos porque son tan tontos que dudo que exista alguien más destinado para ustedes dos. – Dice mirándome a los ojos y no sé qué es lo que pasa en mi interior pero me gusta.

– ¿Crees? – Tengo que preguntar.

– Casi podría jurártelo…

– En otro momento me parecería ofensivo lo que has dicho pero justo ahora siento que es el mejor cumplido que he recibido. – Le hago saber y él ríe.

– Me alegra que lo tomes así porque ambos sabemos que es la verdad. – Lo escucho decir. – Ahora dime, ¿te lastimó ese idiota?

– Sólo fueron unos cuantos golpes, no te preocupes… – Lo tranquilizo.

– Jeff dijo que él tenía el ojo morado. – Dice burlón.

– ¿Qué te digo? Hizo enojar a un Anderson…

– ¡Así se habla! Pero no tenías que enfrentarlo solo. – Me hace saber y yo lo abrazo.

– Estoy bien Coop…

– Lo sé, lo sé. Ya no eres un niño… – Se recuerda a sí mismo y yo sonrío.

– Te quiero Coop pero, ¿me dejarías descansar un momento? – Le pido amablemente.

– Claro, pero no duermas demasiado porque Seb quiere contarte dónde será la despedida de los chicos. – Dice mientras se levanta de la cama y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

– Faltan dos semanas Coop…

– Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es… – Lo escucho decir y sé exactamente a lo que se refiere.

– Está bien, solo serán unos minutos… – Lo tranquilizo y él asiente.

– ¿Me llevo a Max? – Me pregunta antes de salir y veo al perro menearme la cola como si estuviera a la espera de una respuesta.

– No, déjalo estar conmigo un rato. – Digo finalmente y él sonríe.

– De acuerdo, descansa. – Dice mi hermano antes de salir.

– Gracias Coop, por todo. – Le digo antes de que cierre la puerta y él asiente mientras Max me ladra en respuesta.

– ¿Cómo estás Maxy? Déjame traer otra frazada para ti… – Le digo a mi perro mientras me levanto de la cama para ir a mi armario en busca de ella, pero lo que no espero encontrarme ahí es el pañuelo que me obsequió Kurt la primera vez que lo vi.

Ahí está, justo al alcance de mi mano y sin dudarlo lo tomo dejándome caer en el suelo; cosa que al parecer llama la atención de Max porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tengo a mi lado mirando lo que tengo en las manos. – No, no lo muerdas Max… Es de tu… Es de alguien importante para mí, alguien a quien estoy seguro amarías tanto como yo… Él estaría encantado contigo, lo sé… – Le digo como si pudiera entenderme y él suelta el pañuelo inmediatamente, pero no deja de olerlo. – Sí Max, lo vas a conocer. – Le hago saber en cuanto sus ojos azules se fijan en los míos. – No sé cuándo pero estoy seguro que lo harás, es una promesa…

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Yo estoy muy feliz con mi Max, así que espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Les mando un abrazo y saludos ;)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

Me gustaría decir que la vida no es tan gris como hace tres semanas pero no puedo. En estos días he estado pegado al teléfono esperando una llamada o un mensaje de Blaine, lamentablemente no ha sucedido ni una cosa ni la otra. No estoy muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto; él me pidió tiempo, dijo que eso era lo mejor para los dos, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Quién se supone que va a definir cuál es la cantidad exacta? La verdad es que no lo sé y eso me aterra más que otra cosa en este momento.

Por suerte mis amigos han estado conmigo todo este tiempo, al parecer no quieren que me deprima pero tampoco están seguros de que exista alguna posibilidad de que regrese con Blaine y en sí no les estoy pidiendo una esperanza porque la verdad es que ya la tengo, la tengo porque sé que nuestro amor tiene que ser y no hay forma de que exista otra persona para mí en este mundo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Simplemente lo siento. Lo malo es que por más esperanzas que tenga no puedo seguir viviendo así, no pongo atención en las clases y tampoco me concentro en las actuaciones. ¿Qué clase de actor voy a ser si sigo así? Madame Tibideaux ya llamó mi atención una vez y dijo que si seguía así de distraído no me iba a permitir presentarme en la obra de final de año; cosa por la que he estado luchando toda la carrera.

Rachel y Mercedes han intentado levantarme el ánimo de muchas formas, tuvimos ya un maratón de _Sex and the City_ y otro de _Project runaway_ pero creo que ninguno ha resultado. Vamos, ¿cómo quieren que resulte si todavía no tengo contacto con Blaine? He intentado ir a visitarlo nuevamente pero siempre que estoy en la puerta de su edificio recuerdo que él fue el que pidió tiempo y no lo culpo, cometí un error, debí decirle todo de los mensajes, pero ya aprendí la lección y la próxima vez al primero que le contaré todo será él; el problema aquí es que no estoy seguro de que él me crea y ni siquiera he podido decírselo.

¡Maldito Matt y sus estúpidos mensajes! ¿Tenía que venir a arruinarme todo lo que había preparado para Blaine? Si no nos hubiera arruinado esa noche seguramente Blaine y yo estaríamos a punto de cumplir otro mes juntos, en cambio estoy aquí solo en mi departamento viendo cómo pasan las horas y esperando un milagro del destino, ¿tan difícil es enviar un mensaje? Parece ser que sí. Está bien, quizá sea momento de seguir adelante, tal vez Blaine no me extrañe tanto como yo a él, o es que quizá sólo tiene mucha tarea porque es el último semestre. Sí, debe ser eso porque me niego a creer que él me ha olvidado.

– Otra vez pensando en Blaine… – Escucho muy cerca la voz de Rachel.

– Estaba pensando en… – Intento disimular pero no me sale nada de la boca.

– Como dije, en Blaine.

– Está bien, sólo un poco… – Termino aceptando y ella toma mis manos.

– Pues deja de hacerlo, toma tu chaqueta y arréglate porque vamos a salir. – Me dice animada.

– ¿A dónde? – Pregunto sin ganas.

– Sam y Mercedes nos acaban de invitar a comer y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad. – Me hace saber y yo suelto un suspiro.

– Pero puedes invitar a alguien más o ir sola, o mejor aún no ir y dejarlos solos. – Intento persuadirla.

– No, ellos me dijeron que quieren comer con nosotros y vamos a ir los cuatro a Tiffany's así que levántate ya. – Dice decididamente y sé que no hay vuelta atrás ante dicho plan.

– Está bien, ya voy… – Es lo último que digo antes de levantarme y dirigirme a mi habitación.

En cuanto llego, me tumbo en la cama porque la verdad es que no quiero salir. El día es soleado y por más que la gente piense que un día soleado es un día feliz, yo no creo en eso. Además, sigo creyendo que los chicos la pasarían bien sin nosotros porque han tenido muy poco tiempo libre después de la gira de Mercedes, pero si no voy sé que se van a preocupar por mí y los tendré en la sala a más tardar en media hora.

Está bien, lo mejor es que deje de pensar en lo que debo hacer y lo haga de una vez por todas.

Al cabo de quince minutos escucho la voz de Rachel nuevamente y sé que ya está esperándome para salir. Me dirijo hacia la salida y en el camino tomo una manzana del frutero para tener algo en la boca y evitar el interrogatorio que seguramente hará mi amiga para saber si estoy bien. No me malinterpreten, la intención es buena y la reconozco pero no quiero hablar de nada ahora. Por lo pronto, si voy a salir preferiría olvidarme de lo que pasó y de cómo me siento porque sé que podría estar mejor. Desafortunadamente, hay algo en el fondo de mi ser que me dice no podré lograr mi propósito a corto plazo y al llegar al restaurante comprendo que no será así.

– ¿Kurt? ¡Kurt! – Escucho la voz de Matt a mi lado y tengo que contener las ganas de soltarle una bofetada.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres? – Le responde Rachel por mí.

– Hablar con él linda.

– Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. – Respondo terminantemente.

– ¿Por qué el mal humor cariño? Creí que estarías muy feliz al librarte de ese hobbit… – Dice fingiendo preocupación y yo lo miro a los ojos por primera vez.

– ¿Estás aceptando que todo esto fue tu plan? – Pregunto cuateloso.

– Yo no lo llamaría plan, pero acepto que fue mi idea… – Contesta divertido y mi pulso se acelera.

– ¡Necesito que se lo digas! ¡Díselo a Blaine! – Grito al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero para mi sorpresa él ríe.

– Ya lo hice cariño, ¿no te ha contado? Ay, no me digas que sigue sin llamarte…

– ¡Lárgate de aquí sinvergüenza! – Le grita Rachel mientras yo siento como si me hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría encima.

– Pero quiero salir con tu amigo… – Se atreve a decir.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Yo jamás saldría contigo! – Grito exasperado y él se cruza de brazos frente a nosotros.

– Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que me vaya. – Dice seriamente.

– Oh, de eso ni te preocupes que los dos sabemos cómo puedes irte rápidamente. – Interviene mi amiga mientras se estira los dedos.

– Yo creo que Matt quiere que le dejemos el otro ojo morado Rach… – Comento para seguir el juego y él abre mucho los ojos.

– Ustedes son tan cavernícolas que todo lo quieren solucionar a golpes, no cabe duda que son tal para cual. ¿Y saben qué? Olviden lo que acaba de suceder, yo me largo… – Dice finalmente antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

– ¿Estás bien? – Indaga mi amiga al verlo alejarse.

– Si Rach…

– ¿No creerás lo que dijo o sí? – Me pregunta preocupada.

– No, sino ya me hubiera llamado, ¿verdad? – Quiero saber y ella me abraza.

– Por supuesto. – La escucho decir. – Ven, vamos… – Dice mientras me invita a seguirla hacia el interior del restaurante y yo lo hago.

Al llegar me doy cuenta que sólo Sam está ya sentado en una mesa para seis, pero pienso que la señorita no ha podido conseguir una más pequeña así que no le tomo importancia. Poco después llega Mercedes y comenzamos a platicar sobre tonterías, tonterías que me distraen y me hacen olvidar por un momento lo que pasó en cuanto llegamos. Sin embargo, no encuentro un buen motivo para que hayamos tenido que ir a comer allá así que decido preguntar. – ¿Y se puede saber por qué la urgencia de venir a comer los cuatro juntos?

– En realidad no sólo somos nosotros, hay alguien más que quiere vernos… – Dice Sam algo apenado y yo me siento vulnerable de repente.

– ¿Quién? – Tengo que preguntar pero la respuesta llega sola.

– Hola chicos…

– ¿Jeff? Tú… – Comienzo a decir mientras asimilo lo que está pasando y él niega con la cabeza.

– Vengo con Nick, lo siento Kurt… – Se disculpa antes de tomar su lugar y yo desvío la mirada.

– Yo también. – Digo sin pensar.

– Hola a todos. – Nos saluda su novio.

– Hola Nick. – Respondo esperanzado y él parece notarlo.

– ¿Cómo estás Kurt?

– No muy bien, puedo… ¿Puedo preguntar por él? – Tengo que decir.

– No te hagas esto Kurt, por favor… – Casi me suplica 'cedes y yo la miro.

– Está bien, cambio de tema. – Interviene Rachel y parece como si fuera un acuerdo unánime.

– Bueno, pues vamos al grano. Queríamos verlos para entregarles esto… – Nos informa Jeff mientras saca algo de un sobre.

– ¡La invitación de la boda! – Gritan las chicas al ver de lo que se trata.

– No puedo creer que ya sea la próxima semana. – Dice Sam entusiasmado y yo intento sonreír cuando me dan la mía.

– Sí, Jeff insistió en hacerla antes de la graduación y él siempre consigue lo que se propone. – Comenta Nick divertido y la pareja comparte un dulce beso.

– Gracias por señalarme amor. Pero no todo es sobre nosotros, ¿ustedes cómo van con lo de la graduación? – Dice Jeff cambiando el tema.

– Pues… – Comienza a decir Rachel y es justo en ese momento en el que me pierdo el resto de la conversación.

Debo reconocer que el ver entrar al rubio al restaurante me hizo pensar en un milagro, pero ya veo que no es tan sencillo como parece. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si él los hubiera acompañado, aunque ni siquiera sé si él sabe que seguimos invitados a la boda. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a soportar estar tan cerca y tan lejos de él? – No se les olvide que un día antes será la despedida de solteros y las chicas están invitadas también. – Dice Jeff un poco más fuerte para atraer la atención de todos y lo consigue.

– ¡Sí! Ahí estaremos, ¿verdad 'cedes? – Grita Rach emocionada y ella ríe.

– Claro, no me lo perdería. – Le asegura nuestra amiga.

– Eso esperamos. – Dice Nick clavando su mirada en mí y yo no la paso desapercibida.

– Y bueno, si nos disculpan aún hay cosas que arreglar para el gran día. – Comenta su novio mientras empieza a recoger sus cosas y yo suspiro.

– Claro, cuídense mucho. – Les dice Rachel.

– Yo… Voy al baño… – Exclamo en voz alta y me despido de ellos antes de irme.

– Si me disculpas amor, yo también debo usar el baño antes de irnos. – Escucho decir a Nick.

– Claro, ve. – Responde su novio y ambos caminamos hacia nuestro destino.

– ¿Todo bien Kurt? – Me pregunta al llegar.

– Necesito saber algo… – Digo sin pensar.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Matt ha hablado con Blaine? – Pregunto de inmediato.

– Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? – Responde sorprendido.

– Él me lo dijo pero no le creí.

– ¿Por qué no? Seguramente te sorprendió la actitud de Blaine pero así es él cuando alguien… – Comienza a decir pero no lo dejo terminar.

– Detente, no quiero saber. – Digo de inmediato al pensar que Nick me recordará lo que hice y él asiente.

– Está bien. Ojalá pronto te sientas mejor Kurt, no vale la pena que sigas pensando en algo que ya pasó. – Lo escucho decir mientras coloca una de sus manos en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y yo suspiro.

– Claro…

– Adiós amigo… – Dice finalmente y lo veo desaparecer del lugar.

Entonces es verdad, Matt no mentía al decirme que ya había hablado con Blaine, pero la situación es la misma. ¿No se supone que iba a olvidarme del tema al menos unas horas? No culpo a los chicos por venir, pero si no hubiera sido tan urgente la reunión quizá me hubiera evitado el encontrarme a ese imbécil. Y ahora esto. Las lágrimas han empezado a fluir como regadera y sé que mis amigos no deben verme así por el bien de todos, por eso es que espero un poco a que se me pase el ataque, pero una de las desventajas de ser blanco es que aunque llores dos minutos tus ojos se hinchan y se ponen muy rojos.

– ¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasó? – Me pregunta 'cedes preocupada al verme llegar a la mesa.

– Él lo sabe, él sabe que fue una trampa y aun así no me ha llamado. – Termino diciendo y parece que nadie sabe qué decir.

– Kurt…

– Ya no me quiere, ¿verdad? – Pregunto al aire.

– Bebé, por favor, no podemos saber eso… – Intenta tranquilizarme Rachel.

– No hay otra explicación. – Digo terminantemente y todos desvían la mirada porque alguien se acerca a toda prisa a nuestra mesa.

– ¡Hola! ¿De qué me perdí? – Pregunta Elliot al sentir la tensión del ambiente.

– De nada, llegas a tiempo porque ya me voy. – Le hago saber como si nada.

– ¿Qué?

– Y toma, te regalo esto… – Le digo poniendo entre sus manos la invitación de Niff.

– ¡Oh! ¿Vamos a ir a una boda? ¡Genial! – Grita entusiasmado y yo suspiro.

– Diviértanse. – Digo antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a alejarme.

– ¿Qué mosca le picó? – Pregunta Elliot preocupado.

– Es una larga historia… – Es lo último que escucho decir a Rachel antes de que logre salir del restaurante.

No me dirijo a casa inmediatamente. En realidad cruza por mi cabeza muchas veces la idea de ir al departamento de Blaine, pero no lo hago. Algo en el fondo de mí me dice que si no ha llamado es por una buena razón, por desgracia no encuentro esa buena razón y no saben cuánto quisiera conocerla para poder comprenderlo. Tiempo… Tiempo… Tiempo… Ha pasado ya un tiempo y tengan por seguro que he aprendido varias cosas sobre las relaciones, pero lo triste es que no he podido recuperar la mía.

Después de que paso un largo rato pensando en todo bajo un árbol en Central Park, decido que es momento de ir a casa y hacia allá me dirijo. He pensado demasiado quizá, pero ya estoy más tranquilo y eso es un punto a mi favor. No tardo mucho en llegar al departamento y una vez ahí me encuentro con la foto que me tomé con Sally en aquel puente de París, justo antes de chocar con Blaine y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla. – ¿Otra vez viendo esa foto? – Escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga de pronto y yo la miro.

– Quisiera tener a Sally entre mis brazos un momento… – Respondo algo nostálgico.

– No está Sally, pero me tienes a mí. – Dice antes de abrazarme y yo le correspondo. – ¿Qué va a pasar con la boda Kurt? – Pregunta después de unos minutos.

– Le cedo mi lugar a Elliot, no es broma… – Le respondo seriamente.

– Kurt, Jeff nos ha dado dos boletos extras…

– Pues llama a Finn y dile a Elliot que invite a alguien. – Insisto.

– Ellos quieren que vayas…

– No sé si quiero verlo Rach… – Le hago saber.

– Tal vez sería un buen momento para que hablaran. – Me sugiere animada.

– No creo que tenga algo que decirme, sino ya lo hubiera hecho… – La corrijo.

– ¿Crees que te ha olvidado?

– Ya pasó casi un mes… – Le recuerdo.

– Sólo son 27 días Kurt… – Dice rodando los ojos.

– ¿Y? ¿Debo esperarme a que sean 365 para comprender que nunca llamará?

– ¡Tengo una idea! – Grita de pronto y la veo levantarse.

– ¿Qué haces? – Tengo que preguntar.

– Espera un segundo… – Responde tomando el teléfono y mi corazón se paraliza.

– No, no, no, no… Rach, no lo llames… – Exclamo asustado.

– Shh… Sólo quiero saludarlo, cálmate.

– ¡No! – Insisto y ella me vuelve a callar mientras pone el altavoz.

"¿Hola?" Escucho la voz de Blaine.

"¡Oh! Hola Blaine, habla Rachel…"

"Hola Rachel, ¿a qué se debe la sorpresa?" Pregunta sorprendido al escucharla.

"Yo sólo… Sólo quería preguntar por tu hermano…"

"¿Mi hermano?"

"Sí, sabes que soy su admiradora y quería saber si seguía viviendo contigo." Dice Rach intentado mantener su mentira.

"Sí, sigue aquí pero justo ahora no está."

"Ya veo, ¿y tú cómo estás?" Pregunta de pronto.

"Pues tú sabes que hay días mejores que otros."

"¿Y hoy es uno de esos días? De los mejores, quiero decir…" Insiste mi amiga.

"Sí, definitivamente lo es." Responde él entre risas.

"¿Algún motivo en particular? ¿O alguien quizá?" Pregunta Rachel y yo la pateo. "¡Auch!"

"¿Todo bien de ese lado?" Pregunta preocupado.

"Sí, es sólo que me pegué con un mueble."

"¿Estás distraída?" Sugiere él inocentemente.

"Si, un poco pero descuida, ya se me pasará."

"Qué bueno. Escucha Rach, no quisiera cortarte pero tengo que preparar la cena el día de hoy y seguramente ya casi llegan los demás." Dice apenado y yo le hago señas a Rach para que no haga nada más.

"Sí, lo entiendo Blaine, no te preocupes."

"Igual me dio mucho gusto escucharte, ojalá nos veamos pronto." Lo escucho decir.

"Tú sabes que nuestro departamento siempre tiene las puertas abiertas para ustedes." Le recuerda mi mejor amiga y yo quiero golpearme contra la pared por cómo se oyó eso.

"Gracias Rach."

"Salúdame a todos Blaine." Dice Rachel.

"Claro, tú igual."

"¿Seguro?" Pregunta confundida.

"¿De que les mando mis saludos? Claro, díselos."

"Sí, lo siento, ya sabes que estoy distraída el día de hoy." Se disculpa al ver mi rostro y escucho la risa de Blaine.

"Bonita noche, descansen."

"Igual." Contesta mi mejor amiga y yo ruedo los ojos.

– Dios mío… – Exclamo cuando ella cuelga.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunta confundida.

– Eres lo peor del universo Berry, ¿cómo pudiste llamarle para hacer todo ese teatro?

– ¿No querías escuchar su voz? – Dice extrañada.

– ¡No de esa forma! – Le hago saber.

– ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de que era un plan secreto? – Me pregunta divertida y yo río.

– Para nada… Y menos cuando le preguntaste si estaba bien por alguien, casi hago que cuelgues el teléfono… – Le respondo sarcásticamente.

– Vamos, no fue tan malo.

– No quiero saber qué es lo que consideras malo, pero gracias por el esfuerzo. – Le digo levantándome de mi lugar y ella toma mi mano.

– Al menos te hizo sonreír…

– Seguramente se está riendo de nosotros en este momento Rach… – Comento fingiendo seriedad y ella suelta una carcajada.

– Yo lo haría…

– ¡Oye! – Le grito dándole un golpe con un cojín y ahí comienza una pelea de almohadas que termina muy tarde. Después de todo el tiempo no importa en ese momento, sólo importa que evidentemente Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando y que dijo "descansen". Sí, probablemente exagere, pero el día de hoy me permitiré hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Un capítulo más y para el siguiente:**_

 _ **¡Que suenen las campanas señores! Prepárense... ;) ¡Saludos!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

Es curiosa la forma en la que puedes ilusionarte en un minuto y al siguiente sentirte vacío.

Lo sé porque eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó anoche en la despedida de los chicos. Después de la sospechosa llamada de Rachel la semana pasada y de que Nick me diera la noticia de que había hablado con Kurt, pensé tontamente que él vendría a pasar la noche con nosotros, imaginé una plática que ya había ensayado por más de tres días e incluso creo que entrada la noche el alcohol me hizo pensar demás. Para mi desgracia las chicas llegaron con Sam a la hora indicada y no hubo rastro de Kurt en toda la noche, no quise hablar con sus amigas de él porque comprendo la situación en la que las estaría poniendo, por ello preferí concentrarme en mis amigos porque finalmente era su noche, su última noche de solteros para ser precisos.

He de decir que el joven Smythe no se midió en la organización de la fiesta, al final tuvo que ser en el departamento porque el club que había elegido estaba ocupado esa noche, pero no hizo falta el club. Mi amigo se hizo cargo del abastecimiento de alcohol en el departamento y por supuesto de algunos bocadillos que yo ayudé a preparar, la ronda de juegos con los novios estuvo estupenda y casi a media noche Seb nos sorprendió a todos con un par de strippers que sabían muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo. ¡Vamos, hasta yo estaba emocionado!

Si tuviera que adivinar quien la pasó mejor no sabría que decir porque con tantos _body shots_ que tomaron, el alcohol en su sangre comenzó a hacer que se desinhibieran aún más con los strippers, iniciando por Jeff; cosa que no le agradó mucho a Nick en su momento. Por fortuna, mi amigo sabe muy bien como jugar sus cartas y sabía que no iba a ganar esa pelea molestándose así que decidió hacerle la competencia a su novio. No imaginan la que se armó en la sala cuando a Nick se le ocurrió que además de llenar de chocolate el pecho de su acompañante para lamerlo sensualmente, era una buena idea el dejar llevar su mano un poco más allá del ecuador. En aquel momento el rubio detuvo tal espectáculo y comenzó a besar a su novio como si se encontrase marcando su territorio, por suerte la fiesta continuó al ritmo de Rod Stewart con _Do you think I'm sexy?_ y de un momento a otro todos estábamos bailando con todos y por supuesto, compartiendo a los strippers.

Después de aquella ronda de baile ya no recuerdo mucho. Cooper dice que estuve cantando con Rachel en el karaoke y que después la interrogué bajo la amenaza de llamar a su mejor amigo, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que dice y no sabría si creerle. Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría creerle al que despertó entre los brazos de uno de los strippers? Sí, Sebastian puso el grito en el cielo cuando despertó de su siesta, pero estoy seguro que para este momento ya debieron aclarar el asunto sino mi hermano ya hubiera venido a contarme sus penas amorosas.

El único que estoy seguro no la pasó bien anoche fue Max. Había demasiado escándalo por todos lados y seguro él también quería participar, pero para su desgracia la puerta de mi habitación no se abrió hasta que yo me fui a dormir en la mañana. Debo decir que es un buen chico porque se quedó a mi lado en lugar de irse a dar una vuelta por el departamento para ver el desorden que había y también reconozco que es mucho más cómodo que mi almohada. Para su fortuna yo también soy muy buen dueño y lo primero que he hecho es llevarlo al parque en cuanto me he despertado, lo he dejado correr más de lo normal mientras yo tomaba un café para combatir la resaca y parece que me ha perdonado el encierro de anoche, lástima que deberá quedarse solo una vez más esta tarde.

La ceremonia de Niff será a las seis en _El Plaza_ y apuesto que será impecable. Jeff se ha esforzado mucho con la decoración, la ubicación de las mesas, la elección de la música, los centros florarles, los recuerdos y ni hablar de la elección de su primer baile porque el dueto que interpretará dicha canción todavía es una sorpresa para todos. En resumen, parece que mis amigos tendrán la boda perfecta. Sus papás los han apoyado siempre y justamente llegaron ayer para estar presentes en la ceremonia, la mayoría de los invitados han confirmado y esperamos que no se desperdicie ningún lugar en el evento. No tienen idea de cuánto pagaron por cada persona con tal de casarse en _El Plaza_.

– ¡Blaine Devon Anderson! – Escucho la voz de uno de los novios mientras me encuentro en mi recámara eligiendo mi corbatín.

– Sí, mi capitán. – Respondo imitando el gesto de un marín cuando él entra y lo veo rodar los ojos.

– Qué chistoso amaneciste Blainey, me puedes decir… – Comienza a decir en tono molesto pero la voz de su prometido lo hace callar.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Ése es Jeff? – Me pregunta mi amigo pero alguien no me deja responder.

– ¿Nick? ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! – Grita Jeff exaltado.

– Aquí vivo cariño… – Contesta tranquilamente su novio y veo que mi amigo está a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

– Pero no debes verme hasta la hora de la boda, es de mala suerte. ¡¿Dónde está Sebastian?! – Sigue diciendo algo exaltado mientras se asegura de que la puerta esté bien cerrada.

– Presente… – Se escucha del otro lado la voz del adormilado joven Smythe.

– ¿Por qué no te has llevado a Nick con sus padres? ¡Ya casi son las cuatro! – Se queja el rubio.

– Jeff, amigo… – Intento decir pero mis palabras se quedan en el aire.

– ¡Quiero que esto sea perfecto! ¿Acaso no puedo contar con ustedes?

– Tranquilo chico, Sebby y yo llevaremos a Nick al hotel en este preciso momento, deja de preocuparte. – Interviene mi hermano y mi amigo se aleja de la puerta.

– Gracias Coop, los vemos allá. – Le respondo en su lugar.

– Más vale que llegues a tiempo Sterling… – Escuchamos decir a Seb antes de escuchar que sus pasos se alejan cada vez más y el rubio ahoga un grito en mi almohada.

– No sé si pueda hacer esto Blaine… – Me dice en cuanto estoy a su lado.

– ¿Hacer qué? – Pregunto confundido.

– ¡Esto! Asegurarme de que todo salga bien y casarme al mismo tiempo. – Contesta exasperado y yo me siento a su lado.

– Jeff, ya todo está listo en el hotel, lo único por lo que tienes que preocuparte es por llegar a lado de tu novio y decirle "Sí, acepto". – Le recuerdo tranquilamente.

– No es tan sencillo Blaine…

– Es tan sencillo como tú lo quieras ver Jeff, sólo arréglate, respira y camina hacia el altar. – Le hago saber y él se levanta para verme a la cara.

– No dirías lo mismo si fuera Kurt el que estuviera esperándote al fren… – Empieza a decir pero se detiene al comprender sus palabras. – Yo, lo siento Blaine, no quería mencionarlo… – Se disculpa rápidamente y mira mi reacción.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Le aseguro con una sonrisa, cosa que parece intrigarlo.

– ¿Y eso significa que…?

– Que lo amo y que espero que algún día seas tú el que esté calmando mis nervios. – Respondo convencido.

– ¿Por qué no lo has llamado entonces? – Lo escucho decir.

– Por un teléfono empezó todo este problema Jeff, quisiera que si las cosas se solucionan sea por algo que nos dijimos ambos a la cara. – Explico puntualmente y veo que su gesto se suaviza.

– Entiendo, sé que las tareas de la universidad y principalmente yo no te hemos facilitado las cosas, pero ojalá hoy puedas hablar con él Romeo…

– Ojalá… – Repito esperanzado y se hace un silencio entre los dos.

– Prométeme que te desquitarás conmigo cuando sea tu turno, no quiero que seas condescendiente… – Me dice el novio después de un rato y yo lo miro divertido.

– Ya estoy pensando en los peores encargos del universo, te lo aseguro.

– Lo peor es que no te creo nada Blaine. – Dice muy seguro de sí mismo antes de que ambos no echemos a reír.

– Sabes que será suficiente con que estés ahí… – Le hago saber y él toma una de mis manos entre la suya.

– Siempre, siempre contarás conmigo, aunque no me guste el novio que elijas. – Comenta seriamente y yo sonrío.

– Gracias amigo.

– Gracias a ti… – Responde antes de abrazarme y no sé en qué momento ambos hemos empezado con las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Así es, siempre he sabido que hay una parte demasiado sensible en mí pero nunca había imaginado en qué momentos podría salir a la luz. Me alegra mucho que haya sido en una situación tan importante como lo es la boda de mis amigos, sino quizá no hubiera podido soportar la histeria de Jeff mientras llegábamos al hotel o su ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta que en lugar de flores azules habían traído violetas. Yo sé que se veían igual que en el folleto, pero mi amigo es algo exquisito en ese sentido; por suerte al final logramos convencerlo de que nadie lo notaría.

Y podría jurar que en realidad nadie notó el ligero contraste entre las invitaciones y los centros de mesa, a excepción de Nick cuyo ojo fue instruido por su perfecto prometido, pero los demás parecían ocupados deleitándose con la armonía del lugar. Quizá muchos estaban disfrutando de su primera visita al famoso hotel y no querían perder ningún detalle de la ceremonia al igual que Britt. A decir verdad me dio mucho gusto encontrarla en el salón desde temprano con Santana, creo que ambas también contribuyeron para que lograra calmar mis nervios y así evitar las ganas de asesinar al espíritu de diva que había poseído a Jeff. Por suerte, no cometí ningún Sterlingcidio.

Para fortuna de todos, incluyendo la del novio, la ceremonia comenzó de manera espectacular. La orquesta tocó impecablemente la pieza favorita de Niff desde que anunciaron su compromiso: la marcha nupcial, y puedo jurar que no había sonrisa más radiante en el lugar que la de Nick al ver caminar lentamente a su prometido hacia el altar. Debo admitir que durante la ceremonia perdí un poco la noción del tiempo porque casi a la mitad vi llegar a Kurt con todos sus amigos, incluso venían Elliot y un chico ojiverde, alto y rubio que no me daba buena espina. Tal vez fue este último quien llamó mi atención en realidad y no precisamente porque me pareciera atractivo, sino porque traía del brazo al castaño que hacía girar mi mundo.

Por suerte no me permití pensar mucho en lo que podría estar pasando entre ellos, quise creer que eran sólo amigos y que había ido a la boda porque alguien más se había roto la pierna o algo así; cosa que me ayudó a disfrutar al máximo el momento en que mis amigos dijeron "Sí, acepto" y se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro al ser declarados esposos. Creo que nunca había sentido tanta emoción en mi vida y la gente a mi alrededor quizá tampoco, muchos de ellos tenían un pañuelo entre sus manos para limpiar disimuladamente las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, entre ellos Sebastian. Y no, no bromearía con algo así, juro que el joven Smythe lloraba como Magdalena en los brazos de mi hermano.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas no duraron demasiado, de pronto todo se convirtió en risas y algarabía. Los brindis comenzaron y el primer tiempo se comenzó a servir de inmediato dejando a todos muy satisfechos con el corto tiempo de espera para la cena. En aquel momento recordé la insistencia de Jeff en que las cosas fueran así porque en las bodas a las que él había asistido siempre servían de comer como dos horas después de la ceremonia y sin duda, su estómago era el más afectado en esas ocasiones. He de decir que la comida no estaba nada mal para ser de salón y reconozco que quizá es uno de los puntos que hacen tan famoso al salón.

En cuanto terminó la cena, la música instrumental se detuvo y comenzaron a sonar algunas canciones pop mientras en la pantalla central se transmitía una presentación que contaba la historia de la pareja a través de fotos provocándonos risas y otras expresiones de ternura. Reconozco mi mirada se desvió en algunas ocasiones hacia la mesa del fondo en la que se encontraban Kurt y sus amigos compartiendo algunas sonrisas, por desgracia parecía que él evitaba mirar hacia la mía porque jamás pudimos hacer contacto visual.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que yo comenzara a experimentar diversas sensaciones al ver tan contento a Kurt estando tan lejos de mí, incluso llegué a pensar que quizá había decidido comenzar de nuevo porque me había tardado demasiado en hacerle saber sobre mis sentimientos, pero recordé las palabras de Cooper y decidí aferrarme a ellas como naufrago a su tabla. Unos minutos después centré mi atención en los novios cuyo itinerario marcaba que tendrían que haber comenzado su primer baile cinco minutos atrás y nadie sabía nada del famoso dueto que interpretaría el primer tema para abrir la pista de baile.

– ¿Qué tiene Jeff? – Le pregunto a Nick al ver que su esposo hacía gestos al aire como si quisiera asesinar a alguien frente a la mesa de Kurt.

– El dueto canceló y no quiere que nuestra canción sea reproducida por el Dj. – Me explica con la tranquilidad característica en su voz.

– Yo podría… – Comienzo a decir pero el grito del rubio me hizo callar.

– ¡Nick!

– Oh, espera un segundo Blaine. – Dice mi amigo antes de dirigirse hacia su esposo y de pronto los veo a ambos caminar hacia el escenario seguidos de Kurt.

– Hola, buenas noches a todos. Quisiera que me ayudaran a recibir con un fuerte aplauso a la hermosa pareja de esta noche para su primer baile oficial como esposos. – Dice el castaño frente al micrófono y todos le hicieron caso. – Esto es para ustedes chicos… – Sigue diciendo antes de que comience la melodía y un impulso eléctrico recorre mi cuerpo al sentir su mirada sobre mí.

 _Don't cry  
You're mine  
For forever  
For forever_

 _I need  
You now  
More than ever  
More than ever_

 _Head full of lies  
Sun in my eyes  
You make it easy  
Don't look away  
These are the days  
You gotta believe me_

 _When we're lost in a desert night  
And we're chasing our paradise  
When we can't fight another fight  
We're gonna make it  
You're my oasis_

Cantaba con mucho sentimiento, como si aquellas palabras salieran en verdad de su corazón y como si estuvieran siendo dedicadas a la persona que amaba. La persona que no había perdido contacto visual con él desde que había iniciado la canción, esa misma que sentía el corazón latir al máximo igual que la primera vez y esa persona que no había podido evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz.

 _This life  
Is made  
For each other  
For each other_

 _Crossed lines  
Mistakes  
There's no other  
There's no other_

 _Head full of lies  
Sun in my eyes  
You make it easy  
Nowhere to go  
I'm already home  
You gotta believe me_

No cabía duda, a pesar de ser la canción de mis amigos, Kurt intentaba transmitir un mensaje con aquella interpretación. Mensaje que con suerte yo estaría interpretando bien si a partir de ella me decidía a hacer algo para acercarme a él o a su mesa al menos.

 _When we're lost in a desert night  
And we're chasing our paradise  
When we can't fight another fight  
We're gonna make it  
You're my oasis_

El baile terminó con una ovación por parte de todos los invitados y el cantante se unió a ellos antes de dirigirse a su lugar. Pronto el Dj tomó el control de la música y todos comenzaron a acercarse a la pista de baile para empezar con la fiesta. – Canta muy bien… – Escuché decir a mi hermano mientras yo seguía con la mirada al castaño hasta su mesa.

– Lo sé, parece que su amigo también lo notó. – Digo en tono molesto al notar que el rubiecito está abrazando a Kurt y escucho la risa de Sebastian.

– ¿Estás celoso? – Me pregunta divertido.

– No, para nada.

– ¿Y hasta a qué hora piensas ir a hablar con él? – Me pregunta Coop.

– Cuando su nuevo amigo desaparezca. – Respondo sin pensar y lo veo rodar los ojos.

– ¿No crees que quiera bailar? – Sugiere mi amigo.

– No parece… – Le contesto al verlo platicando de forma amena con su amiguito y veo que Seb se levanta.

– Estás perdiendo el tiempo Anderson y yo no pienso hacerlo, vamos a bailar Coop. – Casi le ordena a mi hermano y él me mira preocupado pero yo asiento para tranquilizarlo.

– Está bien, vamos. – Dice casi obligado y los veo moverse hasta el centro de la pista donde se encuentran con los recién casados.

Mi mirada se intercala entre observar a las parejas bailar y entre observar si el tipo con el que viene Kurt se atreve a sacarlo a bailar; cosa que no pasa a pesar de que las canciones siguen pasando. Estoy muy entretenido en eso hasta que al cabo de un rato veo que Jeff se abre paso entre la multitud y camina hacia mí. – Ah, no. No vas a estar ahí sentado en mi fiesta, vamos a bailar. – Dice extendiéndome su mano.

– Jeff… – Intento decir pero él me mira con su otra mano en la cintura.

– No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

– Bien… – Tengo que decir resignado y él me lleva hasta la pista de baile donde se encuentran nuestros conocidos.

Poco a poco la pista se va llenando cada vez más y me parece ver por ahí a Rachel bailando con Kurt, a Elliot con el rubiecito, a Sam con Mercedes, y por supuesto, a Britt con Santana. Ya hay poca gente sentada en sus lugares, casi todos se han animado a mostrar sus mejores pasos de baile con diferentes canciones. Por mi parte tengo que decir que mi pareja me ha abandonado y ya he pasado por los brazos de Seb, Coop, Nick y Britt, con quien bailo ahora. He perdido un poco la noción del tiempo, pero la verdad es que no me importa porque todos nos estamos divirtiendo a pesar de que sé que tengo algo pendiente por hacer.

– ¡Cambio de parejas! – Escucho la alocada voz de Jeffrey en el micrófono y todos proceden a hacer su cambio.

– Dios, qué coincidencia. ¡Diviértanse! – Dice Britt al dejarme frente a Kurt e irse con su novia y yo no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

– Hola… – Me saluda él mientras desvía su mirada hacia cierto rubio que me hace hervir la sangre.

– Hola Kurt. No te ves feliz de verme, ¿quieres que cambie de pareja con tu nuevo amigo? – Pregunto sin pensar y él me mira curioso mientras se acerca a mí.

– ¿Hablas de Adam?

– Así que ése es su nombre… – Digo en voz alta y él sonríe.

– Sí, bonito, ¿verdad? – Dice divertido.

– En realidad me gusta más el de Kurt… – Le hago saber y noto que un sonrojo invade sus mejillas.

– No tienes que preocuparte, él viene con Elliot. – Balbucea sin pensar y yo lo miro a los ojos.

– No estaba preocupado. – Comento intentando sonar convincente pero él desvía la mirada al escucharme. – Cantaste muy bien la canción de los chicos… – Decido decir.

– Gracias. – Me responde de forma cortante.

– ¿Estás molesto porque estoy bailando contigo? – Tengo que preguntar.

– No, bailas muy bien.

– Podríamos hablar afuera… – Me atrevo a sugerir.

– No creo que sea necesario Blaine, yo sé que tú… – Comienza a decir abrumado y veo pánico en sus ojos así que no lo dejo terminar.

– Ven Kurt… – Insisto mientras lo guío hacia el jardín.

– Blaine yo… – Comienza a protestar en cuanto nos detenemos y sólo atino a jalarlo hacia mí y demostrarle con acciones lo que siento.

Nuestros labios se rozan suavemente enviando a mi espina dorsal una corriente eléctrica que me impulsa a comenzar el movimiento lentamente para ver si es correspondido. Sorprendentemente Kurt no sólo me sigue el ritmo sino que profundiza poco a poco el tierno beso que he empezado, casi podría jurar que puedo escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón, aunque también puede tratarse del mío.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Me pregunta un poco confundido en cuanto nos separamos.

– Te extrañé… – Es lo único que sale de mi boca y lo veo fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Qué? Yo… Pero tú…

– Tú también me extrañaste. – Digo sin dudar y él suspira.

– Lo hice. – Termina reconociendo.

– Y es por eso que no entiendo por qué estabas molesto hace un rato. – Le hago saber y él me mira a los ojos realmente intrigado.

– Tú… Nunca llamaste… – Me recuerda algo triste.

– Es cierto, no lo hice porque quería decirte lo que siento en persona. – Le explico mientras mi mano acaricia su mejilla sin permiso.

– Tampoco me buscaste. – Insiste.

– Lo siento, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, entre la universidad y la bo… – Comienzo a decir pero algunas de mis palabras deben hacerle sentido porque esta vez es él el que no me deja continuar con mi discurso y me hace callar con un suave beso.

– Te extrañé… – Dice con todas sus letras y yo lo abrazo.

– Yo también.

– Perdón, creo que exageré con esto y lo peor del caso es que el culpable de nuestra separación fui yo. – Explica a modo de disculpa y yo hago que me mire a los ojos.

– No Kurt, la culpa fue de ambos, Matt me contó lo que hizo y yo no te creí.

– Estabas en tu derecho, sí debí contarte todo desde el inicio… – Insiste.

– Y yo no debí tomar decisiones tan precipitadas. – Le recuerdo.

– Pero eso ya no importa, ¿o sí?

– Yo espero que no… – Respondo dulcemente y él sonríe.

– ¿Crees que podamos volver a empezar? – Lo escucho preguntar.

– ¿Y olvidar lo que hemos aprendido? ¡Ni loco! – Digo sin pensar hasta que noto su expresión de confusión.

– Eso… ¿Eso qué significa? – Quiere saber.

– Quiero que retomemos nuestra relación donde nos quedamos, no quiero perder lo que hemos vivido y estoy seguro de que de aquí en adelante seremos más fuertes que antes. – Le explico con tranquilidad.

– No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. – Dice recargando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras contemplamos el jardín que tenemos en frente. – ¿Y ahora? – Lo escucho decir después de un rato.

– ¿Quieres regresar a la fiesta como mi novio? – Le propongo finalmente y él ríe.

– Sería todo un honor para mí…

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Boda NIFF! Perdón, soy muy feliz por ese par y bueno, también por Klaine. Quizá no lo imaginaban así, pero aquí el capítulo. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado porque ya no nos quedan más de cuatro o cinco, ya les diré en su momento. Agradezco sus atenciones con esta autora que puede ser todo menos constante en este momento, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y comentar. ¡Un abrazo!**_

 _ ***La canción que cantó Kurt es Oasis de A great big world porque parece que me enamoré de sus canciones ;)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

Feliz, así es como me siento desde que se solucionaron las cosas con mi novio, como si de pronto las cosas se acomodaran en su lugar y el sol brillara un poco más que de costumbre. Novio, se siente tan bien decir que es mi novio nuevamente, juro que he aprendido la lección y no volveré a ocultarle nada como eso a Blaine otra vez. Sus risas, sus gestos, sus cumplidos, su personalidad, su compañía, todo él es simplemente irremplazable y me siento muy afortunado al haber regresado con él aquella noche de fiesta para Niff.

¿Que si nos divertimos? ¡Claro que nos divertimos! No sé a quién se le ocurrió poner la conga después de que los novios dieron las gracias a todos por acompañarlos en tan hermosa velada para después retirarse, pero he de decir que fue todo un éxito. La música fue tornándose lenta conforme avanzaba la noche y las botellas quedaban vacías, Blaine y yo no bebimos tanto como para perder la conciencia y gracias a eso fue que pude contemplar un brillo especial en la mirada de mi novio que me enardecía el corazón. – ¿Crees que alguien notaría nuestra ausencia a estas alturas? – Pregunté sin pensar esa noche y él recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

– No lo creo, los novios ya desaparecieron y por la cantidad de botellas vacías yo diría que los invitados están más preocupados por sí mismos que por los demás. – Respondió al terminar su labor y otra pregunta brotó de mi boca sin consultar a mi razón.

– ¿Y si nos vamos? – Propuse con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Recuerdo que se burló de mí un poco preguntándome si de verdad lo había extrañado tanto, pero a pesar de ello decidió ofrecerme su departamento para ir a descansar esa noche. Claro que yo no tenía ningún plan específico para esa noche, no es como que vaya por el mundo acostándome con el primer chico que me declara su amor, pero había algo en Blaine esa noche que me decía que era un buen momento para compartir algo especial con él, quizá sus ojos, su sonrisa o esa corriente eléctrica que me recorría el cuerpo entero cada vez que él me acercaba al suyo; el caso es que yo estaba listo para dar un paso más y algo así fue lo que sucedió cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

 _~~Inicio del flashback~~_

– _Entonces… – Comencé a decir antes de capturar sus labios entre los míos y él correspondió el beso en un principio pero después de un momento se detuvo._

– _Espera, necesito un poco de agua. – Dijo sin más._

– _¿En serio?_

– _Sí, sólo será un momento. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Preguntó antes de dirigirse a la cocina y yo me tumbé en uno de los sillones de la sala._

– _No precisamente… – Tuve que decir divertido y él sonrió al comprender el mensaje._

– _Vuelvo en un segundo._

– _¿Listo? – Pregunté en cuanto lo vi regresar y él me tomó de la mano para guiarme a su habitación._

– _Sí, hagámoslo… – Lo escuché decir mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo para poder besarme y de un momento a otro ambos terminamos en la cama. Ninguno de los dos dudaba sobre lo que iba a pasar, quizá había un poco de nervios pero nada que no pudiéramos controlar hasta que me percaté de algo._

– _Espera, espera, espera… – Lo detuve mientras su boca recorría mi clavícula._

– _¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó preocupado._

– _Mi pie está mojado. – Respondí sin creer las palabras que estaban saliendo de mi boca._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Mi pie… – Comencé a decir nuevamente y él miró hacia abajo._

– _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Max! – Gritó mientras se levantaba y yo me senté por inercia._

– _¿Max? – Repetí confundido. – ¡Santo cielo! ¿De dónde salió? – Casi grité al encontrarme con un perro idéntico a Sally pero un poco más pequeño._

– _¿Sorpresa? – Dijo apenado y yo no comprendí a lo que se refería._

– _¿Qué hace un perro en tu departamento? – Tuve que preguntar._

– _Es nuestro, bueno mío…_

– _¿Nuestro? – Dije de forma instantánea._

– _Él era un regalo para ti y… – Empezó a explicar mi novio y no lo dejé terminar._

– _¿Me compraste un perro? – Pregunté totalmente sorprendido._

– _Yo…_

– _Oh, Blaine. ¡Es hermoso! Si yo hubiera… – Dije al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ese perro era mi regalo y yo había arruinado todo eso aquella noche._

– _No pienses en eso, quedó en el pasado y hay que centrarnos en lo que tenemos ahora, ¿sí? – Intervino Blaine como leyéndome la mente._

– _Bien, entonces… – Acepté mirando al perro._

– _¡Oh! Espera, cierra los ojos… – Dijo poniéndose frente a mí y yo lo obedecí. – Perfecto, ven Max… – Lo escuché decir seguido de un ladrido. – Kurt, tengo una sorpresa para ti…_

– _Me pregunto de qué se trata. – Intenté decir en tono misterioso y lo escuché reír._

– _Está bien, abre los ojos. – Soltó finalmente y yo hice caso._

– _¡Un PERRO! ¡Gracias Blaine! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Me encanta! – Grité al encontrarme a Blaine hincado a la altura de Max._

– _Sabía que te gustaría. – Dijo mientras yo los abrazaba a ambos y en segundos la habitación se llenó de risas y ladridos._

 _~~Fin del flashback~~_

Sobra decir que esa noche sólo dormimos, los tres. Max no quiso bajarse de la cama de ningún modo y pareció creer que dormir en medio de ambos era una buena idea. La verdad es que no me molestó para nada, me recordó tanto a Sally que en la madrugada le envié una foto a Rachel para que se muriera de la envidia y a la vez me acordé tanto de aquel día que me encontré con Blaine por primera vez, es imposible olvidar aquel acento francés tan perfecto y aquella humildad con la que nos trató; de haber sido otro seguramente ni siquiera hubiera aceptado nuestras disculpas.

Después de aquella noche Max ha estado durmiendo en dos camas diferentes, bueno en tres, la suya, la de Blaine y la mía. Nos lo hemos estado turnando estos meses ya que ninguno ha querido dejar de verlo, sé que él dijo que era mi regalo pero creo que en realidad es de ambos y él está muy contento con nosotros. Incluso Sebastian y Cooper suelen quedarse con él cuando nosotros estamos muy ocupados con la universidad o con la organización de la graduación.

¿Pueden creer que ya ha llegado el momento de salir al mundo real? ¿Que estamos a un día de terminar oficialmente la universidad? Pues yo no, me parece tan increíble que mañana sea la ceremonia y que ninguno vaya a estar con el otro para el colmo. Así es, no sé qué pasa con los Dioses pero nos han jugado una mala broma, la graduación de Blaine y la mía son el mismo día y casi a la misma hora. Cuando nos enteramos hicimos lo posible por cambiar las fechas, el lugar y todo lo que se imaginan, pero fue imposible y parece que a Blaine no termina de gustarle la idea del todo.

Ya hemos hablado al respecto pero justamente hoy lo noto más callado que de costumbre, estamos viendo una de esas series de superhéroes que le gustan en la sala de su apartamento y no he escuchado ningún comentario sobre nada en los últimos treinta minutos. – ¿Qué tienes? – Decido preguntar en uno de los cortes comerciales.

– Nada… – Responde sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

– ¿Seguro? – Insisto tomando su mano entre la mía y lo veo suspirar antes de hablar.

– Bueno, no logro asimilar que no estaré contigo mañana.

– Sé que estarías ahí si pudieras. – Intento tranquilizarlo.

– No es suficiente Kurt… – Sigue quejándose.

– Pero yo tampoco estaré contigo Blaine y eso no significa que no te ame. – Le recuerdo haciendo que su mirada por fin coincida con la mía.

– Repítelo… – Dice de inmediato.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido.

– Lo último que dijiste, repítelo.

– Te amo. – Digo sin más y veo que una amplia sonrisa inunda su rostro.

– Y yo a ti. – Lo escucho decir antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y segundos después una tercera voz rompe el encanto.

– Pero qué cursis están ustedes, no sé por qué decidí quedarme en el departamento sabiendo de su presencia. – Se queja el ojiverde mientras le lanza un cojín a mi novio.

– No te quejes Sebastian, conozco los apodos que tú y Cooper usan así que… – Comienza a decir Blaine pero no es necesario que termine su amenaza.

– Está bien, dejaré de quejarme antes de que cometas una imprudencia.

– ¿Sería una imprudencia que yo me enterara? – Se me ocurre preguntar.

– Me caes bien Kurt, pero no llegamos a ese nivel de confianza, sin ofender. – Me responde el castaño amablemente.

– Además, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saberlo… – Interviene mi novio y yo dirijo mi mirada al televisor ante dichas palabras.

– ¡Hola familia! – Escucho un grito de inmediato y en la puerta aparece el hermano de Blaine.

– Llegas temprano Coop. – Comenta mi novio.

– Sólo tenía una audición Blaine, no me iba a llevar todo el día. – Explica el mayor.

– ¡Oh! Parece que Max está feliz de verte… – Digo al ver que el perro sale disparado en su dirección y él lo recibe amigablemente.

– Claro que sí, somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad chico? – Responde seguido de un ladrido. – ¿Ya lo han sacado a pasear?

– No, pensaba llevarlo caminando a mi departamento.

– ¿Ya tienes que irte? – Me pregunta Blaine.

– Pues si quiero llegar caminando, creo que sí. – Contesto después de mirar el reloj y él toma mi mano.

– Te acompaño, vamos. – Dice levantándose y yo hago lo mismo.

– Nos vemos chicos, gracias por las palomitas Seb. – Me despido.

– De nada, cuiden a Max por favor. – Suplica el ojiverde y ambos intentamos contener la risa que quiere escapar de nuestros labios.

– Seguro. – Dice Blaine en respuesta.

Una vez afuera ambos reímos divertidos ante las palabras del castaño y bajamos las escaleras con Max. – Lo ama, ¿verdad? – Comento en voz alta y mi novio ríe un poco más.

– Sí, no sé qué hará cuando tenga que regresar a L.A.

– Quizá Cooper le regale una mascota. – Sugiero aún divertido y él asiente.

– Se lo recomendaré. – Dice sin dudar.

– ¿Te ha dicho cuándo se va?

– Sólo dijo que pronto y si le dan el papel imagino que será en un par de días. – Me explica esta vez algo serio.

– ¿Cómo vas con la ausencia de Niff? – Sigo preguntando.

– Los extraño, pero como están Cooper y Seb no lo he sentido tanto. – Responde tranquilamente y yo aprieto su mano.

– No olvides a Max. – Le recuerdo y ambos reímos.

Nuestros pasos se hacen más cortos conforme seguimos avanzando y la noche está cayendo a nuestro alrededor, todas las personas parecen caminar más rápido que nosotros y de pronto el silencio ha invadido nuestro recorrido. Blaine vuelve a estar callado unas cuantas cuadras y justo cuando estamos a punto de llegar a mi edificio lo detengo y nos sentamos en una de esas bancas públicas que el alcalde ha puesto en las aceras. – ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto directamente.

– Nunca he querido ir a mi graduación, ¿sabes? – Lo escucho decir. – Sólo acepté porque creí que sería lindo que tú me acompañaras y luego pasó todo esto.

– No voy a permitir que te pierdas tu ceremonia, ¿entendido? – Le hago saber.

– No significará nada Kurt…

– En veinte años no dirás lo mismo, te lo prometo. – Insisto y él rueda los ojos.

– Si acepto ir a la ceremonia… – Comienza a decir pero se detiene.

– ¿Qué…?

– Si acepto ir, ¿te escaparías conmigo de la fiesta? – Dice finalmente y yo río.

– Podemos llamarnos y ver cuál fiesta está mejor para que uno se vaya a la del otro, ¿te parece? – Decido proponer y él suspira.

– Puede funcionar. – Dice intentado sonar convencido.

– ¿Si es eso lo que tenías en mente? – Tengo que preguntar.

– Sí, claro. – Dice antes de darme un casto beso sobre los labios y nos quedamos ahí abrazados un largo rato.

Finalmente la hora de la separación llega y yo entro con Max al edificio después de ver a Blaine tomar un taxi camino a su casa. Algo dentro de mí me dice que mi novio no me ha terminado de decir lo que me quería decir pero en ese momento no creo que sea necesario darle tanta importancia. Por eso es que sigo caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a nuestro apartamento y escucho risas del otro lado de la puerta, quizá suelo confundir las voces en ocasiones pero hay una que jamás podría confundir con otra: la de mi hermano Finn.

Al entrar veo a mi mejor amiga dando pequeños saltos alrededor de su novio y casi tropiezo con la maleta que está justo a un lado de la puerta. Él corre hacia mí y me abraza como siempre lo ha hecho para después percatarse de mi acompañante. Pasamos parte de la noche hablando de Max y de cómo le ha ido en Ohio a mi hermano, pero Rachel nos recuerda que hay que descansar porque nos espera un día largo y muy emocionante.

A la mañana siguiente ambos corremos por todo el departamento tratando de estar listos lo más rápido posible, pero eso no es posible. Por fortuna Cooper pasa temprano por Max para llevarlo a su paseo matutino y yo agradezco el tiempo que me ha ahorrado. Sin embargo, más tarde el reloj marca la hora a la que deberíamos salir del departamento para dirigirnos hacia el auditorio de NYADA y ahora Finn y yo esperamos a Rachel porque su cabello se ha desacomodado justo antes de salir y hemos tenido que esperar a que termine de arreglarse.

Después de varios intentos por hacerla salir, mi hermano logra convencerla y nos dirigimos a la ceremonia. Ahí se encuentran todos los graduados con sus familiares y siento algo de nostalgia al notar que soy de los únicos que no están a lado de sus padres, sé que mi mamá estaría orgullosa de mí y que tanto Carol como papá estarían aquí si pudieran pero no lo están debido a una recaída. La verdad es que prefiero que se recupere para verlo después en mejores condiciones y justo pienso en eso cuando me llegan dos mensajes haciéndome saber que no estoy solo: uno de papá y uno de Blaine; quizá por todo esto era que mi novio insistía tanto en acompañarme en este día.

Por suerte la ceremonia no es tan larga como se pensaba, he de decir que la entrega de diplomas ha sido un fastidio pero todos hemos salido contentos y directamente al salón en el que se realizará la fiesta. Todo sale conforme a lo planeado, los invitados alaban la elección del lugar así como la decoración y en medio de la noche se presenta un número especial en honor a la generación que se gradúa con participación especial de los profesores, el mejor momento de la noche sin duda. Después de eso todos parecen comenzar a animarse en la pista de baile y aunque acompaño un rato a mis amigos, al cabo de un rato decido que es momento de alejarme un poco de tanto ruido y una vez lejos llamo a Blaine para saber qué tal se la está pasando.

– ¿Qué tal todo por allá? – Pregunto en cuanto responde el teléfono sospechando la respuesta.

– Aburrido…

– ¿Por qué? – Insisto.

– No tengo pareja de baile… ¿Cómo vas tú? – Dice en respuesta.

– La música no es tan buena como creí. – Reconozco algo desanimado y lo escucho reír.

– Entonces, ¿vienes o voy?

– Vamos. – Contesto decidido.

– ¿A dónde? – Dice confundido.

– A Central Park, vamos a dar un paseo.

– Estoy ahí en quince minutos. – Me hace saber antes de colgar y yo sigo contemplando detenidamente el movimiento del agua bajo el puente.

– Llegaste antes que yo. – Escucho su voz agitada una vez que me encuentra minutos más tarde.

– La verdad es que ya estaba aquí. – Le confieso.

– ¿Y la fiesta?

– A estas alturas todos son graduados ebrios que no saben lo que hacen. – Respondo desanimado y él me toma de la mano.

– ¿Y Rachel y Finn? – Pregunta confundido.

– No quise averiguarlo. – Digo cerrando los ojos y él ríe, sé que sabe lo que estoy pensando. – ¿Cooper y Sebastian se quedaron en la fiesta? – Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

– Sí, estaban con Niff y les dije que se divirtieran. – Responde con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué tal la ceremonia? – Quiere saber.

– Ya sabes, el discurso, el homenaje y los diplomas. Nada nuevo… – Contesto sin mayor detalle y él suspira.

– Igual la mía.

– Somos graduados… – Comento en voz alta y él me toma de la otra mano para que quedemos de frente.

– Graduados muy guapos… – Dice jalándome hacia sí mismo y yo río.

– Eres un tonto.

– ¿Por qué? No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, ¿caminamos? – Pregunta sin esperar una respuesta en realidad.

– Hay algo que quiero decirte… – Le hago saber mientras comenzamos el paseo.

– ¿Qué?

– Tengo un regalo para ti. – Digo finalmente.

– Yo también tengo uno para ti. – Lo escucho decir y me detengo en seco.

– ¿De verdad?

– ¡Claro! No esperabas que me quedara cruzado de brazos, ¿verdad? – Responde divertido. – Y no me digas que no era necesario, por favor. – Sigue diciendo.

– Pues es que no lo era. – Digo en voz baja.

– Pues tampoco era necesario que tú compraras uno y lo hiciste. – Se defiende.

– Está bien, te voy a dejar ganar esta vez.

– No debería estar conforme con dicha decisión, pero no diré nada más... – Dice pensativo y yo lo abrazo. – Excepto, ¿quieres saber cuál es tu regalo?

– No por ahora. – Contesto sorprendiéndolo.

– Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? – Me pregunta confundido.

– Vamos a mi departamento…

– ¿Y Rachel y tu hermano? – Quiere saber.

– Se irán a su hotel… – Lo tranquilizo y él asiente antes de darme un cálido beso.

– Vamos… – Es lo último que lo escucho decir y en el momento nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino.

Ambos caminamos de la mano y hay una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, es un poco tarde por lo que los locales ya están cerrados y no hay gente en las calles, pero no importa porque aunque ha sido un día largo con todo lo de la fiesta, sé que sin duda va a ser un día especial e inolvidable. Mi corazón está acelerado más que otras veces y siento una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, no sé si Blaine está tan nervioso como yo pero algo en sus ojos me dice que sabe lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en este momento e intenta tranquilizarme con una sonrisa.

El camino al departamento no es largo y de pronto ya estamos ahí, no hemos dicho nada en el camino pero no nos hemos sentido incómodos de ninguna forma. Blaine se ve tan elegante con su esmoquin negro que estoy pensando que es una mala idea el hacer que se lo quite esta noche. – ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta al ver que me he sonrojado un poco y yo asiento.

– Yo… Quiero decirte algo…

– Adelante. – Dice tranquilamente.

– Tenía un discurso preparado y ahora… – Comienzo a decir y sin querer me detengo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Sólo recuerdo la última parte. – Le confieso apenado.

– Dímela. – Me incita tomando mis manos entre las suyas y un suspiro escapa de mis labios.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo Kurt… – Me asegura antes de besarme esta vez de una forma distinta. – Y te aseguro que deseo tanto como tú lo que está a punto de pasar… Hagámoslo, ¿sí? – Dice mirándome a los ojos y siento como si esas palabras fueran lo único que necesitaba escuchar para sentirme más tranquilo.

– Sí… – Susurro en respuesta.

Y después de aquel simple monosílabo la temperatura del apartamento pareció aumentar, nuestras prendas poco a poco fueron cayendo al piso y la sensación de su piel junto a la mía me hizo desconectarme de la realidad por algunas horas. Durante ese tiempo lo único real era lo que estaba viviendo en cuerpo y alma con Blaine; cada beso, cada caricia, cada embestida, cada roce, por más delicado que fuera me inundaba de un mar de sensaciones que me hacía recordar con cuánto amor me estaba entregando a él, al hombre que había estado esperando toda mi vida.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero que haya valido, aunque sea un poquito, la pena la larga espera... Me disculpo por mi fabulosa idea de saturarme de actividades extracurriculares pero creo que entré en crisis, ¿la buena noticia? Crisis superada y actividades extracurriculares casi terminadas. ¿La mala? Esta historia casi termina también... ¡Les mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por todo! ;)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Este capítulo lo escribí pensando en la felicidad de alguien en particular que sé que lo va a disfrutar y precisamente por ello, y por motivos de su próximo cumpleaños, quiero dedicárselo como pre-regalo. ¡Felicidades Darri! Disfrútalo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXII**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que la noche terminaría así… No, no había forma de que alguien lo supiera. Estas cosas son de ésas que sólo una pareja puede decidir con el corazón en la mano, sin consultarlo a nadie, sin detenerse a pensarlo, sin siquiera dudarlo. Una de esas cosas que llegan en el momento preciso, de esas para las cuales no te preparas porque algo dentro de ti sabe que estás listo; una de esas cosas que te elevan tan alto como las estrellas mismas, tan alto que la gravedad pierde efecto en tu cuerpo, tus pensamientos se van y lo único que puedes hacer es sentir; todo para depositarte sutilmente ahí, en ese pequeño lugar al que perteneces: junto a la persona que amas.

Es evidente que para mí esa persona no podría ser otra que Kurt Hummel, llevo meses comprobándolo y esta mañana al despertar y verlo plácidamente dormido a mi lado he confirmado que no hay forma de que pueda estar equivocándome al elegirlo a él; simplemente sería imposible después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios y noto que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, de pronto surge en mí la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que está soñando, veo que su pecho sube y baja delicadamente ante cada respiración y parece que nuestros corazones se han unido en un solo latido. Definitivamente no puede estar soñando nada malo.

– ¿Blaine? – Lo escucho decir después de un momento y no puedo evitar sonreír.

– Buenos días dormilón… – Lo saludo mientras lo jalo hacia mí.

– ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? – Pregunta adormilado.

– El suficiente como para decirte que ya extrañaba mirar esos ojos.

– Creo que amaneciste muy cursi… – Me dice divertido y noto el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– No puedo evitarlo, después de lo de anoche no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado. – Le hago saber antes de intentar juntar nuestros labios en un dulce beso, pero él me detiene un segundo.

– Ambos somos afortunados. – Dice sonriente y enseguida se encarga de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros con un suave y lento beso. – Te amo Blaine…

– Y yo a ti. – Le recuerdo cuando nos separamos unos segundos y él se acomoda sobre mi pecho.

– Me alegra escuchar eso. – Me asegura con un toque de emoción en su voz y mi corazón parece acelerarse al tenerlo tan cerca, pero de repente siento que comienza a moverse. – Acabo de recordar que no te di tu regalo de graduación anoche. – Dice apenado.

– ¿Hay otro regalo? Creí que ya lo había recibido antes...

– Sí, hay más regalos. Toma… – Responde entre risas y pone una caja sobre mis manos.

– Me pregunto qué… – Comienzo a decir mientras la abro pero me es imposible terminar la frase. – Wow, ¿cuánto gastaste en esto? – Casi grito al descubrir lo que hay en su interior.

– No tienes por qué saberlo, ¿te gusta?

– Definitivamente tiene estilo, ¡claro que me gusta! – Exclamo emocionado al sostener entre mis dedos un cuadro que lleva tallado en el borde con un color dorado un "felicidades Blaine", acompañado de un corazón.

– Creí que querrías enmarcar tu diploma para recordar este día tan importante en tu vida. – Me explica con una sonrisa y yo me acerco para besarlo.

– Me encanta, gracias Kurt. – Le digo jalándolo en un abrazo y él ríe.

– De nada.

– ¿Quieres ver tu regalo? – Pregunto impulsivamente y al decirlo siento una punzada en el pecho.

– Si…

– ¿Justo ahora? – Insisto algo nervioso.

– Estoy listo. – Contesta decidido y yo me doy cuenta que posiblemente me he metido en un gran aprieto.

– Está bien, pero prométeme algo. – Me obligo a decir.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta confundido.

– Que no te dejarás llevar por el tamaño. – Respondo sin pensar y él abre mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué me compraste Blaine?

– La verdad es que no tuve que comprarlo y espero que eso no te decepcione. – Digo al sacar la pequeña caja de mi pantalón y noto que su expresión se suaviza.

– ¿Puedo? – Me pide con una sonrisa.

– Adelante.

– Oh-por-Dios… – Dice al levantar la pequeña tapa entre sus dedos y mi pulso se acelera.

– Kurt, no tiene que significar lo que crees que significa si no quieres que signifique eso, yo… – Comienzo a balbucear y él me detiene de inmediato.

– Blaine, ¿qué es esto?

– La llave de mi departamento… – Es todo lo que puedo decir.

– ¿Y qué es lo que significa? – Quiere saber.

– Que a partir de hoy puedes entrar por tu cuenta al departamento… – Respondo inseguro.

– ¿Sólo eso? – Insiste mi novio.

– Si… A menos que tú… – Empiezo a decir con un poco de esperanza en mi voz y él me busca la mirada.

– A menos que yo…

– La verdad es que no quiero asustarte ni nada, pero hemos pasado algunos meses juntos y pronto voy a estar solo en ese gran departamento, y no es que no quiera estar solo porque me de miedo sino que me gustaría que te sintieras en la libertad de estar ahí cuando quisieras, y si eso fuera en todo momento yo sería muy feliz. – Suelto finalmente y él mira fijamente la llave que tiene en su mano.

– Déjame ver si entendí, ¿estás diciendo que quieres que vivamos juntos? – Dice simplificando mi discurso.

– Sólo si tú quieres, sino podríamos… – Le recuerdo un poco angustiado pero él me impide terminar.

– Blaine, yo quiero vivir contigo.

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunto sorprendido.

– ¡Claro! – Exclama emocionado y yo estoy en shock. – ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso? – Me pregunta curioso.

– No quería arruinar las cosas, creí que podrías pensar que iba muy rápido porque las parejas comienzan a vivir juntos cuando ya han pasado años juntos y nosotros… – Le confieso.

– Blaine, cada pareja va a su ritmo y creo que nosotros hemos sido diferentes a todas desde el inicio. Así que si realmente quieres que lo intentemos, realmente me gustaría usar esta llave pronto… – Me tranquiliza y siento sus labios sobre los míos un breve instante.

– Y a mí me encantaría que la usaras, siempre y cuando no te moleste que mi hermano y Seb sigan ahí... – Tengo que decir.

– Pues no hay prisa para que me mude, ¿o sí? Puedo usar la llave para entrar cuando vaya a visitarte y en cuanto ellos se vayan podemos hacer planes, ¿te parece?

– La verdad no, preferiría despertar contigo todos los días, pero si no hay más remedio… Lo acepto. – Respondo completamente feliz y él ríe.

– Ten paciencia, no será para siempre. – Dice antes de besarme nuevamente y por unos cuantos minutos más nos quedamos en la cama disfrutando cada uno de nuestros regalos. Sé que hemos dado un gran paso en nuestra relación y no puedo evitar sentirme el hombre más feliz del universo.

Al cabo de un rato, mi novio me propone que tomemos un baño para después ir a desayunar a Tiffany's; cosa que no puedo rechazar. Por desgracia termino con un atuendo un tanto divertido para Kurt porque sus pantalones me quedan largos al igual que su camisa y tengo que doblarme ambos. Quizá debí elegir algo menos formal pero creí que la situación ameritaba una buena vestimenta.

Una vez en el restaurante Kurt me cuenta que cuando estaba en la secundaria soñaba siempre con comer ahí algún día y estoy muy seguro de que hay una anécdota divertida al respecto pero mi atención se desvía unos minutos al recordar que mi novio ha tomado muy bien mi propuesta de vivir juntos. En ese momento no puedo evitar recordar que cuando era pequeño mi mamá siempre me decía que algún día encontraría a la mujer de mi vida, alguien que me comprendiera, me quisiera y con quien avanzara siempre al mismo tiempo; erró en que sería una mujer, pero es un hecho que he encontrado todas esas características en Kurt.

También recuerdo esos días en los que mi mamá me contaba historias sobre el verdadero amor y cada vez que pienso en ellas siento que mi corazón bombea un poco más de sangre porque sé que lo tengo justo frente a mí. Por suerte, antes de que mi novio note que estoy disperso, el mesero atrae nuestra atención para hacer nuestra orden y muy en el fondo decido dejar de pensar en eso el resto del día porque el pensar en mi madre no me está haciendo sentir muy bien del todo.

Como siempre, la orden no tarda demasiado porque el servicio en el restaurante es excelente y justo cuando comenzamos a desayunar se acerca a nosotros una joven con una cámara instantánea para ofrecernos una fotografía a cambio de una sonrisa. Parece ser que es estudiante y necesita realizar algunas pruebas con su cámara así que ambos aceptamos sin ningún problema, al final la fotografía nos la quedamos nosotros y mi novio decide que yo la conserve; cosa que agradezco profundamente.

No mucho tiempo después de eso mi celular comienza a sonar y decido ignorarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos entra otra llamada y contesto para evitar que el sonido nos vuelva locos a todos. "¿Sebastian?" Digo confundido al ver el nombre de mi amigo en la pantalla.

"¡Blaine! ¿Dónde has estado?" Me grita al instante que escucha mi voz.

"Con Kurt…"

"Claro, debí imaginarlo. Te he estado buscando porque tu hermano me dejó tres boletos para ir al Madison Square Garden…" Exclama un tanto alterado.

"¿Tres?" Tengo que preguntar.

"Sí genio, Kurt, tú y yo." Me explica.

"¿Y él?"

"Tiene una segunda audición y ha tenido que ceder su boleto a tu novio, deberías estar contento." Responde algo molesto.

"Lo estoy, pero... ¿Boletos para qué?" Quiero saber.

"¡Para los Nicks Blaine! ¿Para qué otra cosa podríamos comprar boletos?" Vuelve a gritar.

"Amm… No sé si Kurt quiera ir…"

– ¿A dónde? – Quiere saber mi novio deteniendo su tenedor antes de que llegue a su boca.

– Seb tiene boletos para ir a ver a los Nicks esta tarde, ¿quieres ir? – Pregunto algo inseguro.

– Claro, ¿quién no querría ver a los Nicks? – Contesta como si nada y escucho risas del otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Ves? Hasta él sabe de estas cosas." Dice Seb un poco más relajado.

"Está bien, iremos al departamento en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?" Termino asegurándole.

"Aquí los espero." Lo escucho decir algo ansioso y antes de que pueda preguntarle algo me doy cuenta que la llamada se ha terminado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta Kurt al ver que separo el teléfono de mi oído pero no lo suelto.

– Seb estaba actuando extraño… – Respondo pensativo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Me gritó más de lo normal. – Le explico y él ríe ante mi comentario.

– Quizá tiene resaca. – Sugiere divertido y comparto su risa.

– Tienes razón, tal vez sea eso… – Digo restándole importancia y ambos seguimos en lo que estábamos.

Después de desayunar decidimos ir a dar una vuelta a Central Park pero comienza a llover un poco y nos dirigimos de inmediato al departamento. Estando ahí le insisto a Kurt para que use por primera vez su llave y lo hace después de darme un cálido beso, imagino que Sebastian estará quejándose en unos segundos por lo cursi que somos pero al entrar me llevo la gran sorpresa de que el señor Smythe no se encuentra en la sala.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Escucho decir a Kurt y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando a mi alrededor.

El apartamento está hecho un desastre, hay ropa de mi amigo por toda la sala y la televisión está encendida con un programa de moda. ¿De verdad estaba Seb en casa? Al darme cuenta de que sólo hay una forma de responder esa pregunta me dirijo a su habitación seguido de Kurt y vemos que Seb balbucea cosas sin sentido en el piso y no logra prestarnos atención a pesar de que nos esforzamos en hablarle.

– Seb, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? – Le pregunto preocupado poniéndome a la altura de su rostro.

– No sé qué ponerme. – Dice completamente angustiado y yo no comprendo.

– ¿Para ir a ver un partido?

– ¡Si! – Grita alterado y yo lo guío hacia la cama.

– Ven, siéntate y toma un poco de aire. – Intento tranquilizarlo. – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en verdad?

– Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber. – Dice mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto confundido.

– Coop no me contesta el celular desde temprano y, ¿quién tiene una audición a las siete de la tarde? – Contesta como si fuera la locura más grande del mundo.

– Él no puede controlar esos horarios amigo. – Le recuerdo. – ¿Bebiste demasiado ayer? – Me atrevo a preguntar y tarde me doy cuenta de que fue un error.

– ¡No bebí demasiado! – Grita exasperado y veo que mi novio se acerca a él.

– Ok, olvida lo que dijo Blaine. ¿Qué tal si mejor te ayudamos a buscar algo de ropa que quieras ponerte y salimos a dar un paseo antes del partido? – Sugiere gentilmente.

– Bien, pero quiero usar mi playera de los Nicks. – Responde automáticamente.

– De acuerdo, vamos a buscarla. – Le asegura mi novio y me indica que lo siga hacia el clóset para buscar su playera. Al cabo de un rato, finalmente Seb está un poco más tranquilo y se encuentra listo para dirigirnos al estadio al igual que yo después de un ligero cambio de atuendo.

Las filas en el estadio son larguísimas pero avanzan rápido y gracias a eso logramos ingresar al lugar en cuestión de minutos. Antes de ocupar nuestros lugares vamos a comprar algo para comer durante el partido y justo cuando creí que a Seb se le había olvidado todo, cuando pensé que había dejado atrás su paranoia, nos encontramos con Niff caminando como si nada y las cosas empeoran.

– ¿Nick? ¿Jeff? – Pregunta confundido al ver que estaban en las mismas escaleras que nosotros.

– ¡Oh! ¡Hola! – Saludan algo nerviosos.

– No sabía que les gustaba el baloncesto…

– ¿De qué hablas? Siempre estábamos apoyándote en Dalton, ¿recuerdas? – Le hace saber Nick.

–Si… Porque yo los obligaba…

– Eso no es cierto Sebby, siempre estuvimos ahí por nuestra propia voluntad y hoy Nicky quería venir a apoyar a los Nets en el partido. – Responde Jeff y ahora soy yo el que piensa que hay algo detrás de esta coincidencia.

– A los Nicks amor. – Le corrige su esposo y ambos ríen.

– ¡Eso! Yo siempre los confundo…

– Claro… – Dice Seb lentamente y mi novio rompe el silencio.

– Bueno, vayamos a nuestros lugares… – Sugiere adelantándose y nosotros lo seguimos.

– Esto no está bien Blaine, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? – Me dice mi amigo preocupado.

– Vienen a ver el partido Seb, no tienes razones para actuar como un loco… – Intento tranquilizarlo.

– Pero…

– Escúchalo Seb, sólo es una coincidencia. – Me apoya Kurt y aunque me alegra que lo haga yo sé que es mentira que Jeff quiera ver a los Nicks, pero decido dejarlo por la paz.

– Vamos, sube. – Aliento a mi amigo y al estar en nuestros lugares da comienzo el partido con todo y un Seb totalmente nervioso y un tanto paranoico, quizá los espectadores piensan que realmente está interesado en el juego pero la realidad es que nunca lo había visto tan desinteresado por su equipo favorito en mi vida. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado con él y Cooper pero estoy seguro que las cosas se van a solucionar cuando mi hermano pueda explicarle lo que sea que su novio quiera que le explique. Por lo pronto, tanto Kurt como yo tratamos de hacer que se le olvide que uno de esos boletos debería ser para Coop.

Rumbo al tercer cuarto del partido parece que mi novio y yo estamos haciendo un buen trabajo porque mi amigo parece más relajado y ha comenzado a poner atención en el partido, incluso lo he escuchado gritar algunas cosas. Sin embargo, el ambiente cambia un poco cuando escucha hablar al hombre que ha estado narrando todo el partido.

– Señoras y señores, esta tarde en el Madison Square Garden seremos testigos de un evento muy importante que dejará con la boca abierta a varios. Les pido por favor un fuerte aplauso para nuestros invitados del día de hoy y, ¡que viva Nueva York! – Dice el animador del partido y parece que nadie le toma importancia a sus palabras.

– ¿Invitados? – Cuestiona Seb en voz alta.

– Si Seb, eso dijo. ¿Quieres algo más de beber? Porque voy por... – Comienzo a decir y él me detiene.

– No, tú no te mueves de aquí. – Sentencia seriamente y justo en ese momento las luces del estadio se apagan por unos segundos.

En cuanto regresa la luz, en la cancha están ya al menos unos veinte hombres vestidos con traje negro parados en varias filas como soldados en descanso. Al instante comienza a sonar _wanna be startin' somethin'_ de Michael Jackson y los hombres dan inicio a una coreografía en la que no muestran el rostro gracias a los sombreros que usan de manera inclinada; todo el mundo está eufórico al verlos moverse al ritmo de la música y cuando las luces comienzan a parpadear casi al final de la canción, inicia _the way you make me feel_. En la cancha aparecen más personas con atuendos también en negro pero en sus chaquetas llevan algo de brillo muy al estilo del cantante. Entre ellos llama mi atención uno que viste diferente, sí tiene ropa negra y sí tiene brillo pero no es el mismo que el de los demás, pienso que quizá se trata del coreógrafo porque tiene muy buenos pasos de baile.

El show sigue avanzando y no es hasta que Kurt me señala a mi amigo con la mirada cuando me doy cuenta de que parece estar en un trance. – ¿Seb? – Me atrevo a decir algo confundido pero él sigue viendo al frente como si estuviera hipnotizado. Del otro lado veo que Jeff sostiene una cámara que dirige unos segundos hacia nosotros y de pronto siento como si estuviera perdiéndome de algo pero no puedo pensar mucho en eso porque las luces vuelven a parpadear y sé que la música va a cambiar nuevamente, la verdad es que espero que sea una canción más movida pero todos somos sorprendidos con _I can't stop loving you._

Varias mujeres con vestidos elegantes entran a la cancha con una rosa roja en la mano y se comienzan a formar parejas para iniciar un baile lento detrás del hombre que antes ha llamado mi atención. Él está tomando un micrófono que mágicamente ha aparecido ahí y escucho un ligero sollozo a mi lado que llama aún más mi atención. – ¿Sebastian? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto alarmado al darme cuenta que ha estado llorando desde hace un rato y Kurt le ofrece un kleenex.

– Es nuestra canción Blaine… – Dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto aún más confundido.

– Mira… – Es lo único que puede decir mientras señala al frente y cuando regreso la mirada hacia la cancha no puedo creer lo que veo.

Frente a nosotros el hombre con el micrófono retira de su cabeza el sombrero que cubría su rostro y siento que mi quijada podría estar tocando el suelo. Cooper Anderson está detrás de todo este show, por eso tanta emoción de Seb y yo ni siquiera puedo asimilarlo todavía, ¿mi hermano baila? O más importante, ¿mi hermano CANTA? ¿Qué podría querer mi hermano para…? Oh, no… No es lo que me estoy imaginando, ¿verdad? No puede ser porque me lo habría dicho, me habría contado de un paso tan importante, ¿o no?

Sé que originalmente la canción es un dueto, pero para sorpresa de todos él la interpreta a la perfección sin necesidad de haber tenido una segunda voz a su lado. Veo de nuevo a Seb y una sonrisa radiante invade su rostro al escuchar la letra de la canción, sus ojos siguen llorosos y el rastro de las lágrimas no se ha secado pero mi alma descansa al saber que son lágrimas de felicidad. El tiempo pasa volando y conforme va avanzando la canción Cooper se va acercando hacia nosotros, pronto lo vemos subir por las escaleras que dan hacia nuestra fila y, justo cuando está a punto de terminar con los últimos dos versos, llega a nuestro lugar y se coloca en frente de su novio.

– Gracias. – Dice amablemente al aplauso de la multitud y se aclara la garganta. – Señoras y señores, quiero presentarles a Sebastian Smythe, el niño que ha robado mi corazón… – Dice inspirado pero su novio lo interrumpe.

– No soy un niño… – Se queja y se escuchan risas en todo el estadio.

– Disculpen, el hombre que ha robado mi corazón desde hace tiempo y el mismo que no piensa regresarlo mientras ambos estemos vivos. – Se corrige a sí mismo y continua. – ¿Saben? Él siempre me ha dicho que debo utilizar mis influencias únicamente cuando es sumamente necesario y esto es algo que mi corazón califica como necesario porque no veo mi vida sin él a mi lado. – Dice con una sonrisa de enamorado que sólo los enamorados podemos identificar. – Por eso es que estoy el día de hoy frente a ustedes, frente a ti amor… Porque quiero decirte que he pasado los mejores años de mi vida a tu lado y que quiero que siga siendo así, algunos creerían que eres un niño a mi lado pero tú me has demostrado que la madurez no tiene relación con la edad de las personas y por eso es que te admiro tanto así como te amo. Sé lo que estás pensando: ¿cuándo se va a callar? Bien, pues voy a cumplir tu deseo y me callaré con la esperanza de que me des la respuesta que tanto anhela mi corazón… – Dice arrodillándose frente a mi amigo y sacando de su bolsillo un anillo haciendo que mi quijada caiga hasta el suelo. – Sebastian Smythe, niño de mi corazón, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

– Sólo si prometes no volver a llamarme así en público… – Responde Seb con lágrimas en los ojos y siento que mi corazón no cabe en mi pecho.

– ¡Te lo juro! – Grita mi hermano antes de besarlo y ponerle el anillo.

– ¡Señoras y señores un fuerte aplauso para los prometidos! – Grita el animador del partido seguido de un fuerte aplauso y sigue hablando. – Creo que hablo por todos aquí cuando digo que, de corazón, les deseamos lo mejor para su matrimonio y que el resto de sus vidas estén llenas de dicha y muchas alegrías. – Dice emocionado y en las pantallas aparece la feliz pareja de novios mientras muchos siguen aplaudiendo y gritando de emoción. – En un momento continuamos con el partido señores… – Termina diciendo el hombre y en adelante todos los que estamos cerca de la pareja nos dedicamos a abrazarlos sin importar que algunos hayan tenido que moverse de lugar.

Y por supuesto que el partido continúa minutos después y los Nicks arrasan, dando así doble triunfo a Sebastian. Sin embargo, lo que más importa en lo que queda del juego es la felicidad que invade a los asistentes por compartir un momento tan especial con mi hermano y su novio, perdón, su prometido. ¿Pueden creerlo? Hasta parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo para dar un paso más en nuestras relaciones correspondientes, pero lo último que quiero es compararme con Coop, sé que hoy él se llevó la noche junto con sus pasos de Michael Jackson y esa canción tan especial para Seb. Sin duda van a tener un matrimonio excepcional y, quién sabe, quizá algún día Kurt y yo podamos seguir sus buenos pasos.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Yo sé que pueden estar enojados conmigo, pero... ¿Puede haber cosa más hermosa que el final de este capítulo? :33 Ustedes disculparán la emoción, pero los ciclos comienzan a cerrarse y eso sólo significa lo que ya saben. En fin, les comunico que oficialmente soy "casi-graduada" así que tendré más tiempo para escribir y ponerme al corriente en todo lo que les debo, así que... ¡Felicidades para mí también! Los leo pronto, ¡un abrazo! ;)**_


End file.
